UMA MESTIÇA EM MINHA VIDA!
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Os Cullen viviam em paz na pequena Forks, até a chegada de uma garota diferente. Isabella era irreverente, divertida e acima de tudo linda, ela mexe com a cabeça e o coração frio de Edward, que vê tudo em que acreditavam se mostrar falho, quando uma mestiça entra em sua vida. POV EDWARD – U.A – M - 18 anos.
1. PROLOGO

**Essa fic foi muito pedida, aqui está! **

**Espero que gostem e se puder comentem,**

**de sua opinião, ela é muito importante pra mim. **

**Beijos e boa leitura! **

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Itália, Volterra, festa de San Marco, a cidade promove uma comemoração anual, em agradecimento pela "expulsão" dos vampiros. Diz à lenda que a cerca de mil e quinhentos anos atrás um missionário, um padre chamado Marcos expulsou todos os vampiros de Volterra deixando a cidade segura daquele dia em diante.

Um casal de jovens recém-casados aproveitavam as comemorações, divertiam-se na festa, estavam em lua de mel curtindo a região toscana. Renée estava fascinada pela cidadela, toda murada com suas construções antigas, datadas de mais de dois mil anos. Seu marido Charlie não ligava muito pra tudo aquilo, mas gostava de agradar sua jovem e bela esposa.

- Há tantas ruelas por aqui, veja Charlie. – disse Renée separando-se dele entrando em uma delas. – Venha me pegar Charlie Swan. – brincou se embrenhando no labirinto de vielas existentes ali.

- Espere Renée. – pediu disparando atrás da jovem que ria enquanto corria, divertindo-se, ele a alcançou facilmente, pois Charlie era da força policial de Forks- Washington. Prendeu Renée entre ele e a parede de pedra a beijando e forma apaixonada.

Mal sabiam eles que estavam sendo observados, a beleza incomum de Renée chamou a atenção do observador, ele a desejava e precisava tomá-la pra si. Discretamente seguiu o casal, não era adepto a este tipo de coisa, mas estava entediado demais, ficar dentro daquele castelo vendo sempre os mesmos rostos pálidos o entediava. Gostava de ver a agitação daquele engodo que era a festa de São Marco, pois ele e seus irmãos inventaram toda aquela história, para tornar Volterra uma cidade tranquila e acima de qualquer suspeita.

Seguiu o casal pelas sombras até que estivessem fora dos muros da cidade, Charlie e Renée estavam voltando para o hotel, mas pararam para observar o maravilhoso por do sol da toscana. O observador se aproximou sorrateiramente em um ataque brutal sugou a vida de Charlie diante de sua bela esposa.

Renée, não conseguiu reagir tamanho era seu espanto, aquela criatura inumanamente linda, com longos cabelos negros tinha as presas cravadas no pescoço de seu amado esposo o dilacerando, mesmo assim se viu presa naquele olhar envolvente e sedutor.

Após satisfazer sua sede, voltou-se para a bela jovem, que o havia encantado com aqueles olhos brilhantes e intensos, olhos cor de chocolate e seu cheiro... Em mais de dois milênios de vida, jamais havia encontrado algo tão tentador como o cheiro daquele sangue. Para o vampiro os humanos não passavam de alimentos, gostava de vê-los nos dias de festivais, como se observássemos gado no pasto. Mas aquela jovem o atraia de tantas formas, precisava prová-la, senti-la... O vampiro não resistiu e a tomou pra si de modo ardente, jamais havia feito sexo com uma humana, era tão quente, tão macia, saciou seu desejo carnal enquanto cravava as presas na jugular da bela jovem, os olhos vermelhos do vampiro encontraram os olhos castanhos da jovem, estavam suplicantes e por um momento o vampiro recuou.

- Scusa la mia cantante. (Desculpe minha cantora!) – disse afastando-se dela, deixando a jovem sangrando, agonizando em pleno bosque. Assim que retornou ao castelo, deu ordens a um subordinado para que se livrasse dos corpos, passando-lhe a localização.

Brad Scott, um vampiro nômade ouviu as ordens passadas ao homem da guarda e o seguiu, estava curioso pra saber o que o todo poderoso de Volterra havia aprontado. Ficou estarrecido ao ver o estado em que a humana foi encontrada.

- Socorro! – a voz da pobre não passava de um sopro. – Me ajudem, por favor. – pediu tocando o gélido coração do vampiro que atacou o guarda o desmembrando facilmente, ateando fogo em seus pedaços e em seguida enterrou o corpo de Charlie em uma cova bem funda.

-Venha, vou ajudar você minha linda jovem. – disse ao afastar os cabelos de Renée e passar a língua cheia de veneno para fechar as feridas. A levou para um pequeno vilarejo e se instalou em uma humilde casa um pouco afastada, para cuidar da jovem, já que se tratava de um estudioso, um homem da ciência.

Aos poucos a jovem recuperou suas forças, ainda estava arrasada pela perda de seu grande amor e aterrorizada com a brutalidade com que foi violada, mas de certa forma confiava naquele homem extremamente bonito de olhos cor de âmbar. Ele cuidara dela com tanto carinho e com tanta ternura.

- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou assim que se viu com forças pra falar.

- Brad, Brad Scott e o seu minha linda jovem? – Renée sorriu tímida, corando levemente.

- Meu nome é Renée, Renée Swan, Charlie era o meu marido, nos casamos há pouco mais de um mês.

- Lamento muito pelo que houve Renée, tenho que tirá-la daqui, seu sangue é muito atrativo e...

- Meu sangue?

- Sim, foi seu sangue e sua beleza incomum que atraiu Aro, ele pensa que está morta, confie em mi, é melhor assim.

- Quero voltar pra casa, para Forks!

- Forks?

- Sim, fica nos Estados Unidos, no estado de Washington.

- Tudo bem, vou levá-la para casa, mas tem que se restabelecer primeiro. – a jovem assentiu somente, não tinha alternativa senão acreditar no belíssimo estranho chamado Brad.

Brad ficou revoltado com a atitude bárbara de Aro, jamais poderia imaginar que quebraria suas próprias leis, as quais o crápula punia com a morte. Havia prometido a jovem que a levaria de volta para os seus e assim o faria, mas Renée ainda estava fraca demais, sem contar que passou a vomitar com frequência.

Mas ao invés de melhorar a jovem definhava cada vez mais, demonstrava sinais claros de anemia, Brad fez alguns exames nele e para seu total espanto descobriu que Renée estava grávida, só não sabia se havia engravidado do marido ou de Aro. Mas se estivesse grávida do marido, o bebê não teria resistido a um ataque como aquele, teria? A dúvida o consumia enquanto a gravidez deixava a jovem cada vez mais fraca.

Jamais viu tamanho sofrimento imposto a uma pessoa, a gestação durou cerca apenas um mês e sem sombras de dúvidas, foi o mais aterrorizantes na vida de Renée, que mesmo com a chances de que o bebê poderia ser fruto daquele ato abominável, lutou por seu filho. Ao nascer, a criança rasgou a pobre de dentro para fora, a pobre jovem morreu sem conhecer sua pequena filha.

Brad ficou aterrorizado, pois não sabia o que fazer, que medidas tomar, a única coisa de que conseguiu fazer pela bela jovem, foi aliviar sua dor, lhe aplicando morfina para que amenizasse sua dor. Jamais poderia imaginar que vampiros fossem capaz de conceber, e entendia bem o porquê de serem chamados de demônios por algumas tribos.

Olhou para a pequena garotinha em seus braços sem saber o que fazer, era tão linda quanto a mãe, pele branquinha, boca bem feitinha e rosada, e um par de olhos castanhos brilhantes e seu coração batia forte como o de um humano. Naquele momento lembrou-se do desejo de Renée de retornar a sua cidade natal, assim como das coisas que lhe contara sobre sua família e a família do marido, decidiu partir com o bebê, mas antes levou Renée para junto de Charlie e a enterrou ao seu lado.

Partiu com o bebê para o Canadá, não tinha a menor noção do que faria, estabilizou- se em uma cidadezinha isolada, próximo às montanhas onde poderiam viver sem que fossem perturbados.

Espantou-se com o crescimento avançado da pequenina, com três meses já se alimentava sozinha aparentava uma criança de aproximadamente um ano. Também comia comida humana e em uma quantidade incomum, sua preferência era sangue animal e Brad lhe dera o nome de sua mãe humana, Isabella Marie.

Seis anos se passaram e Isabella agora tinha a aparência de uma jovem de dezesseis anos. Uma linda jovem, com longos cabelos castanhos que desciam lisos fazendo cachos nas pontas. Sua pele branca, não tanto quanto a de um vampiro, mas com certeza mais pálida do que a de um humano, lábios rosados e carnudos e olhos castanhos cor de chocolate assim como um corpo pequeno, porem bem feito. Isabella, Bella como gostava de ser chamada, nunca teve contacto com humanos, viviam completamente isolados.

Brad explicou a jovem tudo sobre sua origem, o que houve com Renée e Charlie, assim como a dúvida de que ela fosse filha de Charlie, mas disso jamais teriam certeza. Ele contou tudo absolutamente tudo, a garota ficou arrasada ao saber que causara a morte de sua própria mãe e jurou vingança contra o maldito que havia feito algo tão desprezível.

Isabella era forte e decidida, possuía um gênio difícil, era esperta e muito inteligente, aprendia com uma facilidade incrível, mas pouco sabia das coisas na prática, somente teoria, por isso Brad achou que estava na hora da jovem frequentar o colégio e aprender um pouco sobre sua parte humana.

Mudaram-se para a pequena Forks, e Brad a matriculou sem problemas na Forks Higth School, no segundo ano do colegial, seus conhecimentos a colocaram naquela fase. Havia comprado uma casa simples, próxima à floresta em um bairro afastado. Deixou uma boa quantia em dinheiro e instruções para Bella, já que teria que partir em uma viagem, a qual demoraria certo tempo, Brad se negou a dizer aonde iria e aquilo deixou Bella preocupada.

- Mas tio, vai me deixar aqui sozinha?

- Não se preocupe minha menina, sei que se comportará, é necessário que eu me afaste, mas não se preocupe, logo estarei de volta, manteremos contato por telefone, está bem?

- Boa viagem, volta logo tio.

- Vou voltar, divirta-se em seu primeiro dia de aula. – um enorme sorriso se fez nos lábios dela, estava ansiosa para conhecer pessoas normais. Isabella jamais provou sangue humano, em seu primeiro contato, demonstrou conviver bem com eles o que deu tranquilidade a Brad para deixá-la sozinha nessa nova fase de sua vida.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	2. CAPITULO I

**Esta fic é toda do ponto de vista de Edward. **

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

Estava como sempre entediado, o colégio às vezes era um martírio e agüentar aquelas mentes era na maioria das vezes, insuportável, mas tinha que fazê-lo. Afinal, minha função era espionar, saber o que os humanos sabiam sobre nós, assim como o que pensavam de nós. Na grande maioria das mentes o assunto era um só, a aluna nova.

Desde que cheguei ao colégio que o assunto era o mesmo...

"_**Uau! Ela é uma gata!" "Hmm... Que belo traseiro!" "Não sei o que veem nela, é tão sem graça." "Credo! Todos só sabem falar dessa novata! E ela nem é isso tudo!". **_

Não cheguei a ver seu rosto, já que os garotos a analisavam de outro ângulo, o que me deixou enojado, já as garotas sempre encontravam algum defeito nela, estavam enciumadas e um tanto despeitadas. Estava com meus irmãos no refeitório quando um pensamento me chamou a atenção.

- Vai sentar com a gente Isabella? – perguntou Jéssica Stanley. _**"Porque o idiota do Mike não para de olhar pra ela?" **_– pensava enciumada. Automaticamente desviei minha atenção para a entrada foi quando a vi pela primeira vez.

A garota aparentava ter por volta de dezesseis, dezessete anos no máximo, seus cabelos castanhos caiam até o meio das costas, formando lindos cachos nas pontas. Emolduravam seu lindo tão delicado, sua boca era carnuda e de certa forma atraente, mas o que realmente me chamou a atenção nela foram os olhos. Eram castanhos cor de chocolate, seriam comuns não fosse à intensidade e o brilho que possuíam.

Seu olhar correu pelo refeitório pousando em nós, quando seu olhar encontrou o meu fui tomado por uma sensação até então desconhecida pra mim, eram tão intensos e profundos, os olhos mais lindo que já vi. Era simplesmente, linda.

-O que você tanto olha, Bella? – perguntou Ângela Weber que estava ao seu lado. "_**Pra onde ela tanto olha?" – **_os pensamentos de Ângela Weber raramente não batiam com suas palavras, foi quando notei que não consegui ler os pensamentos da garota, me concentrei e nada, absolutamente nada.

- Quem são eles? – perguntou ainda com os olhos fixos aos meus. - Conheci a morena de cabelos espetados, mas quem são os outros? – olhei para Alice de relance e a tampinha simplesmente fez cara de paisagem, voltei a olhar para ela que ainda me olhava daquela forma. Aquilo jamais havia me acontecido antes e me deixou perturbado, confuso e intrigado, pois não havia uma só mente a qual eu não tivesse acesso.

"_**Ele está estranho!"**_ – pensou Jasper. _**"Algum problema Edward?" **_

- Aqueles são os Cullen, filhos adotivos do Dr. Cullen e sua esposa. –Ângela disse sem muitos detalhes.

- Acredita que estão juntos?E quando digo juntos, é juntos mesmo! – disparou a Stanley.

- A novata se interessou por nós... – falei em um tom inaudível para os humanos enquanto a garota sentava-se a mesa com os outros. – Ao que parece já conhece você Alice, eles vão passar nossa ficha para ela neste exato momento. – foi como se ela tivesse de alguma forma ouvido o que eu disse, pelo modo como se virou quando falei dela.

- E aquele de cabelos acobreados? Porque ele está sozinho? – perguntou disfarçando ao olhar pra mim, sorri com seu gesto.

"_**Ao que parece se interessou por você."**_ – Alice disse em pensamento, me provocando.

"_**Se deu bem mano!"**_ – pensou Emmett sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

"_**Ela não se enxerga não?" **_– Rosalie pensava revirando os olhos.

- Aquele é Edward Cullen, ele é lindo, não é? – Ângela soltou um longo suspiro. -Mas não fala com ninguém, a não ser os irmãos e os professores, acho que deve ser tímido. – sorri com sua ingenuidade.

- Ele é muito gato, com certeza o mais gato do colégio, mas acha que ninguém aqui é boa o bastante pra ele. – Jéssica disse com certa irritação na voz. - Pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva querida, aquele ali é muita areia pro seu caminhão.

"_**Ela não se enxerga não? Até parece que ele vai dar bola pra uma garota tão sem sal como ela." **_– seus pensamentos me irritaram profundamente.

- Só estava curiosa. – a tal Isabella disse dando de ombros. – Acabei me atrasando na secretaria e esbarrei com a Alice em um dos corredores, ela me pareceu bem simpática. – tanto eu quanto meus irmãos, olhamos para a tampinha que olhava as unhas, despreocupadamente.

- Bella, Bella, Bella você é nova aqui meu bem. – Jéssica disse com desdém. – Os Cullen não são simpáticos, eles são estranhos, se acham melhores que os outros, não são legais.

"_**Invejosa!" **_– pensou Ângela me fazendo rir.

- Desculpe Jéssica, mas isso está parecendo despeito, por acaso ele te deu um fora ou coisa parecida? – um sorriso enorme se fez nos lábios daquela tampinha de uma figa. - Eles não me parecem esnobes, talvez simplesmente gostem de ficar na deles.

- Oh meu Deus! Edward está olhando pra você, Bella. – Ângela comentou disfarçadamente, a garota se virou e nossos olhares se cruzaram novamente, ficamos um bom tempo nos olhando, ela sustentava o meu olhar, não se intimidava, o que era estranho. - Hey! Terra chamando Bella. – sua amiga estalou os dedos na frente dela.

- Aqueles olhos, aquele olhar... É tão... Fascinante, não acham? – disse ainda perdida, não contive um sorriso.

- Pelo que vejo está se divertindo, não é? – Rosalie disse cheia de veneno.

- Não enche. – respondi seco, minha atenção foram para os pensamentos de Alice, ela relembrava o momento em que esbarrou com Isabella.

** Isabella vinha apressada em sua direção, parecia distraída e se chocou com Alice caindo sentada o chão. 

- Me desculpe! – Alice pediu lhe estendendo a mão. 

- Oh! Isso não foi nada, me desculpe você, te machuquei? – perguntou aceitando a mão de Alice, quando a garota se aproximou minha irmã sentiu seu cheiro tão peculiar, diferente. 

- Sou Alice e você? 

- Isabella, é o meu primeiro dia aqui, desculpe, mas estou atrasada. 

- Ah! Tudo bem, a gente se vê por ai. 

- Com certeza Alice! – Isabella disse seguindo pelo corredor.**.

"_**Porque ela é tão diferente, há algo nela incomum." **_– pensou descontraída.

- Como assim incomum? – Alice me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Edward! – ralhou furiosa.

- Desculpe, não posso controlar. – falei divertido.

- Eu não sei dizer, ela é diferente dos outros humanos, cheira diferente, nunca havia sentido algo tão doce, tão atraente. Sem contar que não a vejo, Isabella é um ponto cego, e isso é muito estranho. – a tampinha parecia mesmo frustrada com aquilo.

- Como assim não consegue vê-la, Alice? – Jasper perguntou preocupado, ainda usávamos um tom que era inaudível para os humanos, mas pelo modo como Isabella nos olhava agora. Seria capaz de apostar como ela havia escutado.

- Me dão licença um minuto. – pediu se levantando de repente, vindo em nossa direção, deixando a todos na mesa tensos.

"_**O que ela ta fazendo? Ela não vai vir pra cá, vai?" **_– Emmett pensava espanado, pois nenhum aluno se aproximou de nós nesses dois anos em que estamos aqui.

- Bom dia. – Isabella disse com um sorriso nos lábios. – Oi Alice, gostaria de me apresentar de forma mais correta. – disse se aproximando ainda mais, seus cabelos balançaram em minha direção, seu cheiro me invadiu enchendo minha boca de veneno. Era tão bom tão doce e tão chamativo, minha garganta ardeu como o próprio fogo do inferno, o que me preocupou, porque Jasper estava ali e meu irmão não era tão controlado quanto eu. Concentrei-me usando de todo meu autocontrole, era um cheiro irresistível e inebriante, tentador eu diria, pelo menos pra mim, já que para meus irmãos não era tão forte. - Sou Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan Scott, muito prazer. – ela tinha a mão estendida para Alice, seu modo de falar me chamou a atenção, era incomum para adolescentes.

- Alice Cullen, o prazer é todo meu, Isabella.

- Me chame de Bella, por favor.

- Claro Bella, como já deve saber, estes são meus irmãos, ela é Rosalie Hale Cullen, ele é Jasper Cullen, aquele grandão ali é Emmett Cullen e este é o Edward Cullen. – a tampinha intrometida disse ao nos apresentar, Alice havia gostado da garota e muito.

- É um prazer conhecer todos vocês, desculpem por minha ousadia e por incomodá-los, mas preferi vir conhecê-los pessoalmente ao invés de ouvir boatos e histórias distorcidas.

"_**Olha, ela fala emproado igual ao Ed." – **_revirei os olhos com aquele pensamento inútil.

"_**Garota abusada!"**_ – se olhar matasse a coitada estava mortinha, Rosalie com certeza não havia gostado dela.

- Você me disse que é seu primeiro dia aqui, estou certa? – eu me perguntava por que Alice estava dando trela?

-Sim, hoje é meu primeiro dia, incrível não é? Estou tão empolgada e tão feliz, fiz até amigos. – realmente ela parecia bem feliz e pela mente de Jasper pude confirmar que estava sendo sincera.

- De onde veio? – Rose fuzilou a tampinha com o olhar.

- Cheguei à cidade não faz uma semana, meu tio e eu morávamos no Canadá, nas montanhas, é a primeira vez que freqüento o colégio.

"_**Como assim é a primeira vez que frequenta o colégio?"**_ – Jasper se perguntou enquanto eu observava a garota, Alice estava certa, havia algo diferente nela, parecia bem à vontade conosco, e agia como se nos conhecesse há muito tempo.

- Você nunca foi ao colégio? – meu irmão Jasper perguntou para meu total espanto, eu não disse uma palavra, continuei observando aquela garota intrigante e de certa forma fascinante.

- Não, meu tio Brad era meu tutor, um homem sábio, tudo que sei, foi ele quem me ensinou, nós vivíamos um tanto isolados, nossa casa era praticamente na floresta. – falou debruçando-se sobre a mesa, e para minha surpresa aproximou-se de mim, seu rosto estava tão perto que pude sentir seu hálito quente bater em minha face, senti uma sensação estranha com aquela aproximação, uma coisa que não soube definir, porque jamais havia sentido antes.

"_**O que ela pensa que está fazendo?**_" – pensava Jasper chocado.

"_**Será que ela vai beijá-lo?" **_– aquilo só podia vir de Emmett, todos tinham a atenção voltada para a nossa mesa.

- Algo me diz que não são como dizem... – havia tanta intensidade naquele olhar, era como se ela tentasse desvendar todos os meus mistérios. – Gostei de vocês! São legais, um pouco diferentes talvez... – ela sorriu marota, mordendo os lábios de forma tentadora. - Digamos que eu também seja um tanto diferente. – disse piscando pra mim, me deixando atônito, naquele momento dei graças por meu coração não bater a quase um século, com certeza estaria batendo tão forte ou mais que o dela.

"_**O que aquela garota pensa que está fazendo?"**_ – Jéssica Stanley praticamente berrava mentalmente.

"_**Será que ela também tá a fim do Cullen?"**_ – se perguntava Mike Newton.

Isabella se aproximou ainda mais de mim, sua boca estava próxima ao meu ouvido. – Relaxa Edward... – disse de forma sussurrada. – Parece tão tenso.

- O que você quis dizer com, ser diferente também?

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los... – ela simplesmente ignorou minha pergunta se endireitando. – Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward. A gente se vê por ai, tchau! – e da mesma forma que veio, voltou para sua mesa.

- Ficou louca? O que foi aquilo? – disparou Jéssica assim que a garota sentou-se.

- Só queria conhecê-los, qual o problema?

- O problema é que eles são os Cullen. – dizia Erick York, ele tinha muito medo de nós.

- E daí, eles não são tão assustadores assim.

-Viu Ed, eu disse que com essa sua carinha de anjo, não assusta ninguém!

- Ela não se referiu a mim somente Emmett, Isabella falava de todos nós. – retruquei irritado.

- Garota sinistra! – disparou se levantando, já que o sinal havia soado.

- Conseguiu descobrir algo sobre ela? –Rose perguntou torcendo o nariz.

- Não consigo ler a mente dela, tentei, mas Isabella é completamente muda pra mim. – disse me sentindo estranho, confuso e irritado.

Depois de toda aquela confusão fui para minha aula de biologia avançada, estava sentado aguardando o professor começar a aula, quando Isabella apareceu na porta, seu rosto estava corado e estava ofegante.

- Desculpe professor, aqui está – disse entregando a ele o papel da secretaria.

"_**Hmm, então esta é a aluna nova de quem falaram."**_ – pensava enquanto via suas notas adimensionais. _**"Uau, ela é tão inteligente quanto o Cullen, seria um excelente parceira para ele."**_

- Seja bem vinda senhorita Scott.

- Swan senhor, me chame de Swan.

- Como quiser, senhorita Swan, acredito que deva se sentar com o senhor Cullen, tenho certeza de que formarão uma bela dupla.

- Como quiser senhor. – disse corando lidamente, novamente mordeu os lábios daquela forma tentadora vindo em minha direção. – Oi, com licença. – pediu a sentar-se ao meu lado.

- À vontade. – respondi somente, de início me senti estranho, mas vi que seria uma boa oportunidade para descobrir algo sobre ela e o que sabia sobre nós. - Acho que seremos parceiros, não é? – tentei ser o mais educado possível.

- Pelo visto será um semestre interessante. – novamente ela me olhou daquela forma intensa e fascinante, o que me deixava intrigado, já que em geral os humanos não nos olhavam por muito tempo, não suportavam a intensidade do nosso olhar.

- O que quis dizer com aquilo? – fui direto ao ponto.

- Sobre o que exatamente?

- Sobre sermos diferentes? - ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- O que foi? – perguntei confuso.

-Nada não, é que você está tão falante, no refeitório mal abriu a boca.

- Desculpe, é que...

- Não se desculpe, tudo bem, eu entendo sua curiosidade e sua preocupação, mas fique tranquilo, podemos não nos conhecer, mas confio em você... Quero dizer em vocês. – se corrigiu rapidamente novamente corando.

"_**Droga! O Cullen ta conversando com ela, agora é que não tenho chance".**_ – pensava Mike Newton enquanto nos olhava, como se ele tivesse alguma, otário!

- Meu tio Brad é como vocês... – franzi o cenho e Isabella novamente sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Você sabe, olhos cor de âmbar, pele branca... – se inclinou na minha direção, sua boca novamente se aproximou do meu ouvido. - Inumanamente lindos. – sussurrou sorrindo em seguida, era como se aquilo fosse normal para ela, desejava mais que tudo poder ler sua mente.

- Do que está falando exatamente?

- Aqui está o trabalho de hoje. – o professor Molina nos interrompeu. – Chega de conversa, ao trabalho. – assenti assim como Isabella.

- O que você quis dizer com isso? – meu tom era muito baixo. - Quem é seu tio Isabella? – eu havia me inclinado, estava bem perto dela, seu cheiro assim bem próximo, era ainda mais tentador, novamente minha garganta ardeu.

- Bella, me chame de Bella, sim?

- Desculpe-me, Bella.

-Brad Johnson Scott... – respondeu em um tom ainda mais baixo, mas perfeito pra mim. - Ele é daqui, mas viveu muitos... E quando digo muitos são muitos anos mesmo na Europa. – disse como se fosse um segredo. - Uma vez, comentou comigo sobre um amigo, com o mesmo sobrenome que o seu, jamais imaginei encontrar um Cullen em minha vida, ainda mais no colégio. – não havia sombra de dúvidas de que sabia o que éramos, pela descrição, seu tio Brad era como nós, mas e Isabella? O que ela era afinal de contas?

- Como assim ele conheceu um Cullen, onde, quando? – conversávamos em um tom inaudível para os humanos, havia estranhado no inicio, mas já não tinha mais dúvidas de que ela era diferente.

- Segundo meu tio, foi um Cullen que lhe ensinou seus hábitos alimentares atuais, como meu tio ele gostava da ciência, segundo tio Brad, era um estudioso e se dedicou a salvar vidas ao invés de tirá-las. – com certeza ela falava de Carlisle.

- Quando foi isso Bella? – estava tão absorto na conversa que não me dei conta do quão próximo estávamos, quando começou a falar seu hálito bateu em meu rosto, me dando o prazer de novamente sentir o seu cheiro de um modo concentrado.

- Como havia dito, há muito tempo atrás, não sei ao certo, até hoje não descobri quantos anos Brad tem. – disse dando de ombros, estava tão absorto em nossa conversa que sobressaltei ao ouvir campainha tocou, ela também sobressaltou recolhendo suas coisas.

Não queria que fosse embora, em um ato impensado a toquei segurando sua mão. Uma sensação nova me invadiu, foi como uma corente elétrica percorrendo meu corpo, me fazendo estremecer. Sua temperatura era um pouco mais baixa que a de um humano, mas muito pouca coisa.

- Posso acompanhar você? – pedi sem soltar sua mão, ela se abaixou como no refeitório seu rosto ficou a centímetros do meu.

- Quando quiser. – respondeu estalando um beijo em meu rosto, por um momento me permiti apreciar aquela nova sensação, eu podia sentir o calor percorrer meu corpo, aquecendo meu peito e para minha surpresa, meu coração. Eu estava em um terreno perigoso, desconhecido pra mim, àquela situação me instigava, mas pela primeira vez me vejo sem saber o que fazer, dizer ou até mesmo como agir e aquilo me irritava profundamente. Não ter o controle da situação.

Acompanhei Isabella até o estacionamento, seu carro era um Shelb Cobra gt500 preto, um clássico, tinha que reconhecer que Isabella tinha muito bom gosto.

- Uau! – disse ao me aproximar do carro.

- Esse é meu bebê, lindo não é? – dizia acariciando o carro.

- Pelo que vejo, gosta dos clássicos. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça, aguçando minha curiosidade natural, me deixando frustrado por não ter acesso a sua mente.

- Tenho verdadeira paixão, pelos clássicos, mas não é somente com os carros, música, livros e filmes também. – Isabella deu um longo suspiro mordendo o lábio inferior levemente de forma tentadora. – Tenho que ir, a gente se vê por ai, Edward.

"_**Pode apostar!" **_– respondi mentalmente.

- Gostei de você! – disse ficando nas pontas dos pés, e novamente senti seus lábios macios em meu rosto, fechei os olhos sentindo aquela sensação me invadir novamente. – Tchau Edward!

- Tchau Bella. – me virei e os quatro estavam recostados no meu carro, me encarando.

"_**O que este idiota pensa que está fazendo?"**_ – pensava Rosalie nada contente.

"_**Olha só o cara, e eu pensando que meu mano era gay!" **_

- Quer perde os dentes Emmett? – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Foi mal!

- O que foi aquilo? – aquela atitude de Rosalie estava me irritando profundamente.

- O que?

- Não seja sínico Edward, você e aquela garota estranha.

- Eu só estava...

- Para com isso Rosalie, o Ed só estava tentando descobrir algo sobre ela, não é maninho? _**"Me agradeça depois!" –**_ Alice concluiu em pensamento.

- É. – foi o que respondi. – Agora vamos, preciso ver Carlisle.

"_**Algum problema?" **_– assenti negativamente de forma discreta, era assim que Alice e eu mantínhamos nossa conversa silenciosa. Eu precisava falar com Carlisle, saber se Isabella falava a verdade.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	3. CAPITULO II

**CAPITULO II**

Carlisle estranhou minha visita repentina ao hospital, mas eu precisava tirar aquela história a limpo, no hospital teríamos privacidade.

"_**O que será que aconteceu? Ele não costuma aparecer assim, parece nervoso." **_– pensava enquanto me analisava, assim que me viu no corredor da emergência.

-Preciso falar com você, é importante.

-Na minha sala, venha. – assenti o seguindo.

"_**O que será tão importante assim?" **_– se perguntava.

- Carlisle, você conheceu algum vampiro chamado Brad Johnson Scott? – fui direto ao assunto me sentando na cadeira diante sua mesa, vi meu pai passar por algumas de suas lembranças, ela estava certa foi há muito, muito tempo mesmo.

- Sim, o conheci, mas como sabe dele?

- Há uma novata no colégio, ela começou hoje e...

- E? – incentivou.

-Ela e muito diferente... – disse me levantando. – A princípio, pensei que se tratasse de uma simples humana, mas Isabella age completamente fora dos padrões, acredita que em pleno refeitório se levantou e veio a nossa mesa, se apresentou a nós dizendo que preferia nos conhecer pessoalmente ao ouvir historinhas a nosso respeito, acredita?

- Isso é um tanto incomum para um humano, geralmente eles nos temem, por mais fascinados que estejam.

- Eu sei, mas Isabella não se intimida, falou conosco como se nos conhecesse há muito tempo e disse que havia gostado de nós e que éramos somente diferentes e que ela sabia como era ser diferente.

"_**Curioso!" **_

-O que viu em sua mente?

- Esse é o ponto, ela é completamente muda mentalmente, não tenho acesso a sua mente, e Alice não consegue ver seu futuro, Isabella é um ponto cego.

- Isso é realmente estranho, você disse que ela conhece Brad.

- Ela o chama de tio Brad, disse que tudo que sabe foi ele quem ensinou e que moravam no Canadá em uma casa praticamente na floresta.

- Como conseguiu tantas informações se não tem acesso a sua mente?

- Ela me contou, respondeu as minhas perguntas na aula de biologia avançada, o professor Molina a colocou como minha parceira. – ele me olhou com a sobrancelha erguida.

"_**Isso é realmente novo pra mim." **_

- O que é realmente novo pra você?

- O fato de se enturmar a ponto de conseguir tantas informações, isso não é de seu feitio.

- Só estava preocupado, Isabella parece saber sobre nós e...

- Porque está tão agitado?

- Não estou agitado!- menti. – Só queria confirmar se a garota dizia a verdade.

- Entendo... – disse me olhando de forma estranha, encobria seus verdadeiros pensamentos. – Conheci Brad Scott pouco tempo depois que cheguei aqui, neste continente, era um estudioso como eu, um vampiro muito intrigante. Mostrou interesse pelo meu estilo de vida e acabou aderindo a ele, pelo menos no tempo em que ficamos juntos. Interessávamos-nos pelas mesmas coisas e passamos um tempo fazendo pesquisas juntos, mas do nada ele foi para a Europa e nunca mais o vi. – a história batia, Bella falava a verdade, mas o que ela era?

- O que um vampiro experiente como este faz com uma humana? Uma adolescente? Não acha isso um tanto estranho?

- Realmente é uma situação atípica, gostaria de conhecer essa garota, Isabella não é?

- Sim.

- Somente ela nos dará as respostas que precisamos, convide-a para uma visita em casa.

- Acho melhor Alice fazer isso, elas se dão bem.

- Mas foi a você que ela se abriu, deve confiar em você de alguma forma. Algum problema filho?

- Não, quero dizer...

"_**Porque ele está tão tenso, tão nervoso com relação a esta jovem?" **_– se perguntava enquanto me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- Seu cheiro é tão diferente, é tão doce, tão tentador, parece me chamar... Entende?

- Está dizendo que o sangue dela te atrai?

- Não se preocupe, consigo me controlar bem junto dela, mas Isabella é muito espontânea e de alguma forma me surpreende e...

- Não está acostumado a ser surpreendido, não é?

- Isso mesmo! Me incomoda e me frustra não saber o que se passa em sua mente, saber o que quer de nós, de mim, porque se aproximou daquela forma?

- Vejo que a jovem Isabella mexeu mesmo com você. – disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Já tomei muito seu tempo, vou pra casa, preciso caçar, vou aproveitar pra correr um pouco.

- Faça isso, está muito agitado, acha melhor pedir a Alice para falar com ela?

- Eu mesmo falo, amanhã assim que chegarmos ao colégio, está bem pra você?

- Tudo bem filho.

- Tchau pai!

Assim que sai do hospital fui pra casa, mas nem sequer entrei, fui correr, espairecer, tentar entender o porque aquela garota mexia tanto comigo. Cheguei até a fronteira com Seattle e -fiquei um tempo ali olhando para as luzes da cidade, repassando em minha mente cada misero segundo ao lado dela, e cada vez que o fazia, aquelas sensações me invadiam.

Eu havia ficado incumbido de falar com Isabella, levá-la até Carlisle, mas ela aceitaria? Isabella confiava em mim o suficiente? Como poderia, mal nos conhecíamos, porque o faria? Voltei pra casa quase na hora de sairmos para o colégio.

"_**Algum problema Edward?"**_ – Alice perguntou entrando no meu quarto, assim que coloquei meus pés em casa.

- O que faz aqui Alice?

"_**Porque está agindo de forma tão estranha?"-**_ ela falava comigo em pensamento, provavelmente não queria que os outros ouvissem.

- Fui caçar, o que há de estranho nisso?

- Edward!- ralhou levando as pequenas mãozinhas a cintura, sorri meneando a cabeça, ela era tão bonitinha, eu amava.

- Qual o problema Alice?

- Não consigo ver seu futuro claramente, está embaçado demais, está mudando constantemente e em alguns momentos simplesmente desaparecem.

-Como assim?

- Porque está tão confuso Edward? Bella mexeu com você não é? Vi o modo como olhou pra ela ontem, nunca vi você olhar daquela forma para alguém, muito menos para uma humana. – bufei revirando os olhos.

- Não começa Alice! Agora se me dá licença, eu preciso tomar um banho ou vamos nos atrasar.

-Não vamos a aula hoje, Carlisle pediu para ficarmos em casa, acha que ela virá?

- Não sei, mas vou tentar, precisamos saber o que ela sabe exatamente e o mais importante, porque é tão diferente.

- Cuidado para não assustá-la, seja gentil.

- Cai fora Alice! Ou vou tirar a roupa na sua frente.

"_**Como se eu já não o tivesse visto pelado!"**_

- Alice!

- Não posso controlar meu caro, não é como se eu ficasse espiando!- disse saindo do meu quarto, tomei uma ducha rápida. Fui o primeiro a chegar, fiquei no carro aguardando Isabella chegar, o estacionamento já estava quase lotado quando ouvi o som potente do seu Shelby, sorri ao ouvi-la acompanhar a letra da música que tocava. Sai do carro me recostando nele, Isabella estacionou há cinco vagas adiante, se olhou no espelho do retrovisor antes de sair, estava tão bonita, aquela blusa azul se destacava em sua pele clara, e aquele jeans justo, deixava claro o quanto seu corpo era bem feito. Mas outra coisa me chamou a atenção, havia tristeza naqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

- Bella?- a chamei de onde estava, Isabella se virou me olhando surpresa.

- Edward! – um leve sorriso se fez em seus lábios. - Oi, bom dia! – disse se pondo novamente na ponta dos pés, para alcançar meu rosto, me dando um beijo estalado.

- Bom dia, o que foi? Parece triste.

- Nada não. – disse dando de ombros, mas desviou o olhar ao falar, corando violentamente. Ela estava mentindo?

- Porque está tão triste? – insisti tocando seu queixo, forçando-a a olhar pra mim.

- Meu tio... – ao falar dele seus olhos brilharam intensamente. - Foi viajar, ele ficou de me ligar e até agora nada,sinto falta dele, nunca fiquei sozinha antes e é muito chato! – um bico se formou em seus lábios, um bico de choro... Senti um aperto no peito e uma vontade incontrolável de aninhá-la em meus braços, protege-la de tudo e todos.

-Está sozinha? – ela somente assentiu meneando a cabeça.

- Onde estão os outros? Alice não veio?- perguntou olhando em volta.

-Não, somente eu vim, precisava falar com você.

- Comigo? – perguntou surpresa.

- Vim lhe fazer um convite na verdade.

- Convite pra que exatamente?- Isabella tinha a sobrancelha arqueada.

-Vim convidá-la para ir até minha casa, meu pai, Carlisle quer conhece-la.

- Carlisle Cullen quer me conhecer, por quê?

- Ele realmente conheceu seu tio Brad e...

- Claro que conheceu, por acaso achou que eu estava mentindo? – seu tom era irritadiço, de certa forma, não gostou do meu comentário. – Por acaso não acredita em mim? Que motivos eu teria para mentir pra você, Edward? – definitivamente ela estava brava, e ficava linda bravinha daquele jeito.

- Hey! Não foi isso que eu disse Isabella, eu...

- Bella! O meu nome é Bella! – me corrigiu meio atravessado.

- Ele está esperando você e...

- Como assim me esperando?... – era a terceira vez que ela me cortava. – Eu tenho aula, não posso simplesmente sair assim! – bufei impaciente.

- Carlisle pediu para chama-la, gostaria de conhecer você, conversar com você, não precisa ter medo.

- E quem disse que eu tenho medo de você ou de qualquer um? – disse me encarando séria, tinha os olhos semicerrados e o queixo erguido em sinal de desafio, sorri a ver seu narizinho arrebitado, empinado pra mim.

- Você vai ou não?

- Depois da aula talvez, agora não posso.

- Por favor, Bella, venha comigo! - insisti estendendo minha mão pra ela. – Pode confiar em mim. – algo em meu olhar a desarmou.

- Droga! – disse soltando um longo suspiro rendido. – Tudo bem Edward, quer que eu te siga?

- Acho melhor irmos com o meu.

- Mas e o meu bebê? - falou apontando pro seu carro. – Quer que eu o deixe aqui sozinho?

-Não se preocupe, tem muitos carros aqui pra fazer companhia a ele... - sorri quando Isabella semicerrou os olhos. - Depois voltamos para pegá-lo. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, parecia ponderar o que eu havia dito.

- Engraçadinho! Acho que ta tudo bem então. – abri a porta pra ela que entrou hesitante. – Foi por isso que seus irmãos não vieram? – perguntou assim que entrei.

- Isso mesmo, meu pai pediu que ficassem, não precisa se preocupar, ele só ficou curioso.

- Faço ideia!

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode! – respondeu dando de ombros.

- Porque vive com seu tio, onde estão seus pais? - Isabella ficou quieta, mordeu os lábios com força e seus olhos marejaram.

- Minha mãe está morta, não cheguei a conhecê-la, não tenho pai, só o meu tio e ele me basta! – sua voz saiu chorosa.

- Desculpe, eu não...

- Não se desculpe, não foi você quem a matou... – pude ver claramente uma lágrima escorrer pelo canto do seu olho, Isabella disfarçou ao limpá-la, achei melhor fingir que não vi nada. – Tio Brad disse que ela morreu no parto.

- Entendi, porque ele te deixou sozinha?

- Sei me cuidar, apesar de tudo!

"_**Apesar de tudo o que?" **_– a pergunta me veio à ponta da língua, mas a engoli.

- Segundo ele, foi verificar... Sinceramente eu não sei... – confessou. – Ele simplesmente me trouxe pra cá, me deixou dinheiro e saiu em uma viagem para a América do Sul, tio Brad é um estudioso, provavelmente foi fazer alguma pesquisa de campo. – disse cruzando os braços diante do peito, estava emburrada,

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Dezesseis, por quê? – perguntou um tanto atravessado.

- Por nada, curiosidade somente.

- E você, quantos anos você têm?

- Dezoito. – vi sua sobrancelha arquear, ao ouvir minha resposta.

- O que foi? Porque está me olhando assim?

- Nada não. – desta vez desviou o olhar para a janela, o silêncio se fez no carro, eu podia ouvir claramente seu coração bater cada vez mais forte à medida que nos aproximávamos da mansão. Parecia não se importar com a velocidade que eu dirigia, entrei com tudo na estradinha de seixos, e seus olhos saltaram ao ver a imensa casa em pleno bosque.

- Uau! Olha só pra isso!

- Gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Olha para o tamanho desta casa, bem no meio do bosque, é linda. Olha aquele jardim... – ela foi na direção do jardim de Esme. – É tudo tão bonito, tão perfeito!

- Tenho certeza de que Esme vai adorar ouvir isto, agora venha, estão nos esperando. – Isabella puxou o ar com força o soltando de uma única lufada, novamente mordeu o lábio inferior.

"_**Está apreensiva, com receio, não chega a ser medo, mas está assustada."**_ – Jasper avisou de dentro da casa.

- Venha Bella, vou te apresentar os meus pais. – estendi minha mão para ela que hesitante a aceitou.

- Seus pais? – disse segurando forte minha mão, estranhamente forte para uma humana, ainda mais tão frágil como ela.

- Para todos os efeitos. – lhe dei meu melhor sorriso, seu olhar perdeu completamente o foco, ela me olhava de um modo estranho, assim que abri a porta, todos vieram ao nosso encontro.

- Você já conhece os meus irmãos, não é mesmo? – ela somente assentiu ainda segurando firme minha mão, o que não passou despercebido por nenhum membro da minha família, é claro. - Esta é Esme minha mãe e esse é Carlisle o meu pai, pra todos os efeitos. – seu coração bateu ainda mais forte ao olhar para a figura de Carlisle.

"_**Nossa! Seu coração está disparado! Será que está com medo de nós?"- **_se perguntava Esme a olhando com ternura. _**"Ela é tão linda, e ficam tão bem juntos." **_

"_**Porque diabos esse idiota tá de mãos dadas com ela?" – **_pensava Rosalie pra variar.

"_**Será que ele tá dando uns pegas na novata?"**_. – aquilo só poderia ter vindo do pervertido do Emmett.

- Então você é Isabella. – Carlisle disse dando um passo em sua direção, ela recuou se escondendo atrás de mim, agarrada a minha camisa, eu podia sentir o calor de suas mãos em minha pele, sobre o fino tecido.

- Não tenha medo Bella, ninguém aqui fará mal a você... – Esme se apressou em dizer. – Carlisle só quer conversar com você, saber sobre Brad, seu amigo, ele é seu tio, não é? – Isabella assentiu mais confiante, algo no sorriso doce de minha mãe a agradou e Bella sorriu.

- Desculpe... – pediu saindo de trás de mim. – Sou Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan Scott, mas podem me chamar só de Bella. – disse estendendo a mão para Esme.

-Seja bem vinda minha querida! – minha mãe a abraçou ternamente, Isabella fechou os olhos retribuindo o abraço, pela mente de Jasper, pude ver o quanto aquilo mexeu com ela, seu olhar encontrou o meu e me perdi naqueles olhos brilhantes. - Venha querida, sente-se aqui. – Esme disse indicando o sofá, pelo modo tratava Isabella, com certeza já a havia adotado também.

"_**Ela já a adotou como uma de nós!"**_ – Alice pensou divertida.

-Não tenha duvidas. – respondi em um som inaudível para humanos.

- Duvida de que? – Isabella perguntou olhando pra mim, o choque passou por todos, inclusive eu.

"_**Ela pode nos ouvir?"**_ – Carlisle perguntou mentalmente olhando pra mim.

"_**Como ela conseguiu ouvi-lo?"**_ – se perguntava Jasper também olhando pra mim.

- Quer dizer que você é sobrinha do amigo de Carlisle... – Alice disse para distraí-la. – Que mundo pequeno, não é mesmo?

- Tio Brad diz que não há coincidências, e sim destino!

- Acredita em destino, Bella? – Esme perguntou lhe indicando o sofá, para que sentasse.

- Às vezes sim, às vezes não, o destino é muito complexo, e não é tão certo como muitos pensam, há pessoas capazes de mudar seu destino. Mas acredito que se é pra ser, será, por mais que tente fugir de seu destino, mas dia, menos dia terá que enfrentá-lo.

- Caramba, isso foi profundo! – brincou Emmett nos fazendo rir, até mesmo Bella.

- Bella? – Carlisle a chamou, eu estava ao seu lado, sentado no braço do sofá e Esme do outro lado. – Acredito que vivendo com Brad, saiba o que somos, certo?

- Soube no momento em que os vi no refeitório, e quando disseram que vocês eram os Cullen, me lembrei das histórias que tio Brad me contava. De um imortal muito especial que conheceu há um bom tempo, tio Brad dizia que ele não aceitava o fato de ter que viver de sangue, ainda mais sangue humano, tirar uma vida era algo inconcebível para ele. Por isso sua dieta era deferente por assim dizer, ele se alimentava de animais e ensinou ao meu tio o valor de uma vida humana. Este imortal é o senhor, não é?

- Me chame de Carlisle querida.

"_**Ela é mesmo encantadora, mas o que ela é?"**_ – se perguntava olhando com admiração para Isabella.

- Desculpe Bella, mas de onde conhece Brad? Como ele se tornou seu tio?

- Ele me criou...

- Como assim a criou? – disparou Rosalie de forma rude, o que a assustou, Bella segurou firme minha mão, novamente senti sua força incomum para uma humana.

- Rosalie! – Carlisle a repreendeu. – Desculpe Bella, continue. – a incentivou.

- Ele estava ao lado de minha mãe quando nasci, ela morreu no parto e Brad cuidou de mim desde então.

- Mas e o seu pai? – perguntou Alice.

- É um monstro em todos os sentidos da palavra, acredite!

- Porque está dizendo isso, filha. – pela mente de Jasper pude ver o quanto ela odiava seu pai.

- Porque aquele bastardo deveria virar cinzas, eu o odeio com todas as minhas forças. – disse se pondo de pé em um movimento muito rápido para um humano. – Se ele cruzar o meu caminho, sou capaz de arrancar sua cabeça com minhas próprias mãos.

"_**Até parece que ela ta falando de um vampiro."**_ – pensava Emmett.

- Sabe quem é o seu pai? – perguntei desta vez.

- Sei. – respondeu mordendo os lábios, sempre fazia aquilo quando estava nervosa. – Droga, o tio Brad nunca mais vai confiar em mim, dois dias sozinha e eu já to expondo nosso segredo pra um clã que eu nunca vi.

- Não somos um clã... – Carlisle a corrigiu. – Somos uma família, e pode confiar em nós, Brad é meu amigo.

- Eu sei, me desculpe! – Isabella bufou voltando a se sentar. – Espero que estejam preparados, mantenham suas mentes abertas tá bem?

"_**Do que ela está falando?"**_ – Alice perguntou olhando pra mim, somente dei de ombros.

- Meu nome é Isabella Marie, era o nome da mãe biológica do tio Brad, Scott é o seu sobrenome e Swan, era o sobrenome da minha mãe, Renée Dwyer Swan. – seus olhos novamente marejaram ao falar dela e a voz de Isabella saiu embargada. – Ela era casada com Charlie Swan...

- Seu pai? – perguntou Carlisle a interrompendo.

- Infelizmente não! Meu pai é um imortal... – novamente o choque tomou a todos.


	4. CAPITULO III

**Até terça pessoal! **

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

- Isso é impossível. – Carlisle afirmou.

- Não, não é, e sou a prova viva disso! Sou filha de um vampiro e uma humana.

- Mas como? – Alice disse chocada.

- Pelos meios óbvios é claro. – Isabella disse corando em seguida.

- Vampiros não podem ter filhos. – meu pai voltou a afirmar.

- Tem certeza disso? Ou são as vampiras que não podem procriar? – retrucou, um rosnado baixo veio da direção de Rosalie. Seu maior sonho era ser mãe, mas sua condição jamais permitiria isso.

- Calma Rose. – Emmett pediu a envolvendo em seus braços.

- Por favor, deixe-me explicar... – pediu segurando firme a mão de Carlisle.

- Nos conte filha.

- Minha mãe estava em lua de mel com seu marido, eles estavam hospedados em um hotel na região toscana, na Itália. – nos entreolhamos enquanto ela ainda falava. – Era festa de San Marco em Volterra e minha mãe insistiu para que Charlie a levasse, ela adorava arquitetura antiga e segundo Brad, aquela cidade é belíssima.

- É verdade! Volterra é mesmo uma bela cidade. – Carlisle afirmou. – Mas se ela morreu no parto, como sabe de tudo com tantos detalhes?

- Ela contou a Brad, que me contou. – fazia sentido. – Eles ficaram até quase o por do sol e quando voltavam para o hotel, pararam para admirar a beleza do por do sol. Foi quando ele surgiu e sugou à vida de Charlie diante da minha mãe, depois a tomou a força se é que me entendem... – naquele momento, vi pela mente de minha irmã, que Rosalie havia se compadecido, pois sabia do que Isabella falava, havia vivenciado isso na carne.

- Que horror! – Esme estava chocada com tamanha brutalidade.

- Depois de se satisfazer, de todas as formas possíveis, a deixou lá pra morrer, nem mesmo teve a dignidade de acabar com o serviço. Brad ouviu quando ele deu a ordem ao seu subordinado, o seguindo, foi quando encontrou minha mãe agonizando.

- E o que ele fez? – Jasper perguntou impaciente.

- Matou o guarda que havia sido incumbido de se livrar dos corpos e a salvou, fechando a ferida dela e a levou para um vilarejo afastado e cuidou de minha mãe. Renée se recuperou das feridas e contou como tudo havia ocorrido, mas Brad notou que havia algo errado com ela, estava anêmica e muito debilitada, ao fazer exames mais precisos descobriu que Renée estava grávida.

- Deus meu! Isso é mesmo possível, então.

- Sou a prova viva disto Esme!

- Segundo tio Brad, a gestação durou um mês, e infelizmente ao nascer, acabei matando minha mãe. – as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto de anjo, desta vez não pude me conter e a envolvi em meus braços.

- Não fica assim Bella, não chore. – pedi acariciando seus lindos cabelos castanhos, tão macios e cheirosos, ela passou seus braços em torno de mim, afundando o rosto em meu peito.

- Lamentamos muito filha! – Esme estava chocada, minha mãe mal podia crer no que havia acabado de ouvir. – Quer um copo d'água? – mal ela falou e Alice disparou voltando com um copo de água para Bella, que depois de tomá-lo se acalmou um pouco.

- Sente-se melhor? – perguntei acariciando seu rosto, tentando secar suas lágrimas.

- Estou bem, obrigado, desculpe pelo meu descontrole.

- Não por isso, então quer dizer que não é humana?

- Sou uma mestiça, meio humana e meio vampira.

"_**Isso é impressionante, por isso é tão diferente!"**_ – pensava Alice.

"_**Quem será o pai dela?" **_– se perguntava Carlisle. – O que houve depois filha? - Isabella voltou sua atenção para ele, mas não se apartou de mim.

- Brad me tirou da Itália e me levou para o Canadá, ele me criou e me ensinou tudo que sei, também me ensinou a caçar e...

- Caçar? Como assim a caçar Bella? – perguntou Alice desta vez.

- Sou meio vampira Alice, e como tal preciso manter uma dieta a base de sangue, não com a frequência de vocês talvez, também me alimento como um humano, das duas formas, pois se não me alimentar de sangue, me enfraqueço. – a mente de Carlisle fervilhava de perguntas, mas as quais somente Brad poderia responder, ele temia magoar Bella.

- O que mais pode fazer?

- Sou bem forte, não tanto quanto um vampiro, também sou rápida, mas tio Brad é bem mais, acredite!

- Duvido que seja mais rápido que o Ed. – disse Emmett.

- Por quê? – perguntou se voltando pra mim, se afastando, confesso que estava muito bom tê-la tão perto, mesmo que minha garganta incomodasse um pouco devido ao se cheiro tão peculiar.

- Sou um pouco rápido. – falei dando de ombros.

- Me mostra? – pediu empolgada, disparei fazendo o circuito da casa voltando no outro instante.

- Caramba, você é mesmo rápido!

- Isso foi há quanto tempo exatamente Bella? – Carlisle perguntou voltando ao assunto.

- Seis anos! – novamente nos entreolhamos sem entender.

- Como assim há seis anos? Você me disse que tinha dezesseis.

-Desculpe, sei que aparento uma humana de dezesseis, mas na realidade tenho seis anos.

- Seis anos? – Emmett disse perplexo. - Isso é impossível!

- Meu crescimento é acelerado, a gestação toda durou trinta dias, segundo tio Brad! O porquê eu não sei dizer, nem mesmo ele. Brad me contou tudo quando completei seis anos, disse que eu precisava aprender a conviver com humanos, saber um pouco mais sobre eles.

- Está dizendo que jamais teve contato com humanos antes? – Jasper não conseguiu esconder sua surpresa, eu ainda estava atônito, tentando assimilar tudo aquilo. Mal conseguia acreditar, não fazia sentido, Bella era uma jovem mulher, não fazia sentido nenhum pra mim.

"_**Ela é uma criança!" **_– Rosalie pensava olhando fixamente para Bella.

"_**É uma hibrida, uma espécie nova e surpreendente!" **_– pensava Carlisle a olhando com certo fascínio e admiração. – _**"É tão inteligente, esperta, encantadora!". **_

"_**Só seis anos? Ela é só uma criança seu pedófilo!"**_- lancei um olhar mortal para o animal, aquele bastardo as vezes me tirava do sério.

- Sabe que foi o vampiro que atacou sua mãe, Bella? – aquela pergunta veio da pessoa mais improvável, Rosalie.

- Brad não gosta de falar sobre isto, ele disse que seu nome é Aro. - respondeu dando de ombros, senti meus olhos saltarem, e não era o único ali, todos estavam chocados.

- Não pode ser. – a voz de Carlisle não passou de um sussurro, em sua mente se perguntava se seria o mesmo Aro. _**"Acha que pode ser o mesmo?"**_ – perguntou olhando pra mim.

- Não deve haver muitos vampiros com este nome, ainda mais naquela região, concorda? – Bella me olhou confusa.

"_**Deus meu, ela é filha de Aro Volturi!" **_– o pensamento de Alice chamou minha atenção. _**"Bella é uma Volturi?". **_

- Está dizendo que você é filha de Aro Volturi?

- Quem é esse Aro Volturi? – perguntou confusa.

- Seu tio não lhe disse quem é Aro? – perguntei chamando sua atenção.

- Não, ele só me disse o nome, porque insisti muito, mas tio Brad me fez jurar que jamais diria a ninguém.

- Porque nos contou?

- Porque eu confio em você... – disse prontamente. - E porque você é meu amigo, não é? – sorri tocando levemente sua face.

- Sim Bella, somos amigos.

- Pode ficar tranquila Bella, isso não sai daqui. – Carlisle lhe assegurou e Bella somente assentiu.

- Mas quem é esse tal Aro e o que são os Volturi?

- Eles são o que os vampiros têm mais próximos da realeza, ele junto com seus irmãos Marcus e Caius, controlam o mundo dos vampiros e aqueles que infringem as leis são punidos com a morte na maioria das vezes. – expliquei por cima, havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar, o mesmo de quando afirmou que mataria seu pai se o visse.

- Está me dizendo que aquele filho de uma... Aquele bastardo que violentou minha mãe é da realeza dos Vampiros?

- Por ai. – respondi.

- Porque tio Brad não me disse? Porque nunca falou desses Volturi?

- Isso terá que perguntar a ele quando voltar... – disse Carlisle. – Sabe para onde ele foi?

- América do Sul, para o Amazonas pra ser especifica, foi visitar uma aldeia indígena, a tribo Ticuna. Droga! – esbravejou. - Ele tinha que ter me dito! Como aquele desgraçado exige que cumpram suas leis se ele mesmo as quebra? Aro Volturi não passa de um vampiro nojento e asqueroso, é um maldito, isso sim. – suas mãos estavam em punho, sua respiração estava pesada, estava com raiva, muita raiva.

- Mesmo assim, ele seu pai Bella...

- ELE NÂO É MEU PAI. – gritou vindo pra junto de mim, voltando a afundar o rosto em meu peito, ela tremia, um soluço rompeu de seus lábios, olhei para Jazz que somente assentiu.

-Shhh! Calma Bella, não fique assim, por favor. – pedi acariciando seus cabelos, que exalavam um cheiro de morango.

- Não sou filha dele... Não quero um monstro como pai. – sua voz saiu abafada, já que ainda mantinha o rosto ainda afundado em meu peito, sua voz saiu um tanto abafada e engraçada, aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, devido a influencia de Jasper.

- Está mais calma? – perguntei olhando naqueles olhos castanhos tão lindos, ela assentiu fungando. Não me contive e sequei suas lágrimas passando o dedo em seu rosto, ela me olhava deforma tão intensa que me permiti por um momento mergulhar naquele mar de chocolate. - Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela sorriu, sorriso o qual retribui.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu sem quebrar o olhar.

- Pelo que?

- Por existir. – disse me abraçando apertado, retribui seu abraço, abrir meus olhos me apartando dela rapidamente ao ver e ouvir o que se passava na mente de minha família que nos olhava espantados.

"_**Porque ele está sendo tão atencioso com ela?".**_ – se perguntava Rosalie, um tanto enciumada eu diria.

"_**Sabia que ela mexia com ele, só não imaginava que fosse tanto."**_ – olhei para Alice sem acreditar no que via. Incrédulo, aquela tampinha já estava fazendo planos.

"_**Eles fazem um casal tão lindo".**_ – era o pensamento de Esme. - _**"Será que finalmente meu filho encontrou alguém para amar?" -**_ eles estavam malucos? Bella era uma criança, tinha apenas seis anos, eu só queria protegê-la, afinal ela confiava em mim.

- Bella? – Carlisle a chamou, ela me olhava confusa, talvez estranhando o fato de eu ter me afastado dela de forma brusca. - Você tem como falar com Brad?- estava preocupado, e cheio de perguntas, Isabella passou as mãos pelo rosto os secando, pegou seu celular no bolso traseiro discando em seguida.

"Oi filha, desculpe não ter ligado antes, estava na mata fechada ontem e ai, como foi seu primeiro dia no colégio? O que achou dos humanos?".

- São legais.

"Porque está com a voz chorosa, o que foi filha?" – pelo seu tom, estava preocupado.

- Tio, eu to bem, estou na casa de um amigo seu.

"Como assim na casa de um amigo meu, Isabella onde está, com quem andou falando?" – Carlisle estendeu a mão para ela, que lhe passou o celular.

- Quanto tempo velho amigo... – Carlisle disse. – É Carlisle quem fala, Carlisle Cullen.

"Não acredito! Carl é você?"

- Sim meu amigo, temos residência fixa em Forks há uns bons anos, estamos de volta aqui tem dois anos aproximadamente, meus filhos estudam no colégio de Bella.

"Filhos?"

- Cinco filhos e uma bela esposa meu caro! – disse piscando para Esme.

"Se eu soubesse! Estava tão absorto em instalar Bella sem levantar suspeitas, para que eu pudesse vir, que nem me dei ao trabalho de averiguar. Ainda bem que ela o encontrou."

- É uma garota adorável, Brad, onde está?

"No Amazonas, vim averiguar um suposto hibrido que vive por aqui, mas ainda não sei se é somente uma lenda ou se é real."

- Como a Bella?

"Já sabe sobre ela?"

- Sim amigo, ela nos contou, isto é fascinante e ao mesmo tempo preocupante, não acha?

"Não tem ideia do quanto amigo, é muito bom que ela tenha encontrado você e sua família, posso lhe pedir um favor?"

- Claro!

"Cuide dela para mim, meu amigo... – Bella revirou os olhos bufando alto. – Ela tem um metabolismo diferente de um humano, seu crescimento é diário e muito avançado, deu uma diminuída quando atingiu os seis anos, mas ainda sou lego no assunto."

- Entendo, se a lenda for real,terá com o que trabalhar, certo?

"Somente por isso a deixei só, ela precisa deste contato com os humanos, mas é muito bom que esteja ai meu amigo."

- Bella pode ficar conosco até seu retorno, se for do agrado dela, ficarei feliz em cuidar dela neste período.

"Se ela aceitar, porque aquilo é teimosa feito uma mula, se acha independente demais, mas admito que a culpa foi minha... – ele riu do outro lado. – A mimei demais."

- Ela é encantadora. – Carlisle disse piscando para ela que corou.

"Não deixe este rostinho inocente te enganar Carl, isso é um terror!" – Brad disse entre risos, Isabella fechou a cara, tinha um bico emburrado.

- Diga a ele que eu estou ouvindo Carlisle. – o homem gargalhou do outro lado.

"Diga a ela pra não se zangar comigo, tenho que ir meu amigo, volto o mais rápido que puder, manteremos contato, sim?"

- Claro Brad, não se preocupe, nós cuidaremos dela por aqui, espero que tenha sucesso.

"Tomara que sim, quando eu retornar, lhe colocarei a par de tudo." – Brad se despediu de Carlisle e Bella em seguida, pedindo para que não se afastasse de nós, que Carlisle era de sua total confiança.

- E então Bella, gostaria de ficar aqui conosco até a volta de Brad? – aquilo pegou de surpresa até a mim, tê-la aqui em casa o tempo todo perto dela? – Ao que parece ele se demorará um pouco por lá, e não é bom pra você ficar tão só, ficaremos felizes em tê-la conosco.

- Isso será maravilhoso! – comemorou Alice indo para junto de Bella.

- Ficar aqui, com todos vocês? Jura? – Carlisle somente assentiu. - AHHH! Vai ser demais. – gritou se agarrando a Alice, as duas comemoravam felizes.

"_**Precisamos protegê-la filho, é melhor mantê-la por perto, concorda?" **_– assenti somente, vendo pela mente de Jasper como o humor dela mudou drasticamente.

Emmett adorou a ideia e para meu espanto, até mesmo Rosalie gostou, Esme e Alice estavam em estado de graça, quanto a mim...

Minha mente estava a mil, aquela garota estava virando meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo. Tudo em que eu acreditava se mostrou falho, vampiros podiam conceber... A existência de uma nova espécie, o fato dela ser uma Volturi, mesmo que não aceite, Isabella é filha de Aro. Tudo aquilo deixou a casa em polvorosa, eram muitos pensamentos e aquilo estava me deixando com dor de cabeça.

- Porque está tão sério Edward? – Bella perguntou, estávamos no carro a caminho do colégio para pegarmos seu carro, já era fim de tarde, ela havia almoçado em casa, Esme fez questão de ir ao mercado e cozinhar para ela.

- Não é nada.

- Está bravo comigo?

- Claro que não, porque estaria?

- Sei lá... – disse dando de ombros. – A gente há um dia e já estou indo morar em sua casa. – brincou.

- Isso é para sua proteção, hoje cedo estava reclamando por estar sozinha, está lembrada?

- É que nunca havia ficado sozinha antes.

- Lá terá Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle.

- E você não é, terei você também, não é? – seu tom saiu preocupado.

- Sim é claro, terá a mim também_**. "Talvez não por muito tempo." –**_ conclui mentalmente, eu estava pensando seriamente em dar um tempo em Denali, até Brad voltar talvez. Acompanhei-a no trajeto até sua casa, Alice amanhã viria com ela para pegar suas coisas, era uma casa simples, a última em uma rua sem saída que dava para a floresta.

- Obrigada, não precisava ter me acompanhado até aqui, quer entrar?

- Acho melhor não, tenho que ir.

- Tem certeza que não está bravo comigo?

- Absoluta. – ela do nada e sem aviso algum me abraçou forte, fechei os olhos retribuindo o abraço, deixando aquelas sensações me invadirem.

- Nos veremos novamente não é?

- Porque ta me perguntando isso? – me afastei um pouco para olhar para ela, seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Não sei, tive a sensação de que não o veria mais, promete que isso não vai acontecer? Por favor, Edward, não me deixe também.

- Não vou a lugar algum Bella. – menti.

Sai de lá ainda mais confuso, porque essa garota mexia tanto comigo? Jamais me senti assim com relação a uma mulher, nem mesmo por Tanya que é uma mulher feita, jovem e linda. Eu mal conhecia Isabella e, no entanto ela virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo. Tudo em que eu acreditava se mostrou falho, uma hibrida... Uma mestiça... Linda, tão espontânea, tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo encantadora.

"_**O que pensa que está fazendo Edward?"**_ – Alice praticamente berrou em minha mente, assim que coloquei os pés em casa.

- Não se meta Alice!

- O que está havendo? – Carlisle perguntou do alto da escada.

- Ele vai embora Carlisle, está fugindo. – minha vontade era de cortar a língua daquela tampinha.

"_**Você está uma bagunça irmão, confuso com relação aos sentimentos que nutre por ela." **_– agradeci mentalmente por sua descrição.

- Alice deixe-o. – pediu a sua esposa.

- Não Jazz, ele gosta dela, com certeza está assustado com seus sentimentos por que sei que jamais alguém mexeu tanto com você, está apaixonado por Bella. – afirmou diante de todos.

"_**Conta uma coisa que a gente não saiba!"**_ – Emmett retrucou mentalmente.

- Ela mexe demais com você, está assustado, com medo de se envolver, mas ouça o que eu digo irmão, Isabella é o seu destino e não vai adiantar fugir dela, porque vai levá-la ai em seu coração.

- Eu não tenho um coração há quase cem anos Alice, e não estou fugindo, só acho melhor me manter afastado, ela é uma criança, pelo amor de Deus! –argumentei.

- Não Edward, ela não é! É uma garota, uma jovem mulher! – afirmou. – Mas se quer tanto ir, vá, sei que vai acabar voltando, não vai conseguir ficar muito tempo longe dela. – assegurou.

- Isso nos veremos! – cuspi entre os dentes subindo ara o meu quarto, peguei uma mochila de viagem e joguei algumas coisas dentro.

- Vai mesmo embora? – Carlisle perguntou entrando no meu quarto.

-Preciso de um tempo pra mim Carlisle.

- Alice está certa não é? Gosta dela, está apaixonado?

- Sinceramente eu não sei Carlisle, porque jamais me apaixonei! – falei como se fosse óbvio. – Se ela me atrai? Sim e de tantas formas que me assusta, sua presença mexe demais comigo, Isabella me faz sentir coisas que jamais senti! É tão linda, encantadora, às vezes tão segura e sedutora e às vezes tão sensível e frágil como uma criança.

-Sinto e, lhe dizer filho, mas está completamente apaixonado por ela, e pelo que vi, Isabella tem uma ligação muito forte com você.

- Nunca em toda minha existência me senti assim, é tudo muito confuso, Bella me confunde me desconcentra completamente Carlisle. – disse derrotado.

- Está completamente apaixonado, Edward. – falou com a mão em meu ombro.

- Isso é impossível, há conheci ontem, ela só tem seis anos, é praticamente uma criança, é meio humana. Não, não pode ser. – aquilo era loucura, me levantei andando de um lado para outro, precisava pensar colocar a cabeça no lugar.

- Hoje descobri que nada é impossível, Edward, sei que está assustado, mas de nada vai adiantar lutar contra esse sentimento. Sei como deve estar se sentindo, como deve estar confuso, pois aquela garota é a prova viva de que tudo em que acreditávamos era falho. Vá, fique o tempo que for necessário, mas lembre-se, não podemos fugir de nossos próprios sentimentos.

Me despedi dos meus pais e irmãos, cada um tinha uma opinião diferente sobre o assunto, mas mantiveram pra si, não que eu não pudesse ouvi-las é claro, fui para o Alaska, ficaria este tempo com os Denali.

As palavras de Carlisle ecoavam em minha mente, ele estava certo, eu não tinha como fugir dos meus próprios sentimentos, mas não poderia me envolver com ela? Poderia? Minha mente dizia uma coisa e meu coração outra, estava confuso demais.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	5. CAPITULO IV

**Até meia noite é Terça!**

**Aqui está. **

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

Tudo o que havia acontecido naqueles últimos dois dias ficaram remoendo em minha mente enquanto eu guiava na direção do Alaska, em direção a Denali. Angustia! Essa era a única palavra que definia o que se passava comigo naquele exato momento! Não conseguia compreender e tão pouco aceitar o fato de que aquela garota mexia comigo como jamais outra ousou fazer... Por quê ela? Porque aquela menina mexia tanto comigo? Seria pelo fato de eu não poder ler sua mente? Não! Era algo mais... Alice estaria certa? Finamente havia me apaixonado? Não, não, não! Isso era inadmissível! Isabella era apenas uma criança! Seis anos, ela tinha somente seis anos!

Desejava mais que tudo protegê-la, desejava seu sangue doce e atrativo, mais acima de tudo desejava a ela, tão linda e tão doce. Fugi! Como um covarde eu fugi dela, de sua presença marcante, de sua espontaneidade... Fugi do ser mais encantador que conheci.

Estava próximo, já podia ouvir os pensamentos deles, ao ouvir o som do carro se aproximando todos saíram. _**"Edward? Mas o que ele veio fazer aqui?"**_ - eram os pensamentos de Tanya, estava feliz em me ver, mas curiosa, assim como os outros. _**"Oh meu Deus! Ele teria se dado conta de que..." – **_Ah como eu me odiava naquele momento, não pensei em Tanya, nas expectativas que criaria ao me ver aqui outra vez.

"_**Edward, seu bastardo egoísta!"**_ – pensei comigo mesmo. – Droga! – esbravejei, eu sabia de seus sentimentos por mim, e me sentia horrível por ter cedido aos seus apelos daquela vez... Tentei, mas foi impossível corresponder aos seus sentimentos, somente conseguia vê-la como uma amiga e não como uma companheira, uma amante.

Fui muito bem recebido por todos em Denali, principalmente por Tanya que foi muito receptiva e gentil. Mas meu humor definitivamente não era dos melhores, e tudo que eu precisava era ficar só, Tanya pareceu compreender aquilo e me deu paz, pelo menos por alguns dias.

Eu mal ficava na casa, passava os dias e as noites correndo pelas montanhas gélidas, desforrando toda minha frustração nos ursos e linces que encontrava, enquanto eu corria, conseguia manter minha mente vazia, mas assim que parava a imagem dela invadia minha mente sem minha permissão.

Sua voz doce, seu jeito espontâneo**, **o sorriso tímido, e o modo como corava... Aqueles lindos olhos cor de chocolate, tão intensos e profundos, e aquela boca... O modo como mordia os lábios... Tão linda e tão diferente, única.

"_**O que tanto lhe aflige querido?" **__– _o pensamento de Tanya me tirou dos meus devaneios, me virei e ela estava atrás de mim.

- Ainda não sei ao certo, estou confuso demais. – exasperei com desespero, eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, temia voltar e não resistir, acabar cedendo aos meus desejos.

- Confuso? Confuso com o que exatamente?

- Não acredito que seja a pessoa ideal para esta conversa, Tanya! Desculpe-me. – ela encurtou a distancia entre nós.

- Estou aqui Ed, pode contar comigo sempre... – disse jogando seus braços envolta do meu pescoço, colando seu corpo ao meu completamente, unindo seus lábios aos meus. De repente me vi a apertando contra mim, fechei meus olhos e a imagem de Bella me invadiu, seu cheiro tão peculiar, tão atrativo. Aprofundei o beijo sentindo o hálito gelado de Tanya, os lábios frios dela, me apartei bruscamente.

Não era aqueles lábios que eu desejava, não era aquele corpo que eu ansiava abraçar, não era aquela mulher que eu queria em meus braços. Sai correndo sem um rumo certo, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu estaria enlouquecendo? Cinco dias... Eu estava há malditos cinco dias em Denali e eu só conseguia pensar nela.

Novamente Tanya veio ao meu encontro, desta vez avisou mentalmente que estava se aproximando.

"_**Desculpe!"**_ – pediu mentalmente, sentando-se ao meu lado, eu estava sobre uma rocha, no alto de uma montanha.

-Irina e Kate falaram para eu te deixar em paz, não deveria ter insistido, por favor, me desculpe!

-Assim você faz com que eu me sinta ainda mais culpado Tanya, sou eu quem peço desculpas, fui muito rude com você. – pedi acariciando seu belo rosto.

- Não está indo embora, está?

- Me dei conta de que não adianta fugir do que trago aqui em meu peito. - sorri para ela. – Não se culpe minha querida, você é tão amável, Tanya... – ela abriu um lindo sorriso. – Por favor, não permita que a minha teimosia e o meu temperamento a afete.

-Entendi tudo errado, não foi? Quando o vi chegar pensei que...

- Pensou que eu havia mudado de ideia quanto a nós? – disse a cortando. - Novamente peço desculpas, mas sabe que isso não vai acontecer não é? – ela assentiu tristonha. – Sinto muito Tanya, por não poder corresponder as suas expectativas.

- Não diga isso Ed... – ela sorriu acariciando meu rosto. – Você correspondeu a todas as minhas expectativas, querido! Na realidade as superou! – sabia perfeitamente a que ela se referia, e confesso que me senti um tanto constrangido. – Volte Edward, enfrente o que quer que seja que esteja te afastando dos seus, ou quem quer que esteja te machucando, você é esse tipo de cara! Não aquele que foge! – disse depositando um beijo cálido em meus lábios, piscando de forma sexy em seguida, levantou-se se afastando.

"_**E lembre-se, sempre estarei aqui pra você meu querido! Sempre!"**_ – e com aquele pensamento simplesmente desapareceu.

Levante-me tomado de uma súbita coragem, fechei meus olhos e a imagem da linda garota de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de chocolate, tão brilhantes quanto às estrelas no céu, me veio à mente.

_** "Nos veremos novamente não é?". _

"_Porque ta me perguntando isso"_

"_Não sei, tive a sensação de que não o veria mais, promete que isso não vai acontecer? Por favor, Edward, não me deixe também." **._

Com toda certeza minha pequena deve estar me odiando neste momento, quebrei minha promessa, eu a deixei... Ela entenderia? Compreenderia o porquê? E o mais importante, me perdoaria por seu um completo idiota? De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para fazê-la feliz... Porque não havia mais como negar, estava completamente apaixonado por ela e como Carlisle disse, não adiantaria nada eu fugir dos meus próprios sentimentos.

Afundei o pé no acelerador, queria chegar o mais rápido possível em casa, a essa altura Alice já teria visto que eu estava voltando, sorri ao sentir meu telefone vibrar.

- Fala Alice. – disse ao atender.

"Quando vai aprender a me dar ouvidos?" – novamente sorri, podia perfeitamente imaginar a cara dela ao dizer aquilo. "Estou feliz que tenha finalmente entendido!"

- Como ela está?

"Tristonha e amuada, às vezes Emm consegue distraí-la um pouco, mas logo ela volta pro quarto e se tranca lá. Bella sente sua falta Edward, chama por você quando dorme."

- Estou chegando Alice, acha que ela vai me perdoar?

"Não posso vê-la e sabe disso!"

- Onde ela está?

" Saiu com Emm e Rose...".

- Com Rosalie?

"Elas estão se dando super bem agora, vai entender aquela loira!" – não contive o riso.

- Nos vemos em breve.

"Sei disso, é bom tê-lo de volta irmão!"

- Não sabe o quanto é bom estar de volta Alice!- disse desligando em seguida.

Assim que entrei na estradinha, já podia ouvir os pensamentos de todos na casa, mas Bella e os outros ainda não haviam chegado.

- Graças a Deus que voltou meu filho! – Esme disse me abraçando apertado assim que sai do carro, a envolvi em meus braços, retribuindo ao abraço.

- É muito bom tê-lo de volta filho. – meu pai dizia também me abraçando forte.

"_**Que bom que compreendeu que não tem como fugir de um sentimento destes." **_– pensava Jazz simplesmente fazendo um aceno de onde estava. _**"Prepare-se, Alice está com a corda toda!" **_

-Sei disso! – respondi divertido, eu amava aquela tampinha de uma figa, era sem sombras de dúvidas minha irmã predileta, não que eu não amasse Rose, mas sempre tive uma ligação especial com Alice.

- Que bom que voltou maninho! – disse se jogando em meus braços, eu não tinha duvidas de que ela viu tudo que aconteceu em Denali, não precisei ler sua mente para ter certeza, bastava olhar em seus olhos.

"_**Compreendo o que houve meu irmão, e fico feliz que tenha aceitado o fato de que está apaixonado por Bella!"**_

- Onde ela está?

- Ainda não voltaram, Bella estava muito abatida, Emm achou que saindo com ela há distrairia um pouco, ele a levou a um parque de diversões em Seattle. – em sua mente pude ver flashes dos três passeando pelo parque, assim como a empolgação daqueles dois, pareciam duas crianças.

- Pelo visto estão se dando muito bem.

- Emm é louco por ela, os dois brigam o dia todo, mas lá no fundo se adoram. – sorri ao ouvir o comentário de Jasper.

- E Bella? Como ela está? – estávamos os cinco sentados na sala, segundo Alice, Rosalie havia ligado avisando que não tardariam chegar.

- Ficou sentida quando soube que havia partido. – Esme disse desta vez. – Está uma fera com você, disse algo sobre uma quebra de promessa...

- Bella colocou na cabeça que é a culpada por você ter partido, queria voltar atrás, ficar em sua casa, foi um custo convencê-la a ficar é tão teimosa ou mais que você. – acusou Alice. – Mas acima de tudo, ela sente sua falta.

- Também senti falta dela, acredite.

- Seu disso!

- Tem falado com Brad, Carlisle?

- Sim filho, ele me ligou duas vezes esta semana.

- E o que descobriu?

- Que a lenda é real, ele está tentando convencer o hibrido...

- Hibrido?

- Sim, é um macho, segundo Brad, um imortal chamado Johan andou fazendo experiências com algumas índias, três delas resistiram a sedução em si e geraram uma criança. Como Bella havia dito a gestação dura cerca de trinta luas, e as mães morreram no processo.

- Bella sabe disso?

- Sim, contei a ela, até que reagiu bem.

- Brad disse que nasceram duas fêmeas as quais o tal vampiro levou consigo, desprezando o macho que foi criado por sua tia. Ele tem cento e cinquenta anos Edward! E pelo que Brad disse, Bella atingirá a maturidade quando fizer dez anos, daí ela para de crescer e se desenvolver, estabilizará.

- Está dizendo que...

- Ela será uma imortal, filho!

- Isso é maravilhoso pai!

- Sim, é.

- E quanto ao tal hibrido?

- Brad está tentando convencê-lo a vir para cá, ele quer apresentá-lo a Bella.

- Pra que?

- É o único macho de sua espécie e...

- O que ela acha disso?

- Está curiosa pra conhecê-lo. – travei minha mandíbula tamanha raiva que senti, eu simplesmente odiava o tal hibrido, quando dei por mim minhas mãos estavam cerradas em punho. Fui atingido por uma sensação de paz, com certeza meu irmão usava seu dom tão peculiar em mim.

"_**Não acho que haja motivo para ciúme Edward, Bella só está curiosa."**_ – Jasper disse em pensamento, ele podia sentir a minha insegurança e a minha raiva.

- Maldição! Justo agora? – esbravejei. - Justo quando... – me calei ao ouvir o som da M3 de Rose entrar na estradinha.

- _Nossa! Aquela roda gigante foi irada! _– ouvi Bella dizer, que modo de falar era aquele? – E a montanha russa? Aquilo foi show!

- Oh Deus! Ela está falando igual ao Emmett. – lamentei, ouvindo meus pais rirem, acompanhados por Jasper e Alice, o carro freou diante a porta e em questão de segundos, Bella rompeu porta adentro com um enorme urso nos braços. Estancou ao se deparar comigo, seus olhos estavam saltados e seu coração batia descompassado.

- Edward? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, um bico de choro se fez em seus lábios e seu queixo tremeu. – Edward... – a sensação de ouvir meu nome sair daqueles lábios, era a melhor do mundo, eu simplesmente abri meus braços, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto, aquecendo meu peito o enchendo de uma felicidade súbita. Bella largou o urso e correu pra mim. A peguei no ar, a trazendo pra junto de mim em seguida. - Você voltou... Mal posso acreditar que voltou! – disse com seu rosto afundado na curvatura do meu pescoço.

- O bom filho a casa torna! – Emmett disse em um tom divertido. – É bom que esteja de volta, mano! – assenti somente, ainda com Bella em meus braços, agradeci mentalmente a discrição de minha família que saiu nos dando privacidade.

- Pensei que estivesse brava comigo. – ela se afastou um pouco para me encarar.

-E estou! – disse se soltando de mim, senti uma sensação estranha de vazio. - Porque foi embora? Você havia prometido, está lembrado? – exigiu levando as mãos a cintura, ela ficava tão linda bravinha daquele jeito. Bella estava diferente, a mudança era quase imperceptível, mas não para mim, não para a minha espécie.

-Desculpe, mas eu realmente precisava ir...

- Poderia ter me dito, eu entenderia, nem se despediu de mim. – e lá estava aquele bico emburrado.

- Não fica brava comigo.

- Cheguei a pensar que tivesse ido por minha causa, mas Alice disse que você teve que se ausentar, mas que logo voltaria, pra eu não me preocupar.

- Ela disse?

- Sim.

- A culpa não foi sua... – toquei seu rosto sentindo a maciez de sua pele, tão macia, tão quente. – Eu...

-Não importa! O importante é que está aqui agora!- disse circundando meu corpo com seus braços, afundado o rosto em meu peito. – Senti tanto sua falta! – sua voz saiu abafada.

- E eu senti a sua, acredite!

- Por favor, prometa que não vai mais desaparecer assim, se precisar se ausentar novamente, me diga, não garanto que eu aceite, mas posso tentar compreender.

- Não se preocupe Bella, nada vai me afastar de você novamente, estou aqui para o que precisar. - seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais, pisquei pra ela que ficou completamente sem foco soltando um longo suspiro em seguida. – O que foi?

- Você não deveria fazer isso, Edward! – seu tom era de repreenda, ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés para alcançar o meu ouvido. - É tentador demais! – falou de forma sussurrada me fazendo estremecer da cabeça aos pés. Ué, cadê todo mundo? – perguntou ao se dar conta de que estávamos sós.

-Estamos aqui! – Alice disse do alto da escada com Jazz ao seu lado. – E ai? Como foi no parque? _**"Ela é demais, não é?" **_– disse em pensamento.

- E como! – respondi vendo Bella ir pra junto dela, ela disparou a falar, contando as coisas que viu por lá. Aos poucos minha família foi se juntando a nós.

"_**Não deixe este rostinho de anjo te enganar, mano." **_– Emm pensou se pondo ao meu lado. – Aquilo é uma peste!

- Não fale assim Emm, ela é um encanto! – Esme o repreendeu.

- Ele fala assim, porque ela deu uma surra nele na ultima partida, está lembrada! – disse Rosalie ao lado do marido.

- Ela parece ter crescido um pouco. – comentei sem tirar os olhos dela, que estava num papo animado com Alice, agarrada ao enorme urso.

- Segundo Carlisle, ela ainda irá se desenvolver, mas lentamente agora, até que atinja os dez anos.

- Ele me disse.

- É muito bom tê-lo de volta filho. – desviei minha atenção para ela, que acariciava meus cabelos com tanto carinho, tanta ternura.

- Desculpe mãe. – pedi sinceramente.

- Sei que precisava desse tempo meu filho, mas não ouse fazer isso de novo, ou lhe dou umas palmadas. – sorri estalando um beijo em sua testa. – Não precisa ter medo Edward, vai dar tudo certo.

- E ai Emm, o que acha de perder mais uma vez? – Bella o desafiou.

"_**Garota abusada!" **_– ele ficava realmente bravo com aquilo.

- Ta se achando não é fracote!

- Não me chama assim! – retrucou irritada.

- Aceite os fatos Bellinha, você não é páreo para um vampiro experiente como eu. – com aquela eu tive que rir.

- Experiente? Se toca Emmett, você é o caçula da família, tá lembrado.

- Não ligue pra eles, é o dia todo assim, se alfinetando! – Alice disse apoiando a mão em meu ombro.

- Jasper sim é experiente, e mesmo assim não foi páreo pra mim. – sorri ao ver meu irmão semicerrar os olhos.

- Eu e você, vou te mostrar uma coisa, pirralha!

-Tudo bem vovô. – o provocou.

- Ah sua... – ele fez menção de pegá-la que riu disparando escada acima carregando seu enorme urso.

- E então? Aceitou o fato de que está completamente apaixonado por ela? – a tampinha perguntou me encarando.

- Vou deixar os dados rolarem, e veremos no que vai dar. – falei dando de ombros.

-Vão ficar juntos, tenho certeza. Afirmou convicta.

- Disse que não pode vê-la. – a lembrei.

- Mas posso sentir em meus ossos, que são feitos um para o outro. – revirei os olhos ao ouvi-la.

Bella desceu alguns minutos depois, havia tomado banho e vestia um shortinho curto e uma regatinha colada em seu corpo. Mostrando que de criança ela não tinha absolutamente nada, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, estava com Emmett no sofá, se enfrentando em uma contenda e pela cara emburrada dele, estava perdendo.

- Vem Edward... – ela chamou assim que a partida acabou. – Quero ver se você é pareio pra mim.

- Não deveria desafiá-lo, ele sempre ganha! – Alice disse ao meu lado.

- Isso porque ele tem a vantagem de ler seus pensamentos, saber sua estratégia, duvido que faça o mesmo comigo!

- Então sabe que não posso ler sua mente? – ela sorriu marota.

- Fico feliz em ser uma exceção à regra! Vai vir ou não? – voltou a desafiar, tenho que reconhecer que a danada era muito boa naquilo, mas eu melhor e a venci.

- Não valeu! – reclamou cruzando os braços diante do peito. – Você me desconcentrou!

- Te desconcentrei? Como? – me fiz de desentendido.

- Melhor de três! – ela era mesmo teimosa e não admitia perder, Bella ganhou a segunda e eu a terceira, o que a deixou irritada. Reclamou que estava com fome e me ofereci para preparar algo pra ela.

- Sabe cozinhar? – perguntou chocada.

- Sim, assim como a Esme.

- E o que sabe fazer?

- Muitas coisas, o que quer comer?

- Omelete!

- Sente-se, ficará pronta num instante. – Bella ficou sentadinha com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão, enquanto eu cozinhava pra ela, seu olhar fixo em tudo o que eu fazia. – Aqui está, uma omelete com queijo.

- O cheiro está maravilhoso!

- Prove! – ela deu uma garfada fechando os olhos em seguida. – Hmm... – gemeu de satisfação, foi um gesto tão simples e tão sexy ao mesmo tempo.

Depois que comeu , Bella se despediu de todos e se recolheu, estava com sono. Aos poucos cada um foi pro seu quarto, e antes de ir para o meu, passei pelo dela que dormia serena e tranquila.

Aproximei-me com cuidado para não acordá-la, a cobri, não que ela sentisse frio, mas a visão dela com aquele shortinho e aquela regatinha, não ajudava em nada naquele momento. Aspirei fundo sentindo aquele cheiro tão doce, tão tentador, completamente absorto na sensação que me tomava naquele momento. Aquela garota, aquela jovem mulher tinha mais de mim do que qualquer outro no mundo! Ela tinha o meu coração.

- Edward... Edward... – a ouvi sussurrar entre palavras completamente sem nexo. Estaria sonhando comigo? Sinceramente eu esperava que sim, novamente aquela sensação de felicidade preencheu meu peito. Tudo que eu precisava estava ali, diante de mim, tão linda, tão perfeita, tão bela... A minha Bella.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	6. CAPITULO V

**Aqui está o capitulo de sábado! **

**Terça feira volto a postar : Muito bem acompanhada e Proteja-me. **

**Até lá, beijos Lu. **

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

Com o decorrer dos dias, notei o quanto Isabella estava apegada a nós, especialmente a mim. Alice tinha razão, ela e Emm viviam se provocando mutuamente, ele era a adorava a considerava sua irmãzinha caçula.

Passávamos horas conversando, sobre várias coisas, era espontânea e sincera acima de tudo. O fato de seu metabolismo ser acelerado, às vezes tornava seu humor um tanto instável, sem contar que Isabella alternava momentos de uma maturidade impressionante, com momentos tipicamente infantis.

Uma semana havia se passado desde a minha volta, e pela primeira vez a acompanharia em uma caçada, ela era rápida, mas não tanto quanto um vampiro. Tive que diminuir meu ritmo para acompanhá-la.

- Para onde está me levando? – perguntou olhando a sua volta.

- Para as montanhas, soube que gosta de presas maiores!

- Leões da montanha são os meus favoritos.

- Os meus também!

Ela estancou ao sentir o cheiro de um que estava à espreita de uma presa, parei e fiquei admirando o modo como se movia, estava concentrada em sua presa. Suas roupas eram coladas ao corpo o moldando com perfeição, seus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo.

Isabella possuía uma beleza diferente dos padrões, seu corpo era pequeno, porém lindo. Seus seios aparentavam ser pequenos, a cintura era fina e o quadril bem moldado, as pernas bem torneadas e as coxas grossas com um traseiro de parar o transito, ainda mais naquela calça colada. Como disse, ela fugia completamente dos padrões, era uma beleza exótica.

Sorri ao vê-la saltar com precisão sobre o leão da montanha, mas era meio atrapalhada e ambos se embolaram, Bella levou alguns arranhões que cicatrizaram rapidamente. Foi uma experiência tentadora e fascinante pra mim.

- Vai ficar ai me olhando? Não vai caçar? – perguntou vindo na minha direção.

- Cacei tem dois dias, estou sem fome. – falei dando de ombros. - Quer ir atrás de outro?

- Não! Estou satisfeita, obrigada!

- Sendo assim, o que acha de passarmos em um lugar antes de voltarmos. – disse enquanto tirava algumas folhas de seu cabelo.

- Devo estar um horror! – falou envergonhada.

- Você está linda! Aliás, você é linda! – sorri ao ouvi-la estalar a língua revirando os olhos em seguida.

- Tá bom, quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Deveria! Só estou constatando um fato! – ela me encarou pensativa e aquilo era imensamente frustrante.

- O que foi? Em que está pensando?

- Nada não, vamos? – disse corando levemente, assenti disparando em direção à clareira.

- Uau! Que ligar lindo! – Bella olhava encantada com a beleza daquele lugar, as árvores faziam um circulo quase perfeito no local, o chão era coberto por flores rasteiras, havia uma pequena queda d'água com uma piscina natural.

- É mesmo lindo aqui, é o meu lugar preferido, aqui me sinto em paz,

- Gosto de ficar aqui, me sinto em paz, sem pensamentos alheios e toda aquela coisa. – havia alguns poucos raios de sol penetrando entre as espessas copas das árvores e ao refletir em seus cabelos, os deixavam na cor de mogno.

- Por que não consegue ler minha mente? – perguntou mordendo se virando pra mim, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior, será que ela tinha noção do quanto àquilo era sexy?

- Não sei dizer, acredito que talvez você esteja em outra frequência. – Bella franziu o cenho.

- Outra frequência? Acha que pode haver algo de errado com a minha cabeça? – não contive o riso com a cara que ela fez.

- Não Bella... – disse entre risos. – Não há nada de errado com sua cabeça, provavelmente você deve ter alguma defesa ou algo assim. – falei bagunçando seus cabelos, já que ela os havia soltado, ela rosnou me lançando um olhar mortal, fazendo o mesmo comigo. – Ah sua... – um bagunçava o cabelo do outro até que ambos caímos sobre a grama. Bella ria lindamente, estava feliz, o que me deixava imensamente feliz.

- Qual a sua cor preferida? – perguntou olhando para o céu.

- Não tem uma especifica, mas gosto do azul e você, qual sua cor preferida?

- Âmbar, a cor dos seus olhos. – disse virando-se de lado, olhando pra mim, me virei ficando de frente pra ela. - Adoro seus olhos, são tão intensos e penetrantes... – hesitante, tocou meu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. – Tão envolventes, você é lindo Edward!

Desejava mais que tudo sentir o sabor de sua boca, a maciez daqueles lábios, mas eu ainda tinha medo. Medo de perder o controle, afinal, Bella era meio humana e seu sangue apesar de mais acostumado, ainda era tentador demais pra mim.

- Acho melhor nós irmos. – falei me afastando, ficando de pé, não pude deixar de notar o desapontamento dela.

- Tudo bem, mas será que posso dar um mergulho antes?- pediu se levantando, indo para a piscina natural.

- A água está gelada Bella, pode te fazer mal. – ela riu sem sequer olhar para trás.

- Você pode até não acreditar Edward... – seu tom foi irritadiço. – Mas não sou frágil como julga... – disse levando a mão a barra da blusa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Vou mergulhar, por quê? Não se preocupe, eu não fico doente!

- Deixa de ser teimosa Isabella! – ela semicerrou os olhos retirando a blusa em um movimento rápido. Agradeci mentalmente por não ter um coração pulsante, ele teria parado naquele momento, ma virei de costas instantaneamente. – Ficou maluca? Coloque essa blusa Isabella! – exigi.

- Não vou sair daqui sem dar um mergulho nessa piscina natural, se está tão incomodado, pode ir. – senti algo bater nas minhas costas, me virei brevemente para ver Bella somente de calcinha e sutiã, aquela visão me deixou hipnotizado. As peças eram em um azul escuro que se destacavam em sua pele branca, seus seios eram relativamente pequenos, mas perfeitos. Sua barriga era lisinha... Ela era ainda mais linda do que eu poderia imaginar.

- Se vista Isabella, temos que ir. – insisti.

- Meu nome é Bella! – disse mergulhando nas águas límpidas, senti meu corpo em chamas, eu queimava, mas desta vez era de desejo, meus olhos percorreram cada milímetro daquele corpo de sereia, sem nenhum pudor, só desejo... Minha vontade era de mergulhar atrás dela, beijá-la e só Deus sabe mais o que.

- Realmente precisamos ir, vamos. – usei um tom autoritário.

- Entra aqui Edward, eu não mordo. – ela estava me provocando?

- Sei que não, agora vamos – voltei a insistir, Bella queria me enlouquecer, fato, um bico se formou em seus lábios, ela bufou saindo contrariada, vestiu-se às pressas e de qualquer jeito.

- Pelo bem da minha sanidade, nunca, mais faça algo parecido. – a repreendi, o caminho todo de volta ela simplesmente me ignorou.

- O que houve com você? – disparou Emmett ao vê-la naquele estado. – Porque ta toda molhada?

- Porque eu queria nadar, mas o estraga prazer aqui... – disse apontando pra mim sem ao menos olhar pra mim. – Não deixou... Da próxima vez vou sozinha, assim não perturbo a sanidade de ninguém! – cuspiu com raiva disparando escada acima.

- O que diabos aconteceu? Porque ela tá tão brava? _**"Nem comigo ela fica brava assim!" **_– concluiu mentalmente.

- A levei para conhecer a clareira e Bella do nada tirou a roupa e...

- Como é que é?

- Ela ficou de roupa intima e mergulhou na piscina natural.

- E o que você fez?

- Pedi pra que se vestisse, para que viéssemos embora, o que queria que eu fizesse?

- Que agisse como macho! – cerrei as mãos em punho, com vontade de socá-lo.

- Vá à merda, Emmett! – cuspi furioso indo pro meu quarto.

- O que fez a Bella?

- Nada! – me defendi.

"_**Vai ver é por isso que ela tá tão brava!" **_– Emmett pensou no andar de baixo.

- Nunca a vi tão brava, ela está praguejando desde que entrou no quarto. – bufei revirando os olhos, passei por Alice indo pro meu quarto. Joguei-me na cama e fiquei olhando para o teto, me perguntando por que Bella agiu daquela forma e porque ficou tão brava comigo?

- Bella? Podemos conversar?- pedi batendo em sua porta algumas horas depois.

- O que você quer Edward?- pelo seu tom de voz ainda estava brava.

- Falar com você, seria possível? – minha voz saiu um tanto impaciente, ouvi Bella bufar alto vindo em direção à porta.

- Desembucha. – soltou de maneira grosseira.

- Acho que está andando muito com o Emmett. – disse a repreendendo, ela revirou os olhos bufando novamente.

- É pra isso que veio? Pra me repreender como outra vez?

- Vim me desculpar! Agi de forma rude com você, mas é que... Você é muito impulsiva Bella, e isso me assusta às vezes.

- Me perdoe se te incomodo tanto, da próxima vez peço a Rose ou Alice para me acompanhar. – retrucou cabisbaixa. Droga! Eu a havia magoado de novo.

- Não é isso pequena... – segurei seu queixo, fazendo com que olhasse pra mim. – É que você mexe comigo de uma forma que me assusta Bella, nunca me senti assim antes, fico perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

- Também estou confusa Edward! – seus olhos brilhavam com uma intensidade impressionante. -Gosto do Emm, do Jazz e também de Carlisle, como gosto do tio Brad, mas com você é tão diferente...

- Diferente?

- Sim, completamente diferente! Você me fascina e me encanta desde o dia em que o vi naquele refeitório. – disse levando a mão ao meu rosto, delineando os meus traços com as pontas dos dedos. – Você é tão lindo, a criatura mais linda que já conheci, o único que faz meu coração disparar no peito, que faz meu estômago dar voltas e quando sorri... Ahh... É como se o mundo desaparecesse por completo.

-Bella, eu...

- Shhh... – senti seu dedo sobre os meus lábios, ela mordia o lábio inferior enquanto delineava os meus com seu polegar. - Gosto de ficar com você, de ouvir sua voz aveludada, de sentir seu cheiro tão familiar pra mim, tão cativante. Gosto de tocar em você, assim como gosto se ser tocada por você, mas...

- Mas?

- Você é um vampiro experiente, viajado, estudado... Mesmo assim, por um momento naquela clareira eu pensei que... Deixa pra lá.

- Pensou que o que Bella? – eu precisava ouvir, saber o que se passava em sua mente.

- Que você me queria da mesma forma, mas me enganei... – vi perfeitamente as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, escorrendo em seguida pelo seu rosto, aquilo me fez sentir um aperto no peito. – Um homem como você deve desejar uma fêmea, uma linda vampira e não uma aberração como eu.

- Não seja absurda, Bella! Você não é uma aberração, é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. – a puxei pra mim a envolvendo com meus braços. – Te quero e te desejo tanto quanto você... Também adoro sentir seu cheiro, tocar em você, sentir sua pele quente e macia, eu adoro tudo em você minha pequena. Mas tenho medo...

- Medo? Medo de que Edward?

- Medo de perder o controle, de machucá-la.

- Quem está sendo absurdo agora? Se eu te quero e você me quer, o que há de errado em ficarmos juntos?

- Bella, eu...

- Se é verdade tudo que disse, se me deseja como eu te desejo, então me beija Edward!

-Bella...

- Um beijo Edward... – não havia como negar algo que eu desejava mais que tudo, cobri seus lábios com os meus delicadamente.

Nossos lábios permaneceram colados e imóveis por um momento. Movemos nossas bocas ao mesmo tempo, aquilo provavelmente era novo pra ela, seus lábios se entreabriram e deixei que minha língua invadisse sua boca... Não consegui conter um leve gemido de prazer ao sentir seu gosto.

Seu hálito era adocicado, seu gosto sem igual, tão doce, tão delicioso. Me perdi nas milhares de sensações que me assolavam naquele momento... Sua língua acariciando a minha, sua mão em minha nuca e seus batimentos cardíacos completamente descompassados.

Não havia a menor duvida de que eu amava aquela criatura tão doce, tão linda! Sem me dar conta eu a mantinha colada ao meu corpo, queria senti-la e todo espaço parecia inaceitável, o desejo era tanto que eu praticamente devorava sua boca e Bella retribuía da mesma forma.

Uma de minhas mãos segurava firme sua nuca, enquanto a outra apertava sua cintura. As dela estavam entrelaçadas em meus cabelos, me puxando para si cada vez mais. Senti meu corpo todo arder de desejo com seu toque, era como se ela me trouxesse de volta a vida, despertando o homem, o humano que havia dentro de mim.

Nos separamos de forma abrupta, Bella estava ofegante e minha respiração pesada, nos olhávamos de forma intensa, como se tentássemos desvendar os mistérios um do outro.

- Isso foi... Wow! – sorri com seu modo de falar.

- Definitivamente você está andando muito com o Emmett. – ela abriu um sorriso lindo. - Você é linda! – disse deslizando os lábios por sua mandíbula, descendo para o pescoço, depositando beijos molhados. Tomei seus lábios novamente em um beijo ainda mais envolvente, estava totalmente entregue aquela menina mulher, tão sedutora e apaixonante. Sorri ao ouvir os pensamentos de todos pela casa, estavam felizes por mim, por nós.

- O que foi? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Todos estão felizes por nós.

- Estão?

- Sim, muito.

- E você?

- Como jamais pensei ser possível. – eu ainda a mantinha firme em meus braços, depositei alguns beijos em seus lábios, seguindo uma trilha por sua mandíbula até a curvatura de seu pescoço. Bella pendeu a cabeça para o lado me dando livre acesso, ficamos em seu quarto, ela me puxou para nos sentarmos em sua cama, nos deitamos e Bella se aninhou em meus braços.

- Por isso foi embora? Por estar confuso? – perguntou acariciando meu peito, era tão bom sentir seu toque, mesmo que sobre o tecido fino da camisa.

- Sim... – respondi sinceramente, não havia motivos para mentir pra ela. – Estava confuso e confesso que assustado com o modo como mexe comigo, eu precisava de um tempo para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem, compreender os meus sentimentos, era informação demais.

- Desculpe!

- Porque está se desculpando exatamente?

- Por entrar em sua vida de forma tão abrupta e causar tanta confusão. – não contive o riso.

- Não seja absurda Bella! Você é sem a menor sombra de dúvidas a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu! Tem ideia do quanto esperei por você? – ela soltou um longo suspiro, tocou meu rosto e novamente delineou meus traços.

- Ainda me custa crer que você me quer da mesma forma que eu te quero! Não tem ideia do quanto sonhei com isso... O quanto desejava estar assim, em seus braços, poder beijá-lo, sentir seu gosto, seu cheiro... – disse roçando a ponta do nariz em minha pele, me fazendo estremecer. – Eu te amo Edward, simplesmente te amo.

-E eu amo você Bella. – era incrível como ela sendo tão nova compreendia melhor do que eu tudo que acontecia conosco, voltei a beijá-la. Ali com ela em meus braços eu me sentia completo

Depois daquele dia, confesso que não conseguia mais ficar longe dela, com ela me sentia completo e feliz, muito feliz. Minha família estava feliz por nós, todos sem exceção, Esme estava radiante, dizia que Bella havia me trazido de volta a vida e minha mãe tinha razão, aqueça garota incrível me tirou do abismo de solidão em que eu vivia.

- Não sei se sou merecedor de algo tão bom, tão puro quanto ela. – minha mãe me olhou com repreensão.

- Não fale assim filho, claro que você merece Edward! E estou feliz por finalmente ter encontrado alguém para amar, tenho fé de que serão muito felizes juntos, ela é uma garota incrível!

- Eu sei! – Bella estava com Alice, estavam se aprontando para o colégio, claro que tive que aturar Emmett e Jasper me torrando a paciência, mas tudo desapareceu ao vê-la no topo da escada, estava linda.

- Bom dia! – disse cumprimentando a todos com um sorriso radiante, vindo pra junto de mim. Oi bonitão! - falou sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

- Bom dia! – estalei um beijo em seus lábios, envolvendo sua cintura.

No colégio foi um verdadeiro alvoroço o fato de estarmos juntos, a grande maioria inconformada com o fato de Isabella sendo uma novata ter conseguido me conquistar em tão pouco tempo. Muito dos pensamentos a depreciavam e aquilo me irritava profundamente, ela encontrou certa resistência de alguns de seus amigos, mas minha garota tirou de letra.

Jéssica Stanley e Lauren Malory mal conseguiam esconder a inveja que as consumia, em suas mentes entediantes achavam que Bella não era garota pra mim, também não conseguiam compreender como Bella conseguiu em alguns dias o que elas não conseguiram em dois anos. Já Ângela Weber e seu namorado Ben Cheney, aceitaram bem o fato, Bella nos apresentou e confesso que foi muito engraçado.

Todos os dias depois do colégio, íamos a nossa clareira, ficávamos horas conversando, nos beijando, ou simplesmente curtindo a presença um do outro.

- Alice disse que você estudou muito ao longo desses anos, é formado em que exatamente? – eu tinha minha cabeça apoiada em seu colo, ela fazia um carinho gostoso em meus cabelos.

- Música, línguas, medicina teórica, biologia entre outras.

- Uau! Quantos anos tem exatamente, Edward? – ela estava extremamente curiosa naquela tarde.

- Nasci em vinte de junho de 1900, e fui transformado em maio de 1918, um mês antes de completar dezoito anos.

- O que aconteceu exatamente? Porque Carlisle o transformou?

- A pedido de minha mãe biológica, seu nome era Elizabeth... – seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade, Bella ouvia atenta toda vez que eu contava algo a ela. – Ela estava morrendo, houve uma epidemia de gripe espanhola naquela época que assolou Chicago e outros estados. Carlisle cuidou dos meus pais e de mim, eu estava beirando a morte quando ele me transformou.

- Então ele te salvou!

- Podemos dizer que sim.

-É verdade que seu sonho era ser soldado?

- Quem te contou?

- Alice!

- Sim! Meu grande sonho era me tornar um soldado, servir a minha pátria, voltar para casa com honra e glória. Mas o destino foi cruel comigo, quando finalmente me alistaria, a doença atingiu meus pais e tive que voltar para cuidar deles.

- Que pena que não conseguiu realizar seu grande sonho. – lamentou.

- Isso já não importa, foi há mais de noventa e dois anos. – falei dando de ombros.

- Você é bem enxuto pra um cara de cento e dez anos. – disse piscando de forma sexy.

- E você é bem madura para uma menina de seis. – ela gargalhou com gosto, e aquilo era como música aos meus ouvidos.

-Seu metabolismo avançado consumia muita energia, esse era o motivo de Bella comer comida humana em uma quantidade assustadora, eu adorava cozinhar pra ela, assim como Esme. Íamos caçar sempre juntos, ela dizia que adorava me ver caçando e que não entendia como eu conseguia me manter tão limpo.

-Você parece ter saído do banho... – resmungou retirando as folhas dos cabelos. – Enquanto eu, olha pra mim, toda suja e descabelada!

Bella me pediu para ensiná-la a tocar piano, quando me viu tocar pela primeira vez ficou tão emocionada que chorou. Era muito inteligente e pegava muito rápido as coisas. Carlisle sempre mantinha contato com Brad e a examinava diariamente, sua parte vampira era forte, mas como fêmea sua parte humana predominava. Ainda não tínhamos certeza de que Bella possuía algum dom, Alice acreditava que o fato de eu não ter acesso a sua mente, seja um dom, mas eram somente conjecturas.

Nunca em minha existência me senti tão completo e tão feliz, Brad ainda não sabia sobre nós, Bella achou melhor dizer pessoalmente, ela sentia falta dele, que ainda estava às voltas com o tal hibrido.

O tempo estava passando e Bella e eu estávamos juntos a pouco mais de um mês, estávamos todos na sala reunidos, Bella havia acabado de jantar e Carlisle deixava o carro na garagem, estava chegando do hospital, em sua mente vi que os Denali viriam passar uma semana conosco e aquela noticia me deixou um tanto preocupado. Qual seria a reação de Bella as Denali? Como ela reagiria a Tanya? E como Tanya reagiria a ela?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	7. CAPITULO VI

**SORRY! **

**Sei que estou atrasada com a postagem, mas foi por uma boa causa.**

** Fui chamada de última hora para preparar a decoração de um aniversário, **

**faço decoração de festas infantis e afins, mas há três anos que não mexia com isso. **

**Não estou podendo recusar dindim. **

**Enfim! Aqui está e prometo me manter no prazo. **

**Obrigada pela compreensão e beijos a todas vcs. **

**Ah! Não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

Olhei para Alice, mas ela não me dava nada, talvez porque Bella estivesse envolvida, ela não via nada.

- Boa noite a todos, é bom tê-los reunidos aqui, tenho novidades.

- Novidades que novidades? – disparou Emmett.

- Eleazar me ligou, os Denali virão passar uma semana conosco...

- Vi algo sobre isso tem alguns dias, ao que parece há negócios pendentes em Seattle e eles aproveitarão para fazer uma visita.

- Você viu? – perguntei estranhando o fato de não ter visto nada.

"_**Não se preocupe, é somente uma visita, você estava com Bella, provavelmente na clareira ou coisa assim." **_– disse mentalmente.

- Quem são os Denali?- Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Eles são como uma extensão de nossa família querida... – disse Carlisle _**"Não contou a ela sobre os Denali?" **_somente assenti negativamente. - Não se preocupe, são como nós, eles só se alimentam de animais e são de minha extrema confiança.

- Soube que viveram juntos por algum tempo, estou certa? – soube? Como ela soube disso? Olhei para Alice que tinha cara de paisagem, com certeza aquela tampinha havia falado mais do que deveria.

- Sim, durante um bom tempo, mas como éramos muitos nos separamos para não chamarmos a atenção. – Carlisle me olhou com preocupação. _**"Ela sabe sobre de sua, digamos amizade, com Tanya?"**_ – novamente acenei negativamente. "_**Espero não termos problemas por conta disto."**_ – havia uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

- Quantos são?- insistiu Bella, era natural que ela estivesse curiosa, pelo que sabemos nunca teve contato com outros de nossa espécie além de nós e Brad.

- Estão em cinco, Carmem e Eleazar além das garotas Tanya, Kate e Irina.

- Garotas? – sua voz saiu estranha, Bella se empertigou ao meu lado. – Três mulheres? Vampiras? Solteiras? – nos entreolhamos sem entender sua reação. - Você viveu com três vampiras, solteiras? – perguntou semicerrando os olhos.

- O que está querendo insinuar? – não gostei do tom que usou pra falar comigo.

- Não estou insinuando nada, mas você é o único solteiro por aqui meu caro e viveu por não sei quanto tempo com um arém a sua disposição. – cuspiu entre os dentes, a gargalhada de Emmett ecoou em meus ouvidos.

"_**Você tá ferrado, ciumenta do jeito que ela é!" **_– dizia o animal em pensamento, como sempre me dando uma força, sorri pra ele sem vontade.

- Ficou maluca? Somos como uma família, considero as garotas como minhas primas por assim dizer.

- Primas? Conta outra Edward. – disse correndo escadas acima, se trancando no quarto, todos seguravam o riso.

- Vá falar com ela filho, não a deixe colocar minhocas naquela cabeça. – Esme disse vindo pra junto de mim.

- Acho que não vai adiantar muito, aquilo tem um gênio. – disparou Emmett, achei melhor ignorá-lo, subir para falar com ela.

- Bella? – a chamei batendo na porta, mas ela não respondeu, eu podia ouvir perfeitamente seu coração acelerado, seus resmungos. – Bella, posso entrar? – pedi abrindo a porta, ela estava jogada na cama de barriga pra baixo, os pés para o alto fingindo se concentrar em um livro.

-O que você quer? - disse atravessado sem desviar os olhos do livro.

- Porque está brava comigo, será que pode me dizer?

- Não é nada.

- Se não é nada, porque está com esse bico enorme? – ela ficava linda emburrada, minha vontade era de morder aquele biquinho. Ela estalou a língua revirando os olhos, voltando sua atenção para o livro, me sentei ao seu lado e não pude deixar de admirar a forma perfeita de sua bunda.

- Eu só... – Bella parecia hesitante em dizer, mordeu os lábios com força olhando pra mim, bem dentro dos meus olhos, como se buscasse algo ali. – Só não gostei de saber que viveu entre três vampiras solteiras, provavelmente devem ser lindas e...

- E? – a incentivei.

- Se envolveu com alguma delas? – puxei o ar com força desnecessariamente é claro.

- Somos amigos Bella, nos conhecemos há muitos anos e...

- Não foi isso que perguntei Edward, se envolveu com alguma delas?

- Não! – menti. – Porque isso agora pequena?

- Tudo bem, eu entendi. – seu tom havia mudado, estava tristonha. – Se não se importa, eu gostaria de ficar sozinha. – estranhei sua atitude.

- Se é o que deseja. – falei me colocando de pé, confesso que incomodou ser dispensado daquela forma. – Boa noite, nos vemos amanhã. – depositei um beijo em sua testa e sai do quarto.

Na manhã seguinte foi monossilábica com todos, inclusive comigo, estava pensativa e pude ver pela mente de Jazz que estava triste com algo. Nem mesmo as piadas idiotas de Emmett a fizeram sorrir e aquilo estava me matando.

- O que houve pequena? Porque está tão calada, amuada, me diz o que você tem? – estávamos quase chegando em casa.

- É melhor não. – disse desviando o olhar, voltando sua atenção para a janela.

- Não me deixe curioso Bella... – pedi não suportando mais, eu precisava saber. - Sabe que não posso ler sua mente, precisa me dizer as coisas. – ela sorriu pela primeira vez no dia.

- Nunca ouviu dizer que a curiosidade matou um gato? –revirei os olhos me perguntando de onde ela tirava aqueles ditados populares?

- Devo ter ouvido em algum lugar. – disse parando o carro na garagem, soltei seu cinto e a puxei para o meu colo. – Agora, por favor, me diz por que está assim, tão tristonha.

- Não sei dizer exatamente o que é, só sei que sinto um aperto no peito, uma sensação ruim. - pude ver claramente que Bella estava com medo, mas medo de que exatamente.

- Não fique assim, eu jamais deixarei que nada te aconteça, você é importante demais pra mim Bella, você é minha vida agora entende?... – falei segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos. - Sem você minha existência não tem sentido algum, compreende? – vi seus olhos brilharem ainda mais, estavam marejados, Bella piscou e as lágrimas escorreram silenciosas. – Não chore meu anjo. – pedi beijando suas lágrimas.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – disse fungando.

- Qualquer coisa!

- Poderia tocar pra mim, adoro ver e ouvir você tocando piano. – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem! – novamente ela sorriu depositando um beijo em meus lábios, beijo o qual tratei de aprofundar, é claro. Bella me abraçou forte, afundando o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço, assim que rompemos o beijo.

Assim que chegamos à sala de música, Bella sentou-se diante do piano deslizando os dedos envolta das teclas, soltando um suspiro audível.

- Há algo mais te incomodando, não é? – perguntei me sentando ao seu lado.

- Sinto falta do tio Brad, ele só fala com Carlisle, quase não fala comigo. – sua voz desta vez saiu manhosa, às vezes Bella agia com uma mulher linda e sedutora, mas em alguns momentos era como se fosse uma criança assustada.

- Carlisle disse que ele já esta voltando meu anjo, não fique assim.

- Toca pra mim? – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- O que quer ouvir?

- O que quiser, sei que vou amar. – fingi pensar por um momento, deslizando os dedos pelas teclas, tocando a música de ninar que havia composto para ela. (**Bella's Lullaby - twiligth**)

- É tão linda, Edward. – disse ao ouvir os últimos acordes, estava com os olhos marejados outra vez.

- A compus pra você meu anjo. – seu queixo tremeu, ela cravou o rosto em meu peito, não demorou muito para eu sentir a camisa molhar.

- Hey! Não chore pequena. – pedi a apertando contra mim, Bella estava sensível demais.

"_**Ela está tão triste!"**_- pensou Jazz, aos poucos o choro de Bella foi acalmando e ela simplesmente adormeceu em meus braços.

- Obrigado Jazz! – claro que ele me ouviu perfeitamente do seu quarto.

- Disponha irmão! – levei Bella pro quarto e fiquei velando seu sono, adorava vê-la dormir, era simplesmente fascinante pra mim.

"_**Edward?"**_ – Alice chamou mentalmente, deixei Bella dormindo e fui ter com ela.

- O que foi Alice? – perguntei assim que sai do quarto.

- Como ela está?

- Sente falta de Brad, está muito sensível, mas acredito que há algo mais, mas Bella se nega a dizer.

- Eu sei, Jazz me contou, não gosto de vê-la tão tristonha assim, Bella é sempre tão animada, se tornou alegria desta casa.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar.

"_**Os Denali estão chegando, acha que a vinda deles tem algo haver com isso?"**_ – Alice achava melhor não falar, já que Bella tinha uma audição tão boa quanto a nossa.

- Também pensei nisso, ela fez perguntas a respeito das garotas...

- Que tipo de perguntas?

- Se eu havia me envolvido com alguma delas.

- E o que respondeu?

- Que somos somente amigos, por quê?

"_**Bella é insegura demais, e bem ciumenta pelo que pudemos notar, se eu fosse você, deixaria Tanya bem longe dela." **_

-Porque está dizendo isso, viu algo?

- Sabe que não, Bella é um ponto cego, Edward. _**"Mas sei que Tanya não vai gostar nada de saber que está com ela meu irmão, tome cuidado"**_ – alertou em pensamento.

- Está exagerando Ali, não tem porque ela...

"_**Sei que é muito discreto Ed, mas não se esqueça do fato que não controlo minhas visões..."**_ – sabia que não poderia esconder algo assim dela. – _**"Sei que faz muito tempo e que pra você não significou muito, mas Tanya não esconde o quanto é louca por você, pode imaginar quando souber que finalmente encontrou a mulher da sua vida, e que não é ela?".**_

- Bella não pode saber disso. – sussurrei praticamente.

- Eu sei, por isso estou preocupada... "_**Ah! E só pra constar, vi o que rolou em Denali, quando fugiu.**_"

"_**Droga!" **_– claro que ela veria, seu idiota!

- Obrigado, Ali.

"_**Estou às ordens maninho lindo!"**_ – disse mentalmente, estalando um beijo em meu rosto.

Os Denali estavam se aproximando, já podia ouvir seus pensamentos. Bella havia acordado e me pareceu bem mais animada, Emmett a fez rir bastante contando piadas idiotas, enquanto ela comia algo.

- Eles chegaram! - Alice anunciou, antes mesmo que o carro entrasse na estradinha, Bella veio pra junto de mim, estava tensa.

"_**Ela está tensa demais, com medo eu diria."**_ – pensava Jazz, tentando acalmá-la.

- Estou aqui meu anjo... – sussurrei em seu ouvido. - Fique tranquila, não lhe farão mal, os Denali são nossos amigos. – ela assentiu tentando sorrir.

- Eleazar meu amigo. – Carlisle disse ao recepcioná-los, estávamos todos na sala.

- Faz tempo meu amigo! – brincou retribuindo o abraço, seu olhar, assim como o dos outros, foi automaticamente para Bella.

"_**Uma humana? Mas o que uma humana faz entre eles?"**_ – pensava confuso, inalou o ar discretamente. _**"Seu cheiro é convidativo, tentador."**_ – aquele pensamento me deixou tenso, Carlisle e Esme cumprimentaram Carmem e as garotas que tinham os olhos fixos em Bella.

- Sejam bem vindos meus amigos, gostaria de lhes apresentar Isabella, ela é nossa hóspede. – minha mente foi bombardeada com tantos pensamentos de uma única vez.

"_**Hóspede? Como assim hóspede?" **_– Irina indagava mentalmente.

"_**Eles piraram? Será que não notaram como ela cheira bem, é muita tentação."**_ – pensava Kate olhando fixamente para Bella.

"_**O que diabos ela faz perto dele, e porque Ed está de mãos dadas com ela?" **_– se perguntava Tanya.

- Estes são os Denali, querida, uma extensão de nossa família por assim dizer. – Carlisle disse tentando amenizar o clima estranho que se instalou, já que ninguém dizia nada. Os batimentos cardíacos de Bella aumentaram demais, estava disparado, seu aperto em minha mão se intensificou, à medida que Eleazar se aproximava. Jazz tinha os olhos fixos nela, com certeza tentava controlar suas emoções.

- Olá minha jovem... - disse Eleazar lhe estendendo a mão, hesitante Bella a aceitou. - Sou Eleazar e você é uma bela jovem.

"_**Essa coisa sem graça? Faça-me o favor!"**_ – Tanya praticamente berrou mentalmente, parecia indignada, talvez Alice estivesse certa.

- Obrigada... – Bella agradeceu corando. – Sou Isabella, Isabella Swan Scott, mas pode me chamar de Bella, simplesmente.

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella.

- O prazer é meu senhor Eleazar.

- Me chame de Eleazar somente. – minha garota simplesmente assentiu sorrindo,

"_**Que humana intrigante e fascinante...**_" – pensava ainda segurando a mão de Bella. "_**Não costumo sentir em humanos com tanta nitidez, será que Carl sabe o potencial desta garota?"**_

- Desculpe Eleazar, mas como assim potencial? – todos se entreolharam sem entender, e Eleazar soltou uma gargalhada.

- Às vezes me esqueço do fato de que pode ler mentes, jovem amigo. – disse divertido em um tom que somente os vampiros ouvissem, talvez porque pensasse que Bella não sabia sobre nós.

- Sentiu algo com relação a ela? – disparou Carlisle vindo para perto de nós.

- Está claro que esta claro que ela possui um escudo...

- Escudo? – meu pai o interrompeu.

- Sim, um escudo mental, que a protege sua mente.

- Então é por isso Edward não consegue ler minha mente? – Eleazar a olhou chocado.

"_**Como ela nos ouviu?"**_ – se perguntou com os olhos saltados.

- É uma longa história, Eleazar... – falei respondendo sua pergunta. – Mas continue, por favor.

"_**Conversa de doido!"**_ – aquele pensamento só poderia vir de Emm.

- Seu sexto sentido é muito aguçado e ela sabe quando estão mentindo... – foi minha vez de arregalar os olhos. – Pode ver em seus olhos, não é mesmo minha jovem.

- Eu não sei... Quero dizer... Sinto aqui em meu peito que aquilo não é verdade, mas como sabe disso tudo?

"_**Mentiu pra ela Edward...**_" – Alice disparou mentalmente. –"_**Mentiu pra ela quando lhe perguntou se havia se envolvido com alguma delas, está lembrado? Por isso ficou tão abatida." – **_agora tudo fazia sentido.

- Eleazar consegue sentir, se você possui um dom especial, ele saberá. – Carlisle explicou.

- Você disse que possuo um escudo mental, é por isso que Edward não tem acesso a minha mente? – insistiu na pergunta.

- Provavelmente, não sabia?

- Não!

- Sabe que se trabalhar nele, pode removê-lo, pode e assim proteger-se de ataques físicos.

- E como diabos, faço isso?

- Isso eu não sei lhe dizer, minha jovem.

- Não sabia que podia fazer isso?

- Como eu ia saber? Isso é tudo muito sinistro. – revirei os olhos, pude ver o orgulho daquele idiota estampado em sua face.

"_**Definitivamente ela está andando muito com o Emmett." **_– pesou Jasper meneando a cabeça, eu concordava plenamente com ele.

- Vocês três não vão monopolizá-la, vão? – disse Esme. – Vamos apresentá-la ao restante da família, depois vocês discutem sobre isso.

- Claro! – concordou Carlisle. – Me desculpem. – pediu a Carmem e as garotas. - Bella esta é Carmem, esposa de Eleazar.

- Prazer em conhecê-la Carmem. – ela parecia mais relaxada, mais calma.

- Estas são Irina, Kate e Tanya. – Esme disse desta vez apontando para cada uma, os olhos de Bella correram pelas três se fixando em de Tanya de tal forma que estremeci.

"_**Porque ela ta olhando pra Tanya desse jeito?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

"_**Se olhar matasse, as duas cairiam dura!"**_ – pensou Rose.

- Irina, não é? – disse estendendo sua mão para a mesma.

- Isso mesmo, Isabella.

- Me chame de Bella, por favor. – depois de cumprimentar Irina se dirigiu a Kate. - Olá Kate, prazer em conhecê-la.

- O prazer é meu, garota! _**"Nossa como ela cheira bem!" **_– pensou ao sentir o aroma do sangue de Bella.

- E você deve ser Tanya, presumo. – seu tom havia mudado, ela encarava Tanya de um jeito no mínimo estranho.

- Estranho! Nunca ouvimos falar de você, o que uma humana faz aqui com vocês? – disparou ignorando a mão estendida de Bella, confesso que sua reação me surpreendeu.

"_**Ela é o motivo pelo qual fugiu? O que está acontecendo Ed?"**_- definitivamente eu estava ferrado, fato!

- Parece incomodada Tanya... – Bella disparou. - Há algo de errado com a minha presença aqui?- o tom de Isabella foi irônico, nunca a tinha visto falar ou agir daquela forma. Seus olhos ainda fixos em Tanya, as duas se encaravam, pela mente de Jasper pude ver que ambas estavam com raiva, muita raiva e aquilo não era nada bom. Meu irmão olhou pra mim e somente assenti de forma imperceptível. – Fique fora disse Jasper! – o tom de Bella surpreendeu a todos, inclusive ele.

"_**Shiii... A coisa vai feder!"**_ – pensou Emmett me tirando do sério.

- O que esta humana faz aqui Carlisle? Enlouqueceu por acaso? – Tanya disparou ignorando Bella simplesmente.

- Bella é a namorada de Edward. – Esme respondeu por ele.

- Namorada? Como assim namorada? Perdeu o juízo Edward? Ela é somente uma humana... – pude ouvir nitidamente um rosnado brotar na garganta de Bella, e não fui o único.

"_**Ela está rosnando pra Tanya?"**_ – se perguntava Kate.

- Como pode se expor desta forma? Sabe que estão quebrando as leis, não sabe? Isso é loucura Ed! Por isso foi a Denali?

- Ele não teve escolha Tanya... – Alice interveio antes que Tanya falasse mais do que deveria, estava furiosa e magoada comigo. – Se apaixonou por ela, meu irmão a ama.

"_**A ama? Como assim a ama?" – **_Tanya dizia a si mesma.

- E o que você tem com isso? – disparou Bella. – Será que pode me explicar o que ela tem haver com isso? – desta vez perguntou pra mim, me olhando fixamente, seus olhos procuravam os meus e quando os encontrou era como se pudesse ver muito além. – Vai me dizer por que a loira morango ai está dando um piti?

"_**Sabia que um dia isso viria à tona."- **_pensava Rosalie, estava orgulhosa de Bella.

- Como é que é? – Tanya disse indignada.

"_**Shiii... A coisa vai complicar!"**_ – pensou Kate, conhecia bem o gênio da irmã.

- Quem pensa que é pra falar comigo assim?

- Eu não estou alando com você! E sim de você, não sabe diferenciar, não?- Bella retrucou voltando a encará-la. Minha atenção foi para Alice que de repente perdeu o foco, em sua mente pude ver dois machos se aproximando da mansão.

"_**Alguém se aproxima."**_ – Alice avisou em pensamento voltando a si. – _**"Ouviram as vozes exaltadas." **_– pude ver que ambos aceleram.

- Pare com isso vocês duas? – disse tentando por um fim naquilo, me colocando entre elas.

- Passou noventa anos a procura de alguém e está me dizendo que se apaixonou por uma garotinha que mal saiu dos coeiros! Ela nem sabe o que quer da vida, olhe pra isso, é uma criança, Edward. – ninguém dizia uma só palavra, e os pensamentos eram contraditórios, Tanya estava descontrolada.

- Fale por você! – revidou Bella saindo de trás de mim com o dedo em riste. – Sei perfeitamente o que quero da minha vida e acredito que meu relacionamento com Edward não lhe diz respeito. – em resposta Tanya rosnou expondo as presas e Bella fez o mesmo deixando a todos chocados.

- Para com isso Bella, o que deu em você? – ralhei a segurando pela cintura, tentando evitar que as duas se atracassem, afinal Tanya era uma vampira experiente, Bella não teria chance contra ela e teríamos que intervir.

- Não foi isso que te ensinei Isabella. – uma voz firme ecoou pela sala e Bella recuou recolhendo as presas. Pela mente dele pude ver que se tratava de Brad, estava acompanhado de um sujeito alto, pele morena, cabelos compridos de tranças, seus olhos eram verdes.

- TIO BRAD! – gritou soltando-se de mim, correndo pra junto dele em sua velocidade normal, saltando em seus braços. – Senti tanto sua falta tio.

"_**Ah minha menina, minha princesa, consegue estar ainda mais linda!"**_. – pensava ao abraçá-la, pela mente de Jasper pude ver o quanto Brad a amava, mas minha atenção foi desviada ao ouvir os pensamentos do moreno ao lado deles.

"_**Ela é mesmo linda, Brad tinha razão, a única com quem posso procriar"**_. – o infeliz a analisava sem ao menos disfarçar, foi quase impossível conter um rosnado, minha vontade era de quebrar os dentes do idiota. E que diabos era aquilo de procriar? Não com a minha Bella, amigo!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	8. CAPITULO VII

**Divirtam****-se neste sábado chuvoso! **

**Beijos e até terça! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

"_**Calma ai cara."**_ – Jazz pediu em pensamento. – _**"Já está difícil estabilizar as coisas por aqui, se acalme, por favor."**_ – assenti de forma imperceptível, desta vez os pensamentos giravam em torno dos dois, e Bella é claro.

"_**Tio? Como assim tio?"**_ – pensou Eleazar.

"_**Quem são esses dois? Hmm... O moreno é bem bonitão!"**_ – aquilo só poderia ter vindo de Kate.

"_**Como uma humana tem presas? O que ela é afinal de contas?"**_ – se perguntava Irina.

"_**Finalmente chegaram." **_– Carlisle comemorou mentalmente, estranhei o fato de Tanya manter sua mente fechada pra mim.

- Que gritaria foi aquela, até um humano conseguiria ouvir vocês há uma boa distância. – Brad ralhou. – Pensei que tivesse se dado bem com os Cullen. – vi minha namorada se soltar dele mordendo os lábios com força.

- Longa história.

- Tempo é o que não me falta Isabella.

- Porque demorou tanto... – Bella disse mudando de assunto. – Pensei que não fosse mais voltar, senti sua falta tio. – pela mente de Brad pude ver que a danada o estava amolecendo.

- Me desculpe por isso, mas precisei ficar mais tempo do que o previsto, fiz descobertas interessantíssimas que vai nos ajudar a compreender certas coisas.

- Isso é bom não é?

- Muito bom minha princesa, mas pelo que vejo fez novos amigos. – disse olhando para todos nós.

"_**E inimigos também**_!" – Emmett concluiu mentalmente, lhe lancei um olhar reprovador.

- É verdade tio, mas eles são mais que meus amigos tio, eu os considero minha família, assim como o senhor. – respondeu empolgada.

- Bella, este é Naheul, o macho de quem falei, filha, ele é o único de sua espécie.

"_**Espécie?" – **_se perguntou Eleazar_**. **_

- Como assim espécie? – perguntou em um tom discreto para Carlisle.

- Já vai entender meu amigo. – meu pai respondeu, senti algo me corroendo por dentro, de repente me senti inseguro. E se Bella preferisse ficar com um de sua espécie ao invés de mim, seria o mais natural, o mais lógico, não seria?

- Olá, Isabella... – só a voz dele me irritava profundamente, travei minha mandíbula com tamanha força que meus dentes rangeram. – Sou Naheul, ao seu dispor.

"_**Acho que tem concorrência mano".**_ – Emmett estava pedindo para perder a cabeça.

"_**Relaxa Edward, ela te ama, e isso é o que importa"-**_ Alice dizia em pensamento,ficando ao meu lado, colocando sua mão em meu ombro. _**"Desfaz essa tromba!"**_

_**- **_Bella, por favor, me chame de Bella. – minha namorada disse educadamente o cumprimentando.

- Bella... O nome faz juz à dona. – disse pegando a mão dela, levando aos lábios, Bella fez uma careta puxando a mão em seguida. – E cheira maravilhosamente bem.

"_**Como é linda com essa pele branquinha, esta boca tão chamativa, esse perfume... Deve ser deliciosa!"**_ – eu ainda iria arrancar a cabeça daquele infeliz.

- Brad Scott! – Carlisle chamou a atenção pra si, ele me conhecia bem o suficiente pra saber que eu estava no meu limite. – Seja bem vindo a minha casa meu amigo, faz muitos anos que não nos vemos. – dizia ao abraçá-lo, pelos pensamentos de ambos, dava pra sacar que o carinho e a amizade eram recíprocos. - Pelo visto tem boas notícias.

- Excelente meu amigo, muita coisa caiu por terra, e aqueles dois são a prova viva disto. – disse se referindo a Bella e Naheul, Brad passou os olhos pela sala, passando por cada Denali.

"_**Quem são esses? Se estão aqui é porque são amigos de Carlisle, e pelo tom de seus olhos, seguem a dieta dele, será que são de confiança? Porque Bella discutia com ela."**_ – se perguntou olhando para Tanya. Carlisle notou sua hesitação e se apressou em dizer:

- Estes são os Denali, de Denali- Alaska, pode ficar tranquilo meu amigo, são de minha extrema confiança, uma extensão de minha família. – lhe assegurou. – Este é Eleazar, e sua esposa Carmem, as garotas são Tanya, Kate e Irina.

- Sou Brad Scott, você não me é estranho Eleazar, já esteve em Volterra?

"_**Como ele sabe disso?"**_ – se perguntava Eleazar.

- Sim, por muitos anos servi a Aro e seus irmãos. - somente a menção daquele nome fez Bella rosnar baixo. – automaticamente Brad olhou para ela, a repreendendo com o olhar. – Mas não aguentava mais os desmandos de Aro e resolvi me aventurar neste continente, foi onde conheci minha Carmem. – disse beijando a mão da esposa.

- Entendo! Venha filha, sente-se aqui comigo. – Brad pediu estendendo a mão para Bella, que olhou pra mim, assenti piscando pra ela, sorri, minha pequena sorriu corando levemente, indo para junto do tio.

- O que tem de novo para nos contar amigo? – Carlisle estava ansioso, e confesso que eu também.

- Como eu havia lhe dito ao telefone, Naheul foi o primeiro hibrido encontrado, seu pai é de paradeiro desconhecido, não o reconheci pelas descrições. O que sei é que seu nome era Johan e que na época, engravidou mais duas índias, creio que tenham ouvido falar sobre Sucumbus e Incubus? – foi inevitável olharmos para as Denali, Tanya e suas irmãs eram adeptas desta prática a anos, adoravam se relacionar com homens humanos e era assim que era chamado, Sucumbus.

- Sim, mas as lendas se referem a demônios. – disse Carlisle.

- Ora meu amigo, você sabe tanto quanto eu que é assim que nos veem, como monstros, meus amigos. Enfim, neste caso foi Incubus, pelo que me contaram, o tal Johan invadia as aldeias durante a noite e seduzia a humana, segundo Huilen, tia de Naheul muitas perderam a vida na, pois ao que parece em sua tentativa, não resistiram a relação sexual em si. Algumas foram encontradas sem uma gota de sangue sequer, outras em um estado lastimável! – conforme o homem falava, pude ver pela mente dele e do tal Naheul as atrocidades que este vampiro chamado Johan cometeu, narradas por sua tia.

- Não é atoa que o chamavam de demônio! – minha mãe disse, estava chocada com tamanha brutalidade.

- Três mulheres sobreviveram, as três estavam grávidas, Huilen me contou que a gestação dura trinta luas, ou seja, um mês contado. Neste período a mãe definha, pois sendo parte vampiro o feto a drena, compreendem? – a cada coisa que Brad dizia, minha pequena se encolhia ao seu lado. – A placenta que o envolve é tão dura quanto à pele de um vampiro, ao nascer a criança abre caminho de dentro para fora, matando a mãe no processo. – um bico se formou nos lábios de Bella, seus olhos estavam marejados, Brad a envolveu em seus braços, a reconfortando, queria eu estar em seu lugar.

"_**Isso é mesmo incrível."**_ – a mente de Carlisle fervilhava de perguntas.

-Duas fêmeas nasceram e um macho, segundo Huilen, assim que as fêmeas nasceram, Johan reapareceu e as levou consigo, deixando para trás o macho. Ainda bebê, Naheul mordeu Huilen, a tornando uma vampira, somente o macho possui veneno, a fêmea não. Uma vez fora do ventre seu crescimento é acelerado.

- Isso é inacreditável! – Eleazar estava chocado.

- Mas para o meu alivio, descobri que o macho atinge a maturidade aos sete anos e a fêmea, vaia entre os oito a dez anos, ao atingir a maturidade param de crescer, Naheul tem cento e cinquenta anos!

- Cento e cinquenta? – disparou Bella, seus olhos estavam saltados. – Quer dizer que...

- Que não temos mais o que temer minha menina... – disse Brad. – Mesmo tendo uma parte humana, viverá pra sempre Bella. – aquilo sim, era uma excelente notícia.

"_**Isso significa que não vou perder você minha menina!" **_– pela mente de Brad pude ver o medo que ele tinha de que com o crescimento acelerado, Bella não tivesse muito tempo entre nós, por isso foi atrás da lenda, queria descobrir mais sobre sua espécie.

- Vocês podem imaginar o terror que foi para os habitantes das aldeias por onde Johan passou, naquela época, no meio da mata, não se tinha muito que fazer, julgavam que tanto o pai quanto a criança eram demônios.

- Mas com a mãe de Bella foi diferente, suponho? – meu pai estava extremamente curioso quanto a isso.

"_**Agora faz sentido, ela é uma hibrida, uma mestiça!"**_ – pensava Irina a olhando com desdém e aquilo me incomodou.

"_**Uma hibrida, isso é realmente incrível!"**_ – eram os pensamentos de Carmem.

"_**Uma mestiça! Como ele pode se apaixonar por uma mestiça?" –**_ meu olhar se fixou em Tanya que simplesmente deu de ombros em resposta, mas ela ia me ouvir.

- Foi o mesmo vampiro que engravidou a mãe dela? – disparou Carmem, olhando para Bella com pesar.

- Não! Foi outro.

- Você é o pai dela? – Kate perguntou desta vez.

- Oh não! Eu a trouxe ao mundo, encontrei Renée, a mãe de Bella quase morrendo depois de ser atacada... – pela mente dele pude visualizar tudo, e fiquei chocado com a brutalidade a que foi submetida. – A levei para um lugar calmo e tratei de suas feridas, Renée foi forte e lutou pelo seu bebê, pois ela acreditava que o filho fosse de seu marido.

- Mas seria impossível o feto resistir a um ataque brutal ao qual foi submetida. – lembrou Carlisle.

- Eu sei, mas não tive coragem de dizer isto a ela, se visse como era forte, uma guerreira... – em sua mente vi a imagem de uma bela mulher, muito parecida com Bella. – Quando notei que estava anêmica, a submeti a vários testes, durante a gestação, Renée ingeriu sangue humano o qual eu retirava de bancos de sangue, foi o que a manteve forte até o parto. Mas por mais que eu tentasse, estava às cegas, e o parto foi complicado demais, infelizmente Renée não resistiu.

- Lamento muito, Bella. – minha mãe foi para junto dela, e a abraçou como fazia conosco, Esme a adorava e a via como filha.

- Sabe quem é o pai dela? – perguntou Eleazar, Brad trocou um olhar significativo com Carlisle.

- Sim eu sei perfeitamente quem é o pai dela. – novamente viajei em suas lembranças, vi Aro espreitando um casal, era Renée e um jovem, eles estavam em Volterra, na festa de San Marco. Depois vi Aro dando ordem a um dos homens de sua guarda, para ir limpar a sujeira que deixou para trás. Brad matou o vampiro e enterrou o marido de Renée a levando dali.

- Edward? – Alice chamou ao meu lado. – O que foi? Parecia distante.

- Eu vi Alice, vi como foi, pela mente dele eu pude ver.

- Os Volturi não podem saber da existência deles, sabe como Aro e seus irmãos são com relação a isto... – dizia Eleazar cheio de razão. – Eles temem o desconhecido, os julgaram um perigo a nossa espécie.

- Mas eles vivem entre nós há cento e cinquenta anos, nunca nem sequer ouvimos falar deles. – argumentou Jasper.

- Mas Eleazar tem razão, se Aro e sua corja souber, vai querer destruí-los. – o coração de Bella bateu descompassado, estava assustada.

- Brad, acredito que no caso de Bella, seja diferente, concorda? – Carlisle se referia ao fato de Bella ser filha de Aro.

- Não acredito que seja, além do mais ele não sabe e sinceramente Carlisle, conhecendo Aro Volturi como eu conheço, aquele crápula seria capaz de exigi-la como se ela lhe pertencesse e sem sombras de duvidas a colocaria em sua guarda ou algo assim. Meu amigo se ele a descobrir exigirá tomar posse dela e lhe garanto que não vou permitir.

- Muito menos eu. – falei me fazendo presente. - Jamais deixarei Aro nem ninguém toque em um só fio de cabelo dela, entendeu? - disse encarando o tal Naheul.

- E quem é você, filho?- Brad perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"_**Será que perdi algo?"**_ – se perguntava mentalmente me encarando.

- Este é Edward... – Carlisle disse se pondo ao meu lado. - Meu filho e pelo visto meu amigo, os dois estão apaixonados.

- Isso é verdade?- perguntou olhando para Bella.

- Sim tio, eu me apaixonei por Edward e por ele daria a minha vida. – senti meu peito se aquecer com aquela declaração, Bella levantou-se vindo para junto de mim. – Eu o amo, tio.

- Assim como eu daria a minha vida por ela, Brad. – a envolvi em meus braços de forma possessiva, Tanya revirou os olhos rosnando baixo, já Naheul me olhou com raiva.

- Por essa eu não esperava! – Brad disse olhando para nós. – Porque não me disse nada?

- Achei melhor contar pessoalmente. – Bella disse dando de ombros.

- Gosta mesmo dele? Mas mal se conhecem.

- O conheço o suficiente pra saber que ele é o homem da minha vida, a razão dela. Eu o amo tio e não vou permitir que nada nem ninguém... – frisou olhando para Tanya. – O afaste de mim, enquanto ele me quiser, estarei ao seu lado, para o que for.

- Pelo visto está mesmo apaixonada! Desculpe-me Naheul, chegamos tarde. – disse divertido jogando seu braço sobre o ombro do hibrido.

- Lamento que tenha vindo com este intuito Naheul... – Bella disse se apartando de mim, indo para perto dele. - Mas tenho certeza que podemos ser amigos, é bom saber que não sou a única de minha espécie. – disse segurando a mão dele entre as suas, cerrei minhas mãos em punho e contive um rosnado, naquele momento o ciúme me consumia.

- Será muito bom tê-la como amiga, Bella. – grunhiu o infeliz.

Carlisle colocou os Denali a par de tudo, e tanto Carmem, quanto as garotas se entrosaram com Bella, estavam conversando animadas, Rosalie, Esme e Alice estavam com elas, somente Tanya se mantinha isolada.

- Por que agiu daquela forma? O que deu em você Tanya? - perguntei me aproximando, já que Bella estava entretida com as garotas e o seu novo amigo, Tanya e eu estávamos na varanda.

- Você sabe por que Ed... – disse se virando pra mim. - Sempre tive a esperança de que ficássemos juntos outra vez. – seus olhos dourados expressavam sua tristeza.

-Sinto muito Tanya, mas eu não posso mandar em meus sentimentos, aconteceu simplesmente, me apaixonei por ela, eu a amo Tanya e não tem como mudar isso. – achei melhor ser sincero.

- Mas ainda somos amigos, não somos? – sorri meneando a cabeça.

- Claro que sim e sabe disso. – respondi sorrindo.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa?- somente assenti.

-Me dá um abraço?- pediu abrindo os braços. – De amigos, não se preocupe. – a abracei de forma carinhosa.

"_**O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SEU IDIOTA?"-**_ Rosalie berrou mentalmente, me virei e Bella estava parada na porta que levava a varanda, seus olhos estavam arregalados e ainda mais brilhantes. Havia tantos sentimentos naquele par de olhos castanhos, dor, tristeza, ciúme... Vi seu queixo tremer e sabia que ela choraria a qualquer momento.

- Bella, eu... – dei um passo em sua direção tentando tocá-la.

- Tire sua mão de mim! – cuspiu entre os dentes com um rosnado, chamando a atenção de todos para nós.

- O que está havendo Bella? – seu tio exigiu saber se aproximando.

- Nada! Não aconteceu absolutamente nada! – disse no mesmo tom disparando em direção a floresta.

- Bella? – fiz menção de ir atrás dela, mas Brad se pôs diante de mim.

- O que fez a ela?

- Foi um mal entendido, preciso falar com ela, Brad.

- Não ouse magoá-la garoto! Não me faça esquecer de que é filho do meu amigo.

- Deixe-o Brad... – Carlisle interveio. – Deixe que eles se resolvam, meu amigo. – Brad assentiu dando um paço para o lado, disparei na mesma direção, segui seu rastro e não demorei a alcançá-la.

- Bella me escuta, por favor... – pedi tentando detê-la. – Não é nada disso que está pensando. – ela me ignorou e continuou correndo. Saltei sobre ela a envolvendo em meus braços, acabamos caindo os dois e rolamos alguns metros.

- Me solta! Olha o que você fez seu idiota! – dizia se debatendo, tentando se soltar dos meus braços.

- Não vou soltá-la até que me ouça, pare de se debater Bella.

- NÃO! – teimou.

- Então não vou soltá-la. – aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, estava ofegante. – Não sei o que está se passando por essa sua cabecinha, me deixe explicar o que ouve, por favor. – voltei a pedir, estávamos caídos no chão, eu a mantinha presa em meus braços.

- O que há entre você e ela? E por favor, Edward, não minta pra mim, não de novo. – ela sabia que eu havia mentido daquela vez e não disse nada, por quê?

- Se eu te soltar, promete não fugir de mim? – ela somente assentiu, a soltei lentamente, ela se levantou em um salto batendo as folhas das roupas.

- Tanya e eu, nós somos amigos e...

- Não me venha com esse papo furado Edward! – me cortou exaltada. – Olha para aquela vampira! Ela é insuportavelmente linda, consegue ser ainda mais linda que a Rose! O modo como ela agiu não é de uma amiga meu caro, não me tome por idiota!

- Vai me deixar explicar ou vai ficar me ofendendo? – vi Bella cruzar os braços diante do peito me encarando, aguardando uma explicação plausível para aquilo tudo.

- Nós somos amigos há muitos anos Bella, a mais de oitenta anos pra ser exato, desde aquela época Tanya demonstrou certo interesse por mim. Se nos envolvemos? Sim, mas foi por um curto período de tempo e não significou nada pra mim porque eu não a amava, não como ela desejava, compreende?

- Então se envolveu com ela?

- Sim.

- Porque não deu certo?

- Pelo fato de que eu não a amava, não estava apaixonado por ela, Tanya é linda sim, na época ela me atraiu, mas foi somente isso Bella, desejo, atração física, nada mais.

- Vocês transaram?

- O que?

- A pergunta é simples Edward! Você mesmo disse que ela o atraia fisicamente, não o culpo, aquela mulher é linda e com um corpo escultural, transou com ela? – definitivamente ela era madura demais para a idade.

- Sim, mas não me sentia bem com aquela situação e preferi me afastar, desde então nos tornamos amigos, nunca mais nos envolvemos Bell, eu juro. – ela me olhou nos olhos, como daquela vez.

- Acredito em você, mas porque estavam abraçados? Porque a abraçou depois do que aconteceu ali?

- Foi um abraço sincero Bella, sem segundas intenções...

- Está dizendo isso por você, é claro, porque estava estampado na cara dela que havia segundas e terceiras intenções envolvidas.

- Ciumenta!

- Não sou ciumenta, só estou protegendo o que é meu, e você é meu Edward Cullen e não vou dividi-lo com aquela loira morango, estamos entendidos? - segurei o riso, a cara dela era impagável.

- Foi um abraço amigável. – insisti.

- Sei! – sorri deslizando minha mão por sua cintura, a puxando pra mim.

- Eu te amo, esperei mais de noventa anos por você minha pequena, nunca ninguém me fez sentir o que você faz com apenas um sorriso, um toque... Você é a razão da minha existência, Isabella Swan Scott!

- O que foi que você viu em mim? Sou tão insignificante perto dela que...

- Quem disse isso? Olha só pra você, Bella! É linda, perfeita em cada mínimo detalhe... – a apertei em meus braços roçando meus lábios aos dela. – Você parece ter sido feita pra mim, somente para mim em cada mínimo detalhe, amo tudo em você minha pequena, tudo. – por fim tomei seus lábios em um beijo que começou suave, mas o desejo e o amor que eu sentia por ela eram tão grande, tão intenso... Era quase impossível me controlar.

- Eu... Te... Amo... – Bella disse ofegante, assim que nos apartamos, tamanha foi a intensidade do beijo. – Mas vou ficar de olho naquela sua amiga, não confio nada nela. - dizia com o dedo em riste.

- Também não vou facilitar as coisas para o seu amiguinho da selva. – ela me olhou com o cenho franzido. – Não me olhe assim, a senhorita causou uma ótima impressão nele, sabia?

- Não! - disse sincera. – Além do mais, quem disse que estou interessada nele? Fiquei curiosa pelo fato de Naheul ser da mesma espécie que eu, nada mais que isso, Fique o senhor sabendo que sou completamente apaixonada por você, Edward Cullen, irrevogavelmente, absolutamente e absurdamente apaixonada por você e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso, meu vampiro lindo. – toda vez que ela dizia aquelas coisas, era como se meu coração voltasse a bater forte e descompassado, meu peito se aquecia de tal forma, definitivamente eu a amava.

- Eu te amo Bella. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, vendo seus pelos eriçarem.

- Não mais que eu. – respondeu do mesmo modo, novamente tomei seus lábios em um beijo intenso, apaixonado e repleto de desejo. Não me cansava de beijá-la sentir seu gosto, era tão bom. Ficamos ali por um tempo, nos curtindo, namorando em paz.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	9. CAPITULO VIII

**Desculpem pelo atraso na postagem, mas como disse a vcs, **

**fui contratada para fazer a decoração de uma festa infantil, isso toma muito do meu tempo, **

**sem contar com toda essa correria do fim de ano. **

**Me perdoem! **

**Estou fazendo o possível para conseguir postar em dia, mas é quase impossível! **

**Até eu entregar essa festa, as coisas ficarão meio atrapalhadas, **

**espero que compreendam! **

**Aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que gostem, beijos e **

**por favor, me perdoem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

Ao voltarmos pra casa encontramos Brad e Naheul conversando com Carlisle e Eleazar, Tanya estava com Irina e Carmem com Esme, Kate batia um papo animado com Alice, Rose, Emm e Jasper. Com a chegada de Brad, Bella teria que voltar para sua casa, o que não a agradou muito, pelo fato de Tanya estar hospedada aqui.

- Que bom que voltaram, vá arrumar suas coisas Bella, temos que ir.

- Mas tio...

- Os Cullen estão com hospedes, não seja teimosa. – pela mente dele pude ver que estava preocupado em deixá-la aqui, não que não confiasse em nós ou nos Denali, mas temia que Bella se desentendesse com Tanya novamente.

- Vou ajudar você. – Alice se apressou em dizer.

- Eu também vou. – disse Rosalie subindo com as duas.

Brad guiou o carro de Bella, já ela foi comigo, estava emburrada, Alice me disse em pensamento que minha namorada não estava gostando nada do fato de Tanya ficar hospedada em casa.

- Porque está emburrada? Está brava com alguma coisa?

- Eu estava gostando de ficar na mansão, não é que eu não esteja feliz por tio Brad ter voltado, mas... As coisas agora vão ser diferentes, não vai?

- Porque está dizendo isso?

- Não vamos mais passar o dia todo juntos, como antes.

- Estarei sempre com você, pequena, eu prometo! – parei o carro em frente a casa dela, Brad guardou o carro dela na garagem.

- Fique comigo esta noite? – pediu fazendo se aconchegando em meus braços.

- Sabe que eu não posso, seu tio não vai gostar nada de saber que fico velando seu sono, Bella. – ela riu debochada.

- Ta com medo do tio Brad?

- Claro que não, não seja absurda, é somente uma questão de respeito. – Brad e Naheul entraram e Bella e eu estávamos no carro.

- Não sei se vou conseguir dormir, sem sentir seus braços me envolvendo... Sem ouvir você cantando pra mim. – dizia entre beijos que distribuía em meu pescoço.

- Para com isso Bella... – pedi há afastando um pouco, às vezes ela abusava do meu autocontrole. - Você não está ajudando muito com meu autocontrole sabia?

- Você e seu autocontrole! – resmungou se jogando no banco do passageiro, cruzou os braços diante do peito, bufando alto.

- Vai querer que eu passe pra te pegar amanhã pra aula, ou vai com seu carro? – perguntei mudando o rumo da conversa.

- Vou com meu carro, nos vemos lá. – respondeu levando a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Vai ficar emburrada?

- Não estou emburrada, só estou com vontade de torcer seu pescoço no momento, então acho melhor eu entrar. – falou sem olhar pra mim, segurei o riso, vendo o esforço que fazia ao tentar me ignorar.

- Não fica brava comigo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sorri ao ver seus pêlos eriçarem e seu corpo estremecer.

- Acho melhor eu entrar, antes que você me faça entrar em combustão instantânea. – não contive o riso e gargalhei com gosto. - Que bom que divirto você. – cuspiu entre os dentes saindo do carro, batendo a porta com força.

- Bella espera!- sai do carro usando minha velocidade vampirica. - Desculpa! – pedi ficando diante dela.

- Nos vemos amanhã Edward! – disse atravessado tentando passar por mim, foi minha vez de bufar contrariado, entrei no carro e sai com tudo, quando cheguei à mansão, todos estavam na sala.

"_**Pensei que ele fosse ficar com a Bella!"**_ – Esme pensou assim que me viu.

"_**Pela cara dele, sou capaz de apostar que discutiram."**_ – me perguntava se Rose não tinha pensamentos positivos sobre as coisas? Os outros estavam pensando em caçar, decidindo para onde iriam.

- Nós vamos caçar Ed, não quer nos acompanhar? – Kate me estendeu o convite.

- Quem vai?

- Eu, Irina, Tanya, Rose e Emm. – respondeu prontamente. – Vem com a gente Ed. – insistiu.

- Tudo bem. – seria bom correr um pouco e de quebra aproveitaria pra caçar, fomos bem para o norte em direção as montanhas. Havia acabado de abater um belo leão da montanha, quando senti a presença de Tanya.

"_**Sempre impecável, e sexy!"**_- pensou ao se aproximar.

- Pensei que fosse ficar com suas irmãs. – disse antes mesmo antes que entrasse em meu raio de visão.

- Elas estão entretidas com a caça. – respondeu ficando diante de mim.

- O que quer aqui Tanya?

- Fazer companhia pra você, nada mais. – pela sua mente me pareceu sincera. - Gosta mesmo daquela garota?

- Quer mesmo falar sobre isso?

- Acima de tudo, somos amigos, está lembrado? – rebateu.

- Sim, eu a amo Tanya... – não havia motivo para mentir. – Aquela garota é a razão da minha existência, ela é a minha vida.

- Não seja exagerado Ed, também não é pra tanto. – retrucou enciumada.

- Este é o ponto Tanya, não estou sendo exagerado, mas acho que essa não é uma conversa que eu deva ter com você.

"_**Tivemos bons momentos juntos, não tivemos?"-**_ sua mente estava cheia de imagens de nós dois.

- Sim Tanya, mas sempre soube que eu não estava envolvido... Não como você e...

- Se disso, mas não pode me culpar por tentar Ed, gosto de você, sempre gostei, éramos perfeitos juntos.

- Acho melhor irmos. – falei tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

"_**Sempre fugindo, não é mesmo?"**_ – provocou em pensamento.

- Não estou fugindo Tanya, só não acho que vá gostar da resposta. – falei sobre os ombros disparando de volta para a mansão. Assim que me aproximei da casa pude ouvir os pensamentos de Alice, ela praticamente berrava em minha mente.

"_**PODE ME DIZER POR QUE DIABOS FOI CAÇAR COM TANYA?"**_

- Não estava caçando com Tanya, e para de berrar em minha mente pelo amor de Deus! –pedi levando as mãos a cabeça.

- Você vai ter que se explicar direitinho pra sua namorada meu caro, Bella ligou pra te pedir desculpa e Esme acabou contando que foi caçar com as Denali. _**"Você está ferrado!"**_ – completou mentalmente.

- Porque ela não ligou pra mim?

- Disse que tentou, mas caiu na caixa postal. – retirei meu celular do bolso e estava sem bateria. – Merda!

- Ela ficou chateada Ed, por ter ido caçar e não tê-la chamado, vocês sempre caçam juntos. – Alice disse mais calma, sentando-se ao meu lado.

- Vou ligar pra ela.

- Acho melhor deixar que ela esfrie a cabeça, vai ser melhor meu irmão, fale com Bella amanhã, na aula. – somente assenti indo para o meu quarto.

Mal amanheceu e eu estava no estacionamento do colégio, fiquei esperando Bella chegar, não conseguia ficar parado, eu andava de um lado para outro, o estacionamento começou a encher e nada dela. Eu me perguntava se ela viria pra aula, se estava muito brava comigo? Soltei um suspiro aliviado ao ouvir o som do Shelb ao longe, ela entrou com tudo no estacionamento parado algumas vagas à frente da minha.

"_**Acho que a Bellinha ta brava."**_ – pensava Emmett ao lado de Rose, estavam recostados em sua M3, Bella desceu do carro vindo em nossa direção, cumprimentou a todos me ignorando completamente.

"_**Essa é das minhas."**_ – Rosalie comemorou mentalmente, me deixando ainda mais irritado.

- Bella, precisamos conversar. – pedi segurando sua mão.

- Conversamos depois... – disse atravessado puxando a mão bruscamente, definitivamente estava brava. – Ah... Desculpe-me, mas não vai dar, tenho compromisso depois da aula e...

- Que compromisso? – disparei a puxando pra mim, fazendo com que olhasse em meus olhos.

- Vou caçar. – respondeu entre os dentes, pude perfeitamente ouvir quando rosnou baixo.

- Vou com você.

- Não! – disparou pegando a todos de surpresa, inclusive eu. – Você não vai! – sua voz saiu cortante. – Sei perfeitamente que foi caçar ontem, e muito bem acompanhado pelo que eu soube. – ironizou. - Vou com tio Brad e Naheul.

- O que? – minha voz saiu exaltada.

- Se você pode ir caçar com aquela sua amiga vampira, posso perfeitamente ir com meu amigo, algum problema com isso?

- Está sendo infantil Isabella! – assim que proferi tais palavras me arrependi profundamente, ela se afastou de mim de forma brusca, seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes, eu havia a magoado. – Bella, eu...

-Tire sua mão de mim! – praticamente berrou. – Estou farta Edward! Sou jovem demais pra isso, criança demais pra aquilo, infantil demais, frágil demais o que mais eu sou Edward? Anda me diz? – dizia me empurrando, tentando me afastar de si.

- Você vem comigo agora. – ignorei meus irmãos que nos olhavam atônitos, assim como os jovens naquele estacionamento, a peguei pelo braço e a levei pro meu carro. – Entra ai. – exigi apontando pro banco.

- Não! - teimou. – Se não notou eu tenho aula e...

- Entra agora mesmo nesse carro Isabella, ou eu mesmo coloco você. – meu tom saiu sombrio, eu só queria sair dali, com todos aqueles pensamentos. Bella rosnou pra mim se jogando no banco, bati a porta e dei a volta no carro.

"_**Isso mesmo mano, mostre a ela quem é que manda."**_ - Emmett disse em pensamento me tirando do sério.

-Vá à merda Emmett. – cuspi entre os dentes, o idiota soltou uma de suas gargalhadas dantescas, entrei no carro e Bella travou o cinto olhando para a janela, nunca desejei tanto poder ler sua mente.

- Me dá a chave do seu carro. – ela me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Como é que é?

- Anda Isabella, me de a chave. – insisti, com a mão estendida, pela minha visão periférica a vi bufar alto, enfiando a mão no bolso, me estendendo a chave, as quais entreguei a Alice. - Leve o carro dela pra mim, ok! – minha irmã somente assentiu, sai de lá cantando pneu.

O caminho todo foi em um silêncio insuportável, os únicos sons que eram ouvidos era o do carro e o do coração de Bella que batia descompassado, parei com uma freada seca diante da trilha que levava a clareira.

- Desembucha Edward! – detestava quando ela falava como o Emmett. – Eu tenho um compromisso depois da aula.

- Porque ta agindo desse jeito? – minha pergunta foi objetiva.

- Não vai gostar de saber. – respondeu sem me olhar nos olhos.

- Bella olha pra mim e me diz o que você tem?- insisti.

- Estou farta!- seu tom era exaltado. - Farta de ser tratada como se eu fosse uma criança. – em um movimento rápido saiu do carro. - Droga! – praguejou batendo a porta com tudo. - Olha pra mim, posso ter seis anos, mas não sou uma criança, Edward!

- Desculpe, eu falei sem pensar e...

- Quando estamos juntos sinto coisas, desejo coisas que não são nada infantis, porque não pode me tratar como todos me tratam? Você e o tio Brad tem essa mania de me tratar como criança às vezes e isso me irrita profundamente.

- Não trato você como criança. – me defendi.

- Não? – disse irônica. - Então porque é tão obcecado eu mal podia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Você ficou maluca? De onde tirou uma coisa dessas? – de onde surgiu aquilo?

- Se me desejasse, se eu fosse atraente pra você... Você... Droga Edward! – Bella segurava os cabelos com força andando de um lado para outro. - Eu te desejo tanto... Não tem ínfima ideia de como te desejo, mas você parece não sentir o mesmo... Pode ser sincero, vou compreender se...

- Para de falar besteira! Você é que parece não ter a ínfima ideia do quanto eu te desejo... O quanto você mexe comigo, com o meu corpo, com a minha mente e principalmente com o meu coração. – falei enquanto a prendia entre o carro e eu. – Não tem ideia do que sinto a cada toque, cada olhar, quando sinto seus lábios nos meus, ou em minha pele... Ou simplesmente quando sussurra meu nome... Sou completamente louco por você Isabella, mas entenda que é arriscado demais, perigoso demais.

- Por quê? Porque é tão perigoso, ou arriscado? Se você quer, e eu também quero. – sua voz não passou de um sussurro, levei minha mão ao seu rosto, retirando uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cobrir seus lindos olhos castanhos.

- Bella você é boa parte humana... O que estou querendo dizer é que... Você ouviu o que seu tio disse, você mesma é uma prova viva do que pode acontecer, não quero que por um desejo meu...

- Não é um desejo só seu... – insistiu. - Como vamos ficar então? Está com medo que eu engravide? É isso?

- Pra começar!

- Não gostaria de ter um filho comigo?

- Não se isso custar a sua vida!

- Não tem como prevenir? – sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa. - Faço o que for preciso pra ter você Edward, o que for preciso. – e lá estavam as benditas lágrimas lavando seu rosto de anjo.

- Shhh... Não chore meu amor, prometo que vou falar com Carlisle, verei o que posso fazer está bem? Mas por favor, não chore. – ela somente assentiu tentando secar seu rosto com a manga da blusa. – Agora será que pode me dar um beijo? Estou morrendo de saudade da minha namorada linda.

- Não sei se você merece um beijo - disse espalmando a mão em meu peito, me impedindo de beijá-la.

- Por quê? – perguntei confuso.

- Porque o senhor foi caçar com aquela sua amiga? – cuspiu com raiva.

- Não fui caçar com ela, fomos todos juntos e me separei quando chegamos às montanhas. – falei impaciente, ela segurou meu rosto em suas mãos olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

- Repete! – exigiu. _**"Droga!" **_

- Assim que cheguei à mansão, Kate me chamou para acompanhá-las, Rose e Emmett foram junto, tentei ficar afastado o máximo possível, mas Tanya me encontrou e conversamos um pouco, depois voltamos pra casa, foi só isso. – não ia adiantar mentir mesmo, ela soltou meu rosto sem dizer uma só palavra. – Foi só isso Bella, eu juro.

- Sei disso! Porque não me chamou pra caçar, sabe o quanto gosto de ir com você. – reclamou fazendo bico.

- Elas me pegaram assim que cheguei em casa, você estava brava comigo e... Desculpe! Pensei que não fosse querer ir, ainda mais com Tanya por perto.

- Não gosto daquela mulher perto você, ela o quer pra si, o deseja... Posso sentir. – disse cravando seus olhos aos meus.

- Mas eu não a quero.

- Gosta dela?

- Como assim?

- Gosta dela Edward?

- Bella, Tanya é praticamente da família! Sim, eu gosto muito dela, somos amigos há muito tempo e...

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei, gosta dela como mulher?

- Está me perguntando se ela me atrai? – ela somente assentiu.

- Não! Já atraiu, mas não mais, eu realmente a vejo como uma amiga, uma prima ou algo assim. O que tivemos foi um envolvimento artificial, e foi há muito tempo Bella. – Quando nos conhecemos confesso que fiquei mexido com sua beleza, a achava linda e muito atraente, Tanya é vivida e sabe seduzir um homem quando quer, mas nunca em nenhum momento me apaixonei por ela. Por isso não deu certo, ela nunca me fez sentir o que você faz com um simples olhar. –Bella me sondava com o olhar, buscava a verdade em minhas palavras.

- Me acha atraente? – sorri ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

- No dia em que nos conhecemos, quando ficou debruçada sobre a mesa me olhando... – enquanto falava voltei a prendê-la entre mim e o carro. – Não tem ideia da vontade que tive de beijá-la.

- Eu também tive. – confessou. – Quando seu olhar cruzou o meu naquele refeitório eu soube.

- Soube o que Bella?

- Que você seria meu, que você era o meu destino, que eu nasci pra ser sua... Somente e completamente sua. – concluiu me beijando, um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo, paixão e amor, principalmente amor.

Minha namorada insistiu em ligar para Brad cancelando a caçada, disse que iria comigo depois, confesso que fiquei bem mais aliviado, não gostava nada de ver aquele hibrido perto dela. Passamos o dia todo na clareira e no final da tarde, levei-a pra casa, Alice havia deixado o carro dela lá.

As coisas que ela disse ficaram remoendo em minha mente, eu queria mais que tudo torná-la minha mulher, minha companheira... Mas temia perder o controle, seu sangue, ainda era muito chamativo eu precisaria de total controle sobre minha sede, ter certeza de que o desejo por seu corpo, fosse maior do que o desejo por seu sangue e ninguém melhor do que Carlisle para me ajudar com isso. Por isso fui ter com ele no hospital, já que havia muita gente na mansão.

- Carlisle, acha que há possibilidade de Bella e eu... Você sabe.

"_**Sabia que mais dia menos dia ele viria me perguntar isso."**_ – sorri com seu pensamento.

- Estou tentando escapar dela pai, mas está difícil e confesso que um tanto complicado. – foi à vez dele sorrir.

- Entendo seu medo filho e creio que a proteção comum ajude, sabe se Bella toma pílula?

- Creio que não.

- Receitarei a ela, creio que com isso não terão problemas, ela não é como as fêmeas de nossa espécie filho, se desenvolve como uma mulher humana, com capacidade pra gerar um filho.

- Mas um filho meu a mataria.

- Não necessariamente, as coisas evoluíram muito desde que Naheul nasceu e o caso de Bella, bem foi em circunstâncias diferentes.

- Quero pedi-la em casamento antes de qualquer coisa, acha que é muito precipitado?

- Não acha que ela é muito nova pra isso?

- Ela sim, mas eu não. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. -Quero que Bella seja minha mulher, mas antes a quero como minha esposa, fui criado com esses preceitos e...

- Entendo você filho, também fui criado nesses preceitos, mas o mundo mudou Edward e muito. – lamentou meu pai.

- E como. – concordei, ficamos conversando um bom tempo e Carlisle me esclareceu muitas coisas, estava decidido, eu a pediria em casamento assim que surgisse uma oportunidade.

Confesso que expor o que Carlisle me explicou para Bella não seria tarefa fácil, por isso achei melhor pedir uma ajudinha a Alice.

- Você quer que eu fale sobre sexo com a sua namorada? – perguntou debochada, me deixando constrangido.

- Alice! – ela conseguia ver o quão aquilo era constrangedor? – Não creio que Brad tenha falado com ela sobre isso, e Bella anda... Digamos... Ela...

- Entendi meu irmão, pode deixar, vou falar com ela e explicar tudo, ok. – assenti aliviado.

Os Denali haviam partido, o que deixou minha namorada ciumenta mais sorridente, alguns dias depois Naheul também partiu e foi minha vez de respirar aliviado. Seu tio Brad vivia pesquisando algo, ele havia saído em uma curta viagem e devido à insistência de Bella fiquei com ela em sua casa.

- Porque não quis ficar lá em casa? – estávamos no sofá da casa dela, tentando assistir a um filme.

- Porque aqui temos mais privacidade, não que eu não goste de ficar em sua casa, é claro, mas é que eu queria ficar aqui com você. – ela estava deitada com a cabeça no meu colo, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos.

- Sabe que isso não é correto Bella...

- Não é correto, não é correto! – esbravejou sentando-se. -Você só sabe falar isso? – confesso que seu rompante me surpreendeu. – E por falar nisso, pode me dizer o porquê de sua irmã vir falar sobre sexo comigo? - ela não ia querer falar sobre aquilo, ia?

- E você pergunta pra mim? – e lá estava ela me encarando com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Pra sua informação, estou muito bem informada sobre o assunto, eu já disse a você que sei sobre muita coisa na teoria e já estou tomando as devidas precauções se é isso o que te preocupa tanto, só falta o meu namorado deixar de ser careta.

- Não sou careta Bella, é que... - como a faria entender? – Sou de outra época, fui criado sob preceitos diferentes dos de hoje em dia, naquela época, para cortejar uma moça, eu teria primeiro que pedir permissão ao seu pai, somente depois disso falar com ela e depois de um tempo quem sabe, lhe roubar um beijo ou dois. – pensei que seus olhos fossem saltar.

- Você ta tirando com a minha cara? – definitivamente ela andava muito com Emmett.

- Só estou sendo sincero, quero fazer as coisas do jeito certo, Bella, primeiro vou pedir a sua mão para o Brad e...

- Como é que é? – disparou me cortando, sua voz saiu estrangulada.

- Quero me casar com você, Bella.

- Casar Edward? Mas eu não tenho nem sete anos, aparento no máximo o que, dezoito anos? Garotas de dezoito anos não se casam assim do nada.

- Pensei que me amasse e quisesse ficar comigo pela eternidade. – não estava entendendo sua reação.

- É claro que eu quero, mas casar?

- Não quer se casar comigo? – não imaginava que aquela seria sua reação e confesso que aquilo me deixou sentido.

- Edward você é tudo pra mim, só acho que somos muito novos pra nos casarmos.

- Fale por você Isabella! Esta é minha condição, só depois do casamento. – primeiro seus olhos saltaram novamente, depois ela os semicerrou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Você está colocando uma condição para que nós... Isso não é justo! – retrucou.

- Pra mim é muito justo, te darei as melhores noites de sua vida, desde que...

- Me case com você. – concluiu por mim.

- Pense bem meu anjo, nós ficaremos juntos, pra sempre. – falei a abraçando por trás, apertando - a contra mim.

- Eu e você? Mais ninguém? – perguntou se virando pra mim, somente assenti roçando meu nariz ao dela. – E você será todinho meu?

- Completamente. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Sabe que esta jogando sujo, não é? – somente assenti.

- Então? Casa comigo? – ela deu um longo suspiro rendido.

- Só depois de casados? – não contive o riso com a cara que ela fez.

- Prometo que não irá se arrepender, vou compensá-la depois. – vi um brilho passar por seus lindos olhos castanhos, Bella mordeu os lábios com um sorriso maroto.

- Espero que cumpra suas promessas senhor Edward Cullen. – disse com os olhos fixos aos meus. – Se esta é a condição para que seja completamente meu, que assim seja... Nos casamos então.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	10. CAPITULO IX

**Desculpem pelo atraso na postagem, mas como disse a vcs, **

**fui contratada para fazer a decoração de uma festa infantil, isso toma muito do meu tempo, **

**sem contar com toda essa correria do fim de ano. **

**Me perdoem! **

**Estou fazendo o possível para conseguir postar em dia, mas é quase impossível! **

**Até eu entregar essa festa, as coisas ficarão meio atrapalhadas, **

**espero que compreendam! **

**Aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que gostem, beijos e **

**por favor, me perdoem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO IX**

Eu não cabia em mim de felicidade, ela havia aceitado se casar comigo, a apertei ainda mais contra mim, tomando seus lábios em um beijo avassalador.

- Quando quer que eu fale com Brad? - perguntei assim que nos apartamos.

- Vai querer mesmo falar com ele?

- É o correto Bella. – ela revirou os olhos, soltando um grunhido.

- Tudo bem Edward, fale com ele quando quiser, por mim iríamos agora mesmo para Las Vegas e nos casaríamos, estaria tudo resolvido e partiríamos para nossa lua de mel. – disse sacudindo as sobrancelhas pra mim.

- Bella, eu estou falando sério.

- Eu também... - gemeu. – E que Deus me ajude a resistir a você até lá. – gargalhei com gosto com a cara que ela fez.

- E eu a você minha cara, ou pensa que é fácil pra mim? – falei entre risos, mal sabia ela o quanto me custava resistir aos seus encantos.

Minha família adorou a notícia, já com Brad a coisa foi mais complicada e foi preciso Carlisle intervir, afinal, ele achava que Bella era muito nova pra casar, mas como era da vontade dela, acabou aceitando.

- Bella, quero que aceite este anel. – disse lhe entregando o anel que foi de minha mãe biológica Elizabeth.

- Oh meu Deus! É lindo Edward. – ela ficou emocionada.

- Esse anel pertenceu a minha mãe biológica, meu pai deu a ela como prova de seu amor e é deste modo que o entrego a você, minha vida. – seus olhos estavam marejados, ela não conseguiu falar nada, se atirou em meus braços me beijando como somente ela sabia fazer.

Não preciso dizer que no colégio as garotas ficaram em cima de Bella, claro que ela disse que foi um presente meu. Alice, Rosalie e Esme estavam em êxtase com o casamento, mas ainda não havíamos marcado uma data, estava tudo em aberto. Os dias estavam passando muito rápido, semanas, já faria dois meses desde que havíamos noivado.

Carlisle recebeu uma ligação de Eleazar pedindo para que fossemos ajuda - los a resolver um problema que estavam tendo em Denali, havia alguns nômades estavam caçando por lá, complicando a vida deles.

- Não posso ir e deixar Bella aqui Carlisle.

- Você é fundamental neste caso Edward, sabe disso melhor que ninguém, além do mais Brad estará com ela e Esme também ficará por aqui.

- Sabe que ela não vai gostar nada disso.

- Fale com ela, explique a situação, sei que Bella entenderá. – insistiu Carlisle.

Sabia perfeitamente que por mais que eu explicasse os motivos que me levariam a Denali, ela somente veria o fato de que eu estaria em Denali, com Tanya. Foi só eu mencionar os Denali e Bella ficou tensa, expliquei a ela toda a situação e o porquê minha presença era necessária.

-Promete ficar longe dela? – pediu agarrada a mim.

- Prometo meu anjo, logo estarei aqui com você, não se preocupe.

- Não ouse se machucar Edward, volta pra mim, me fez uma promessa está lembrado? – só ela mesmo pra me fazer sorrir naquele momento.

- Jamais esqueceria meu amor, me espera está bem?

- Sempre. – com certa dificuldade a deixei aquela noite e parti para Denali com Carlisle e os outros.

Realmente as coisas em Denali estavam um tanto complicadas, já estava em sete, o número de desaparecidos no vilarejo próximo ao parque. Fizemos rondas constantes e encontramos o rastro de três nômades, não os reconhecemos, mas quem quer que seja já havia partido de lá.

Nossa estadia em Denali durou pouco mais de uma semana, liguei pra Bella várias vezes nesse período. Minha namorada contou empolgada que um grupo novo havia entrado no colégio, e que a maioria tinha aula com ela e que fez amizade com alguns deles. Confesso que não gostei nada de saber que minha noiva havia feito amizade com alguns garotos, eu não via a hora de voltar para Forks, voltar para Bella. Demos graças pelo ocorrido em Denali não ter chamado a atenção dos Volturi e finalmente pudemos voltar pra casa, assim que cheguei fui ver a minha noiva, estava morrendo de saudade dela.

- Edward! – gritou vindo ao meu encontro, se jogando em meus braços, peguei-a no ar, a apertando contra o meu peito.

- Senti tanto sua falta meu anjo. – disse quase a esmagando em um abraço.

- Também senti meu amor, nunca mais ouse ficar longe de mim. – ralhou distribuindo beijos por todo o meu rosto, tomando meus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, cheio de saudade. Cumprimentei Brad, assim que nos apartamos, ele saiu em seguida, nos dando privacidade.

- Aconteceu muita coisa enquanto estive fora? – perguntei me sentando com ela no sofá da sala, estávamos em sua casa.

- Você não tem ideia! – dizia empolgada. – Aconteceu muita coisa.

- É mesmo o que? – perguntei curioso, afinal o que poderia ter acontecido nesse curto espaço de tempo?

- Lembra que eu te contei que um grupo novo começou a estudar no colégio? – somente assenti me recordando do quanto estava empolgada com seus novos amigos. – Pois bem, descobri que um deles era sobrinho do marido da minha mãe, não é incrível? – realmente era uma coincidência incrível. – Eles estão estudando lá enquanto o colégio deles está em reforma, ao que parece, tiveram um problema por lá e tem mais.

- Mais? – nunca tinha visto Bella tão empolgada com algo.

- Eles não são humanos comuns... – franzi o cenho me perguntando do que ela estaria falando?- No início, Jake... – Jake? Estavam tão íntimos assim? – Dizia que eu tinha um cheiro estranho, achei grosseiro de sua parte, mas ele também não cheirava bem pra mim e não entendi o por quê.

- Do que está falando Bella? Como assim não são humanos comuns?

- São lobisomens! – disse dando de ombros, me levantei em um átimo.

- O que? – não consegui controlar o meu tom de voz.

- Na realidade não são lobisomens, e sim transmorfos, é algo que está no gen deles.

- Eu não acredito nisso, Bella! – novamente meu tom saiu exaltado. - Eu saio por uns dias e você vira amiga dos lobos?

- Eles são lobos Isabella! Nossos inimigos naturais, o que aqueles cães estão fazendo em nosso território? – ela me olhava assustada com o meu rompante.

- Não fale assim deles! – exigiu se exaltando também. - Qual o seu problema, Edward? – nesse momento Brad se juntou a nós. _**"Qual o motivo dessa discussão? Qual o problema com os Quileutes?"**_

- Brad, você está ciente disto? – pelo que vi em sua mente sim.

- Claro que sim, quando Bella me contou sobre eles, fui conhecê-lo, conhecer o bando e expliquei detalhadamente o que ocorreu na Itália, o garoto é parente do marido de Renée e gostava muito da mãe de Bella. – aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. – Ele e seu pai veem Bella como se fosse da família e a eles não importa o fato dela ser meio vampira. Pela mente dele pude ver que tanto ele, quanto ela, estiveram em La Push e que minha namorada esteve na companhia dos lobos durante todo este tempo.

- Como pode deixá-la na companhia daqueles lobos? São jovens e instáveis, não vê o perigo que ela correu? – cuspi sem conter a minha fúria.

- Eles não são perigosos... – Bella interveio. - São meus amigos, pode me dizer o porquê ta agindo assim?

- Os conhece a menos de uma semana, o que pode saber sobre eles? - retruquei.

- Muita coisa, posso lhe garantir! – revidou me encarando com o queixo erguido e desafio. - Fui à reserva, estive com o pai de Jake... – cada vez que ela dizia o nome dele, minha raiva só aumentava. – Foram sinceros comigo, me contaram o que são e o porquê de serem o que são. Aqueles garotos são a proteção desta terra contra...

- Contra nós Isabella! Os vampiros!

- Contra quem queira prejudicar os humanos, e até onde sei, você e sua família não são uma ameaça aos humanos. Jake me contou sobre o acordo entre vocês, seu descendente Efrain Black o firmou, certo? – somente assenti. – Então qual o problema Edward?

- São garotos, instáveis e...

-Não representam perigo Edward, assim como vocês, os Cullen! Qual o problema? Vocês sempre conviveram sem atritos.

- Desde que um respeitasse o território do outro, estão em nossas terras e...

- Sam estava aguardando o retorno de Carlisle! – Brad se apressou em dizer. – Desculpe, mas eu mesmo disse a eles que não teriam problema em frequentar o colégio e acredito que Carlisle concorda comigo. – certamente concordaria.

- Isso não muda o fato de serem nossos inimigos naturais, eles foram criados para nos matar e não hesitarão em fazê-lo se tiver a oportunidade.

- Os Cullen estão protegidos pelo pacto! – Bella disse entre os dentes. – E sinceramente duvido muito que algum deles ataque a mim ou a Brad, afinal eles nos receberam em La Push, certo? Não precisa ter medo Edward... – disse vindo pra junto de mim. – Jake e eu temos um laço que nos une, ele me considera da família, consegue compreender?

- Isso pode complicar um pouco as coisas, sabia? – ela me olhou confusa.

- Porque ta falando isso? – enlacei sua cintura a puxando pra mim, agradeci mentalmente a discrição de Brad que voltou para o escritório.

- Se o considera sua família também, significa que teremos lobos em nosso casamento, e não sei se isso vai agradar a todos. – ela revirou os olhos sorrindo.

- Não está mais bravo? – perguntou segurando meu rosto em suas mãos, me sondando.

- Não quero saber de lobos, só quero saber de você... – beijei-lhe os lábios. – Só de você. – conclui a beijando, fiquei mais um tempo com Bella até que pegasse no sono, depois fui pra casa, precisa preparar os outros para a surpresinha que nos aguardava no colégio. Da garagem já dava pra ouvir os pensamentos de todos que pelo visto já sabiam da novidade.

"_**O que aqueles cães vão fazer no colégio?"**_ – Rosalie praticamente berrava mentalmente, ela detestava os lobos.

"_**Isso não vai dar certo, é melhor nos mantermos afastados." **_– pensava Jasper preocupado.

"_**Essa convivência forçada não será nada bom."**_ – era o pensamento de Carlisle.

- Pelo visto já sabem da novidade? – disse assim que entrei. – Como souberam? Alice não pode vê-los?

- Brad me disse, explicou o que houve. – Esme se apressou em dizer.

- Então está ciente que minha noiva se tornou a melhor amiga deles. – todos se calaram, me olhavam sem acreditar.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – havia indignação na voz de Rose.

- Infelizmente não, um deles é meio parente do marido da mãe de Bella, pelo visto é o descendente direto de Efrain Black, Jacob é o seu nome. Ele e seu pai veem Bella como um membro da família.

- Mas ela é meio vampira e...

- Brad contou a eles o que houve em Volterra, os Quileutes permitiram a entrada deles em La Push, Bella e ele estiveram varias vezes por lá.

- Este mundo é mesmo pequeno, não concordam? – divagou Emmett.

- Nós saímos por uns dias e ela se torna amiga dos lobos? – Alice disse caindo sentada no sofá.

- O pior é que Bella está super empolgada com o fato de terem conhecido sua mãe, ao que parece o marido de Renée era meio muito amigo de Billy Black, foram criados como irmãos ao que parece.

- Isso é mesmo inacreditável. – soltou Jasper ao lado de sua mulher.

- Ela esteve na reserva, na companhia daqueles lobos jovens e instáveis, sozinha! - eu ainda tinha aquilo atravessado na garganta.

- Porque está assim meu irmão? – o tom de Alice era desconfiado.

- Não gostei da empolgação de Bella, é Jake pra cá, Jake pra lá...

"_**Pelo visto a Bellinha se divertiu enquanto esteve fora."**_ – o pensamento de Emm me irritou profundamente.

- Tá com ciúme? – disparou o infeliz.

- Vá à merda, Emm.

- Não fique assim Edward, tenho certeza de que não haverá problemas, é só seguirmos as diretrizes do pacto. – dizia Carlisle.

- Eles sabem sobre a origem de Bella, e a aceitaram mesmo assim, vamos dar credito a eles. – dizia minha mãe sempre vendo o lado bom de tudo.

- Esme está certa, não creio que haja problema, eles estão sendo forçados a ficar em nosso território, não acredito que sejam hostis.

- Brad acha o mesmo. – falei me sentindo péssimo.

- Ótimo! Mais pontos cegos. – reclamou Alice, já que ela não podia ver os lobos também.

Fomos uns dos primeiros a chegar ao estacionamento do colégio, e como sempre o estacionamento já estava cheio quando Bella chegou.

- Bom dia! – disse com um lindo sorriso estalando um beijo em meus lábios, beijo o qual tratei de aprofundar é claro.

- Melhor agora. - respondi a piscando em seguida, vendo minha noiva corar lindamente.

- Eca! Será que dá pra vocês se desgrudarem um minuto? – resmungou Alice que estava sentia muita falta de Bella.

- Senti sua falta, Alice. – Bella disse ao abraçá-la.

- Sentiu nada! – retrucou a tampinha. – Soube que fez novos amigos e...

- Mas você sempre será a minha melhor amiga. – milagrosamente minha irmã se calou.

"_**Ela é tão fofa!" **_– dizia mentalmente olhando emocionada para Bella.

- Está perdoada! – minha noiva riu meneando a cabeça.

- Rose. – uma acenou para a outra somente.

- Jazz! – Bella o abraçou assim como fazia com Emm.

Nossa atenção foi desviada para um grupo que havia acabado de chegar, os reconhecemos pelo cheiro, mas os cinco garotos com descendência indígena se destacavam entre os alunos, sem contar que eram altos e bem musculosos.

"_**Preferia ficar sem aula a ter que cruzar com esses sugadores."**_ – era o pensamento de um dos garotos, Paul se não me engano.

- Jake? – Bella o chamou acenando, soltou-se de mim indo em sua direção, vi minha noiva saltar em seus braços, ele a pegou em um abraço esmagador. Rosnei baixo ao ver que apesar das diferenças, ele estava encantado com ela, aquele cachorro a desejava e aquilo me deixou furioso.

- Há quanto tempo eles se conhecem? – Rosalie provocou.

- Não fale assim Rose... – Alice a repreendeu. - Bella agiu da mesma forma conosco se lembra? – meus olhos estavam cravados nos dois, vi minha noiva cumprimentar um por um da mesma forma, era dela agir daquele jeito espontâneo e impulsivo, e aquele cão estava se aproveitando disto. Ela os chamava de garotos mutantes e eles a chamavam de mestiça.

- Venham, quero que conheçam meu noivo e sua família.

"_**Noivo? Mas ele não era o namorado dela?" **_– se perguntava o bastardo ao seu lado.

- Jacob este é Edward, o meu noivo. – a palavra noivo ela praticamente sussurrou.

- Oi! – foi o que consegui dizer, com um aceno de cabeça, ele fez o mesmo.

"_**Como ela pode preferir um sugador nojento como esse?" **_– minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça do infeliz, mas me contive, por ela.

- Estes são Alice e Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett. – apresentou os outros que fizeram o mesmo.

- Jake é um primo torto por assim dizer, não é Jake?

-Isso mesmo. – respondeu forçando um sorriso. _**"Que fedor insuportável, como ela aguenta?" **_– revirei os olhos diante de tal pensamento, ele se esquecia do fato de que Bella era meio vampira?

- Aqueles ali são Seth, Quill, Embry e Paul, ainda tem Leah que é irmã de Seth e Sam que é o alpha. – todos se cumprimentaram com um simples aceno.

- Espero que entendam que fomos forçados a estarem em seu território. – o tal Jacob disse em um tom inaudível para os humanos.

- Está tudo bem de nossa parte, espero que não haja atritos. – falei no mesmo tom.

"_**Desrespeitem o pacto e vou ter o prazer de acabar com vocês, sugadores nojentos. "**_ – pensava enquanto me encarava. Deveria avisá-lo de que eu podia ouvir e ver seus pensamentos?

- Respeitando o pacto, não haverá problemas – falou dando de ombros.

- Ninguém vai desrespeitar nada aqui certo? – Bella se apressou em dizer estava tentando melhorar o clima, a puxei pra mim enlaçando sua cintura de forma possessiva, o que irritou o cachorro profundamente.

No decorrer da semana, nos mantínhamos afastados deles o máximo possível, já minha noiva não se importava de circular com eles pelo colégio, ela tinha aula com a maioria deles e o tal Jacob se mostrou bem protetor com relação a ela, protetor até demais eu diria e aquilo já estava me dando no saco.

- O que você tem Edward, há dias que anda com esse bico? – ela perguntou a caminho do refeitório.

- Aquele Jacob está me dando nos nervos... – cuspi entre os dentes. – Não gosto nada dele perto de você, não acha que ele é muito protetor?

- Tá com ciúmes do Jake? – Bella disse estancando, ela soltou uma gargalhada que chamou a atenção para nós.

- E se estiver, você não faz ideia do que eu tenho que aturar daquele...

- Porque diz isso? – será que ela realmente não sabia?

- Seu priminho nutre sentimentos por você, sabia? – novamente Bella explodiu uma gargalhada.

- Ótimo, ainda ri da minha cara. – falei emburrando tentando seguir meu caminho, mas ela se colocou diante de mim.

- Desculpa Edward, mas isso é impossível. – disse entre risos, me deixando ainda mais irritado.

- Não é não Isabella, por acaso se esqueceu do fato de que posso ler a mente dele? – usei um tom baixo, pra que somente ela ouvisse.

-Ohhh... Me desculpe, realmente me esqueci deste fato, mas o que ele pensou pra te deixar assim?

- Você não faz ideia do quanto é insuportável.

- Às vezes me esqueço desse seu dom, desculpa meu amor! – pediu se pendurando em meu pescoço. – Será que pode me perdoar? – pediu fazendo beicinho, aquilo era golpe baixo, droga!

- Você é impossível sabia?

- E você me ama mesmo assim. – ela tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Convencida. – disse a apertando em meus braços a beijando em seguida. O tempo passava rápido e já estávamos às vésperas do recesso de fim de ano e Bella achou melhor esperarmos as férias para marcarmos a data do casamento.

Passamos nosso primeiro natal juntos, e ela e Emmett pareciam crianças em meio a tantos presentes, Alice até fez questão de montar uma árvore. Infelizmente tive que aturar o fato dela ir a La Push, levar alguns presentes aos seus novos amigos, assim como ano novo, fez questão de ir até lá para cumprimentá-los.

Com o passar do tempo estávamos nos adaptando à convivência com eles, o cheiro deles se tornou tolerável, mas eu ainda não engolia aquele Jacob. Finalmente as férias chegaram e nos vimos livres da convivência com eles. Brad saiu em uma curta viagem, desta vez para a Europa, mas disse que voltava antes do aniversário de Bella, que seria em setembro, ou para o casamento o que viesse primeiro. Como da outra vez minha noiva ficou hospedada em casa e a pedido dela retomamos as aulas de piano.

- Você está me desconcentrando, Bella. – eu tentava tocar, mas com ela distribuindo beijos em meu pescoço, roçando seus dentes em minha pele, não ajudava muito.

- Essa é a intenção. – sussurrou com a voz rouca em meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

- Ta querendo me deixar maluco, Bella? Temos um acordo está lembrada? – disse a puxando para meu colo.

- O que acha de nos casarmos amanhã? Não aguento mais, qualquer dia vou entrar em combustão instantânea. – dizia de maneira dramática.

- Já disse que pra mim também não é fácil ter uma mulher como você me tentando a todo o momento... Mas temos um acordo.

- Você gosta é de me torturar! – acusou. – Será que não vê como estou queimando? Queimando de desejo por você. – ela definitivamente era impossível.

- Não me provoca Bella, estou no meu limite! – um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios, Bella virou-se de frente pra mim, me enlaçando com suas pernas, soltou um gemido ao sentir o quanto estava excitado.

- A gente podia fazer um teste, o que acha? – sugeriu entre beijos molhados que distribuía pela curvatura do meu pescoço, minhas mãos circundavam a barra de sua blusa, as mãos de Bella deslizavam pelo meu peito, por cima da camisa. - Relaxa Edward, você ta tenso. – provocou infiltrando a mão pela camisa, deslizando as unhas pelo meu abdômen, me fazendo soltar um gemido audível.

- Bella...

- Shh... Fica quietinho. – sussurrou com a voz rouca de desejo, puxando a camisa a passando por minha cabeça. - Você é tão lindo... – disse delineando meus músculos com as pontas dos dedos, distribuindo beijos por onde passava. Aquilo era bom demais, meu corpo estremecia a cada beijo, a cada toque. Minhas mãos se infiltraram pela blusa dela e pela primeira vez toquei seus seios, gemi de satisfação ao constatar eles cabiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos, como se tivessem sido feito para elas.

- Oh Deus... – Bella gemeu jogando a cabeça para trás, eu beijava, lambia e mordia de leve seu pescoço. Ergui sua blusa e Bella ergueu os braços pra tirá-la, a olhava fascinado com tamanha beleza.

Bella levou suas mãos às costas destravando o fecho do sutiã, o deixando cair, revelando aqueles seios arredondados, macios e perfeitos. Seus mamilos rosados intumescidos me deram água na boca, não resisti e rocei a língua em um deles, enquanto acariciava o outro. O prazer que senti em tocá-los, saboreá-los, era indescritível. Os suguei intercalando de um pro outro ouvindo Bella gemer alto, se contorcendo sobre mim, suas mãos agarravam meus cabelos, os puxando com força, dei graças por estarmos a sós na casa. Senti a mão de Bella descer cada vez mais e quando me tocou sobre o jeans, quase vi meu controle se esvair completamente.

- Chega Bella! – disse me apartando dela, eu estava do outro lado da sala praticamente.

- O que foi Edward? – perguntou confusa, eu tentava retomar o controle sobre meu corpo.

- Me de um minuto Bella, por favor. – estava de pé, de costas pra ela, me virei e Bella se cobria envergonhada, constrangida.

- Me desculpa Bella, é que...

- Tudo bem Edward, não se preocupe. – sua voz saiu tristonha, droga eu havia a magoado de novo, ela se vestiu rapidamente, evitando me olhar nos olhos.

- Bella olha pra mim, meu anjo. – pedi segurando seu queixo, forçando-a a fazê-lo. - Não fique triste meu amor, por favor...

- Edward não acha que já está sendo constrangedor o suficiente, pra ter que ouvir você pedindo, por favor... Sinto como se acabasse de tentar tirar a virtude de uma virgem. – não contive o riso, ela era mesmo impossível.

- Ótimo! Ainda ri da minha cara. - resmungou escondendo o rosto.

- Não estou rindo de você e sim do que disse, notou o quão absurdo foi?

- Não! Porque é assim que eu me sinto, droga! – choramingou se afastando de mim, eu já podia ver e ouvir aos pensamentos de Alice e Jazz que estavam voltando, assim como Emmett e Rose.

- Eles chegaram. – ela somente assentiu indo para o quarto dela, me chutei mentalmente por tê-la magoado de novo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	11. CAPITULO X

**Olá! Desculpem pelo atraso das postagens, mas como **

**eu venho dizendo, assumi um compromisso e tive que cumpri-lo!**

**Agora estou livre para me dedicar somente as minhas fics. **

**Novamente peço desculpa por ficar sem postar,**

** mas eu estava completamente perdida. **

**Sem mais delongas, aqui está, espero que curtam! **

**Beijos Lú. **

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

"_**Bella está triste? O que será que foi desta vez?"**_ – se perguntava Jasper, me deixando ainda pior.

- Onde ta a Bellinha? – Emm disparou assim que entrou.

- No quarto. – respondi somente.

- Porque ta com essa cara Ed? _**"Eles deveriam marcar logo esse casamento, ficam esperando não sei o que?" **_– pensava me olhando de um modo estranho, aquilo me deu uma grande ideia.

- Obrigado Emm. – agradeci subindo para o quarto de Bella.

- Bella?

- Tá aberta. – disse jogada na cama.

- Ainda está brava comigo? – perguntei da porta.

- Não estou brava contigo e sim comigo, não sei por que eu ainda insisto? - falou sem ao menos se virar pra mim.

- O que acha da gente marcar logo esta data, Bella?

- Como assim? – agora eu tinha sua atenção.

- Vamos marcar logo a data do casamento, eu estive pensando, seu aniversário é em setembro, o meu em junho, o que acha de agosto?

_- A gosto de Deus!_ – Emmett disse no andar de baixo.

- Cala a boca Emm! – ela cuspiu irritada.

- Agosto é uma boa data, assim teremos tempo para preparar tudo, o que acha? – ela mordeu os lábios ficando de joelhos na cama, me aproximei e Bella passou seus braços em torno de mim.

- Quer mesmo fazer isso? – pergunto me olhando dentro dos meus olhos, provavelmente buscando a verdade neles.

- Mais que tudo. – respondi prontamente, vendo seu sorriso se alargar.

- Temos que ver qual o melhor dia, vou pedir a ajuda de Alice, ela entende disso melhor do que eu... Assim como Esme e até a Rose, acha que ela vai ajudar?

Era inacreditável como o humor dela havia mudado completamente, ela estava feliz e eu ficava feliz em vê-la assim, afinal, eu não estava mais aguentando essa droga de acordo que fiz. Não demorou muito para Alice invadir o quarto e as duas começarem a falar sem parar, depois Esme e Rose se juntaram a elas.

Jazz, Emm, Carlisle e eu, olhávamos para as quatro que falavam sem parar a horas. Elas falavam sobre tecidos, cores, o que servir, qual flor seria a mais adequada, quantos andares teria o bolo,entre outras tantas coisas. Confesso que já estava com dor de cabeça com tanto falatório.

- Elas estão falando há horas, sem parar notaram? – comentou Emm.

- O que vocês acham da gente ir caçar, está difícil com tantas emoções vindas dali. – com certeza não estava sendo nada fácil para Jasper.

- Concordo plenamente, minha cabeça está começando a doer.

- Acha que devemos avisá-las? – Carlisle perguntou hesitante.

- Do jeito que estão ali, creio que nem vão sentir nossa falta. – os quatro somente assentiram, saímos e as quatro nem deram por nossa falta e quando chegamos no dia seguinte, encontrei Bella dormindo no sofá enquanto as três continuavam falando.

Alice comandava tudo enquanto Esme e Rose executavam e segundo minha amada irmãzinha, ela seria responsável pela confecção do vestido de Bella, que somente dizia se aprovava ou não, foram raras as vezes que pediram minha opinião sobre algo. A única coisa de que não abri mão foi de preparar a lua de mel, queria fazer uma surpresa para Bella.

Consegui um pouco de atenção da minha noiva, no meu aniversário, ela fez questão de passar o dia todo comigo e me presenteou com um belo colar.

- Sei que é simples, mas não se tem muita opção quando seu noivo tem tudo. – disse constrangida.

-Eu adorei Bella, é lindo e vou usá-lo sempre.

- Jura? Gostou mesmo?

- Sim, gostei muito meu amor. – um lindo sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

Julho passou sem que nos déssemos conta, devido aos preparativos do casamento e finalmente agosto havia chegado. Brad havia voltado de viagem e como nós, recebia ordens constantes de Alice que coordenava tudo.

Ela manteve sua mente completamente fechada pra mim e não sei como ensinou a Rose e Esme como fazê-lo, porque ninguém deixava escapar absolutamente nada. O único momento em que as três nos deram atenção foi quando Emm sugeriu uma despedida de solteiro, minha amada noiva só faltou arrancar sua cabeça.

- E pode-se saber onde vai ser esta despedida de solteiro, Emmett? Porque se estiver pensando em levar meu noivo para um daqueles bares cheios de stripers eu mato você, ouviu bem? – não contive o riso, às vezes Bella era absurda.

- Até que não seria má ideia! – soltou o idiota a irritando ainda mais.

- Emmett, pare de provocá-la. – Rosalie pediu em tom de repreenda.

- Não se preocupe Bella, a despedida de solteiro deles envolve ursos e leões da montanha, nada de mulheres seminuas. – Alice lhe assegurou.

- Tem certeza?

- Lhe dou a minha palavra!

- Espero que sua irmã esteja certa, senhor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, para o seu próprio bem. – seu tom foi ameaçador e seu olhar era de dar medo.

- Ela sabe ser assustadora quando quer, não é garoto? – Brad disse divertido, dando um tapa em minhas costas, era obrigado a concordar com ele.

- Muito! – respondi sendo fuzilado por minha noiva linda, meu pai e ele, nos acompanharam, foi muito divertido e quando chegamos, descobri que minha amada irmã havia sumido com a minha noiva.

- Onde está Bella, Esme?

- Está com Alice e Rose, e não adianta insistir Edward, Alice deixou claro que você só a verá quando a cerimônia der início, conhece sua irmã. – claro que eu conhecia, e minha vontade era de arrancar sua cabeça, naquele momento.

Só então reparei que os móveis haviam sido removidos do primeiro andar, o jardim estava todo iluminado e havia mesas espalhadas por todo ele. Era tudo muito simples, mas de um charme e elegância, dignos de Alice. Notei que a decoração era toda em branco, dourado e vermelho, com frésias, lírios e rosas por todo lugar. Estava tudo simplesmente perfeito.

Jamais me senti tão ansioso ou tão nervoso em minha existência, depois de devidamente trajado, desci indo para o meu lugar, diante do pequeno altar onde eu andava de um lado para o outro sob o olhar atento de todos os nossos convidados.

Entre eles haviam, humanos, lobos e vampiros, todos no mesmo ambiente, eram tantas vozes em minha mente que tive que me concentrar em minha família. Jasper tentava me acalmar a todo custo, assim como tentava acalmar Bella que estava ainda pior que eu, pelo que pude ver em sua mente é claro.

"_**Finalmente meu filho será feliz, ao lado da mulher que ama." **_– eram os pensamentos de Esme que me olhava com ternura.

"_**Isso não é justo!"**_ – Tanya deixou escapar. _**"Eu deveria ser a noiva e não ela... Edward deveria ser meu."**_- relevei seus pensamentos, Tanya estava enciumada, era compreensível.

"_**Bella é tão nova pra casar, na realidade eles são. Mas se estão felizes isso é o que importa não é?"**_ – se perguntava Ângela Weber, amiga de Bella.

"_**Espero que ele a faça feliz, se ele ousar magoá-la, vou ter o maior prazer em acabar com ele."**_ - meu olhar encontrou o dele e nos encaramos por um tempo, minha atenção foi desviada quando a introdução da marcha nupcial iniciou, era como se meu coração voltasse a vida, ao ouvir o som que eu mais amava no mundo, o som do coração de Bella que batia forte e descompassado.

Sinceramente não havia palavras para descrever tamanha beleza, ela estava linda, não, linda ainda é pouco. Bella entrava de braço dado com Brad, pude ver em sua mente o quanto estava orgulhoso dela.

Seu vestido era ao mesmo tempo simples e lindo, assim como ela, a minha Bella. Seus olhos encontraram os meus se fixando ali, e naquele exato momento, foi como se tudo desaparecesse e só restássemos Bella e eu.

- Estou te entregando um verdadeiro tesouro meu filho, espero que saiba respeitá-la e amá-la como merece. – Brad disse ao me entregar à mão de Bella.

- Tio que mico. – ralhou em um tom muito baixo, não havia duvida de que a grande maioria ali ouviu.

- Oi, você está... Linda! – ela sorriu nervosa, sua mão estava tremula.

- Oi... - sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Senti sua falta.

- Também senti a sua, acredite! – novamente ela sorriu nervosa, levei sua mão aos meus lábios, depositando um beijo nela, ouvindo o coração de Bella perder uma passada. Segurei firme sua mão que estava tão gelada quanto a minha, finalmente o pastor deu início a cerimônia, enquanto ele falava eu mantive meus olhos fixos nela, que prestava atenção no que o homem dizia. Quando notou que eu a olhava fascinado, corou levemente me deixando ainda mais encantado.

- Repita comigo Isabella. – dizia o pastor

- Eu Isabella Marie Swan Scott, prometo lhe ser fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde ou na doença, por toda a eternidade. – não teve como não sorrir, ela havia mudado o final.

- Eu Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, prometo lhe ser fiel, amar-te e respeitar-te, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde ou na doença, por toda a eternidade. – seus olhos estavam marejados, e aquele bico de choro se formava em seus lábios.

- Façam seus votos. – disse o pastor olhando para ela.

- Edward... – sua voz saiu tremula. - Receba esta aliança em nome do meu amor e da minha fidelidade. - seus olhos estavam cravados aos meus. – Quando te vi entrar naquele refeitório, senti meu coração disparar e meu estômago dar voltas... – ela sorriu ao ouvir a gargalhada dantesca de Emm, acompanhada de alguns risos discretos. – Eu jamais tinha visto tamanha beleza, e quando seu olhar cruzou o meu, naquele exato momento eu soube que você seria meu, que eu havia nascido com um propósito... Pertencer a você, meu amigo, meu amor, minha vida. Eu te amo. – a cada palavra que ela proferia o nó em minha garganta aumentava cada vez mais, Bella deslizou a aliança pelo meu dedo, depositando um beijo sobre ela em seguida.

- Isabella, minha Bella... – ela mordia os lábios com força. - Receba esta aliança em nome do meu amor e da minha fidelidade. Você é a minha pequena, o anjo que trouxe luz pra minha vida... Sempre me senti só, amaldiçoando o que sou até aquele momento em que meu olhar cruzar o seu naquele refeitório. Você me fascinou com esses seus olhos de chocolate, sua espontaneidade, sua paixão pela vida. Me deixou arrebatado, encantado e completamente apaixonado, totalmente entregue a um sentimento que só faz crescer cada vez mais. Você foi feita pra mim em todos mínimos detalhes, somente pra mim. Eu te amo Bella e vou te amar pela eternidade... Meu amor. – deslizei a aliança por seu dedo, depositando um beijo sobre ela em seguida.

- Eu voz declaro marido e mulher, o que Deus uniu o homem jamais separa, pode beijar a noiva. – mal ele acabou de falar e meus lábios estavam colados aos dela.

- Você é meu marido! – ouvi Bella dizer ofegante, assim que nos apartamos.

- E você é minha esposa! – falei a erguendo a girando no ar, estava tão feliz que eu queria gritar para o mundo todo ouvir.

Recebemos os cumprimentos de nossos familiares primeiro, o que significou ter que aturar Jacob e seu pai Billy, em seguida os Denali e assim por diante. Vi minha linda e amada esposa dançar com quase todos os convidados, está certo que eu também dancei bastante, mas eu queria mesmo era ficar com ela, somente com ela, estava dançando com Tanya e Bella com Seth.

"_**Espero que saiba o que esta fazendo Ed, saiba que sempre vou estar aqui pra você."**_ – ela dizia em pensamento enquanto dançávamos.

- Isso não vai acontecer Tanya, porque não encontra um companheiro, vai ser bom pra você. – gostava dela e queria vê-la feliz, assim como eu estava.

- Não há muitos como você no mercado, querido. – disse tocando meu rosto em uma carícia, automaticamente me afastei já que Bella vinha em nossa direção e sua cara não era das melhores.

- Com licença... – pediu de forma grosseira se colocando entre Tanya e eu. - Mas o marido é meu e pra seu governo, ele esta completamente fora de mercado, querida! – cuspiu entre os dentes, eu já disse o quanto ela ficava linda bravinha?

- Nossa! Como minha esposa é ciumenta. – provoquei enlaçando sua cintura, a trazendo pra mim, enquanto Tanya se afastava furiosa.

- Escute bem o que vou dizer senhor meu marido... – definitivamente ela estava furiosa. - Não quero saber do senhor perto daquela vampira dos infernos, estamos entendidos? – prendi o riso, ela tinha os olhos semicerrados pra mim, minha vontade era de cobri-la de beijos. Bella voltou sua atenção para Tanya, se olhar matasse, acredito que a vampira estaria mortinha há essa hora.

- Sabia que não é educado, encarar as pessoas assim. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- To me lixando pra educação! Ela ta querendo colocar as mãos no que é meu, acha mesmo que vou deixar barato? – a gargalhada de Emm que dançava próximo a nós ecoou pelo local, não consegui conter o riso.

- Bella, você é mesmo absurda, sabia? – falei entre risos. - Ninguém vai me tomar de você sua boba. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, depositando um beijo atrás de sua orelha, ela estremeceu arfando, seus pelos eriçaram a deixando toda arrepiadinha.

- Porque a gente não dá uma escapadinha? – perguntou de forma sussurrada ao pé do meu ouvido, sua mão acariciando minha nuca, como costumava fazer.

- Não me tente senhora Cullen. – disse ao apertá-la contra mim, beijando sua boca.

"_**NEM PENSE NISSO EDWARD!"**_ – gritou Alice em sua mente me fazendo sobressaltar.

- O que foi amor? – Bella perguntou preocupada.

- Alice! – minha esposa revirou os olhos.

- O que foi desta vez?

- Ela berrou em sua mente.

- Vocês dois... – a própria havia se materializado ao nosso lado. – Não ouse pensar em sair daqui... – minha esposa revirou os olhos novamente. Vocês terão a eternidade pra fazer isso, o que custa esperar um pouco? – disparou com as mãos na cintura nos repreendendo.

- Diz isso porque não é você que espera por isso há meses. – minha esposa retrucou entre os dentes.

- São somente algumas horas, isso não vai matá-la. – revidou Alice.

- Alice, quem vai te matar sou eu, se não me deixar em paz.

"_**Santo Deus!"**_ – Alice disparou mentalmente. - A senhora só vai sair daqui depois de cortar o bolo, tirar a cinta liga, fazer o brinde e jogar o bouquet! Estamos entendidas? – Bella rosnou baixo. – E não ouse rosnar pra mim, mocinha!

- Se importa que eu mate sua irmã? – não contive o riso com a cara de minha esposa.

- Ela é sua melhor amiga, e agora sua irmã também. – e lá estava ela semicerrando os olhos pra mim. – Venha meu amor, vamos acabar logo com isso.

Tive que aturar as gozações de Emm e Jazz, por ter que tomar champanhe, Bella e eu, partimos o bolo e fizemos toda aquela encenação, claro que a minha esposa, não sossegou enquanto não comeu um belo pedaço de bolo, além de alguns docinhos.

- Mmmm... Isso aqui tá uma delicia. – dizia comendo outro doce.

- Para de comer, quer ficar gorda na lua de mel? – Rose ralhou tirando o docinho da mão dela.

- Estou começando a repensar se quero fazer parte dessa família. – resmungou cruzando os braços diante do peito, ela tinha um bico emburrado.

Alice insistiu que primeiro tirássemos a cinta liga, fiquei de joelhos diante de Bella que apoiou sua perna sobre a minha, ergui seu vestido até a altura da coxa e retirei a cinta liga com os dentes a atirando longe, ela caiu certeira na cara de Mike Newton.

Havia chegado a hora do bouquet, e confesso que nunca em minha existência vi tanta mulher desesperada pra casar, os pensamentos delas eram hilários, até minhas irmãs estavam lá no meio. Bella arremessou e o bouquet caiu nas mãos da pessoa mais improvável, Leah Clearwater, uma loba.

- Finalmente vai desencalhar Leah! – gritou Seth sendo fuzilado pela irmã.

Depois de curtimos mais um pouco, Alice levou Bella pra se aprontar, senão perderíamos o voo. Nos despedimos de todos sob uma chuva torrencial de arroz, tentei protegê-la com meu corpo, mas mesmo assim seu cabelo estava cheio.

- Droga! Isso nunca vai sair. – reclamava, sacudindo os cabelos pra tentar tirá-los.

- Dizem que dá sorte amor. – falei tentando limpar o meu.

-Vai me dizer para onde vamos?- perguntou curiosa.

- Para o paraíso, baby. – respondi divertido.

- Edward! Eu estou falando sério!

- E eu também. – Bella bufou revirando os olhos.

- Uma dica, pelo menos. – insistiu.

- Deixe de ser curiosa, está cansada? – tentei mudar de assunto.

- Não, só curiosa. –teimou. Não demorou muito para chegarmos ao aeroporto de Seattle, Jasper pegaria o carro depois, fizemos o check-in e só então Bella descobriu nosso destino.

- Brasil? O que vamos fazer no Brasil?

- É surpresa meu amor. – minha amada esposa estava muito impaciente.

O voo foi longo e Bella acabou adormecendo a maior parte, na outra continuou me enchendo de perguntas, como: Pra que estado iríamos? Fazer o que?Se era praia ou campo? Se era muito quente? E assim por diante. Finalmente pousamos no Rio de Janeiro, estava bem quente, os olhos curiosos de Bella corria por todo lugar, franziu o cenho ao me ouvir falar em português com o taxista que nos levou a marina.

- É lindo aqui, e a temperatura é bem agradável. – disse enquanto caminhávamos pelo pear até a lancha. - Para onde vamos, exatamente? – perguntou enquanto eu colocava as malas na lancha.

- Não se preocupe, estamos quase chegando. – a peguei em meus braços, colocando-a na lancha.

- Vamos passar a lua de mel, no mar? Que romântico. – sorri com sua impaciência.

- Não engraçadinha, consegue ver. – disse apontando para a ilha Esme em toda sua plenitude.

- Acho que serei a primeira mestiça a precisar de óculos! – seu sarcasmo estava a toda.

- Force um pouco amor, já da pra ver claramente. – insisti.

- O que vejo é uma... Ilha?

-Ilha Esme. – vi perfeitamente quando seus olhos saltaram.

- Nãaaooo! – disse estendendo a palavra – Vai me dizer que... Oh meu Deus!

- Carlisle deu a ela, há algum tempo, ele a ama muito.

- Me diz que não é exagerado assim?

- Por quê? Não gosta de ganhar presentes? – a cara dela era impagável.

- Até gosto, mas não assim. – acabamos rindo os dois, assim que ancorei, peguei-a em um braço e com a outra mão segurei as malas.

- Edward, eu posso perfeitamente andar sabia?

- Eu sei, mas quero fazer tudo certo, como manda a tradição. – coloquei as malas na varanda e entrei com o pé direito, como Alice disse. Em seguida levei-a até nosso quarto, Alice e Esme haviam deixado tudo preparado.

- Pronto meu amor, vou buscar as malas e já volto. – corri até a varanda e voltei em um átimo, coloquei as malas sobre o móvel, Bella estava parada diante a enorme cama de docel, mordia os lábios com força acariciando o tecido, eu me perguntava o que estaria passando em sua mente.

Aparentemente estava calmo e seguro, mas por dentro a ansiedade me consumia, estava nervoso e um tanto apreensivo, eu ficava tentando imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dela, Deus nunca quis tanto poder ler a mente de alguém.

- Cansada da viagem? Quer se refrescar... O que quer fazer? – Bella estava sobre a cama agora, de joelhos me olhando intensamente. Apesar de não conseguir ler sua mente sempre tive facilidade em ler suas expressões, mas minha linda esposa tinha um sorriso inexpressível, nos lábios, o que me deixou ainda mais nervoso.

Não que fosse minha primeira vez... Não era esse o problema... Quer dizer era a primeira vez com ela, com a minha Bella, e por mais forte que ela seja, ainda assim é meio humana, ela sangra, se machuca, ela pode... Sacudi a cabeça espantando tais pensamentos.

Temia machucá-la de alguma forma, acho que esse era o meu maior medo, por isso tanta desculpa, para não sucumbirmos ao desejo que sempre sentimos um pelo outro... Medo. O mesmo medo que me assolava naquele momento.

- Acho melhor tomar um banho, pra refrescar, aqui é tão quente, não? – disse ainda me olhando daquela forma, a vi descer da cama indo em direção a sua mala.

- Vou deixá-la mais a vontade... – falei me aproximando dela. – Te espero lá fora, no mar. – sussurrei a ultima parte em seu ouvido, sentindo Bella estremecer.

- Prometo não demorar. – depositei um beijo em seus lábios e fui em direção à porta que dava para a praia. Me despi completamente e entrei na água prateada, iluminada pela lua, a temperatura estava perfeita e de onde estava podia ouvi-la na casa. O som de suas roupas caindo no chão, o chuveiro sendo ligado, pude ouvir o som da escova deslizando por seus cabelos.

- _O que eu faço meu Deus? Vou só de toalha ou coloco um biquíni?_ – sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro, Bella falava consigo mesma, estava nervosa e não a culpava, eu mesmo estava. Ouvi seus passos inseguros primeiro dentro da casa, depois na areia fina.

_- Oh meu Deu!Ele está nu? Meu marido lindo e gostoso está completamente nu_! – ainda bem que eu estava de costas, porque não consegui conter o riso. Bella era mesmo absurda, pude senti-la cada vez mais próxima, até senti o movimento da água, estava coberto até a cintura. Fechei os olhos ao sentir suas mãos em minhas costas, deslizarem me circundando com seus braços. Estremeci ao sentir seus mamilos rijos roçarem em minhas costas, aquele mínimo toque me excitou.

- Demorei? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Não. – respondi me virando pra ela, seus olhos brilhavam intensamente, havia desejo, paixão e luxuria ali.

- A lua está linda.

- Não posso dizer isso, não com você aqui para comparar. – a vi revirar os olhos, Bella não entendia que pra mim ela era perfeita. Deslizei minhas mãos por suas costas nuas. Seu coração parecia o de um colibri, tão acelerado que batia. Levei-a um pouco mais adiante, suas mãos estavam espalmadas em meu peito.

- Quero ver você, conhecer seu corpo... Não tem ideia do quanto sonhei com isso. – minha voz saiu ainda mais rouca e entrecortada.

- Pertencemos uma ao outro Edward, pra sempre. – Bella parecia serena e certa do que queria. Colei meus lábios aos dela, em um beijo lento, nossos corpos nus, colados um ao outro, minha pele fria na pele dela quente, era como fogo e gelo.

Bella se afastou ofegante, para mim, respirar era irrelevante, mas pra ela era essencial. Deslizei meus lábios por sua pele saboreando aquele gosto tão dela, que eu tanto amava, tomei seus lábios de novo e ao final do beijo mordi de leve sua língua, ouvindo um gemido audível, senti o corpo de Bella estremecer contra o meu.

- Vai me torturar a noite toda... – sua voz estava rouca e entrecortada.

- Prometi que te levaria ao paraíso Bella... E é isso que vou fazer.

- Que Deus me ajude... – sorri com seu jeito de falar.

- Minha vez agora senhor meu marido. – Bella me virou de costas pra ela. - Fica quietinho... Não se mexa. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, depositando um beijo em minha nuca, o que me fez estremecer. Senti as pontas de seus dedos delinearem os músculos do meu dorso, indo até a minha bunda a qual ela apalpou com vontade.

- Wow! – soltei por reflexo.

- Quietinho eu disse. – ralhou sorrindo contra minha pele, colou seu corpo ao meu e pude sentir novamente seus mamilos roçarem em minhas costas. Suas mãos encontraram as minhas enquanto Bella distribuía beijos molhados, seguidos de leves mordidas, segurei firme sua mão a ouvindo gemer.

- Desculpe Bella, te machuquei amor? Eu já estava a meio metro dela.

- Não Edward, eu só me assustei, não fique assim. – disse se aproximando de mim novamente. – Edward... Eu só me assustei, meu amor, é que estou um tanto nervosa e ansiosa... Me desculpe.

- Bella... Você não tem ideia dos efeitos que causa em mim...

- Então me mostre. – pediu me puxando pra si.

Toquei seu seio o acariciando, sentindo seu mamilo roçar na palma da minha mão, meus lábios deixaram os dela deslizando por sua pele até encontrá-lo, gemi alto ao sugá-lo, enquanto acariciava o outro. Minha língua brincava com ele enquanto Bella soltava gemidos audíveis, chamando meu nome e aquilo era música aos meus ouvidos. Intercalei beijos entre seus lábios e seus seios, minha mão foi descendo por seu ventre encontrando a mínima pelugem de sua intimidade.

- Edward... – gemeu segurando com força os cabelos da minha nuca, deslizei meus dedos pela fenda, sentindo sua maciez assim como o calor que emanava de lá. Voltei a beijá-la com voracidade, os beijos já não eram tão gentis.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**


	12. CAPITULO XI

**Espero que estejam curtindo, **

**semana que vem tem mais, **

**beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

Levei uma de minhas mãos a suas costas e a outra em suas pernas, fazendo com que seu corpo boiasse diante de mim, assim pude contemplar seu corpo nu. Definitivamente seu corpo havia se desenvolvido, não havia tantas curvas nela quando a conheci, seus seios estavam mais arredondados. Sua barriga lisinha e seu quadril bem feito, as coxas grossas sua bunda era sem dúvida deliciosa. Não era aquela beleza clássica, mesmo assim era linda, perfeita. Seus olhos estavam fechados, ela confiava completamente em mim e eu rogava para ser digno de tal confiança.

- Oh... Edward... – gemeu quando depositei um beijo em seu ventre, com a língua fiz a volta em seu umbigo. Eu a tocava descobrindo seus pontos mais sensíveis, quando toquei sua intimidade sentindo o quanto estava pronta pra mim. Peguei-a nos braços saindo com ela da água, fui em direção ao banheiro onde debaixo do chuveiro a ajudei no banho assim como ela a mim.

Suas mãos pequenas e quentes deslizaram pelo meu tórax, abdômen, coxas, bunda até chegar onde tanto almejava. Bella estava curiosa, mordia os lábios com força, incerta se me tocava ou não. Segurei sua mão a guiando, me concentrando ao máximo, para não assustá-la e ao sentir seu toque, meu corpo estremeceu... Fechei os olhos, mordendo os lábios com força, contendo um rosnado, tamanho prazer que senti.

- É firme... E grande... Vai doer não vai? – me perguntava que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Num momento daquele? Mas era a Bella ali certo? E aquilo era tão dela.

- Farei de tudo pra que não seja assim meu amor. – segurei seu queixo a forçando olhar pra mim. - Mas se te machucar, ao menor sinal de dor, me diga está bem? Não vai adiantar me empurrar, tem que dizer Bella. Promete pra mim que vai dizer? – ela somente assentiu. Desliguei o chuveiro e a enrolei na toalha em seguida me sequei. A levei para o quarto a colocando sobre a cama. A visão dela nua naqueles lençóis brancos era fascinante. - Com medo?

- Ansiosa talvez. – respondeu com os olhos cravados aos meus, estava sobre ela, apoiando meu peso em meus braços. A beijei novamente, um beijo lento e excitante, percorri seu corpo com meus lábios, ora lambendo, ora beijando até chegar em sua intimidade.

Cravei suas pernas no colchão deslizando a língua por sua intimidade, sentindo seu gosto agridoce. Desta vez Bella arfou gemendo alto em seguida, suas mãos agarradas aos lençóis enquanto a invadia com minha língua. Seu quadril ganhou vida se movendo, suas mãos deixaram os lençóis indo para os meus cabelos, os segurando com força.

- Oh... Edward... – senti seu corpo estremecer, Bella se debatia soltando palavras desconexas, tencionando o corpo, então fui agraciado com seu mel delicioso, o sorvendo todo. Ergui meu corpo vendo Bella relaxada na cama, seus cabelos espalhados sobre o lençol, seus olhos fechados e sua respiração pesada, ofegante eu diria.

- Será que dá pra parar de me torturar? – pediu com a voz entrecortada, fiz uma coisa que jamais pensei que faria, peguei o preservativo o colocando sob o olhar atento de Bella. Me coloquei entre suas pernas cravando meus olhos ao dela.

- Lembre-se do que me prometeu. – ela assentiu mordendo os lábios, a beijei deslizando lentamente pra dentro dela, senti a barreira e com o máximo de cuidado a rompi. Bella continuava com os olhos cravados aos meus, ao romper da barreira seus olhos marejaram... Fechei meus olhos me concentrando, já que o cheiro do seu sangue invadiu minhas narinas, naquele momento minha garganta queimar, e minha boca se encher de veneno.

Me concentrei nas décadas que levei para adquirir meu autocontrole e principalmente nela, no ser mais importante do meu mundo, somente ai comecei a me mover dentro dela, que me recebeu quente e apertada. Bella começou timidamente a me acompanhar nos movimentos, até que o possível incomodo deu lugar ao prazer... Era isso que irradiava de seus olhos, prazer e luxúria.

Inverti as posições a deixando sobre mim e Bella quase me leva a loucura. Meu corpo todo estremecia tamanho prazer que sentia, os beijos eram vorazes, as mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro. Intensifiquei as investidas sendo acompanhado por ela, seu corpo estremeceu novamente dando sinais de que o fim estava próximo, nossos corpos estavam tão bem encaixados, como se um fosse feito especificamente para o outro em uma dança erótica e excitante.

- Edward... Eu... Eu...

- Isso... Bella... Vem... – gemi com minha boca colada a dela e juntos explodimos em um prazer imensurável, seu corpo caiu relaxado sobre o meu que caiu sobre o colchão com um baque.

- Você tinha razão... Estou no paraíso. – não contive a gargalhada que brotou da minha garganta.

- Amor, você é mesmo impossível. – disse entre risos beijando sua testa.

A noite foi longa e insaciável, quanto mais a tinha mais a queria, nos amamos várias vezes até Bella cair exausta. Enquanto velava seu sono, ouvindo seu ressonar tranquilo, lembranças recentes me invadiam. O dia estava amanhecendo e a claridade entrou pela janela iluminando o quarto.

Decidi dar um mergulho, o sol ainda estava fraco, me joguei na areia e senti o sol me aquecer, era tão bom estar com Bella, mesmo querendo mais que tudo ler sua mente, às vezes agradecia por esse fato. Pela primeira vez eu tinha paz, e o silêncio me levou a um relaxamento tão profundo, que fechei meus olhos e de repente, me vi novamente com Bella, sentindo-a novamente a amando de forma intensa e voraz.

Despertei assustado, aquilo nunca havia me acontecido antes, não eu não estava na cama com Bella, estava na areia, nu em pelo. Eu teria sonhado? Mas como, se vampiros não dormem? Sonhei acordado talvez?

Aquilo mexeu comigo, jamais havia me sentido tão relaxado, tão em paz, recolhi nossas roupas espalhadas pela areia e voltei pro quarto. Bella dormia tranquilamente, havia um sorriso lindo em seus lábios, ela se moveu e o lençol que a cobria deslizou revelando seu corpo.

Me aproximei dela e estanquei ao ver algumas manchas arroxeadas espalhadas pelo seu corpo, principalmente nos seios, quadril, braços e na bunda. Ela não havia cumprido sua palavra, não me avisou... Por quê? Aquilo me deixou furioso, tanto com ela quanto comigo, definitivamente eu não passava de um animal, um bastardo, um monstro! Não! Eu não era digno de um anjo inocente como ela.

Fui para o chuveiro, tomei um banho, voltando para o quarto em seguida, me deitei ao seu lado e fiquei olhando para o teto, tentando evitar olhar para ela. Ouvi sua respiração mudar e Bella aos poucos despertou, se espreguiçou, se esticando toda, pude ouvir perfeitamente alguns ossos estalarem.

- Bom dia! – disse com aquele sorriso radiante, infelizmente não consegui retribuir. - O que houve Edward? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- seu tom era preocupado.

- Você me prometeu Bella... Deu sua palavra e, no entanto, não cumpriu. – ela me olhou assustada.

- Do que... Do que você ta falando?

- Disso Bella! – disse exaltado, lhe mostrando o roxo em seu braço. – Se olhe no espelho e vai entender. Jamais deveria ter feito isso! – cuspi com raiva, ninguém me odiava mais que eu mesmo naquele momento. – Você se casou com um animal, um bastardo infeliz, eu jamais... Jamais, ouviu bem... Jamais farei isso de novo!

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e marejados, ela se levantou sem se importar em se cobrir e correu até o banheiro. Ela se olhava com o cenho franzido, tocando onde estava marcado, Bella se virou pra mim, mas não fui capaz de olhá-la.

- Não está doendo Edward! Olhe! – disse enquanto apertava onde estava marcado.

- Não minta pra mim Isabella! Não ouse. – não conseguia controlar a minha fúria.

- Nunca menti pra você Edward e não começaria agora! – respondeu atravessado. – Estou lhe afirmando que não me machucou, minha pele é muito branca, às vezes eu mesma deixo marcas nela. Estudou medicina, deveria saber... Mas prefere se culpar não é?

- Fico imaginando o que fiz a você internamente, se...

- Acha mesmo que se tivesse me machucado, eu não teria dito? Sim doeu um pouco, mas acho que isso é natural não é mesmo? Não sou tão idiota quanto julga Edward, me informei sobre o assunto e a situação. – agora quem estava furiosa era ela. – Alice conversou comigo, assim como Rose e Esme, mas elas são vampiras e a visão delas é um tanto diferente. Busquei informações diretamente com uma ginecologista, uma humana... Precisava da versão dela dos fatos e como suspeitava era um tanto diferente das de Alice e as outras.

-Eu não sabia que...

- Claro que não sabia! – me cortou, estava exaltada. - Nem elas sabem, não queria magoá-las, mesmo sendo meio vampira, minha parte humana é predominante. Sim eu sangro, me machuco, mas não sou tão frágil como pensa. – as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. - Sabe o que machucou Edward? Foi saber que se arrependeu da melhor noite que tive em minha vida... Pensei que tivesse sido perfeita pra você como foi pra mim... – tentei me aproximar dela, mas Bella se esquivou.

- Vou tomar um banho. – ela pegou suas coisas entre soluços, entrando no banheiro em seguida.

Fui até a praia, de lá dava pra ouvir seus soluços, Bella chorou muito e por um longo tempo. Eu tinha vontade de arrancar a minha própria cabeça, tamanha a raiva que sentia de mim mesmo, acabei magoando minha esposa em plena lua de mel. Você merece um premio Edward! Terá sorte se Bella voltar a falar com você um dia. Fiquei ali remoendo o que ela me disse, ouvi perfeitamente quando se levantou, pude ouvir seus passos pela casa. Provavelmente foi comer algo, dei a volta na casa e entrei pela sala, ela estava na cozinha, preparava ovos mexidos.

- Vou ter que caçar, quer me acompanhar? – perguntei da porta da cozinha, estava recostado no batente.

- Não obrigado! – respondeu sem se virar.

- Vai ficar bem sozinha? Terei que ir até o Rio. – ela deu de ombros.

- Precisa de algo? – Bella deu uma resposta monossilábica, assenti indo para o quarto, me troquei e sai com a lancha. Fui até a mata fechada, não estava com paciência e peguei qualquer coisa, já era madrugada quando voltei para a ilha.

Bella estava adormecida no sofá, a TV estava ligada, provavelmente deve ter assistido algum filme. Levei-a para o quarto, e a coloquei na cama, limpei tudo, voltando em seguida para o quarto, tomei um banho e me deitei ao seu lado. Não demorou e Bella se aconchegou em meu peito, jogando a perna sobre mim.

- Edward? – sua voz saiu chorosa.

- O que Bella?

- Promete que teremos mais noites como aquela? – a puxei sobre mim, fazendo com que me olhasse nos olhos. - Juro que não me machucou... Sinto sua falta. – não disse nada, simplesmente a beijei, com todo o amor que sentia por ela e a amei de forma ainda mais intensa que na outra noite e por várias vezes. Bella tinha razão, as marcas se foram em dois dias.

A levei para conhecer a ilha, nos amamos na cachoeira, no mar. Fomos caçar na mata do Rio onde havia predadores maiores. Como fomos à noite, aproveitamos para circular pela cidade, Bella comprou alguns biquínis para Alice e Rose, presente para Esme até para os lobos ela comprou algo.

Nós já estávamos na ilha há aproximadamente dezessete dias, e Bella andava sonolenta, dormia muito e muito pesado.

- Bella? Preciso caçar, vem comigo?

- Se importa se eu ficar? Estou com muito sono. – disse manhosa.

- Não meu amor, tudo bem, não vou me demorar, prometo. – dei um beijo nela e sai, como das outras vezes voltei e já era madrugada, ao me aproximar da casa ouvi um som estranho, disparei e encontrei Bella agarrada ao vaso sanitário, vomitando muito.

- O que houve Bella? – ela estava toda suada, seus cabelos grudavam em seu rosto.

- Não sei... - gemeu. - Meu estômago não está nada bem, acho que o frango estava estragado. – disse voltando para o banheiro. -Isso é deprimente! Sai daqui Edward. – pediu me empurrando, mas nem me movi, não ia deixá-la naquele estado. Depois de ter vomitado novamente escovou os dentes inúmeras vezes.

- O que aconteceu meu amor?

- Preparei um frango que tinha na geladeira, estava com vontade de comer, mas quando mordi o primeiro pedaço, o gosto estava horrível, joguei fora, mas comi um pouco, depois meu estômago pirou. – explicou abatida.

- Como se sente?

- Com fome. – resmungou fazendo bico.

- Toma um banho, enquanto preparo algo leve pra você. – disse a beijando.

- Quero ovos mexidos. – pediu com os olhinhos brilhando.

Assim que saiu do banho comeu e muito, adormecendo em seguida. Seu sono desta vez foi agitado e Bella suava muito, o que não era comum nela, levantou as pressas com a mão na boca vomitando novamente.

- Bella, acho melhor irmos ao médico, estou ficando preocupado com você, segundo Brad, você nunca ficou doente.

- Eu sei... – gemeu novamente. - Também acho estranho. – ponderei o que era mais sensato, ir ao Rio ou voltar para Forks? Carlisle entendia mais do organismo dela, e poderia me dar um quadro geral de sua saúde, o que me deixaria mais tranquilo. Ela voltou ao banheiro, depois foi para o quarto, onde pegou uma nécessaire, voltando em seguida para o banheiro se trancando lá.

- Bella? Você está bem? – perguntei ainda atrás da porta. – Você vomitou?

- Sim e não. – respondeu com uma voz estranha.

- Posso entrar, por favor? – seu tom de voz me deixou preocupado- Tudo... Bem?

Entrei e Bella estava sentada no sobre o vaso fechado, com a nécessaire no colo, sua expressão era estranha... Vazia e assustada eu diria. Me abaixei ao seu lado, colocando minha mão em sua testa na mesma hora.

- Qual o problema, amor?

- Há quantos dias estamos aqui? – perguntou um tanto alienada.

- Dezessete. – sinceramente não vi sentido algum em sua pergunta. – Bella o que você tem? - ela levantou o dedo indicador, como sinal pra esperar, como se ponderasse algo, contando talvez. -Bella? – sussurrei depois de alguns segundos. – Está me deixando nervoso.

A vi respirar fundo voltando a fuçar naquela bendita nécessaire, ela ergueu a caixinha de absorvente e particularmente, eu não havia entendido nada.

- O que? Você está de TPM? Não acho que isso ataque o estômago.

-Acho que não foi comida estragada. - sussurrou pra si mesma. - Droga! Droga! Droga! – esbravejou socando o ar. - Isabella sua idiota! Mais que merda! – aquela reação realmente me assustou.

- Bella você está me assustando. – falei de maneira calma.

- Juro que não fiz de propósito Edward... Você vai ficar zangado... Vai ficar muito zangado, vai me odiar! – minha linda esposa falava e chorava ao mesmo tempo e confesso que mesmo pra mim, estava sendo difícil compreender alguma coisa.

-Amor? Respira fundo e fala devagar, porque não estou te entendendo. – ela sacudia a cabeça compulsivamente. - Ok, então repete o que disse.

- Não fiz de propósito Edward, eu juro que não... Você vai me odiar, vai se zangar. – que diabos ela estava falando?

- Porque diz isso meu amor?

- Estou atrasada Edward, cinco dias pra ser exata. – franzi o cenho ainda sem entender. – Minha menstruação está atrasada há cinco dias. -senti meus olhos saltarem e um gelo percorrer minha espinha, não era possível, era? Bella toma pílula, eu usei preservativo quase todas às vezes, tirando quando fomos à cachoeira e no mar.

- Eu... Eu me esqueci de tomar alguns comprimidos, veja. – disse me entregando a caixinha.

- Porque não me disse?

- Porque não me lembrava, estava distraída com outras coisas... Droga! – e lá estava ela chorando de novo. – Ta zangado não ta?

- Preocupado, não zangado. – disse a puxando para o meu colo.

- Estraguei... Tudo não foi? – dizia fungando.

- Não meu amor, eu vou ser pai, Bella. – não quis passar pra ela o meu temor, temia por ela, pela vida dela. - Acho melhor voltarmos para Forks, Carlisle pode examinar você e ter certeza, o que acha? – ela assentiu compulsivamente, eu tentava imaginar o que se passava naquela cabecinha.

Liguei para Carlisle e expliquei a situação pra ele, assim como o estado que Bella ficou, meu pai me passou o nome do remédio para ministrar a ela, pra que encarasse a lancha e o avião. Bella foi se trocar para irmos, só então notei a saliência em seu ventre, me aproximei dela, tocando naquele ponto.

- Vai dar tudo certo amor, prometo que vai. – ela colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

- Sei que vai... Desde que esteja ao meu lado.

- Sempre meu amor. – Bella praticamente dormiu a viagem toda de volta, Alice e Jazz foram nos buscar no aeroporto.

- Vocês têm certeza? – Alice perguntou ao lado de Bella no banco de trás.

- Sim. – respondeu somente, estava muito abatida e aquilo me preocupava.

"_**Não estavam se prevenindo Edward?"**_ – voltou a perguntar mentalmente desta vez.

- Depois conversamos esta bem? – ela assentiu somente. Carlisle já nos aguardava, assim como Brad, depois de cumprimentarmos a todos, ele pediu para irmos até seu escritório.

"_**Como isso foi possível? Ela estava tomando remédio?"**_ – meu pai se perguntava, estava intrigado com aquilo.

- Conte-me o que aconteceu. – pediu enquanto examinava Bella que estava visivelmente nervosa.

- A culpa foi minha Carlisle... Eu... Eu me atrapalhei com as pílulas...

- Mas usaram o preservativo, correto?

"_**Por favor, me diz que usou todas às vezes Edward!"-**_ pensava enquanto a examinava.

- Na maioria das vezes, teve uma ou duas que não. – respondi querendo me chutar por ter sido impulsivo.

"_**Uma vez basta Edward, deveria saber."**_ – me repreendeu mentalmente. _**"Jovens!" **_

- Será que podem parar com essa conversa paralela e me incluir nela, por favor? – Bella pediu atenta a nós dois.

- Desculpe filha, força do hábito. – Carlisle se desculpou, Bella explicou a ele que estava atrasada, falamos sobre os enjoos, a sonolência, ele examinou seu ventre constatando o fato.

- Bom pelo que descobrimos até agora, essa gestação vai durar aproximadamente um mês e não será nada fácil pra você minha filha. – minha esposa mordia os lábios constantemente.

- Eu sei, enfrento o que for Carlisle, mas meu filho vai nascer forte e saudável. – disse acariciando seu ventre. – Um filho Edward... Não estava em nossos planos, mas será bem vindo não é?

- Claro meu amor, muito bem vindo. – disse ficando diante dela, me abaixei diante do seu ventre e o beijei. – Muito bem vindo.

- Vamos ser avos Carlisle. – Brad comemorou feliz e preocupado ao mesmo tempo.

"_**Farei de tudo para que nada aconteça a você minha filha."**_ – pensava enquanto a abraçava forte.

Todos ficaram felizes pela notícia, Esme se emocionou ao saber que seria avó e Rosalie era um misto de alegria e inveja. Mas o que mais surpreendeu era o modo carinhoso como tratava Bella e o cuidado que tinha com ela. O que deixou tanto eu quanto Alice, um tanto enciumados, já que minha esposa não queria magoá-la e aceitava fazer tudo que Rose dizia.

- Carlisle eu fico me perguntando... – Bella me parecia hesitante. – Se eu sou meio vampira e meio humana, o que ele será?

- Esta é uma boa pergunta Bella, provavelmente o lado vampiro predominará, mas infelizmente não temos certeza de nada.

Eu evitava demonstrar a minha esposa o quanto tudo aquilo me deixava assustado e revoltado, na verdade eu me amaldiçoava por ter sido tão estúpido! Somente Bella não se deu conta, minha família me conhecia o suficiente, pra saber que eu me culpava pelo que estava acontecendo. Não é que eu não aceitasse meu filho, só não queria perder Bella para tê-lo e aquilo me consumia. Via minha linda e jovem esposa definhar dia após dia, seu ventre crescia assustadoramente, mal conseguia se mover, mal saia do sofá na realidade. Sentia dores horríveis e vomitava sem parar, e aquilo estava me matando.

"_**Não fique assim Edward, pense em Bella."**_ – Alice pedia em pensamento, enquanto Rose segurava os cabelos dela, que vomitava outra vez. Brad e Carlisle estavam no escritório , meu pai o transformou em um verdadeiro laboratório, na realidade a casa parecia uma extensão do hospital.

- Porque ela não para de vomitar? O que está acontecendo? – perguntei impaciente. – Se ela continuar assim vai...

- Se acalme Edward. – pediu Carlisle.

- Me acalmar Carlisle? Minha esposa está definhando, aquilo vai matá-la.

"_**Aquilo é seu filho Edward."**_ – me repreendeu em pensamento.

- Foi assim com Renée, não foi Brad? – o homem socou a mesa meneando a cabeça.

- Não exatamente, mesmo porque Bella não é tão frágil, mas sem a possibilidade da ultrasonografia fica difícil de sabermos. Mesmo não caçando Bella se alimenta, tanto de sangue quanto de comida humana, está tomando todas as vitaminas, mas mesmo assim...

- Espere um pouco, estamos fazendo alguma coisa errada! – Carlisle e Brad franziram o cenho. - Se lembra da pergunta que Bella lhe fez Carlisle?- Brad assentiu ainda confuso. - O que predominará no bebê é o lado vampiro, certo? O que acontece se consumirmos alimento humano? - a compreensão atingiu os dois.

- Sangue... A dieta dela terá que ser somente de sangue, para suprir o bebê que está rejeitando o alimento humano. – me senti culpado, se não ficasse me lamentando e me culpando pelo que aconteceu, teria sido de mais ajuda.

A dieta dela era basicamente sangue o qual Brad providenciava, ele era controlado o suficiente para trazer o animal ainda vivo, Carlisle colhia o sangue e o dava fresco a Bella. Mesmo assim a anemia não cessava, e minha esposa continuava fraca.

"_**Teremos que ser radicais, vamos ter que testar sangue humano."**_ – Carlisle disse em pensamento para o meu desespero.

- Acha que será seguro? Ela nunca provou sangue humano, pai.

- Temos que fazer o teste Edward, ele está drenando o sangue dela filho, por isso a anemia. Carlisle conseguiu uma boa quantidade de sangue O negativo e o administrava para Bella.

- É doce... É muito bom. – disse ao prová-lo, claro que era e aquilo me deixou realmente preocupado.

- O que você tem Edward? Há dias que anda calado, está tenso e com olheiras... Porque não vai caçar meu amor? – eu estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá, já que ela praticamente não saia de lá.

- Não vou sair de perto de você Bella. – disse taxativo.

- Está com sede, já se olhou no espelho Edward? Por favor... Não fique assim, vai dar tudo certo. Não tenha medo meu amor. – ela dizia acariciando meu rosto, fechei meus olhos, apreciando a carícia. - Faz um favor para sua esposa? – sabia que iria me arrepender daquilo, mas.

- O que quiser. – respondi de pronto.

- Vá caçar com seus irmãos... Quero ver seus lindos olhos cor de âmbar, eles estão negros Edward e isso não é bom.

- Não posso sair daqui Bella, não vou deixar você. – será que ela não entendia?

- Por favor? – insistiu. – Por mim... – aquilo foi golpe baixo.

- Anda conversando demais com a Alice. – resmunguei derrotado.

"_**Isso é que dá casar."**_ – Emmett pensou divertido.

"_**Sei bem como é isso."**_ – sorri ao ouvir Jazz, às vezes tinha pena do meu irmão.

- Agora vá e divirta-se. – Bella disse me puxando para um beijo, sem se importar com os demais.

- Você é impossível Bella. – ela deu de língua.

- Mas você me ama mesmo assim. – era obrigado a concordar com ela, a amava acima de tudo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	13. CAPITULO XII

**Ainda estou meio atrapalhada, vou postar aleatoriamente,**

**mas prometo que logo me acerto! **

**Beijo a todas vcs. **

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

Fiz o que ela havia me pedido, mesmo contrariado fui caçar com Jasper e Emmett, não nos distanciamos muito e implorei para que Alice me ligasse se algo acontecesse. Somente quando senti o cheiro da presa foi que me dei conta de como estava faminto, acho que se tivesse um bando de cervos eu teria acabado com ele. Estávamos voltando pra casa, quando um cheiro nada agradável, me fez estancar.

"_**Eles voltaram e Bella, nem sequer me ligou avisando? É assim que ela diz gostar de mim**_**?"** – se perguntava Jacob ao se aproximar da casa.

-O que ouve Edward? – Jazz perguntou, mas não foi preciso responder, ele notou a presença assim como Emmett.

- Jacob? – o abordei antes que ele chegasse à varanda da casa.

"_**Sugador enxerido."**_ – achei melhor ignorar seu comentário.

- Edward! Soube que retornaram da viagem há alguns dias, vim ver a Bella.

- Não sei se isso será possível, ela não anda muito bem. – não o queria perto dela, não nesse momento.

"_**Quem ele pensa que é, só porque se casou, virou dono dela?"**_ – com muito custo contive um rosnado. Naquele exato momento Brad saiu na varanda, acompanhado de Esme, Carlisle e Alice.

- Brad! Vim ver a Bella. – anunciou o cão sarnento.

- _É o Jake? Peça para ele entrar tio_. – minha amada esposa gritou de dentro da casa.

"_**Se controla cara, sabe que ela gosta dele."**_ – Jasper me lembrou com a mão no meu ombro.

"_**Deixa de ser ciumento Ed, ele é primo dela."**_ – ralhou Alice, revirei os olhos impaciente, entrando em casa, Jacob estava estancado diante de Bella.

- O que aconteceu com você?

"_**O que aquele sanguessuga fez a ela?"**_ – aquele cão estava me irritando profundamente.

- Posso ler mentes Jacob, espero que não tenha se esquecido deste fato. – cuspi entre os dentes.

"_**Não, o que você fez a ela seu desgraçado?"**_ – insistiu furioso.

- Jake, não vai me dar um abraço, priminho? –Bella disse, se levantando com certa dificuldade, ao olhar para seu ventre arredondado, os olhos dele só faltaram saltar.

- Você ta grávida? Como pode ser? Casaram-se não faz nem... Olha o tamanho disso? – ele estava confuso e com raiva, muita raiva.

- Calma Jake! Ta tudo Bem...

- Como bem Bella, por acaso esqueceu o que ouve com a sua mãe? – aquilo foi à gota d'água.

- Cala a boca Jacob! – praticamente gritei entre um rosnado, indo para junto de Bella, seu olhos marejaram e seu queixo tremeu.

"_**Como ela pode ignorar o que ouve com sua mãe e engravidar desse monstro?"**_ – aquele bastardo estava me tirando do sério.

- Sua opinião sobre nós está muito clara, Jacob, mas...

- Parem vocês dois. – minha esposa exigiu ofegante.

- Desculpe Bella, é que... – ela se soltou de mim, indo até ele, cerrei as mãos em punho tamanho ódio que senti daquele cão fedorento.

- Eu sei Jake, mas não se preocupe, está tudo sob controle. Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim. – disse estalando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Sua maluca, senti sua falta. – revirei os olhos me jogando no sofá, pensei em sair, mas não daria este gostinho a ele. Brad e Carlisle explicaram tudo para Jacob que sorria para Bella enquanto me amaldiçoava em pensamento.

- Posso saber o porquê desse bico? – Bella perguntou puxando meu rosto para me olhar nos olhos.

- Nada!

- Ta mentindo. – retrucou.

- Ele ta com ciúme Bella, desencana! – lancei um olhar mortal para Emmett que se encolheu, minha esposa sorriu me puxando pela camisa, depositando um beijo em meus lábios. - Deixa de ser bobo. – sussurrou em meu ouvido, não tinha como ficar bravo com ela. Bella e Jacob conversaram um pouco mais e para meu alivio e o de minha família, ele se foi.

Entramos na terceira semana e o ventre de Bella se igualava a uma gestação de pelo menos oito meses, mal conseguia se mover e quando o fazia sentia dores fortes. Bella estava adormecida, quando um pensamento me chamou a atenção.

"_**Edward? Será que pode vir aqui, por favor?"**_ - Jacob pediu do lado de fora da casa, próximo à floresta, estranhei o fato, mas fui mesmo assim. Ele estava em sua forma de lobo acompanhado de Seth.

- O que ouve Jacob? – meus irmãos se postaram automaticamente ao meu lado.

"_**Complicações."**_ – disse somente.

-Seja mais específico.

- O que ta rolando Ed? – perguntou Emmett tenso, enquanto eu via pela mente de Jacob e Seth o que estava acontecendo.

- O alfa viu pela mente de Jacob que Bella está grávida, acham que a criança não deve nascer, querem matar meu filho. – minhas mãos tremiam, Jazz interveio, mas estava sendo difícil controlar minha fúria.

- Eles que tentem. – Emmett cuspiu entre os dentes.

**- **_Não posso ficar na forma humana, tenho que monitorá-los, rompi com o bando, jamais permitirei que toquem em Bella, ela faz parte da minha família, tentei fazer com que esse teimoso ficasse com o bando, mas ele insistiu em vir comigo_**.** – transmiti os pensamentos de Jacob, logo Brad e Carlisle se juntaram a nós.

- Você rompeu com o bando? – perguntou Brad.

- _Sim, estamos por conta, Seth e eu, nós já fizemos a ronda no perímetro da casa, ainda estão indecisos de quando e como atacar, mas creio que vão mudar de estratégia, já que os alertei_.

"_**Meu Deus!"-**_ Esme estava assustada.

- Será uma guerra então? – Jasper perguntou desta vez.

- _Não se eu puder evitar, sabem que não morro de amores por sua espécie, mas as circunstancias nos obrigam a uma convivência. Bella os ama e faz parte de sua família assim como da minha, temos Bella em comum e por ela lutaremos ao lado de vocês se preciso for_. – aquilo me deixou tocado, assim como a minha família.

- Sendo assim filho, minha casa está a sua disposição, para o que precisarem. – disse Carlisle prontamente.

- Se precisarem de roupas, alimento e descanso, não hesitem em vir a nós. – completou Esme.

"_**Agradeça-os por mim, mas nos viramos bem."**_ – seu orgulho falava mais alto.

- _Agradeço a oferta_. – disse simplesmente.

"_**Obrigado por isso." **_

"_**Porque ta recusando? A gente vai morrer de fome por acaso?**_" – ralhou Seth me fazendo rir.

- O que foi Edward? – perguntou Carlisle sem entender assim como o restante.

-Divergências entre eles. – falei dando de ombros.

- _Se ouvirem um uivo, é porque eles se aproximam_. – repassei a informação.

"_**Qual é o seu raio de alcance?" **_

- Por volta de três a quatro, milhas no máximo.

"_**Perfeito."**_ – pensou voltando para a floresta.

- É bom ter cães de guarda, guardando o forte. – brincou Emmett.

- Não diga isso Emmett, tem noção do sacrifício que fizeram para nos ajudar, romperam com o bando, não podem entrar em La Push onde estão seus familiares, seja mais agradecido. – Carlisle disse o repreendendo, e estava coberto de razão.

Bella estava desconfiada, estranhou o fato de Jacob e Seth estarem rondando a casa, ela podia sentir o cheiro deles. Acabamos contando a ela o acontecido, minha esposa era um misto de mágoa e culpa, sentia-se culpada por Jacob e Seth estarem afastados de suas casas, e magoada pelo fato dos lobos verem nosso filho como uma ameaça.

Com muita insistência dela, Jacob e Seth faziam as refeições em casa, além de dormirem já que revezavam o patrulhamento. Segundo Jacob, Sam desistiu de um ataque eminente, mas ainda via meu filho como uma ameaça a reserva e aos humanos. Por outro lado Billy Black, pai de Jacob tentava convencer os anciões de que Bella nunca foi ameaça, porque seu filho seria?

Bella acordou agitada, não tinha posição para sentar, muito menos deitar, meu pai dizia que o crescimento da criança estava comprimindo seus órgãos, mas o que mais Carlisle temia aconteceu. Estávamos todos reunidos na sala, em volta de Bella, praticamente era assim que passávamos os dias e as noites, ela foi se virar e um som estranho veio de dentro dela, seguido de um gemido contido.

- Foi a costela... – Carlisle disse convicto. -Pegue-a com cuidado Edward, vamos tirar um raios-X. – a peguei com todo cuidado possível, as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e seu queixo tremia, vê-la tão frágil daquela forma, acabava comigo.

Carlisle tirou a chapa e constatou que ouve uma ruptura em umas das costelas, ele a enfaixou bem firme pra que Bella não sentisse dor, eu havia acabado de colocá-la no sofá quando um uivo ecoou na floresta. Todos ficaram em alerta, era o sinal de Jacob, eu só rogava por uma trégua, tinha que ser tudo de uma vez?

Vi pela mente de Seth que Leah tinha visto Jacob e uivou para chamá-lo. _**"Para Leah! Não é para uivar!"**_ – alertou o garoto.

"_**Oops!"**_ - ela parou na metade do uivo, Jacob se virou e começou a correr em direção a casa.

"_**Vigie o círculo inteiro agora Seth".**_ - ordenou

"_**Alarme falso, alarme falso."**_ – ele praticamente berrava em sua mente. _**"Sugador ta me ouvindo?" **_

Jacob não tinha como saber que eu havia recebido a mensagem, corri em direção a varanda e ele já cruzava o rio.

"_**Desculpa, Leah não sabia do acordo, ela se juntou a nós, ninguém está atacando. Alarme falso."**_ – explicava em pensamento.

- Tudo bem Jacob eu ouvi tudo.

"_**Ouviu? E eu corri como um louco por quê? Droga essa comunicação unilateral é uma merda**_." – resmungou.

- Desculpe! – pedi sinceramente.

"_**Como ela está?"**_ – ele realmente se preocupava com Bella.

- Uma costela rompeu hoje, mas está segurando firme. – falei sem muito animo.

"_**Ela é forte, vai se safar vai ver."**_ – disse confiante.

- Obrigado!

"_**Está ciente que faço isso por ela, não é?" **_– me lembrou.

- Claro que sim. – no fundo eu sabia que não, Jacob de certo modo havia se apegado a nós, assim como minha família a eles, claro que tinha suas exceções, mas na maioria. Não tinha como não ser dessa forma, depois do que fizeram por nós, meu pai lhe era muito grato, assim como eu e todos ali, Brad os tinha em alta conta.

Agora com três lobos, eles se revezavam entre si, Jacob avisou para não irmos caçar muito longe, Alice os guiava mantendo-os distantes dos pontos cegos. Claro que se eu fosse seria mais fácil, mas não me atrevia ficar um segundo longe de Bella. Estávamos eu, Bella, Rose, Jacob e Esme em casa, o restante havia ido caçar. Seth e Leah faziam a ronda.

"_**Credo! Ele parece um trator!" **_– Rose lamentou mentalmente, estava enojada.

- Ele ronca pra burro, não?– comentou Bella segurando o riso, era tão bom vê-la sorrir.

- Deve estar cansado, tem virado noites sem dormir, o que não justifica um som desses. – falei divertido, sem contar nos sonhos dele, Argh! Tudo o que eu não precisava era ver os sonhos eróticos de Jacob.

De repente minha mente foi invadida por uma visão um tanto turva, uma sensação de paz, felicidade... Isso! Uma felicidade incrível e ao mesmo tempo em que uma preocupação quase infantil.

- Shhh! – fiz para que todos se calassem, Jacob despertou assustado.

- O que? O que? – perguntava meio atordoado.

- Fica quieto Jake, Edward ouviu alguma coisa. – Bella o repreendeu, quando ela falou, a sensação aumentou, ao ouvir sua voz. - O que ta acontecendo amor? – perguntou de forma carinhosa.

- Acho que posso ouvi-lo ou ouvi-la, não sei ao certo.

- Jura? – o coração de Bella disparou e a sensação ficou ainda mais forte, com certeza era meu filho.

- Sim, posso ouvi-lo, quer dizer ele não fala, mas posso ver e sentir. – fiquei de frente pra ela, encostando meu ouvido em seu ventre.

- Ele ou Ela gosta de te ouvir meu amor. – os olhos de Bella já estavam marejados.

- O que mais Edward?

- Ele gosta de você, mas está preocupado, está ficando apertado. – não tinha como o sorriso dela ficar maior.

- Eu também te amo meu bebe lindo. – dizia acariciando o ventre.

- Nós amamos, não é Edward? – ela pegou minha mão e colocou junto com a dela. Ali naquele momento todo o sentimento que eu havia reprimido, por medo de perdê-la, veio à tona. Sim eu já o amava e amava muito.

- Sim, o papai te ama muito meu anjinho. – disse depositando um beijo em sua barriga e a sensação de felicidade dobrou... Sim ela ou ele havia nos escutado.

"_**Ele ta falando com aquilo?" –**_ se perguntava Jacob, lancei um olhar mortal pra ele que se desculpou. Contei a Carlisle o que havia ocorrido e ele levantou uma questão interessante.

- Se está ficando apertado, é porque o crescimento já está quase completo filho, o parto será em breve.

Aquilo me deixou ao mesmo tempo ansioso e temeroso, temia que Bella não resistisse, não poderia perdê-la, não podia nem cogitar a hipótese, por outro lado estava ansioso para ver meu filho, pegá-lo em meus braços.

Nunca havia pensado que isso me ocorreria um dia, havia enterrado aquele desejo no fundo do meu ser. Vampiros não podiam conceber... Era nisso em que eu acreditava, mas com Bella, tudo aquilo se mostrou falho. Encontrei alguém que me amasse pelo que eu sou, sem restrições e sem contestar, simplesmente me amava e não era um amor qualquer... Era um amor incondicional, como o que eu sentia por ela. Bella vai me dar um filho, fruto do nosso amor. Fui tirado dos meus devaneios pela doce voz dela.

- Edward?

- Sim?

- Em que está pensando? – perguntou curiosa.

- No quanto te amo. – respondi prontamente, ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso se desfez dando lugar a uma expressão de dor.

- O que foi Bella?

- Ele esta se movendo... Tá doendo muito... – gemeu meio sem fôlego. Seus olhos reviraram e Bella soltou uma golfada de sangue que jorrou longe, aquilo me deixou apavorado, na realidade todos nós. Jacob nem piscava sequer, estava horrorizado.

"_**Ela parece possuída!"**_ – pensava imóvel.

"_**Está tendo convulsões."**_ – pensou Carlisle indo pra junto dela, eu podia ver e ouvir tudo a minha volta, mas simplesmente não conseguia me mover.

"_**De novo não".**_ – aquele pensamento me chamou a atenção, porque veio acompanhado de imagens de uma mulher muito parecida com Bella, se contorcendo e jorrando sangue pela boca, Renée.

Bella parecia um peixe estrebuchando fora d'água, Carlisle e Brad tentavam contê-la, mas não estava funcionando, foi quando ouvimos um estalo alto dessa vez.

- Outra costela! – Carlisle anunciou realmente preocupado. - Temos que intervir, senão a perdemos.

- Mas e o bebê? Será que ele esta bem? – a pergunta de Rose, me fez ver que sua única preocupação era com a criança.

- Faça o que tiver que ser feito, mas salvem Bella pelo amor de Deus. – pedi ainda sem me mover. Brad a levou ainda se debatendo para a sala que estava pronta, tentei entrar, mas fui barrado.

"_**Não acho aconselhável filho, o sangue..." **_– meu pai dizia em pensamento, tentando me impedir de entrar.

- Ela é minha esposa, é o meu filho, acha mesmo que faria algo contra eles? – ele me olhou nos olhos se desculpando.

Enquanto Brad a anestesiava, Carlisle preparava tudo em uma velocidade impressionante. Eu segurava as mãos de Bella para que não atrapalhasse, foi quando outra golfada de sangue veio fazendo com que engasgasse, ergui sua cabeça tentando fazê-la respirar novamente.

- Vamos Bella, respira! Anda Bella respira, pelo amor de Deus!- pedi há erguendo um pouco mais, ela tossiu forte, voltando a respirar com certa dificuldade.

Brad havia aplicado morfina nela e Carlisle já fazia a incisão, me assustei ao ver o jato de sangue que praticamente lavou meu pai. Tanto eu quanto Brad, tínhamos a respiração presa e ver aquela quantidade e sangue, não estava sendo nada bom, para o meu autocontrole.

"_**Isso é incrível, agora tudo faz sentido."**_ – pensou meu pai me assustando ainda mais.

- O que pai?O que faz sentido?

- Há duas bolsas Edward, são dois!- eu mal podia crer no que ouvi, vi meu pai retirando uma delas, entregando-a para Brad, retirou a segunda a entregando a mim, enquanto trabalhava em Bella. Rasguei a bolsa com os meus dentes e lá estava ela, minha garotinha... Minha linda filhinha, Brad fez o mesmo que eu.

- É um lindo garotinho, Edward, um menino! Seu filho.

- Edward... –Bella me chamou, sua voz estava muito fraca.

- Estou aqui meu amor... São dois Bella... Dois. – disse não contendo minha felicidade.

- Dois... Isso é... – ela não conseguiu terminar perdeu os sentidos, entreguei minha filha para Brad que os levou para as mulheres.

- Bella? Bella? – ela não reagia. – Bella meu amor fala comigo.

"_**Tem muito sangue aqui, droga!"**_ – o pensamento do meu pai me preocupou, ele ainda trabalhava arduamente nela.

- O que esta acontecendo pai?

- Hemorragia, infelizmente terei que remover o útero dela, filho. – disse com pesar.

- Faça o que for necessário para mantê-la viva, pai. – enquanto ele fazia o procedimento eu monitorava seus batimentos cardíacos, assim como sua respiração. Com muito custo Carlisle conteve a hemorragia e a pressão de Bella estabilizou, agora só nos restava aguardar sua regeneração.

- Agora é esperar filho, fiz o que pude. – somente o abracei forte, tinha tanto a agradecer, se não fosse por ele, jamais teria encontrado a razão da minha existência, eu devia a minha felicidade, minha família a ele.

- Vou me limpar e conhecer meus netos. - disse orgulhoso.

- Vou ficar aqui com ela. – ele somente assentiu.

Olhei em volta e Bella estava nua sobre a mesa, havia sangue por todo o lado, seus cabelos estavam sujos, assim como seu corpo, magro e debilitado, despertei com as batidas na porta.

"_**Edward?"**_ - Alice chamou mentalmente.

- Entre.

- Oh meu Deus! – soltou ao entrar na sala.

- Trouxe isso para banhá-la, quer que eu faça, ou quer fazer você mesmo?

- Pode deixar que eu mesmo faço, Alice. – minha voz saiu meio sem vida.

- Não fique assim meu irmão, ela logo estará bem. – dizia a tampinha ao meu lado agora.

- Como pode dizer isso, se não pode vê-la. - estava com medo de perdê-la, ainda havia o risco.

- Posso não ver, mas posso sentir... – afirmou convicta. - Vocês serão felizes finalmente meu irmão. – disse estalando um beijo em meu rosto. - Tenha fé Edward, ela prometeu que ficaria bem, aprenda a confiar em sua esposa. – gostaria de saber de onde ela tirava tanta certeza.

Fiquei ali olhando para minha esposa, pensando nas palavras de Alice, peguei a esponja e limpei o corpo de Bella, assim como os cabelos, em seguida a cobri com um lençol limpo e a levei para o quarto onde Alice a trocaria depois. Voltei para a sala e a limpei, achei melhor tomar um banho antes de descer e conhecer meus filhos.

Me despi entrando debaixo do chuveiro, deixei a água cair sobre meu corpo, retirando todo aquele sangue, o sangue da minha Bella. Eu estava exausto, não fisicamente e sim mentalmente, me desliguei de tudo que havia fora daquele quarto e me concentrei somente no coração de Bella.

Assim que sai do meu quarto fui nocauteado com tantos pensamentos, alguém estava furioso, Rosalie, enquanto alguém estava em êxtase... Jacob.

Seu estado de deslumbramento era indescritível, não havia palavras para aquilo... Era como se estivesse em estado de graça e o motivo era... Era minha filha? De repente tudo ficou vermelho, como aquele cachorro sarnento teve coragem de ter um imprinting com minha filha a qual eu mal conhecia? Desci as escadas em um átimo, ele estava lá, olhando embasbacado para o pequenino ser nos braços de minha irmã.

- Rosalie? – minha voz saiu baixa e controlada. – Vá com minha filha para cozinha, quero falar com Jacob a sós.

- Mas Edward...

- Vá agora, Rosalie. – desta vez, minha voz saiu cortante, quando Rose se afastou com minha filha, o chamei, agora a conversa seria entre nós dois.

- Jacob?

- Hum? – grunhiu.

- Jacob?

- Fala Edward... - ele falava ainda encarando a porta por onde MINHA FILHA, recém-nascida havia passado.

- Me de um só motivo para eu não te desmembrar agora mesmo, Jacob Black?- meu tom de voz era cortante, ele sentiu a gravidade da situação e finalmente me encarou.

- É... Bem... Você sabe que eu não escolhi isso, eu só estava aqui preocupado com Bella e... Então eu a vi. – naquele momento seus olhos ficaram irritantemente sonhadores. –Olha cara, jamais faria algo que pudesse prejudicá-la, só quero o bem dela, assim como você, e como a Bella. Você terá que me aturar aqui, como me aturava por Bella, Edward. – o bastardo riu sem graça, bufei alto, senti o ar desnecessário passar pelas minhas narinas, naquele momento aquilo era simplesmente irritante, Jacob tentou de novo. - Veja bem, Edward, agora não haverá mais guerra, Sam não poderá fazer nada contra ela, ou contra Bella e o garotinho, nem mesmo contra sua família, não é isso que você sempre quis? Poder viver com sua família em paz, você terá isso, fique calmo.

- Por acaso quer que eu lhe seja grato por isso? – cuspi entre os dentes, não conseguia parar de rosnar. – O que você quer Jacob? Primeiro sou obrigado aturá-lo por Bella, mesmo você a desejando... Agora quer que eu o ature por minha filha? Porque teve um imprinting com a minha garotinha, a qual acaba de nascer?

- Por favor, Edward, entenda.

- Entender o que Jacob? – rugi furioso ouvindo risos, vindo da cozinha.

- Droga, Edward... As coisas vão se acertar... Será que você não pode ver isso?

- Sai daqui Jacob. – quando ele ia protestar, gritei. – AGORA!

- Mas...

- Sei que você vai voltar, mas pelo seu próprio bem vá enquanto tento digerir essa história, ou não respondo por mim, v á fazer algo útil e depois conversamos.

- Posso vê-la? – ele apontou o queixo para cozinha.

- Some daqui Jacob. – pela sua mente vi que ainda se ajustava a essa coisa de imprinting, relutante ele saiu porta afora.

Fui em direção à cozinha onde Rose estava com minha filha, ela a estava amamentando, peguei meu pequeno tesouro nos braços, era tão pequena e linda como a mãe. Seus poucos cabelos eram acobreados e suas bochechas rosadas, seus olhos eram de um verde esmeralda, tive a sensação de já ter visto olhos parecidos. Sua boquinha era bem feitinha e rosadinha.

- Oi meu anjo, eu sou o seu pai. – falei segurando sua mãozinha gordinha, ela me olhava encantada eu diria, seus olhos espertos corriam pelo meu rosto então ela sorriu pra mim.

"_**Ele não os merece, muito menos a mulher que tem."**_ – Rosalie deixou aquele pensamento escapar, deixando a inveja a consumir.

- Posso até não merecê-los, mas Bella é minha esposa e estes são meus filhos, meus, Rosalie, pode dizer o mesmo? – sabia que havia pegado pesado, mas Rose vinha me irritando não era de hoje.

- Parem vocês dois, quando vão se entender? – Carlisle ralhou da porta, Rose saiu porta a fora como um jato.

- Pegou pesado mano. – meu irmão disse indo atrás de sua esposa.

- Onde está meu filho? – perguntei ainda encantado com minha pequena.

- Está com Esme, lá em cima. – assenti indo com minha filha em meus braços, mas antes fui até a varanda.

- Peço que me desculpe Rosalie, não deveria ter dito aquilo, me desculpe, sinceramente. – ela me olhou esboçando um sorriso.

-Também exagerei Edward, você os merece, sempre foi o melhor de nós. – pude ver em sua mente que a loira estava sendo sincera, nossa relação nunca foi das melhores.

- Não sou e nunca fui, peço que me perdoe, pode cuidar da minha filha pra mim? – seu sorriso se alargou quando pegou minha pequena nos braços.

- Ela já tem nome?

- Ainda não, mas quando Bella acordar, dará os nomes.

- Bella é forte Edward e te ama demais, lutou muito por vocês, não desistirá agora. – assenti somente indo conhecer o meu filho.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	14. CAPITULO XIII

**Obrigada pela compreensão e pelas reviews! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

Fui para a sala de estar e minha mãe descia com meu filho em seus braços. "É tão lindo quanto ele, uma mistura perfeita dos dois." – pensava olhando para o pacotinho em suas mãos.

- Olhe Edward, este é o seu filho.

- Oi garotão? – falei o pegando de forma desajeitada em meus braços, era um pouco maior que minha filha, uma pelugem rala acobreada cobria sua cabeça, seus olhos de um verde reluzente, diferente dos dela, que possuía pontos dourados. Sua boca tinha o mesmo formato da minha e quando sorriu, saiu meio torto.

- Ela vai enlouquecer quando vir isso. – minha irmã Alice disse ao meu lado, babando em meu filho, segurei sua mãozinha, seu aperto era forte, meu filho, Rose se aproximou com minha pequena e segurei os dois um em cada braço. Naquele momento fui tomado de uma felicidade súbita, e para ser completa, restava Bella acordar.

- Seus filhos são lindos, Edward. – Brad dizia enquanto babava nos netos.

- Puxaram a mãe. – falei ainda sem forças para sequer desviar o olhar deles.

- Ela vai discordar com você veementemente, sabe disso não é? – Alice afirmou. – Já posso até ouvi-la dizer:

- Olha Alice eles são lindos como Edward... – dizia em uma imitação tosca de Bella. – Olhe para estes olhos, essa boca e etc, etc. – ninguém conteve o riso, estavam todos felizes com a chegada dos mais novos membros de nossa família.

Bella não acordava e aquilo me deixava angustiado, mas Carlisle dizia que era natural devido ao desgaste que teve, precisava se curar, se regenerar e como era meio humana, levava mais tempo que nós.

Dois dias e nada, minha linda esposa dormia feito um anjo. Estava na poltrona, com meu pensamento longe, na ilha Esme pra ser exato, me lembrando dos momentos maravilhosos que vivemos. Assim como aquele dia na praia em que eu estava tão relaxado que cheguei a sonhar acordado. Ouvi a respiração de Bella mudar e seu coração acelerar, olhei para a cama e minha esposa se espreguiçava, pude ouvir alguns ossos estalando fiquei tão feliz que corri para junto dela.

- Bom dia dorminhoca! Como se sente? – fui presenteado com um sorriso meio preguiçoso.

- Bom dia... - sua voz saiu rouca. – Por quanto tempo eu dormi? – perguntou sentando-se.

- Quatro dias e cinco horas, para ser exato. – ela sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você é tão detalhista. – disse bocejando, seus cabelos estavam revoltos e sua cara amassada, e mesmo assim, continuava linda.

- Correu tudo bem? Onde está meu bebê? – perguntou olhando pelo quarto.

- Não se lembra do que aconteceu meu amor? – Bella me olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Mais ou menos, ainda está tudo muito confuso... – disse levando as mãos a cabeça. – A dor... Era dilacerante... Como se estivesse sendo rasgada por dentro... Me lembro de você, de ouvir tua voz... – Bella fechou os olhos por um momento. – Não consigo me lembrar de mais nada... São somente borrões, tudo vermelho pra ser exata! – fazia sentido.

- Sente alguma coisa?

- Fome, muita fome. – não contive o riso.

- Quis dizer se está sentindo dor?

- Ah! – vi minha esposa corar sem graça. – Não! Nenhuma dor, só fome mesmo. - fui beijá-la, mas Bella se esquivou.

-O que foi amor? – disparei estranhando sua atitude.

- Preciso escovar os dentes Edwrad, estou há quatro dias e cinco horas dormindo. – reclamou fugindo de mim. – Só falo com você de novo depois de estar descente, para você e principalmente para o meu filho. -revirei os olhos, enquanto era colocado para fora do quarto, definitivamente minha esposa era absurda!

- Bella acordou? – Carlisle perguntou assim que apareci na escada.

- Sim.

- O que aconteceu? Porque está com essa cara? – claro que todos haviam ouvido nossa conversa, mas Emm simplesmente não conseguia manter a língua dentro da boca.

- Ela me colocou para fora do quarto, disse que só fala comigo depois de um banho e escovar os dentes. – a gargalhada foi geral.

- Ouviu o que ela disse Carlisle? – meu pai somente assentiu. – Não acha estranho o fato dela não se lembrar do que de fato houve? De pensar que só há um bebê?

"_**Isso também me intriga"**_ – pensou me olhando sério.

- Bella teve um parto complicado filho, foi traumatizante pra ela, é mais comum do que possa imaginar.

- Ela disse que a dor foi dilacerante Carlisle, que foi como se a rasgassem por dentro. – o fato dela ter sentido dor me consumia.

- Lamento muito por isso, filho, mas fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance, Bella sabia perfeitamente dos riscos.

-Eu sei, mas saber que ela sentiu dor, me deixa...

- Não se culpe filho... – Brad disse desta vez. – Apesar da idade, aquela garota é forte, e amava este bebê desde o momento em que foi concebido.

- Eu sei.

-Tenho certeza de que toda a dor, toda aquela angustia passará no momento em que Bella colocar os olhos em seus filhos.

- Brad tem toda a razão, assim que Bella colocar os olhos neles, todo o restante desaparecerá.

- Vou ajudá-la. – Alice disparando lá pra cima.

Do andar onde estávamos dava para ouvir perfeitamente a discussão sem sentido das duas, Alice insistia para que Bella usasse um vestido e salto, já minha amada esposa queria usar uma coisa mais confortável, como jeans e camiseta. Depois de uma longa discussão, as duas desceram abraçadas e rindo.

- Mulheres! – Emmett disse sendo fuzilado pelas duas e por Rosalie.

- Bom dia a todos, família! – Bella disse cumprimentando a todos.

- Vejo que está muito bem, pequena. –ao ouvir o tio, Bella correu saltando em seus braços.

"_**Graças a Deus correu tudo bem, e está aqui conosco agora!"**_ – pensava enquanto a abraçava apertado.

- Assim o senhor vai me esmagar tio. – resmungou tentando se soltar, sorri com a cena, mas o entendia perfeitamente.

- Filha, que bom vê-la tão bem, tão radiante. – meu pai disse com os braços abertos, Bella se soltou de Brad se jogando nos braços de Carlisle, que a tinha como sua própria filha.

- Obrigada, obrigada Carlisle, por tudo e... – calou-se ao ver Rosalie que segurava nossa menina, Bella olhou para Esme que segurava nosso menino, em seguida olhou pra mim com uma expressão confusa.

- Mas... Eu pensei que...

- São dois Bella, você me deu dois filhos lindos. – disse me aproximando dela.

- Dois? – seus olhos estavam ainda mais brilhantes, pude ver nitidamente as lágrimas se formarem.

- Sim meu amor, dois! Nossa pequena e nosso pequeno. – novamente voltou sua atenção para eles sem saber para onde olhar primeiro, minha mãe deu um passo em sua direção lhe estendendo nosso filho.

- Tome, este é seu filho Bella. – hesitante ela o pegou nos braços, as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo seu rosto.

- Minha nossa! – soltou com os olhos saltados. – Isso são olhos verdes? Mas de onde vêm os olhos verdes?

- Edward quando humano tinha os olhos verdes como os da mãe. – Carlisle explicou rapidamente.

-Ele é tão lindo, lindo como seu pai! – revirei os olhos, ela era mesmo absurda. – Aboca dele é tão linda quanto a sua. – todos a nossa volta riram, Bella estava completamente deslumbrada.

- Qual foi a piada? – perguntou sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Alice garantiu que você diria isso. – Emmett disse entre risos.

- Você é um lindo garotão Anthony, lindo como seu pai. – dizia depositando um beijo nele.

- Anthony? – disparou Rosalie. – Porque Anthony?

-Este era o nome do seu pai biológico, não era?

- Sim, era, mas...

- Além do mais, é o seu segundo nome, acho que Anthony é um nome forte e combina com ele, concorda?

- Plenamente meu amor.

"_**Até parece que ele iria discordar!" **_– minha irmã loira e insuportável retrucou mentalmente.

- Olha Bella... – Rosalie se aproximou. – Esta é sua filha. – disse lhe estendendo nossa menina, Bella me entregou Anthony para pegá-la.

- Que coisa mais linda! Olha quanto cabelo... – dizia acariciando delicadamente a cabecinha de nossa filha. – Mão do céu, como você é linda! – novamente as lágrimas escorriam grossas pelo seu rosto. - Seja bem vinda Elizabeth, você é mesmo uma princesinha, e você... - disse se voltando para Anthony em meus braços. – Você é o meu principezinho.

- Porque escolheu os nomes dos meus pais biológicos? Porque não o nome dos seus pais?

- Não gostou? – disse me olhando com preocupação.

- Não é isso, só gostaria de saber o porquê?

- É que o nome dos seus pais são nomes fortes, clássicos, assim como o seu. – revirei meus olhos, aquela não tinha mesmo jeito! - Elizabeth e Anthony Masen Cullen... – disse com orgulho. - Ficou lindo!

- Perfeito meu amor, assim como você. – sorri ao ouvi-la estalar a língua, revirando os olhos.

- Ou podemos chamá-los de Lizze e Thony o que acha? – Bella fez uma careta estranha. – São apelidos clássicos, e combinam mais com um bebê concorda?

- Eu até que gostei... Lizze, Lizze e Thony... Até que soa bem também.

Depois de um bom tempo com nossos filhos, Carlisle e Brad nos chamou para o escritório, queria explicar a Bella o que disseram a mim sobre o crescimento das crianças e seu desenvolvimento um pouco mais acelerado do que Bella e Naheul.

Anthony era visivelmente maior que Lizze, a diferença se dava devido ao macho atingir a maturidade três anos antes da fêmea. Como eu, ele possuía veneno, já Lizze não. Como Carlisle havia dito, o lado vampiro era predominante em ambos, meus filhos se alimentavam de sangue, mais do que comida humana.

Ainda não havia digerido muito bem o fato de Jacob ter tido o imprinting com Lizze, e ninguém teve coragem de dizer a ela, Bella muito protetora com nossos filhos, e sua reação ao imprinting nos surpreendeu. Estávamos no quarto os quatro e nossos filhos estavam deitados entre nós.

"_**Edward pode descer um momento?"**_ – Brad pediu em pensamento, estranhei o fato, estranhei o fato, mas se ele não vocalizou é porque não queria que Bella ouvisse.

- O que foi? – perguntou me olhando com o cenho franzido.

- Brad quer falar comigo, já volto. – beijei seus lábios e depositei um beijo em Lizze e outro em Thony que dormiam tranqüilos. – Durma um pouco meu amor. – Bella somente assentiu. - Aconteceu algo Brad? – perguntei me juntando a ele na sala de estar.

- Jacob ligou avisando que os lobos estão vindo.

- E o que eles querem dessa vez? – perguntei impaciente.

- Segundo Jacob, os parâmetros do acordo mudaram, aliás, ele disse que não há mais acordo...

-E porque não há mais acordo? – a voz de Bella nos surpreendeu. – O que está acontecendo?

- Onde estão as crianças?

- Pedi para Rose dar ficar com eles um pouco, o que está acontecendo Edward? – exigiu saber.

- Jacob agora tem seu próprio bando! – Brad se apressou em dizer. - Seth, Leah, Quill e Embry fazem parte do bando de Jacob, os outros o bando de Sam. Eu já podia ouvir seus pensamentos eles estavam chegando e de repente todos os membros de nossa família estavam ao nosso redor.

-Dois bandos? A culpa é minha, foi por minha causa que Jake rompeu com Sam. – e lá estavam as benditas lágrimas.

- Hey, não chore meu amor, Jacob só fez o que achava certo, não foi culpa sua.

- Seu marido tem razão filha, segundo Jacob, dois alfas não podem comandar o mesmo bando, depois da discussão que tiveram, Jacob reivindicou seu direito de alfa o qual havia abdicado.

- Por ser um descendente direto de Efrain Black, certo?

- Isso mesmo.

"_**Não vai contar a ela sobre o imprinting?" **_– Carlisle perguntou mentalmente, mas não tive tempo de responder, os lobos haviam chegado.

- Bella? – o cachorro foi até minha esposa a abraçando forte. – Olha só pra você, novinha em folha.

- E pronta pra outra! – brincou ainda abraçada a ele. –E que negócio é esse de dois bandos? – automaticamente Jacob olhou pra mim.

"_**Não contou a ela?" **_

- Achei melhor deixar pra você contar. – sorri ao ver o cachorro engolir seco.

"_**Como será que ela vai reagir?" **_– se perguntava Brad com preocupação.

"_**Tomara que ela arranque a cabeça dele!" **_– Rosalie pensava lá de cima, sorri com aquele pensamento.

- Me contar o que? Dá pra me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – disparou impaciente.

- Anda Jacob, conte a ela... – insisti. – São tão amigos, acredito que ela não vá te matar. – vi perfeitamente a confusão nos olhos de minha esposa.

-Não provoca Edward! – Carlisle ralhou.

- O que está acontecendo Jacob? – Bella voltou a exigir o encarando, mas exatamente naquele momento Rose e Esme desciam com as crianças e os olhos de Jacob foram para nossa filha. Contive um rosnado no peito, sinceramente detestava o modo como ele a olhava, mas ainda mais estranho foi ver o brilho nos olhos de Lizze. – Jacob eu estou falando com você... JAKE?

- O que? – o idiota respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Lizze.

- O que deu nele, porque está agindo como um... – a compreensão a atingiu em cheio, os olhos de Bella ficaram desfocados por alguns segundos e um rosnado alto saiu de seu peito quando ela se colocou diante de Lizze. – Me diz que você não fez isso? – cuspiu entre um rosnado.

- Aconteceu Bella, não é algo que se possa evitar, eu já te expliquei e...

- VOCÊ TEVE A OUSADIA DE TER UM IMPRINING COM O MEU BEBÊ?- praticamente berrou.

- Leve-os pra cima, agora. – pedi indo pra junto dela. – Calma Bella.

- Calma Bella? – rugiu pra mim. – Sabia disso?

- Só achei que...

- Pode me dizer o porquê não arrancou a cabeça desse infeliz?

- Amor, tente compreender, Jacob está certo, não há nada que possamos fazer e...

- Está concordando com ele? Não era você que esperava uma oportunidade pra acabar com o cão sarnento? – ela estava direcionando sua raiva pra mim.

- Isabella para com isso! – Brad a repreendeu.

- Eu vou castrar você seu... – novamente disse entre um rugido avançando em Jacob com as presas de fora, tentei segurá-la antes que se machucasse, Bella era forte, mas não contra um lobo. Leah entrou na frente de Jacob com os dentes a mostra, rosnando alto, as duas se encaravam de um modo assustador.

- Leah, não! – a loba recuou a comando de Jacob.

- Bella para! – voltei a pedir, mas não adiantava, Jasper tentava acalmá-la, enquanto Emmett a prendeu em um abraço de urso a imobilizando.

- Me solta! – exigia se debatendo. – Vou mostrar uma coisa pra esse cachorro... Como teve coragem seu safado! Ela é apenas um bebê! – esbravejava tentando inutilmente se soltar, mas uma vez que Emmett nos prendia, era impossível se soltar.

"_**Caramba mano, ela é bem forte!" **_– Emm pensava divertido.

-Bella entenda que Jacob se tornou o guardião de sua filha... – aos poucos ela parou de se debater, talvez fosse Jasper, ou ela começava a compreender. – Ele será o que ela precisar até que esteja pronta para entender o que o imprinting significa e se Lizze não corresponder, Jacob sempre vai tomar conta dela, porque este é o seu destino.

- Me solta Emmett. – pediu mais calma. – Será que dá para alguém mandar este brutamonte me soltar? – ninguém conteve o riso.

-Dá pra soltá-la Jazz? – meu irmão somente assentiu, com um sorriso vitorioso, sorriso que se desfez com o olhar mortal que minha esposa lhe lançou. Emmett a soltou, Bella se recompôs alisando sua roupa.

- Eu compreendo... Não aceito, mas compreendo. – disse bem mais calma. – O que fazem aqui? – perguntou séria, encarando os lobos.

- Com o imprinting, as coisas mudaram... – Sam disse se colocando ao lado de Jacob. – O acordo já não existe, você e as crianças...

- Crianças? Pensei que fossem monstros assassinos! - havia ironia em suas palavras. – Não era você quem comandava o bando para eliminar a ameaça?

- Sinto muito Bella, estávamos equivocados e...

- Quero saber se minha família e eu podemos circular sem o risco de sermos atacados? – todos estavam surpresos com seu tom autoritário.

- Sim, como disse não há mais acordo, mas peço que respeitem as regras.

- Serão respeitadas. – meu pai garantiu.

- Poderão circular por La Push, desde que seja na companhia de um de nós. Realmente sinto muito pelo ocorrido Bella. – ela somente assentiu, pude ver pelos pensamentos de Sam que realmente estava arrependido.

Carlisle e ele se deram as mãos selando um novo pacto, Bella continuou imóvel e com o rosto inexpressível, Jacob se aproximou hesitante.

- Meu bando e eu estaremos sempre por perto, somos uma família agora e prometo proteger você e seus filhos do que for, darei minha vida por vocês, compreende? – o queixo de Bella tremeu, ela o abraçou sendo retribuída.

- E eu pensei que ela fosse arrancar a cabeça dele. – o comentário de Seth fez com que todos rissem, inclusive Bella.

Agora os lobos nos viam como aliados, claro que predominava as três regras básicas, com algumas exceções. Já o bando de Jacob era uma extensão de nossa família, como os Denali, só que os laços que nos uniam eram muito mais fortes devido ao imprinting. Compreendi melhor o que se passava com Jacob, seria o mesmo se Bella não tivesse correspondido aos meus sentimentos, jamais deixaria de amá-la, mas viveria para única e exclusivamente para sua felicidade.

Nossos filhos cresciam a olhos vistos, os mediamos todos os dias três vezes por dia. Thony crescia cerca de seis centímetros por dia, já Lizze oscilava entre quatro a cinco centímetros. Minha família trabalhava arduamente no presente de Bella, que estava tão focada nas crianças que nem se deu conta. Acabei descobrindo logo, não tinham como esconder de mim por muito tempo, eles queriam entregá-lo no aniversário dela, mas com tudo que houve e Alice até preparou uma festinha para comemorar o aniversário dela um tanto atrasado.

- Pra que tudo isso Alice? Sabe que não ligo pra essas coisas. – Bella dizia sem graça, já que minha irmã exagerada fez questão de decorar a sala toda, havia bolo, champanhe e mais alguns comes e bebes. Claro que o bando de Jacob estava lá, e os garotos adoraram a mesa farta.

- Está na hora! – Alice anunciou eufórica.

- Posso dar o meu primeiro? – perguntei para irritá-la.

- Não, o meu será o primeiro Edward. – a abusada estirou a língua pra mim.

- O meu está mais perto. – retruquei.

- Mas olha como ela está vestida!

"_**Isso tem me matado o dia todo, é claramente a prioridade." **_– pensava em desespero, as sobrancelhas de Bella estavam juntas, ela não entendia nada, estava completamente perdida.

-Que tal jogarmos pra ver quem dará primeiro o presente? – soltei um suspiro rendido.

- Por que você não conta logo quem ganha? - falei irônico, a abusada irradiava alegria.

- Eu ganho. Yes! – comemorou com uma dancinha estranha.

- Tudo bem Alice, entrego o meu depois. – Bella olhava de um para o outro sem entender nada.

- Excelente! – comemorou. – Agora entregue Thony para Esme. – ordenou a Bella.

- E porque eu faria isso? - Bella disse segurando Thony de forma protetora.

- Não discuta comigo, vamos. – minha esposa revirou os olhos obedecendo, ela conhecia bem aquele projeto de vampira.

- Onde meus filhos vão ficar? Com quem?

- O que não falta aqui é colo para eles, Bella, aliás, não acha que esses dois vivem muito no colo? Deus! Serão os gêmeos mais mimados que já conheci. - definitivamente minha irmã era maluca.

- Eles não são mimados, são? – havia incerteza na voz de Bella.

- Claro que não amor. – disse divertido. – Além do mais, quantos gêmeos ela conhece? - Bella sorriu aliviada.

- Tome segure isso. – Alice disse impaciente, entregando a ela uma chave com um laço delicado.

- Uma chave? O que está aprontando Alice, você está me assustando. –minha irmã bufou impaciente. – Seu presente está lá fora, agora vamos.

- Está do lado de fora? – Bella perguntou estancando.

- Mais ou menos. – Alice disse a empurrando para fora.

- Aproveite seu presente. – Rose disse antes de sairmos. - É de todos nós, especialmente de Esme.

- Vocês não vão também? – havia confusão nos olhos de Bella, já que os outros permaneceram onde estavam.

- Daremos a chance de apreciá-lo sozinha. - explicou Esme piscando pra ela. –Você pode nos contar sobre isso mais tarde, quem sabe.

"_**Vai estrear a casa nova, manda ver garanhão!"**_ - Emmett pensou gargalhando, Bella o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- O que foi isso?

- Emmett! – disse simplesmente dando de ombros.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	15. CAPITULO XIV

**Aqui está, um novo capitulo pra vcs! **

**Beijos, espero que gostem! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIV**

- Sabe que não gosto muito de surpresas não sabe? – sussurrou pra mim que estava atrás dela.

- Relaxa amor, estou aqui com você. – pisquei para ela que me olhou abobalhada. Alice a puxou enquanto Bella ainda me olhava daquela forma, eu me perguntava se seria sempre assim? Se ela sempre me olharia daquela forma apaixonada?

"_**Tem um entusiasmo que eu estou procurando."**_ – Alice pensava irônica, enquanto saltava o rio.

- Vamos, Bella. - chamou do outro lado do rio. Sorri pra minha esposa e pulamos juntos, Alice correu a frente, estendi minha mão para Bella que a segurou confiante e juntos a seguimos.

"_**Distrai-a Ed, preciso garantir que ela não verá nada." **_– pensou Alice, ainda não entendia o porquê de tudo aquilo, parei de repente e Bella me olhou sem entender.

- O que foi?- perguntou ainda confusa, não tive tempo de falar, minha irmã pulou em suas costas tapando seus olhos.

- O que diabos está fazendo Alice? – Bella exigiu se contorcendo, tentando se livrar dela.

- Só estou garantindo que não veja nada. – respondeu sem soltá-la.

- Ficou louca Alice? Eu poderia perfeitamente ter cuidado disso. – falei como se fosse óbvio.

- Você a deixaria trapacear, pegue a mão dela e a conduza.

- Alice, eu...

- Não enche Bella, nós estamos fazendo do meu jeito. – meneei a cabeça, me perguntando como pode ser tão grossa com quem estava presenteando? Enlacei meus dedos nos de Bella.

- Agüente firme amor, só mais alguns segundos, e ela perturbará outra pessoa. - disse a conduzindo entre as árvores.

"_**Você pode ser um pouco mais compreensivo"**_ – Alice dizia em pensamento. - _**"Isto é tanto para você quanto para ela."**_

- É verdade, obrigado Alice, de novo.

- Sim, sim. – disse sacudindo sua mão no ar. –Ok, pare ali. – revirei os olhos, aquela não tinha mesmo jeito. - Vire-a um pouco à direita, sim, desse jeito. Ok. Está pronta? – Alice estava montada em minha esposa a guiando como se fosse uma mula ou algo parecido.

- Estou. –Bella grunhiu.

- O que você acha? – minha irmã perguntou saltando das costas dela, Bella tinha uma expressão indecifrável, olhava fixamente para o chalé.

- Esme pensou que nós poderíamos ter um lugar só nosso por um tempo, mas ela não nos queria muito longe – expliquei – Ela definitivamente ama qualquer desculpa para renovar e este pequeno chalé tem desmoronado aqui por pelo menos cem anos. - Bella continuava o encarando, boquiaberta como um peixe.

- Não gostou? - o rosto de Alice se entristeceu. – Se quiser podemos construir diferentemente, Emmett estava querendo adicionar alguns metros quadrados, algumas colunas e uma torre, mas Esme pensou que você gostaria de algo mais simples. – sua voz começou a se elevar, Alice estava ansiosa – Se não gostou nós podemos voltar ao trabalho, não vai levar muito tempo para...

- Shh!Cala a boca Alice! – milagrosamente minha irmã obedeceu.

"_**Será que ela não gostou?"**_ – pelo menos ela não falava.

- Bella? – a chamei.

- Vocês... Vocês estão me dando, uma casa? Uma casa pra mim? – sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

- Para nós. - a corrigi. - E isso não é bem uma casa, Bella, está mais para uma choupana. Acho que a palavra casa implica algo mais. – falei dando minha sincera opinião.

- Cale-se Edward! Não critique minha casa. – ralhou me olhando torto, Alice se encheu de alegria.

- Você gosta dela?

- Eu... Eu amei... Ela é linda, absolutamente linda. – revirei os olhos, o que eu esperava, era a Bella ali afinal de contas.

- Mal posso esperar para contar a Esme! – Alice disse eufórica.

- Claro que eu amei, como não poderia amar? Olha pra isso... Ela é perfeita.

- Eles vão gostar de saber. – minha irmã deu um tapinha no braço de Bella. - De qualquer forma, seu armário está estocado. Use-o com sabedoria. E... Acho que isso é tudo.

- Não vai entrar na casa?- Bella perguntou sem entender, às vezes minha esposa era tão inocente.

- Oh não! Esta noite é de vocês, além do mais, Edward sabe o caminho, mais tarde talvez eu dê uma passada por aqui... Ou não... Tenho certeza que encontrará algo perfeito para vestir... Bem eu já vou indo, Jazz tem que caçar... Então, juízo vocês dois. – sorri com o constrangimento dela, Bella corou levemente.

"_**Aproveite a noite e me agradeça depois, maninho!"**_ – piscou pra mim disparando entre as árvores.

- Isso foi tão estranho. – Bella disse ainda olhando para onde Alice estava. – Acha que estou mal vestida? – perguntou fazendo bico, olhando para sua roupa.

- Não seja boba, você está linda, até parece que não conhece a Alice.

- Ela estava muito estranha, o que ela quis dizer com aquilo?

- Um tempo para nós é outro dos presentes deles, Alice estava tentando ser sutil sobre isso.

- Ohh... – a compreensão lhe atingiu e um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios. – Isso foi muito gentil da parte deles, concorda?

- Absolutamente, venha, vou te mostrar o que eles fizeram. – falei a puxando pela mão, soltando somente para colocar a mão na maçaneta.

- Quer fazer as honras? – ela se aproximou colocando a chave na fechadura e virou, em um movimento muito rápido a peguei em meu colo.

- Hey!

- Estou curioso Bella, me diz o que está pensando exatamente agora? – abri a porta entrando para nossa pequena sala de estar.

- Nesse momento? – somente assenti.

- Muitas coisas, em como Esme é uma artista, em como tudo está perfeito... – ela aproximou seus lábios do meu ouvido. – Em como meu marido é lindo e absurdamente gostoso. – disse sussurrado, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha, me fazendo estremecer. – Você é perfeito!

Todo o piso da casa era de pedras, o deixando macio, o teto era baixo, se eu fosse centímetros mais alto, com certeza bateria minha cabeça no teto. Havia uma lareira no cantinho que aquecia a sala. Estava mobiliada com peças ecléticas, nenhuma delas combinando, mas igualmente harmoniosas. Uma cadeira parecia vagamente medieval, enquanto uma baixa poltrona perto do fogo era mais contemporânea e havia uma estocada estante de livros contra a janela mais longe, e me lembrou de filmes passados na Itália. Havia alguns quadros na parede os quais reconheci de imediato.

- É um lugar onde qualquer um pode acreditar que magia existe, um lugar onde você esperaria a Branca de Neve andar bem ali com sua maçã na mão – Bella disse apontando para a janela. – Ou um unicórnio parar e morder uma roseira. Sempre achei que pertencia a um mundo de histórias de terror, mas depois que te conheci, vi o quanto estava enganada... Você é o meu príncipe, Edward. – sorri com sua doçura e inocência.

- E você é minha princesa. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, podia ouvir seu coração bater descompassado, sua respiração estava alterada, rocei meu nariz ao dela, toquei seus lábios com os meus de leve, como um pouso de borboleta. - Tivemos sorte de Esme pensar em um quarto extra para as crianças. – Bella soltou um longo suspiro. - Estou certo de que você está louca para ver o closet, pelo menos será o que direi para Alice, para fazê-la se sentir bem.

- Devo ter medo? – perguntou um tanto aflita.

- Pavor – ela me olhou assustada, carreguei-a pelo corredor estreito de pedra com pequenos arcos no teto.

- Estes serão os quarto das crianças. - falei, indicando com a cabeça para as portas entreabertas. - Não tiveram tempo para arrumá-los, por causa do que houve com os lobisomens... - ri silenciosamente, impressionado no quão rápido tudo havia se tornado certo, no quanto era aterrorizante há apenas uma semana atrás.

-Daremos um jeito nisso. – somente assenti.

- Aqui está nosso quarto, Esme tentou trazer um pouco da sua ilha aqui para nós, ela achou que estaríamos ligados. - a cama era enorme e branca, com nuvens de fios de teia de aranha flutuante que ia do dossel até o chão. O pálido chão de madeira, combinou com a outra sala, imitando precisamente a cor de uma praia primitiva. As paredes eram quase branco-azul brilhante de um dia ensolarado e a parede traseira tinha grandes portas de vidro que se abriram em um pequeno jardim escondido. Trepadeira rosa e um pequeno lago redondo, lisa como um espelho e com pedras afiadas brilhantes, um pequeno oceano calmo, somente para nós.

- Oh Deus!- foi o que Bella conseguiu dizer, estava fascinada e encantada com tudo. - É tudo tão... Perfeito!

- Eu sei. – sussurrei, tenho certeza que as memórias dela eram as mesmas que as minhas, ela abriu um sorriso largo, deslumbrante e em seguida gargalhou.

- O closet é por aquelas portas duplas. – falei ao colocá-la no chão, apontando para elas, Bella olhou sem dar muita importância, voltando a olhar para mim.

- Diremos à Alice que eu corri direto para as roupas. – sussurrou passando seus dedos em meus cabelos, aproximando nossos rostos ainda mais. - Nós diremos que eu passei horas experimentando as roupas.

Nossos lábios se tocaram novamente, foi um roçar somente, ela estava me provocando e confesso que estava gostando daquele jogo. Sua língua contornou meus lábios, e Bella prendeu meu lábio inferior entre os dentes me fazendo estremecer. O beijo começou lento e excitante, ficando cada vez mais voraz, mais ardente.

Não contive um gemido entre o beijo, a queria, a desejava, precisava dela mais que tudo, assim como ela de mim, meus lábios deixaram os dela para percorrer sua pele, macia e sedosa. Não havia tempo nem paciência, só desejo, sua roupa virou trapos, assim como as minhas, nossas bocas passeavam pelo corpo um do outro. Sem medo, sem barreiras somente o desejo e a vontade de nos unir outra vez, de voltarmos a ser um só, como na ilha.

- Bella... – gemi alto ao deslizar para dentro dela, sentindo seu corpo me receber, quente, úmido.

- Oh... Edward... – gemeu quando eu estava todo dentro dela, nossos corpos se tornaram um só em uma dança erótica. Minhas mãos veneravam aquele corpo perfeito que eu tanto amava, assim como as dela percorriam o meu. Nos amamos ali, no chão do quarto, como se estivéssemos na areia da ilha.

Tivemos uma noite maravilhosa, com algumas pausas para que Bella recuperasse suas forças, afinal ela era meio humana. A pobre não conseguiu escapar dos desmandos de Alice, que a atormentou com seu novo guarda-roupa, Bella ficou revoltada por suas roupas terem simplesmente desaparecido, a discussão entre as duas foi longa. Esme fez um excelente trabalho com os quartos das crianças, cada um tinha o seu devidamente decorado é claro.

Já estávamos em meados de dezembro e nossos filhos estavam completando três meses de vida, Lizze aparentava ter aproximadamente dois anos, seus cabelos acobreados caiam pelos ombros, lisos fazendo cachos nas pontas como os da mãe. Era inteligente e muito esperta, falava pelos cotovelos e seu dom era peculiar, Lizze conseguia transmitir o que sentia, ou queria com apenas um toque, além de ter um poder de persuasão incrível. Os únicos imunes a ela, eram Bella e Thony, eu sabia quando ela o usava, por termos uma ligação forte, minha mente sempre estava ligada a dela de alguma forma.

Thony como a mãe era um mistério pra mim, não conseguia lê-lo, era tímido e um tanto fechado, segundo Bella uma mistura minha e dela. Dono de olhos verdes penetrantes que parecia ver dentro de você, não era muito de falar, mas em compensação nada passa despercebido por ele, como a irmã era muito inteligente, mas não gosta de ser o centro das atenções. Aparentava ter aproximadamente três anos, com um rosto angelical era um garoto lindo, ele tinha uma ligação forte com Bella, meu filho adorava a mãe.

Às vezes o via olhando para ela encantado, são muito parecidos, já Lizze é mais agitada, gosta de ser o centro das atenções. Diferente da mãe adora roupas e tudo ligado a moda, para glória de Alice e delírio de Rosalie. Já Thony gosta de esportes, assim como videogame, está sempre brincando comigo assim como os tios, Carlisle e Brad se derretem para os dois, Esme então nem se fala.

Bella se mostrou uma mãe excelente e uma mulher incrível, adora cuidar da casa, das coisas das crianças, sempre atenta a alimentação dos dois. Íamos caçar os quatro constantemente, riamos ao ouvir Lizze dizer que não queria caçar os coelhinhos, porque eram muito fofinhos. Thony revirava os olhos toda a vez.

Ele era forte e gostava de presas maiores, como eu ia direto na jugular e parecia ter saído do banho ao terminar, já as duas sempre descabeladas, com as roupas rasgadas e sujas. Bella mesmo sendo uma mulher linda e absurdamente sexy, alternava momentos em que parecia uma garotinha, fazendo bico emburrada. O incrível é que tudo aquilo só fazia com que eu a amasse ainda mais.

As crianças estavam empolgadas com o Natal, Emmett teve a brilhante idéia de se fantasiar de papai Noel, e Alice decorou a casa toda além de colocar uma imensa árvore na sala de estar. Bella também decorou nossa casa, claro que de forma mais discreta com uma pequena árvore perto da lareira.

- Gostou? – perguntou ansiosa, mordia os lábios com força.

- Ficou lindo amor. – seu sorriso era imenso.

- Acha que as crianças vão gostar?

- Com certeza, estão tão ansiosos. – mal falamos e os dois vieram correndo pelo corredor, estancando na sala.

"_**Que coisa mais linda nossa árvore de natal!" – **_minha pequena pensou encantada.

- Bom dia mamãe, bom dia papai. – disse com seu sorriso lindo que fazia meu peito explodir de felicidade.

- Bom dia mamãe, bom dia papai. – Thony disse sonolento com sua voz roca.

- Bom dia meus amores! – Bella se abaixou e os dois correram pra ela quase a derrubando.

"_**Será que ainda estão dormindo?"**_ – Alice se perguntava, estava vindo para nossa casa.

"_**Ed, espero que não esteja na cama, de novo. Argh!"**_ – revirei os olhos, segurando o riso.

- O que foi? Quem está vindo? – Bella perguntou automaticamente.

- Alice. – respondi somente.

- Bom dia família linda. – a tampinha disse entrando feliz da vida.

- O que faz tão cedo aqui? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Vim chamar minha amada cunhada, amiga e irmã, para irmos ao shopping, temos que fazer as compras de Natal.

- Oba! Compras! – Lizze comemorou batendo palminhas, fazendo com que minha esposa revirasse os olhos.

- Viu o que você e a Rosalie fizeram? Corromperam minha filha. – disse fazendo drama, Alice revirava os olhos impaciente.

"_**Como você agüenta isso?"**_ – perguntou me encarando.

- Vem Thony, vamos deixar as mulheres se divertirem. – peguei meu filho e sai dali, para o bem da minha sanidade e a dele.

"_**Onde está Lizze?"**_ – Rose perguntou mentalmente assim que me aproximei da casa.

- Com Alice e Bella, vão as compras. Bom dia. – cumprimentei os outros que estavam na sala.

"_**E aquela tampinha nem me chamou, ela me paga."**_ – a loira praguejou subindo as escadas.

- Bom dia meu filho, bom dia meu amor. –Esme abriu os braços para Thony que correu pra ela, cobrindo a avó de beijos.

- E ai tio Emm! – o cumprimentou fazendo um aperto de mão estranho.

"_**Esse carinha é demais!"**_ – pensava meu irmão lesado, ele adorava Thony e se derretia todo com Lizze.

- Fala tio Jazz, o que acha de uma partidinha? – Jazz abriu um sorriso enorme.

- Carlisle está?

- Não meu filho, já foi pro hospital. – ela sorriu me abraçando. – Se não se importa, vou acompanhá-las nas compras, quer vir Thony?

"_**Coitadinho é muito novo para um stress tão grande." **_– pensou Jazz.

"_**Ela pirou? Não conhece a Alice e Rosalie?"**_ – os pensamentos de Emm faziam sentido.

- Acho melhor deixá-lo aqui, faremos coisas de homens. – proferiu a anta, Esme o encarou como se o mesmo fosse um verme ou algo assim, revirou os olhos subindo em seguida.

"_**Coisas de homens... Deus, como pode ser tão... Argh!"**_ – sorri com seu pensamento.

_**- **_Ótimo! O cachorro chegou! – Rosalie resmungou do seu quarto.

- Bom dia! – Jacob disse na maior cara de pau, se jogando no sofá.

- Oi Jake! – Thony o cumprimentou com o mesmo aperto de Emm.

- E ai, carinha... O que houve, também foi expulso de lá? – perguntou enquanto brincava com meu filho.

- Não fui expulso, só achei melhor dar privacidade a elas. – falei contrariado.

"_**Tá bom! Com aquela anã psicótica? Duvido."**_ – pensava enquanto fazia cócegas em meu filho.

- Porque veio tão cedo, não tem coisas de lobo pra fazer?

-Estava com saudade da minha princesa. – soltei um rosnado alto, minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça daquele imbecil.

-Shii... Começou. – ouvi meu irmão dizer, eu ainda encarava aquele cão sarnento.

Quando estava quase anoitecendo ouvi o carro entrar na estradinha, Thony já ficou alerta, dava pra ouvir Alice e Bella discutindo.

"_**Toda vez é a mesma coisa."**_ – o pensamento de Jazz me fez rir, ele estava pronto para agir. Minha amada esposa entrou com as mãos cheias e um bico enorme, logo atrás uma Alice também carregada reclamando sem parar.

"_**Como pode ser tão... Tão... Vê se ensina sua mulher que dinheiro é feito pra se gastar**_." – praticamente berrava em minha mente. Já Lizze estava feliz com tantos pacotes, Esme revirava os olhos e Rose carregava uma imensidão de coisas.

- Restou alguma coisa no shopping? – provocou Jacob.

- Jakezinho! – Lizze disse correndo para o colo dele passando direto por mim, Bella veio para junto de mim afundando o rosto em meu peito.

- O que foi meu amor? – sussurrei beijando seus cabelos enquanto os acariciava.

- Estou cansada, com fome, dor de cabeça e muita saudade de você. – sua voz saiu abafada, já que mantinha o rosto afundado em meu peito.

"_**Pelo amor de Deus, elogie o cabelo dela, senão ela vai ter uma sincope."**_ – pensou Alice.

- Vejo que cortou o cabelo, ficou lindo, Bella. – ela ergueu a cabeça me olhando nos olhos.

- Jura? Gostou mesmo?

- Amei. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Credo! – soltou Alice. - Vocês dois não se desgrudam? O dia todo era: preciso falar com o Edward, como será que o Edward está? O que o Edward está fazendo... Argh! – reclamava sem parar.

- Ela ta exagerando. – Bella disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Também senti sua falta amor. – disse olhando dentro daqueles olhos de chocolate.

- Nossa que beleza! Toda a família reunida! – Carlisle disse assim que entrou acompanhado de Brad.

- Vovô- Thony e Lizze gritaram em uníssono e cada um correu para um avô, Thony para Brad e Lizze para Carlisle.

"_**Oh Deus! Como é bom ouvir isso." **_– meu pai pensava a pegando em seus braços, os pensamentos de Brad não eram muito diferentes.

- Tenho novidades... – Carlisle disse, indo para junto de Esme, estalando um beijo em seus lábios, ao ver do que se tratava fiquei tenso. - Vamos ter visitas para as festas. – disse animado.

- O que foi Edward? Porque está assim? – perguntou discretamente, mas não tive coragem de responder.

- Os Denali virão passar as festas conosco, Eleazar confirmou hoje, virão todos. – senti Bella ficar tensa, automaticamente Jazz olhou em sua direção. Pela mente do meu irmão pude ver a insegurança e o medo pela vinda de Tanya.

- São somente os Denali, Bella, não precisa ficar assim. – meu tom saiu mais sério do que eu pretendia.

- Eu sei é que... Deixa pra lá. – deu de ombros forçando um sorriso, desde que Carlisle havia anunciado a vinda dos Denali, que Bella ficou estranha, estava pensativa, visivelmente apreensiva, aflita eu diria e aquilo me incomodou.

- Porque está assim? O que está se passando nessa sua cabeça Isabella? – estávamos a sós em casa, as crianças haviam ficado com os tios.

-Nada! Só estou com um mau pressentimento, é só isso, vai passar. – disse desviando o olhar.

- Bella porque não olha pra mim e me diz o que esta acontecendo? – insisti a segurando firme, forçando-a olhar pra mim. – Me diz, por favor.

- Não gosto da presença dela aqui... Não gosto dela... Do modo como te olha, de como te toca, como fala com você... Toda derretida... Detesto aquela vampira dos infernos. – bufei impaciente.

- Tudo isso é ciúme?

- Você não entende! – sua voz saiu exaltada. - Sei que são amigos, mas... Me incomoda o fato de saber que dormiu com sua querida amiga. – esfreguei as mãos em meu rosto me perguntando se um dia ela esquecia aquele assunto.

- Me recuso a discutir isso de novo com você, já te disse umas mil vezes que aquilo é passado, que pra mim o importante é você.

- Sei disso, mas sua amiguinha parece não compartilhar da mesma opinião, não é mesmo? – cuspiu com raiva.

-_Shii!... Eles estão discutindo de novo, é melhor voltarmos depois_. – Emmett disse dando meia volta, voltando com Rosalie e meus filhos para a mansão.

- _Sabia que a vinda dos Denali daria nisso, Bella não suporta Tanya e com razão. _

- _Aquilo rolou há muitos anos, nem significou nada pro Ed, ele só tava curioso_. – ouvi Emm dizer.

- _Vai explicar isso pra Bella_. – revidou Rose. – _Ela acha que Edward é um tipo de anjo intocável, se pergunta a todo instante o que ele viu nela_.

Então era isso? Bella achava que não era boa o suficiente pra mim? De onde tirou uma coisa absurda dessas? Bella já não estava mais lá, havia se trancado no quarto, a ouvi falar com Esme ao telefone pedindo pra que as crianças ficassem por lá, estava brava, zangada comigo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	16. CAPITULO XV

**Olha mais um capitulo ai! **

**Espero que gostem, beijos! **

* * *

**CAPITULO – XV**

Os Denali finalmente haviam chegado e sinceramente eu rogava pra que esses benditos dias passassem logo, para que minha paz voltasse. Há exatamente três dias que minha esposa mal me dirige a palavra, nossa família notou o clima estranho entre nós, mas ninguém disse nada, ou melhor, vocalizou nada, porque em suas mentes eu via perfeitamente a opinião de cada um.

Para minha surpresa e de nossa família, Bella foi extremamente educada com todos, inclusive com Tanya. A perplexidade estava estampada na face de cada um, Tanya era um misto de inveja e incredulidade, Kate estava encantada, assim como Carmem. Irina os olhava com receio, já Eleazar tinha os olhos fixos em minha esposa.

"_**Incrível, como ela está mudada, nem de longe parece àquela garotinha assustada."**_ – eram seus pensamentos enquanto olhava para minha esposa.

"_**Que coisinha mais fofa, dá vontade de morder!" **_– pensava Kate encantada com os dois.

- Parabéns Edward, Bella, seus filhos são lindos, como vocês. – Carmem disse ao nos parabenizar.

-Ainda me custa acreditar que isso seja possível. – Irina lembrou-se de sua mãe Sasha e do pequeno Vasilii, na dor ao vê-los morrer pelas mãos dos Volturi.

- A situação é bem diferente Irina!Lizze e Thony são meus filhos, concebidos e não transformados, eles irão crescer e se desenvolver, como Bella e Naheul.

- Sei disso Ed, é que olhando para eles, não pude deixar de me lembrar dela. – somente assenti, e minha esposa me olhou confusa.

- Depois te explico. – Bella forçou um sorriso, ainda estava brava comigo, e eu me perguntava o porquê? Não demorou para que o bando chegasse, Jacob e Seth estavam cheios de pacotes, e assim que entraram os colocaram debaixo da enorme árvore. Lizze correu pra ele e não o largou mais, já Thony brincava som Seth e Quill.

"_**Como ele tem coragem de deixar aqueles cães perto dos pequenos?"**_ – se perguntava Irina indignada.

- Eles são parte de nossa família Irina, assim como vocês. – respondi ao seu pensamento.

- Está nos comparando a eles? – seu tom saiu um tanto elevado e o silêncio foi constrangedor.

- O que está acontecendo? – Carlisle perguntou se aproximando com Eleazar.

- Só estava dizendo a Irina, que o bando faz parte de nossa família agora. – Tanya e Kate me olharam chocadas.

- Isso é impossível! São cães! – havia idgnação em sua voz.

- São meus amigos, a minha família e exijo respeito ao falar deles. – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes em defesa deles.

"_**Claro que isso só poderia ter vindo dela!"**_ – o pensamento de Tanya me incomodou, ela estava furiosa com a afronta.

- Cães é isso o que eles são. – Tanya repetiu provocando Bella.

- São lobos, pensei que soubesse a diferença entre um e outro. – retrucou minha esposa.

- Deveriam ficar do lado de fora e não se misturar conosco.

- Se está incomodada, a porta da rua é serventia da casa, os garotos fazem parte da minha família e não irão a lugar algum. – pela mente de Jazz, pude ver o quanto Bella estava se segurando, aquilo iria acabar nada bem.

-E nós somos uma extensão dos Cullen, e falo por todos quando digo que é irritante e desagradável ter que conviver com esses cães nojentos.

"_**Sugadora metida!" **_– pensou Seth.

"_**Acho melhor irmos embora, ou a coisa só vai piorar."**_- Jacob ponderava olhando para as duas que se encaravam.

- Bella? Não precisa disso, iremos embora. – pela mente dele pude ver que tentava amenizar a situação.

- Se vocês forem, eu também vou!

- O que? – disparou Esme.

"_**Edward a impeça!" **_

- Porque irritante é ter que respirar o mesmo ar que você... – novamente cuspiu entre os dentes encarando Tanya. – Você pode até ser amiga deles há anos, uma extensão da família, como gosta tanto de exaltar, mas para mim Tanya, você não é nada! Nada além de uma...

- Bella! – a repreendi, recebendo um olhar cortante em troca, a vi pegar Thony no colo e sair pela porta sendo seguida pelos lobos e Brad, que parou na porta lançando um olhar nada bom para Tanya. Todos estavam perplexos, eram tantos pensamentos que me deixou tonto, minha cabeça começou a latejar.

"_**COMO PODE DEIXAR SUA ESPOSA SAIR DAQUI DAQUELA FORMA?"**_ – Alice berrou mentalmente.

"_**Idiota! Você não passa de um idiota!" **_– foi à vez de Rose.

- Desta vez você passou dos limites Tanya... – Alice cuspiu furiosa. - Mas se te incomoda tanto ficar perto dos lobos, fiquem a vontade, vou me juntar a minha irmã e aos meus sobrinhos. – disse por fim saindo, sendo seguida por Jasper.

- Se eu fosse a Bella, teria arrancado sua cabeça, Tanya. – Rose disse lançando um olhar mortal pra ela.

"_**Vadia!"**_ – concluiu em pensamento.

- Mandou muito mal Tanya! – Emmett disse antes de acompanhar a esposa.

-Faça alguma coisa Carl. – minha mãe pediu entre um soluço.

- Está satisfeita Tanya? – minha voz saiu mansa, mas eu sentia a raiva tomar conta de mim. – Você conseguiu acabar com o primeiro natal dos meus filhos... – cuspi furioso. - Aquele bando ao qual se refere, faz parte da minha família, minha. - falei batendo no peito. - E não fale pelos outros, porque sei perfeitamente que nem todos compartilham de sua opinião. – ela me olhou chocada.

- Edward se acalme. – Carlisle pediu com a mão em meu ombro.

- Me acalmar? Viu o que ela fez? Ofendeu o bando e magoou minha esposa, a minha mulher... – voltei minha atenção para ela, eu mal a enxergava. - Para sua informação Tanya, aqueles lobos que tanto despreza enfrentaram sua própria espécie por nós, abandonaram seus lares suas famílias para nos proteger de um ataque eminente contra seus irmãos. Somos ligados a eles por honra, gratidão e muitas outras coisas que não lhe diz respeito. Nunca mais... Ouviu bem? Nunca mais ouse insultá-los na minha frente, se quiser manter sua cabeça onde está. – Tanya encobria seus pensamentos, mas pude ver o ódio em seu olhar.

- Desculpe Ed, não me incomodo com eles nem um pouco. – dizia Kate e estava sendo sincera.

- Tão pouco a mim. – falou Carmem.

- Muito menos a mim. – concluiu Eleazar.

"_**Eles são nojentos."**_ – o pensamento de Irina fez um rosnado brotar em meu peito.

"_**Tudo isso é culpa daquela mestiça nojenta."**_ – Tanya deixou escapar, rosnei alto expondo minhas presas, naquele momento minha vontade era de matá-la, simplesmente por se referir a Bella daquela forma. Carlisle e Eleazar me seguraram quando avancei sobre Tanya, naquele momento eu via tudo vermelho.

"_**Acalme-se Edward!" **_– meu pai pedia mentalmente, de repente senti uma paz súbita, sabia que meu irmão estava usando seu dom em mim.

"_**Ele iria me atacar por causa daquela mestiça insignificante!**_" – aquele pensamento foi a gota d'água.

- Como tem coragem de insultar minha esposa? – cuspi entre os dentes. - Pensei que conhecesse você, mas me enganei redondamente, Tanya. Está sendo mesquinha e egoísta... Você nem sequer a conhece, a está julgando por um ciúme infundado. – seus olhos se estreitaram.

- Se ela não tivesse se intrometido, você seria meu... – soltei uma gargalhada com escárnio.

- Acredita mesmo que eu estaria com você? Não quero ser indelicado, mas o que rolou entre a gente foi muito superficial e só rolou por insistência sua... Nunca lhe disse que ficaria com você... Jamais lhe disse que havia me apaixonado por você... Nunca em hipótese alguma lhe dei esperanças. Foi sexo e ponto final... Como o que você costuma fazer com seus humanos. – Tanya rosnou avançando em mim, me esquivei prendendo, seus braços atrás de si com força.

- Edward! – Esme gritou levando a mão a boca, em sua mente pude ver que pensava que eu atacaria Tanya.

- Aquela mestiça vai arruinar sua família, ela só traz confusão e desordem... Ainda vai implorar por minha companhia Edward. – dizia se debatendo, tentando se soltar,os pensamentos ali giravam em torno de nossa discussão, estavam chocados, pois sempre fomos muito ligados,muito unidos.

- Vai sonhando Tanya, aquela mestiça como gosta de dizer, é a mulher da minha vida, jamais compreenderá o que sinto por Bella... Você não sabe o que é estremecer com um simples olhar... Ter a sensação de que seu coração bate forte e rápido cada vez que te toca que te beija ou quando simplesmente diz, eu te amo... Não tem noção da felicidade que é vê-la acordar todos os dias com aquele sorriso lindo... Bella é uma mulher linda, altruísta, dona de um coração enorme... Quase morreu para me presentear com dois filhos lindos, fruto de um amor que jamais poderá imaginar ou compreender... Aquela mestiça como diz... É a mulher da minha existência, é com ela que vou compartilhar o resto da eternidade e se por acaso do destino ela se for, irei em seguida porque não há força no mundo que me faça ficar em um lugar onde Bella não exista.

Todos os olhares estavam voltados para a porta onde Bella estava estancada, as lágrimas escorriam grossas por seu lindo rosto. Pela mente dos meus pais vi que ela estava ali desde o começo da discussão, soltei Tanya que ainda se debatia sem tirar os olhos de minha esposa.

- Bella eu... – assim que proferi seu nome ela correu pulando em mim, me beijando sem se importar com nada nem ninguém, suas pernas estavam enlaçadas em meu quadril. Apertei-a ainda mais contra mim, aprofundando o beijo, pude ouvir claramente os rosnados de Tanya, os suspiros de Kate, Carmem e Esme, assim como o limpar de garganta de Carlisle, mas o que fez com que nós nos apartássemos foi à voz de Lizze.

- Ai que romântico! – soltou à pequena fazendo todos gargalharem, até mesmo Bella e eu.

Não havia mais clima para Tanya e Irina ficarem ali, Eleazar, Carmem e Kate se desculpou com Bella e partiram já que não havia mais clima. Os lobos voltaram para a mansão e a festa seguiu sem mais problemas, e confesso que foi no mínimo interessante.

Uma semana depois do incidente com os Denali, Alice viu que teríamos um dia propicio para uma partida de baseball, Emmett e Jazz se animaram, confesso que eu também, assim como Carlisle e Brad. Jacob também quis ir assim como Seth, já Bella não mostrou muita empolgação.

- O que foi amor? Não gosta de jogar? – algo a incomodava e minha esposa teimosa não dizia o que.

- Não é questão de gostar e sim, não saber. – Emmett gargalhou ao ouvi-la, lancei-lhe um olhar assassino e o idiota se calou.

- Você nos vê jogando e aprende se tiver dúvidas eu te ensino. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, sorri ao ver seus pelos eriçarem, era sempre assim, mesmo com a mínima aproximação.

Estávamos todos devidamente uniformizados, Lizze ficou uma gracinha de uniforme, assim como Thony. Fomos à grande clareira que havia dentro da floresta, era bem ampla como um gigantesco campo. Esme estava com as crianças e Bella nos observava atenta, no meu time estavam Seth, Carlisle e Alice e no de Emm, Jazz, Jacob, Rose, Brad era o juiz.

Estávamos nos divertindo muito, Bella e as crianças vibravam a cada lance, era interessante jogar com os lobos, eram rápidos. Minha esposa até que tentou, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi arrancar risos de todos e gargalhadas de Jazz e Emm.

- Se você rir de mim de novo Emmett, vou te acertar com esse taco. – cuspiu furiosa. – Isso serve pra vocês também. – completou olhando para Jazz, Jacob e Seth.

- Seu marido também riu. – acusou o infeliz.

- Com ele me acerto depois. – respondeu se posicionando para rebater novamente. Sorri ao vê-la empinar a bunda, tentando.

"_**Como diabos ela conseguiu?"**_- se perguntava Emmett embasbacado, minha esposa soltou um gritinho saindo em disparada para as outras bases e quando chegou à terceira.

- AAHHH! Consegui! Yes!Yes! – soltava enquanto fazia uma dança estranha.

- É isso ai! – comemorei. - Essa é minha garota! – falei enlaçando sua cintura, depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

"_**Respeitem seus filhos seus pervertido."**_ – Emm berrou mentalmente.

- Eca! Soltou Jacob estremecendo, assim como Seth.

Alice se preparava para lançar novamente quando estancou perdendo o foco, em sua mente pude ver três nômades se aproximando rapidamente, estavam seguindo para o norte, mas nos ouviram e ficaram curiosos, decidiram verificar.

"_**Decidiram de última hora, desculpe Ed."**_ – pediu assim que voltou ao normal.

- O que aconteceu, o que viu Alice? –Jazz perguntou preocupado, a envolvendo em seus braços.

-Nômades... Três para ser exata, nos ouviram... Estão curiosos. – em um átimo estavam todos juntos.

"_**Esses sugadores pelo jeito não são como eles." **_– pensava Jacob, se colocando ao lado de Esme que estava com Lizze.

- Tem toda razão Jacob, eles não são como nós. – afirmei vendo os dois lobos tremerem, estavam prestes a explodir em sua forma de lobo.

- Se controle vocês dois, não vai ser nada bom, se transformarem agora. – Carlisle pediu coberto de razão. - Podem estar só de passagem, vamos ver o que eles querem.

- De quanto tempo dispomos? - minha mãe perguntou preocupada.

- Cinco minutos no máximo, já consigo ouvi-los, estão curiosos. – falei olhando para Bella que me olhava assustada.

- Pegue as crianças e saia daqui. – pedi a apertando contra mim.

- Não sem você. – retrucou.

- Jacob, Seth, peguem os dois, os levem para o carro, não quero que os vejam. - os dois somente assentiram pegando meus filhos e dispararam em direção à floresta do lado oposto de onde vinham os três.

- Fique atrás de mim Bella e pelo amor de Deus, fica quietinha. – ela assentiu milagrosamente fazendo o que pedi.

Um por um apareceu na ponta da clareira saindo da floresta, um deles tinha a pele cor de oliva, cabelos dread e olhos vermelhos como rubis. Havia um loiro com um rabo de cavalo e uma ruiva com um ar selvagem, seus pensamentos giravam em torno do jogo, ainda não haviam percebido a presença de Bella. Com certeza estavam tensos, sentiam-se em desvantagem, já que estávamos em maior número.

- Pensamos ter ouvido um jogo? – disse o homem com uma voz relaxada e um sotaque francês. – Sou Laurent e estes são Victória e James. – ele fez um pequeno gesto para os outros a seu lado.

- Sou Carlisle e esta é minha família, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Edward, Bella e Brad. – meu pai nos apontou em grupos, deliberadamente não chamando a atenção para indivíduos, senti Bella estremecer ao ouvir seu nome.

- Vocês têm espaço para mais alguns jogadores? - Laurent perguntou num tom sociável e meu pai imitou seu tom amigável.

- Na verdade, nós já estávamos acabando, mas certamente estaríamos interessados numa outra hora, talvez. Vocês pretendem ficar por muito tempo nesta região?- ninguém dizia nada, todos olhavam fixamente para os três.

- Estávamos voltando para o Norte, na verdade, mas ficamos interessados em ver a vizinhança. Há um bom tempo que não encontramos outros de nós.

- Estiveram no norte? – Carlisle perguntou sério.

"_**Alguém reconheceu o cheiro de algum deles?"**_ – perguntou diretamente pra mim, fiz um sinal imperceptível com a cabeça.

- Sim, no Alaska, um ótimo lugar para caça se é que me entende. – brincou a mulher com um sorriso sínico.

"_**Quem são eles e porque estão em tantos?" **_– se perguntava apreensiva.

O clima de repente ficou tenso, mas foi se transformando lentamente, pude sentir meu irmão usando seu dom tão peculiar, acalmando a todos até deixá-los confortáveis. Na realidade eu não conseguia relaxar, tentava ouvir ao máximo seus pensamentos.

"_**Filho, assim que puder, tire Bella daqui." **_– Carlisle pediu em seus pensamentos, assenti de forma imperceptível novamente.

- Qual é extensão de área onde vocês caçam? - Laurent perguntou casualmente.

- A extensão Olympica, acima e abaixo da Costa, em certas ocasiões, nó mantemos residência permanente aqui perto e há outra residência permanente como a nossa perto de Denali.

- Em Denali? Estivemos por lá e não notamos. – comentou Laurent que se virando um pouco nos calcanhares. - Permanente? Como vocês conseguem? - havia uma honesta curiosidade na voz dele.

- Porque vocês não vão á nossa casa onde podemos conversas confortavelmente? - Carlisle os convidou - É uma história longa.

_**"É sua deixa Edward"**_ – avisou em pensamento.

"_**Casa?"**_ – os três pensaram juntos, enquanto James e Victoria trocaram olhares surpresos com a menção da palavra, Laurent controlou melhor sua expressão.

- Isso parece muito interessante e bem vindo. – disse com um sorriso estampando sua face - Nós estivemos numa caçada em Ontário e ainda não tivemos a oportunidade de nos limpar apropriadamente. - moveu seus olhos apreciando a figura de Carlisle.

- Por favor, não se ofendam, mas gostaríamos que refreassem suas caças nessa área. Nós temos que nos manter fora de suspeita, se é que me entendem. – o tom de meu pai foi calmo, mas ele não gostou nada de saber que andaram caçando por aqui.

- É claro. - Laurent afirmou com a cabeça - Nós certamente não vamos invadir o seu território.

- Nós comemos quando viemos de Seattle, estamos satisfeitos – disse a ruiva de modo sínico novamente. Senti Bella estremecer e ouvi um rosnado baixo se formar em seu peito, apertei sua mão, olhando pra ela que se deteve. Não sabia mais o que pensar, eu percorria a mente daqueles três sem parar, minha vontade era pegar minha esposa nos braços e correr dali, mas era tudo muito perigoso e arriscado.

- Podemos lhes mostrar o caminho se vocês quiserem correr conosco? Emmett e Alice, vocês vão com Edward e Bella pegar o Jipe. - Carlisle disse casualmente, os dois assentiram vindo para junto de nós, mas três coisas aconteceram simultaneamente enquanto Carlisle estava falando.

O cabelo de Bella voou com a brisa, senti seu cheiro passar pelas minhas narinas, seus cabelos sacudiram, espalhando seu cheiro doce e peculiar pela clareira. James virou a cabeça na direção de Bella na mesma hora, com as narinas infladas, examinando-a. Pude ver em sua mente ele a analisando e a vontade de devorá-la em vários sentidos me fez enrijecer. Mostrei meus dentes, rosnando alto em posição de defesa, vendo James rastejar para mais perto.

-O que é isso? - Laurent perguntou surpreso.

Nenhum de nós relaxou nossas posições agressivas, James se moveu levemente para o lado e eu me movi junto com ele, pela mente de Emmett vi que meu irmão estava seco por uma boa briga. James queria pular em Bella, sugar sua vida, simplesmente não poderia permitir que aquilo acontecesse. A cada segundo ele bolava uma nova estratégia em sua mente, pensou em pular sobre ela, me empurrando para o lado, assim Victoria me atacaria e enquanto todos tentassem me defender, ele já teria sugado o suficiente do sangue dela. O que ele não compreendia era que eu a defenderia em todas as hipóteses.

"_**Sou rápido suficiente para alcançá-la antes dele..."**_ – seus olhos inquietos iam de mim para Bella, o que ele não suspeitava era que eu, era muito mais rápido que ele.

-Ela está conosco. – havia repulsa nas palavras de meu pai, Brad rosnava ao meu lado, como James, pensava em nos defender, caso ele atacasse. Laurent pareceu sentir o cheiro mais lentamente e quando se deu conta nos encarou ainda mais surpreso.

-Vocês trouxeram um lanche? - perguntou incrédulo, dando um passo á frente, Emmett e Alice rosnaram também. Rosnei ainda mais ferozmente com as presas expostas, meus lábios se curvaram sobre os meus dentes, novamente Laurent deu um passo para trás.

- Eu já disse que ela está conosco. - Carlisle o corrigiu com uma voz dura.

- Mas ela é humana. - Laurent protestou, suas palavras não eram agressivas, apenas um tanto quanto surpresas.

- Sim. – disse Emmett ficando mais visível ao lado meu lado, seus olhos estavam em James, que lentamente abandonou sua posição, sem tirar os olhos de Bella, é claro. Suas narinas ainda estavam infladas. Continuei tenso, em alerta, protegendo minha esposa, que olhava sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Aparentemente temos muito a aprender uns sobre os outros. – dizia Laurent suavizando seu tom.

- Realmente. - a voz de Carlisle ainda estava fria.

- Gostaríamos de aceitar seu convite. - seus olhos vacilavam entre Carlisle e Bella - E é claro que não iremos causar nenhum mal á garota humana, já disse que não iremos invadir seu espaço.

Com certeza James não compartilhava de sua opinião, parecia não acreditar no que Laurent dizia, trocou outro breve olhar com Victoria, cujos olhos passavam rapidamente de rosto para rosto. Recuou obedecendo ao olhar de Laurent, mas sua mente não parava de trabalhar.

_**"Porque a protegem? Eles a amam, é isso?"**_ - ele riu em sua mente – _**"Isso é melhor do que eu esperava, será ainda mais excitante caçá-la, ainda mais com tantos vampiros pra defender a donzela em apuros"**_ – pensou excitado com a possibilidade, Carlisle mediu a expressão aberta de Laurent antes de falar.

- Nós iremos mostrar o caminho, Jasper, Esme, Rosalie e Brad. – chamou um por um, eles se juntaram bloqueando Bella enquanto se convergiam. Alice ficou ao lado de Bella e Emmett ficou mais atrás, seus olhos estavam travados em James.

- Vamos, Bella. – minha voz saiu baixa e fria, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento, James estava decidido a caçá-la e em minha mente tentava encontrar uma forma de deixá-la segura assim como meus filhos. Corremos para a floresta e assim que entramos um bom pedaço Bella estancou tremula.

- Bella? Sente-se bem?

"_**O que foi aquilo? Porque não acabamos com ele ali mesmo?"**_ – Emmett estava impaciente.

- Laurent parece não se importa com Bella, mas os outros dois, estão planejando caçá-la. – vi os olhos de minha esposa praticamente saltar.

- E o que estamos esperando o que pra acabarmos logo com isso? – meu irmão insistiu me deixando ainda mais irritado.

- Primeiro vou colocar Bella e meus filhos em um lugar seguro, depois cuido pessoalmente dele. – cuspi entre os dentes.

- Do que está falando? O que está acontecendo Edward... Como assim ele quer me caçar? Você está me assustando, como assim cuida pessoalmente dele? – disparou simplesmente estancando, eu queria salvá-la, tirá-la dali, mas Bella simplesmente não se movia.

- Eles não sabem sobre as crianças, temos que mantê-las longe de casa... Aquele vampiro é um sádico, um rastreador... Um perseguidor! – ao ouvirem aquilo tanto Alice quanto Emm ficaram tensos. - Minha atitude na clareira aguçou seus instintos e ele decidiu caçá-la para me provocar... Meu amor ele só vai parar quando estiver morta, consegue compreender? Preciso proteger você e as crianças, mantê-las seguras. – seus olhos embaçaram e as lagrimas escorria grossas.

- Porque ele quer fazer isso? O que foi que eu fiz pra eles? – impaciente esfreguei as mãos em meu rosto, me perguntando como a faria entender?

- Meu amor... Até hoje você só conviveu, só conheceu vampiros como nós... – Deus ela era tão inocente. – Você não tem noção do quão cruel nossa espécie pode ser... Somos muito perigosos Bella, ele não sabe que é mestiça, para James você é simplesmente humana, uma presa. – um bico de choro se formou em seus lábios, seu queixo tremeu e aquilo estava me matando.

- Pode vê-los Alice? – Emm perguntou preocupado.

- Desviaram o caminho, não seguiram Carlisle e os outros. – disse forçando sua mente.

-Edward? – Bella chamou minha atenção. – Mande as crianças para La Push, elas estarão seguras lá com os garotos, Jacob e seu bando podem protegê-los, enquanto pegamos esse tal James. – revirei os olhos novamente esfregando as mãos pelo rosto.

- Acha que conseguirei pensar em algo com você em risco? – falei impaciente.

- Temos que manter as crianças em segurança, vamos encontrá-los, contaremos a Jake o que está acontecendo quem sabe Sam e seu bando não nos ajuda a caçar esses dois lunáticos? – insistiu.

"_**Essa garota é esperta."**_ – meu irmão estava impressionado.

- Sei que estarão seguros em La Push, confio nos garotos. – havia tanta confiança em sua voz.

"_**Ela esta certa Ed, com as crianças em segurança, podemos articular um plano para pegá-los."**_ – Alice disse em pensamento com a mão em meu ombro, seguimos em direção ao carro, onde Jacob e Seth nos aguardavam com nossos pequenos. Contei a eles o que aconteceu, enquanto Bella e Alice tentavam convencer as crianças de que seria divertido ficar com eles.

"_**Mas de onde surgiram esses três malditos?"**_ – se perguntava Jacob, estava furioso.

- Vieram do norte, andam caçando pelo território todo. – os alertei.

"_**Sim, Sam comentou algo sobre o desaparecimento de alguns montanhistas próximos a La Push e cidades vizinhas**_." – somente assenti.

- Bella? – a chamei quando chegamos à fronteira. -Não quer ficar com eles em La Push? Fique, vai me deixar mais tranqüilo. – pedi segurando firme sua mão, não seria capaz de me concentrar com ela em perigo. Emmett e Alice esquadrilhavam a floresta com os olhos fixos a tudo que se movia, assim como Jacob e Seth.

- Não posso deixá-lo sozinho, não me peça isso Edward. – bufei impaciente com a teimosia dela, será que não conseguia ver o quanto era arriscado?

- Ele tem razão Bella... – Jacob disse desta vez. - Aqui eles não entraram, estará em completa segurança, enquanto os Cullen e Sam os caçam. – vi minha esposa morder o lábio inferior com força, parecia ponderar o que o amigo disse.

- Acho que Jacob tem razão amiga... –Alice interveio. - Além do mais, seria mais tranqüilo para as crianças se estivesse com elas, podem estranhar se ficarem sozinhas, precisa levar em consideração o fato de que não sabemos quanto tempo isso vai durar. – as palavras de Alice atingiram o ponto fraco de minha esposa, era incrível como aquela tampinha era boa naquilo. Bella vacilou por um momento, olhava de mim para as crianças, estava dividida.

- Promete que vai tomar cuidado... Que não vai ser impulsivo? – sorri a puxando pra junto de mim. – Por favor, Edward, me prometa que vai voltar para nós Edward... Por favor, prometa pra mim... Pelos nossos filhos, por nosso tesouro. – sua voz era implorativa, a apertei em meus braços com tanta força que por um momento temi tê-la machucado.

- Logo estaremos juntos meu anjo...

- Prometa Edward. – insistiu, segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos pra que olhasse bem nos meus olhos.

- Eu prometo Bella, logo estaremos juntos meu amor, eu, você e nossos filhos. – ela tentou sorrir, mas não foi bem sucedida, dei um beijo em sua testa outro em seus lábios, um beijo cálido, mas com muito significado, abracei meus filhos depositando um beijo na testa de cada um.

- Seth passará por lá depois para pegar as coisas deles, fique tranqüilo Edward... _**"Os protegerei com a minha vida se preciso for."**_ – concluiu em pensamento, assenti me afastando com meus irmãos, Seth se transformou e uivou alto, os vi desaparecendo floresta adentro.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	17. CAPITULO XVI

**Espero que gostem!**

**Beijos a todas! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVI**

- Fique tranqüilo meu irmão, vamos pegar aqueles filhos de uma...

-Emmett! – Alice o repreendeu, fomos para nossa casa, eu precisava me reunir com Carlisle e Jasper, contar a eles o que realmente aconteceu.

- Consegue vê-los? – perguntei a Alice que estava concentrada, pela mente dela pude ver que Laurent estava em casa com os outros.

_"Eles escaparam de James... Mas como? Com certeza deve estar os seguindo... James..."_ –

-James está nos seguindo. - anunciei, encarando-o.

-Era isso que eu temia. - respondeu descontente e estava sendo parcialmente sincero, ele ficaria ao lado de quem estivesse ganhando, Alice foi para junto de Jasper e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Vamos lá pra cima? Preciso falar com você. Venha! - eles voaram pelas escadas juntos. Rosalie estava ao lado de Emmett, seu olhar era intenso e furioso, seus pensamentos estavam em meus filhos, queria saber onde as crianças estavam e com quem? Brad se segurava para não arrancar informações de Laurent à força, se perguntava onde estaria Bella e as crianças.

-O que ele vai fazer? - Carlisle perguntou á Laurent com um tom arrepiante, jamais o tinha ouvido falar assim com alguém.

-Eu lamento. –respondeu meneando a cabeça. –Acredito que quando o seu garoto a defendeu, aquilo o instigou ainda mais, deve estar irritado e ainda mais letal.

-Você pode pará-lo?- Laurent balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Nada pode parar James, depois que ele começa uma caçada, lamento, mas ele só irá parar quando obtiver o que tanto deseja. - disse olhando para mim.

-Nós vamos pará-lo. – Emmett cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Você não pode pará-lo. – Afirmou Laurent. – Ninguém pode! Nunca vi nada como James em meus trezentos anos, ele é absolutamente letal. Foi por isso que me juntei ao bando dele. -Laurent estava balançando a cabeça, olhou pra mim e depois de volta pra Carlisle.

"_Onde estará a garota? Eles a esconderam? Não acredito que a esconderão por muito tempo, não de James."_ – se perguntava olhando para nós, pousando seu olhar em mim.

- Vocês têm certeza de que ela vale à pena?- Laurent achava que Bella era uma humana insignificante, não entendia porque a defendíamos, não via nada de especial nela e eu queria matá-lo por pensar daquela forma da minha esposa e Brad compartilhava do mesmo sentimento naquele momento. Meu rugido preencheu a sala, seguido por Brad, Laurent deu um passo pra trás em resposta, Carlisle o repreendeu com o olhar.

- Terá que fazer uma escolha, meu caro. – logo a compreensão o atingiu, ele pensou por um momento, seus olhos passaram por todos os rostos. Comparou o grupo às lembranças das caçadas de James, se ganhasse mataria Laurent e quanto a nós, ele não tinha certeza de que venceríamos, então concluiu.

- Estou intrigado com este estilo de vida que vocês criaram aqui, mas não vou me meter nisso. Não sou inimigo de nenhum de vocês, mas não vou me colocar contra James, acho que vou para o Norte. – afirmou, me olhou com hesitação antes de dizer. – Não subestimem James, ele tem uma mente brilhante e sensos fora do comum, não se sente tão confortável no mundo dos humanos como vocês parecem estar, mas James não vai permitir que vocês se intrometam... Lamento pelo que isso causou aqui, realmente lamento muito. - fez uma reverência com a cabeça, olhando ainda confuso para nós saindo em seguida.

-Vá em paz. - foi à resposta formal de meu pai.

"_Vamos deixá-lo escapar? Confia mesmo nele?"_ – meu irmão me perguntava inconformado.

"_Onde eles estão?"_ - Carlisle perguntou a mim após alguns segundos de silêncio, Esme tocou um teclado complementar acima de qualquer suspeita e com um gemido, grandes venezianas de metal começaram a selar as paredes de vidro.

- Á cerca de três milhas antes do rio, ele está circulando pra se encontrar com a fêmea. – respondi a meu pai.

- Onde está Bella e as crianças? – Esme disparou preocupada.

- Em La Push, com o bando de Jacob, estarão seguros por lá. – falei me sentindo derrotado.

- Como pode deixar as crianças com aqueles cachorros, sabe o quanto são instáveis. – Rosalie cuspiu furiosa.

- Esse seu ciúme às vezes é insuportável Rosalie, a mãe deles está com eles, além do mais... Confio em Jacob, e sei que ele morreria para protegê-los. – respondi atravessado, ela me tirava do sério às vezes.

- Edward está certo, Jacob e seu bando já mostrou ser de confiança. – Carlisle disse a repreendendo com o olhar, Jazz e Alice se juntaram a nós.

Eu podia ouvir perfeitamente mente doentia dele, James iria esperar o tempo que fosse necessário para pegá-la sozinha, não estava com pressa, ao contrário de nós. Sentia-me atado, inútil, queria protegê-la, não queria que minha Bella, meu anjo visse a crueldade a qual nossa espécie adorava demonstrar... Queria mantê-la em nosso mundo de contos de fadas ao qual ela se referiu quando estávamos em nossa casa. Havia deixado meu celular com ela e peguei o dela, disquei o número sem olhar, precisava ouvir sua voz.

"Edward?" – disse assim que atendeu.

- Oi meu amor. – ela soltou um suspiro aliviado.

"Não tem idéia do quanto é bom ouvir sua voz... Estava me consumindo de preocupação, como está tudo ai?"

- Bella! – soltei um suspiro nervoso. - O que eu disse a você? Não se preocupe comigo, nem com os outros, estaremos bem, só se mantenha segura, assim como nossos filhos, como eles estão?

"Desculpe, mas não tem como não me preocupar com você. - disse contrariada. - Eles estão bem, estão dormindo agora, Quill, Embry e Seth deram uma canseira neles." – seu tom havia mudado, era divertido. – Onde vocês estão?"

- Em casa, estamos todos aqui, ele está rondando, acha que você está aqui conosco o que nos dá uma vantagem. Contudo, não se preocupe, farei tudo pra que nem sequer desconfie de seu paradeiro. Você só tem que esperar até podermos nos encontrar novamente.

"E a mulher?"

- Esteve rondando a cidade, foi até a casa de Brad, rondou o colégio, mas não conseguiu nada até agora, estou monitorando os passos dos dois, Alice está de olho em cada decisão deles.

"O que a mulher está fazendo?"

- Possivelmente tentando encontrar uma pista, algo que o leve a você, mas não há nada para encontrar meu amor.

"Sinto sua falta." – sussurrou.

- Eu sei Bella, acredite em mim, eu sei. É como se você tivesse levado metade de mim com você.

"Então, venha pegá-la... Venha pegá-la o mais rápido possível, Edward." – me desafiou.

- Em breve, assim que eu puder, mas vou te deixar a salvo primeiro. – na realidade era o que eu mais queria, mas antes precisava acabar com aquele desgraçado.

"Eu te amo" – era tão bom ouvir aquilo.

- Te amo Bella... Vou te buscar logo meu amor... Prometo.

"Estarei esperando meu amor." – desligamos com certa relutância, fechei meus olhos, os abri em seguida olhando para o teto do meu antigo quarto, me sentia angustiado, amedrontado, incompleto.

"_**Edward?"**_ – Carlisle chamou em pensamento antes de bater.

- Entre Carlisle.

- Meu filho, não se culpe tanto, isso não ajudará em nada, Bella e as crianças estão em segurança. – seus pensamentos giravam em torno daquilo.

James havia sumido, assim como a mulher, eu simplesmente não conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos, eles não se decidiam o que neutralizava Alice. Uma hora iam para um lugar, mas desistiam mudando de repente, deixando o futuro incerto. Fazíamos rondas pela cidade, pela floresta, Sam e seu bando estavam nos ajudando, mas nada, o rastro deles sumia de repente.

Cheguei a ir até Seattle, mas não os encontramos, Sam disse que chegou a cruzar com Victória, avisou que era rápida e escorregadia, escapou de cinco lobos sem a menor dificuldade, esteve nos limites das fronteiras o que me deixou angustiado. Há três dias que estávamos nessa caçada inútil.

"_**Não o vejo Edward!"**_ – Alice exclamou assustada. _**"Não consigo vê-lo, ela estava em Port Angeles, mas simplesmente desapareceu." **_

- O que isso quer dizer Alice! – sinceramente eu estava impaciente.

- Ou ele morreu ou está com alguém que me anule. – um gelo passou pela minha espinha, naquele mesmo instante meu telefone vibrou.

- Pronto? – minha voz saiu fria sem vida.

"Edward? Estou indo pra ai, precisamos nos ver agora mesmo." – Jacob estava afobado.

- O que aconteceu Jacob? Onde estão Bella e meus filhos.

"Estou a caminho, nos falamos quando eu chegar." – disse desligando em seguida.

- O que ouve Edward. – Brad perguntou se pondo ao meu lado.

- Jacob está vindo pra cá, disse que tem algo para me falar. – todos se entreolharam, ouvi o som do carro entrando na estradinha.

"_Ele vai nos matar Jake, escute o que eu digo, ele vai nos matar."_ – Seth dizia repetidamente, todos nós ouvimos claramente.

"_Cala a boca Seth, eles podem nos ouvir seu animal!" _– Jacob praticamente o engoliu.

"_Nós vamos ver o papai?_" – ao ouvir a voz da minha filha, sai com tudo de casa sendo seguido pelos outros.

Jacob estacionava o carro, estava ele, Seth, Quill, Embry e Leah com meus dois filhos.

- O que fazem aqui? Onde está Bella? – meus olhos passavam de um para o outro, todos encobriam seus pensamentos de alguma forma.

- Papai! – Lizze e Thony gritaram em uníssono, correndo pra junto de mim, estava feliz por tê-los em meus braços novamente, mas havia algo muito errado ali.

- Oi meus amores. – dei um beijo em cada um, os entregando para Rosalie e Esme.

- Leve-os para dentro. – as duas assentiram disparando para a casa.

- Onde? Onde ela está Jacob? – meu tom estava exaltado, o segurei pela gola da camisa o erguendo do chão. - ONDE? – gritei ignorando os rosnados que vinha do seu bando.

- Ela fugiu! – Leah se apressou em dizer. _**"A culpa é daquela louca e não nossa." **_– aquele pensamento me deixou confuso.

- Do que você está falando? Como assim fugiu? Por quê?

- Se me soltar eu posso tentar te explicar. – Jacob disse desta vez, o soltei automaticamente.

- Desembucha!

- Bella ficava em minha casa, com meus pais e as crianças todos os dias, o bando fazia as rondas, mas nunca os deixávamos sozinhos. Há dois dias ela recebeu uma ligação e ficou estranha, cheguei a pensar que tivessem discutido ou algo assim.

- Não falei com ela! Há dois dias que não nos falamos.

- A ruiva, a fêmea esteve rondando a reserva, o bando de Sam não conseguiu pegá-la, Seth a viu no penhasco, a desgraçada fugiu pelo mar. Bella surtou quando soube, dizia que não poderia deixar que ela visse os pequenos, que precisava fazer algo a respeito...

- Me diz logo o que aconteceu Jacob. – minha paciência havia se esgotado.

- Ela saiu e deixou isso aqui com meu pai, disse a ele que ia até a praia que fica próxima lá de casa, mas desapareceu sem deixar rastro. – senti meus joelhos falharem, minhas mãos estavam agarradas aos meus cabelos.

- O que ela fez? – minha voz não passava de um sussurro, peguei o papel que estava nas mãos dele.

Edward. 

Sinto muito meu amor, sinto muito mesmo, mas as coisas estão ficando cada vez mais complicadas. A mulher entrou em La Push, parece saber que estou aqui, preciso manter nossos filhos em segurança e pra isso tenho que me afastar deles. Não posso permitir que por minha culpa eles paguem, assim como você e nossa família. 

Ele me quer Edward, ele quer a mim e está disposto a acabar com toda minha família para conseguir o que quer, jamais permitirei isso. Não sei como, mas ele conseguiu o numero do seu telefone, falei com ele Edward. 

Não culpe os garotos, eles foram ótimos, sei que deve estar furioso e que vai culpá-los como vai culpar as si mesmo, o conheço bem senhor Cullen. Por favor, compreenda que preciso colocar um fim nisso. 

Me perdoe Edward, cuide de nossos filhos, nosso tesouro, te amo e sempre vou amar. Você foi à melhor coisa que me aconteceu, você me fez tão feliz, como jamais imaginei ser possível. 

Me perdoe, sempre sua

Bella

- Não, não, não! Ela não pode ter feito isso. – gritei sentindo a raiva tomar conta de mim. Como ela pode fazer isso comigo? Como ela pode simplesmente se entregar a ele?

- O que diz ai Edward? – Brad exigiu assustado com minha reação, ele pegou a carta a leu, passando para Carlisle e assim sucessivamente.

- Por isso não consegue vê-lo Alice, ele está com ela... Meu Deus porque ela fez isso? - eu simplesmente não conseguia entender o porquê dela ter se anulado, como Bella pode não pensar em si mesma, não pensar em nós?

"_**Porque não disse pra onde ia?"**_ – minha irmã se perguntava desolada. De repente Alice perdeu o foco e a imagem da mulher invadiu minha mente, estava ao telefone, ela decidiu ir a um galpão entre Port Angeles e Forks.

Não esperei, assim que a visão terminou disparei para o local, podia ouvir os lobos explodindo atrás de mim, assim como os outros que me seguiam, mas eu estava na dianteira.

"_**Ele a levou para um galpão abandonado, Victória está indo encontrá-los."**_ – Alice dizia em pensamento.

"_**Vou acabar com aqueles dois."**_ – Jacob não pensava em outra coisa, pediu que Quill fosse avisar Sam.

Estava me aproximando do local, a mulher ainda não havia chegado, conseguia ver pela mente daquele infeliz o rosto assustado de Bella, que tinha um filete de sangue escorrendo por seu rosto.

_- O que é você, garota? Pensei que fosse frágil como uma humana, mas até que é bem resistente._ – dizia o sádico.

_- Vá pro inferno seu desgraçado, porque não acaba logo com isso_. – cuspiu entre os dentes o atacando, James riu a arremessando em uma pilastra que se partiu.

_- Não gostaria de repensar o seu último pedido?_ – a provocou. _– Você não iria preferir que Edward tentasse me encontrar?_

_- DEIXE EDWARD EM PAZ!_ – gritou furiosa rosando pra ele. _– Já estou aqui, o que mais você quer? _

_- Quero ver a cara dele quando eu acabar com você, esse teu cheiro... Hmm... Ele é delicioso, imagino como deve ser o sabor._ – disse ao arremessá-la contra uma parede de espelhos. Soltei um rosnado alto, profundo e selvagem, o ódio estava me dominando por completo. Eu podia sentir o prazer dele em machucá-la e o ódio estava ainda mais forte dentro de mim.

- AH, NÃO... BELLA, NÃO! – gritei horrorizado, voei pela sala e o alcancei arrancando-o de perto dela o espremendo contra outro espelho, eu queria parti-lo em pedaços, destroçá-lo por ter tido a audácia de tocar nela.

Todos os outros chegaram, ouvi Carlisle correr para junto de Bella, Emmett vindo me ajudar rugindo alto e agonizante ao vê-la ferida, assim como Brad. Para James a festa estava armada, era o que esperava e idiota esperava vencer.

- Bella, por favor! Bella, me ouça. – meu pai pedia angustiado. -Por favor, por favor, Bella, por favor! – Carlisle dizia junto ao corpo dela, sua voz era implorativa. Emmett e Jazz arrancaram James de minhas mãos e Brad se juntou a nós.

- Vá ficar com ela filho, deixe que eu acabe com isso. – dizia com um rosnado constante em seu peito, somente assenti indo para junto de minha esposa, ela estava caída em uma poça de sangue.

- Bella? – chamei alto, não poderia perdê-la, não era justo.

- Ela perdeu muito sangue, mas o corte na cabeça não é fundo. – Carlisle informou - Cuidado com a perna dela, está quebrada. - rugi de raiva – Assim como algumas costelas também, eu acho.

Ele trabalhava nela rapidamente, imagens do nascimento dos meus filhos se misturaram as de agora. De novo aquela dor me assolava, aquela sensação de que meu mundo ruía, cai de joelhos ao seu lado, me sentindo quebrado.

- Edward? – Bella chamou com a voz fraca.

- Estou aqui meu amor. – disse me deitando ao seu lado, ignorando o sangue, senti minha garganta queimar, pedindo por ele, mas ignorei tudo e todos. – Porque fez isso Bella? Porque não me ouviu? Olha como está.

- Minha mão... Minha mão está queimando... Apague o fogo Edward... Está queimando. – pedia cada vez mais agitada, entre soluços.

- Oh meu Deus, ele a mordeu Edward! – Carlisle disse aterrorizado segurando seu pulso.

- NÃO! – rugi com raiva. – O que faremos?

- Deixe acontecer Edward, ela será uma de nós. – dizia Alice, mas eu me recusava deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Imagens de quando a conheci, debruçada naquela mesa, seu olhar, sua boca, momentos nossos, íntimos, sua temperatura, seu calor, eu amava tudo aquilo nela, não poderia deixar que se tornasse uma de nós. Não ela, não o meu anjo.

- Tem que ter outro jeito! Pai me ajude. – pedi olhando para Carlisle ao meu lado.

"_**Pode tentar sugar o veneno, somente assim a transformação não ocorrerá." **_– ponderava.

- E se eu não conseguir parar? – tinha medo, pavor na realidade.

- Tenho fé em você filho, seu que vai conseguir, mas tem que fazê-lo agora, senão a perdemos. –hesitante segurei seu pulso em minhas mãos, aproximei meus lábios dele cravando meus dentes no mesmo lugar onde ele havia mordido e suguei.

Primeiro senti nojo de mim por estar fazendo aquilo, eu estava sugando seu sangue o sangue da minha esposa e ele fluía rápido e quente de suas veias para minha boca, descendo pela minha garganta. O gosto era realmente incrível e o ódio foi dominado pelo prazer. Bella se contorceu de novo, puxando a mão, tentando se soltar, mas não soltei e continuei sugando. O veneno, seu sangue, meu prazer. Naquele momento eu não conseguia pensar, somente sentia, o perfume e o sangue... Qual seria o limite? Senti o gosto mudar, e o gosto do seu sangue puro, delicioso...

- Edward... – chamou com um fio de voz, me despertando daquele estupor, foi o som de sua voz que me fez desvencilhar de seu braço.

- Fique, Edward, fique comigo...

- Estou aqui. – respondi tenso, mas triunfante por não tê-la matado, por ter cumprido minha promessa, ela estava a salvo.

- Está tudo fora? - Carlisle perguntou.

- O sangue dela está limpo. –disse baixo - Pude sentir o gosto da morfina.

-Bella? – meu pai a chamou.

- Mmmmmmmm?

-O fogo foi embora?

-Sim - ela suspirou - Obrigada, Edward.

- Eu te amo. - respondi.

- Eu sei. – respirou cansada, soltei um riso baixo e aliviado.

Senti o cheiro de gasolina, James finalmente queimava no fogo do inferno. Peguei Bella em meus braços com cuidado saindo do galpão que foi consumido pelas chamas.

- Como ela está, acabou? – Jacob perguntou preocupado, estava em sua forma humana, olhava assustado para Bella.

- Ela ficará bem, acabou. – disse depositando um beijo nos cabelos dela. – E a mulher?

- Nem sinal, estranho não acha? – somente assenti, mas não queria pensar naquilo, não naquele momento. Fomos pra casa, onde Carlisle colocou os ossos de Bella no lugar, ela gritava tanto ao toque dele, que meu pai achou melhor sedá-la.

- Ela vai ter que ficar em repouso absoluto, até se regenerar por completo. – Carlisle disse assim que acabou, com muito cuidado a levei para o quarto dela na mansão.

Bella estava sedada, adormecida, sua perna engessada, o dorso enfaixado, assim como a mão, ela recebia sangue, devido à perda excessiva. Fiquei ao seu lado a observando, velando seu sono, me perguntando e se?

E se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo? Poderia estar velando seu corpo agora... Fechei meus olhos com força tentando afastar o que aquela dor me causava. Os abri novamente e Bella continuava ali, adormecida, linda, mesmo com vários pontos roxos em seu rosto. Ela se mexeu e sua respiração mudou, seus olhos foram se abrindo lentamente.

- Oi. – sua voz saiu sussurrada.

- Oi. -disse sem desviar meus olhos dos dela.

- O que aconteceu? Onde estou? – perguntou um tanto confusa, olhou para o braço e gemeu ao ver a agulha. Sorri com aquilo, ela enfrentou um vampiro sádico e temia uma agulha?

- Em casa, acabou meu amor. – ela tentou se mover, mas gemeu ao fazê-lo.

-Não se mexa, tem que ficar quietinha, para se recuperar logo. – disse a contendo.

- O estrago foi muito grande? – eu me perguntava se ela estava tentando ser divertida?

- Você tem uma perna quebrada, quatro costelas, algumas fendas em seus ossos, manchas roxas cobrindo cada polegada de seu corpo, além de ter perdido um monte de sangue, satisfeita? – meu tom foi bem irônico.

- Está muito bravo comigo? Estou encrencada não é? – e lá estava aquele biquinho, fechei meus olhos tentando me manter sereno.

- Deveria, mas aliviado, seria a palavra adequada agora e sim está bem encrencada senhora Cullen. – disse sério. – Mas vou pensar em um modo interessante da senhora ser castigada. Vai ser lento e doloroso. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, seus pelos eriçaram e Bella se moveu gemendo em seguida.

- Desculpa amor! – pedi arrependido.

- Como você fez aquilo? – franzi o cenho para sua pergunta. – Como conseguiu parar?

- Eu não tenho certeza. – desviei deliberadamente de seus olhos penetrantes, segurando sua mão enfaixada cuidadosamente para não machucá-la. Por um tempo fiquei quieto, tentando organizar o que diria a ela.

- Era impossível... Parar... – sussurrei – Impossível, mas eu o fiz... Eu parei.

- Não tenho um gosto tão bom quanto o cheiro, não é? – ela sorriu, fazendo outra careta por causa da dor, me fazendo revirar os olhos.

- Até melhor... Melhor do que eu imaginava. - respondi envergonhado.

- Sinto muito.

- De todas as coisas que tem para se desculpar...

- Pelo que eu devia me desculpar? – disse me interrompendo.

- Por chegar muito perto de ficar longe de mim pra sempre. – falei prontamente.

- Sinto muito, será que pode me perdoar? – desculpou- se novamente, seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Sei por que você fez isso. Foi irracional, é claro, mas você deveria ter me contado, deveria ter me esperado...

-Você não me impediria. – falou me interrompendo novamente.

-Não tenha duvidas, sou eu que tenho que protegê-la, não o contrário, quando vai entender isso? – Bella revirou os olhos.

- Senti medo, pelas crianças... Pela nossa família... Ele queria a mim, então...

- Ele estava blefando Bella, sabia que estava encurralado, não tinha chance contra nós e os lobos.

- Fiquei assustada, não pensei claramente... Só pensava em manter você e as crianças longe dele.

- Você é mesmo absurda sabia? – falei divertido, de repente Bella ficou tensa, o rosto pesado, a olhei inquieto - Bella, o que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu com James?- perguntou confusa.

- Depois que eu o separei de você, Emmett, Jasper e Brad tomaram conta dele. - esta parte eu tentei não ouvir, não ver em suas mentes, quando despedaçaram seus membros e o queimaram... Respirei fundo, a lembrança era agonizante.

- Não me lembro deles estarem lá. –disse franzindo a testa.

- Tiveram que sair... Havia muito sangue.

- Mas você ficou.

- Sim, eu fiquei.

- Alice e Carlisle também, não é?

- Sim e Brad também, eles te amam muito, muito mesmo. – ela sorriu tristonha, por um momento parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, me olhou hesitante.

- Por que... Porque você simplesmente não deixou acontecer? – perguntou acariciando meu rosto.

- Queria que acontecesse? Quer ser uma de nós? – não consegui disfarçar a dor em minha voz.

- Gosto do que sou e você me ama como eu sou, não é? – sorri largamente.

- Amo, amo tudo em você, até mesmo sua teimosia. – ela sorriu corando em seguida.

- Obrigado! – seu olhar estava ainda mais intenso.

- Pelo que?

- Por existir, por me aceitar como eu sou e principalmente, por me amar.

- Eu é que tenho que agradecer todos os dias por ter você em minha vida... Por tudo que me proporcionou até hoje, você me tirou da inércia em que vivia... Encheu minha vida de alegria e felicidade, uma felicidade que julgava não ser merecedor...

-Shhhh! Cala a boca, cala a boca e me beija. – pediu com um sussurro, sorri antes de beijá-la de forma delicada e suave.

- A senhora está de castigo, se lembra? – sussurrei contra seus lábios, ouvindo sua risada gostosa, seguida de outro gemido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	18. CAPITULO XVII

**Um capitulo fresquinho pra vcs! **

**Bom domingo pessoal!**

**Beijos**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVII**

As crianças quando viram a mãe ficaram assustadas, optamos por dizer que Bella sofreu um acidente de carro.

- Tem que toma cuidado, mamãe, olha só como você ficou dodói. - Lizze dizia acariciando o rosto da mãe. _**"Essa minha mamãe é mesmo desastrada!" **_– o pensamento de minha filha me fez rir.

- Ta doendo mamãe? - Thony perguntou sério, ele simplesmente não largava da mãe.

-Ela tá bem Thony... – seu tio Emmett disse. – Tudo bem que sua mãe parece uma múmia, mas ela tá bem.

- Emmett porque você não some daqui? – minha esposa cuspiu entre os dentes.

- Gosto de ficar aqui, sabe não é sempre que temos a oportunidade de ver uma múmia assim tão de perto.

- SAI DAQUI!

-Deixe-a em paz Emm. – pedi ao entrar no quarto.

- Credo, pra que tanto mau humor garota? Vêm com o tio seus pestinhas... – disse pegando meus filhos jogando um em cada ombro, saindo em seguida, pude ver em sua mente que os levaria para brincar no gramado.

O humor de Bella não era dos melhores e segundo meu irmão lesado, aquilo era falta de sexo, Emmett e suas teorias, minha esposa levou três semanas para sua completa regeneração.

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – Carlisle perguntou pela terceira vez.

- Estou bem Carlisle, não dói nada, veja. – Bella dizia fazendo movimentos para que meu pai tivesse certeza. – Não se preocupe Carlisle, estou novinha em folha e pronta pra outra.

- Enlouqueceu Bella? – vi minha esposa se encolher fazendo careta.

- Só estava brincando, credo!

- Nos deu um susto e tanto princesa, espero que nunca mais faça uma coisa daquelas. – Brad a repreendeu.

- Desculpa tio. – pediu fazendo bico, revirei os olhos ao ver na mente dele o quanto estava derretido, Bella havia aprendido rápido com Alice.

À medida que meus filhos cresciam a personalidade de cada um ficava mais acentuada, Lizze não parava um segundo, conseguia falar mais que Alice. Já Thony era introspectivo, sempre calado, com seus olhinhos atentos a tudo a sua volta. Tanto ele quanto Lizze estavam aprendendo a tocar piano comigo, Thony era concentrado e pegava rápido, enquanto Lizze se distraia por qualquer coisa.

Estava sentado ao piano com Thony de um lado e Lizze do outro, estávamos tocando a três, sob o olhar encantado de minha esposa, e nossa família, assim que acabamos de tocar a música que eu havia composto para Bella, fomos aplaudidos.

- Oh meu Deus!- Bella soltou vindo para junto de nós. – Foi a coisa mais linda que já ouvi. - meu filho sorriu meio torto pra ela fazendo com que seus olhos brilhassem ainda mais, ela o pegou nos braços o cobrindo de beijos, já Lizze pulou para o meu colo e sorria ao ver o irmão revirar os olhinhos.

- O que acham de um passeio com a tia Alice? – minha irmã disparou de repente.

"_**Rose, Emm, Jaz e eu, iremos distraí-los, tenha uma boa noite maninho!" **_– minha irmã maluca disse em pensamento, me fazendo sorrir.

- Isso mesmo, a gente vai se acabar naquele monte de brinquedos! – Emmett comemorou, já que pensavam em levá-los ao parque.

- Eba! – os dois pequenos comemoraram agitando os bracinhos, depois de nos despedirmos de nossos filhos a levei para nossa casa.

- Porque tenho a sensação de que este passeio foi proposital? – disse ao chegarmos em casa.

- Segundo Alice, precisávamos de um tempo para nós dois. – sussurrei em seu ouvido. – O que acha de um banho senhora Cullen?

- Uma excelente idéia senhor Cullen, vai me acompanhar? -a peguei nos braços disparando com ela para nossa suíte.

- Claro que sim senhora Cullen, e irei castigá-la, lenta e prazerosamente. – seus olhos enegreceram com a luxúria, a beijei com desejo e em questão de segundos estávamos nus, nossas roupas eram pedaços de trapos no chão.

- Ainda bem que nosso closet está bem abastecido. – disse divertida olhando para a pilha de trapos, seu olhar percorreu meu corpo e minha esposa mordeu os lábios com força.

Tomei seus lábios em um beijo urgente, entrando com ela sob o jato d'água, em um impulso suas pernas envolveram meu quadril e eu me perdi dentro dela uma vez mais.

O humor de minha esposa havia mudado, com um sorriso constante em seus lábios, Bella nem ligava para as piadinhas de Emmett, Jacob e Seth. Também depois termos passado dois dias a sós em casa, nos amando consecutivamente, não era de se esperar outra coisa. Era obrigado a dar o braço a torcer, Emmett tinha mesmo razão.

- Seus olhos estão negros, acho melhor ir caçar. – disse me olhando com preocupação, estávamos em casa, jogados no sofá, as crianças estavam com Esme e Rose na mansão.

- Emmett está querendo ir para o norte, nas montanhas, mas acho que é muito longe, não quero deixá-los sozinhos. – Bella me olhou com reprovação.

- Deixa disso Edward, vá curtir com seus irmãos, Alice me disse que Jazz está animado, faz tempo que não caçam juntos, coisa de homem segundo o lesado do Emm. – falou divertida.

- É verdade! Faz tempo que não caçamos juntos. – concordei rindo.

- Então promete pra mim que você vai e que irá se divertir muito. – revirei os olhos, Bella era mesmo impossível.

E lá estávamos nós, eu, Emmett e Jazz indo caçar, Jacob e seu bando ficaria por lá, só pra garantir já que Brad havia ido para o Canadá e Carlisle estava no hospital, basicamente só estavam às mulheres em casa. Confesso que fui, mas minha mente estava em Bella e meus filhos.

"_**Relaxa Ed, está tudo bem, qualquer coisa Ali disse que liga avisando."**_ – alertou Jasper, ele podia sentir minha aflição.

"_**Não vejo à hora de encontrar aqueles ursos."**_ – Emmett estava realmente excitado com a possibilidade.

- Pra quem praticamente morreu pelas garras de um urso, você se anima demais não acha? – o provoquei mais relaxado.

- Me vingo toda vez. – disse fazendo cara de bobo, Jazz e eu gargalhamos com gosto, rimos muito das abobrinhas de Emmett e falamos sobre várias coisas.

- Carlisle comentou que está chegando a hora de nos mudarmos. – Jazz comentou, enquanto corríamos, já havia visto algo na mente de Carlisle, mas meu pai parecia incerto.

- Para onde vamos desta vez? – Emmett perguntou sem sua típica empolgação, ele gostava de Forks. – Desta vez nem nos formamos. – disse desanimado.

- Isso é verdade, acabamos perdendo o último ano, mas aconteceram tantas coisas. – falei completamente perdido em minhas memórias.

- A Bellinha agitou nossas vidas não é mesmo? – sorri com o comentário do meu irmão. – Tirou você daquele bode que arrastava, nos deu aqueles dois pestinhas...

- Hey! Olha como fala dos meus filhos. – ralhei divertido.

- A qual é mano, aqueles dois são perigosos. – era obrigado a concordar com ele, Jazz ria sem dizer nada. Finalmente havíamos chegado às montanhas, nos separamos e cada um foi atrás do seu preferido. Depois de um belo leão da montanha e um urso, eu estava mais que satisfeito, fiquei sentado sobre uma enorme pedra vendo Emmett rolar com um urso pardo imenso, a briga até que estava interessante.

"_**Nada ainda?"**_ – Jazz perguntou mentalmente se aproximando discretamente.

- Nada, está empatado até agora. – falei sem desviar os olhos dos dois.

-Não entendo essa mania dele, acho que nunca vou entender. – dizia meneando a cabeça, senti meu telefone vibrar no bolso e me afastei para atendê-lo.

- Carlisle?

"Filho, receio que tenha que interromper sua caçada." – havia tanta seriedade em sua voz.

- Já acabei Carlisle, só estamos esperando Emmett, sabe como ele é, mas o que aconteceu? – meu pai não ligaria se o assunto não fosse de extrema importância.

"Tivemos uma visita no mínimo interessante, mas acho melhor te contar pessoalmente, volte filho, Bella precisa de você aqui." – aquilo me deixou em alerta, o que poderia ter acontecido?

- Me diz logo o que aconteceu. – falei impaciente.

"Volte logo Edward, explicarei melhor com você aqui." – disse desligando em seguida.

- O que será que aconteceu? – jazz perguntou já ao meu lado.

- Avise Emm que estou indo, não vai dar pra esperar. – mas meu irmão se manifestou de onde estava.

- Já estou indo. – disse cravando os dentes na jugular do urso, o sugando até secá-lo. Disparamos os três de volta pra casa, não consegui conter minha ansiedade passei o caminho todo me perguntando o que diabos teria acontecido agora?

Estávamos a umas três milhas de casa, eu já podia ver claramente a mente de todos na casa, menos Bella e Thony é claro.

"_**Como ele teve coragem, aquele bastardo!"**_ – Seth estava revoltado.

"_**Edward vai ficar furioso."**_ – o pensamento de Jacob me chamou a atenção.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei rompendo porta adentro.

- Oh Edward! – minha esposa soltou disparando na minha direção, jogando-se em meus braços, ela estava tremendo.

-Meu amor o que aconteceu? Porque está assim? Está tremendo, Bella – eu pegava uma coisa ou outra na mente de cada um e não demorou a compreender o que havia ocorrido. - O que ele veio fazer aqui? Não conseguiu prever isso? – minha pergunta saiu seguida de um rugido, eu tinha meus braços envoltos em minha esposa

- Não foi uma coisa pensada, ele agiu por impulso o que me neutralizou. – Alice dizia visivelmente frustrada.

- Ele... Ele disse que a mulher quer vingança Edward... Um parceiro por outro... – Bella falava rápido demais e o fato de estar chorando não ajudava muito.

- O que ela disse? – meu irmão disparou confuso.

- Se acalma meu amor, Bella olha pra mim... - pedi segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos. – Respira fundo e repete o que disse, ela fungou algumas vezes, secando o rosto manga da blusa como se fosse uma garotinha. – Laurent disse que a mulher, a tal Victória, ela quer vingança Edward, disse que será um parceiro por outro. – dizia entre soluços.

- Ela não vai fazer nada, Bella, eu juro. – disse a apertando contra mim. – Não vou permitir que Victória se aproxime de você.

- Ele... Aquele vampiro esteve em nossa casa... Em nossa casa. – Bella estava realmente assustada, estava descontrolada, Carlisle achou melhor dar algo pra que se acalmasse.

- Me conta o que aconteceu pai. – pedi depois de colocá-la na cama, estavam quase todos na sala, Rose estava com as crianças que também dormiam.

- Como estava tudo tranqüilo, pedi a Bella que deixasse as crianças ir comigo e Rose ao shopping, para distraí-los. – Alice se sentia culpada.

- Eu estava em meu quarto revisando uns projetos e Bella estava em sua casa. – dizia Esme. – Foi quando ouvi vozes alteradas e rosnados fortes, desci correndo indo em direção a sua casa... Estanquei quando vi Laurent ao lado de Bella, os lobos estavam mais afastados rosnando sem parar. – conforme minha mãe relatava o acontecido, eu podia ver em sua mente a cena, senti meus dentes cerrados e meu maxilar travado. Uma onda de calma me atingiu, naquele momento soube que Jazz estava usando seu dom em mim.

"_**Acalme-se, não está sendo nada fácil controlar as coisas por aqui." **_– pediu mentalmente.

- Bella e Laurent discutiam muito, ele dizia que por culpa dela nossa família estava ameaçada, que por culpa dela você morreria, assim como cada membro desta família, até mesmo os bastardinhos que ela gerou. – minha mãe soluçou em seu choro seco.

- Aquele bastardo! – cuspi entre os dentes.

– Ele foi cruel Edward... – novamente ela soluçou. - Bella ficou em choque com as barbaridades que ele dizia, foi quando Jacob rosnou mais alto avançando em Laurent, que com o susto se afastou dela. Seth pulou sobre Bella a afastando deles, os outros se juntaram a Jacob e... Oh Deus foi terrível. – pude ver em sua mente os lobos desmembrando Laurent sem dó, enquanto Seth cobria o rosto de Bella com seu corpo, já que ela ainda estva em choque.

- Deus do céu, porque ele fez isso? – eu não conseguia compreender. – Ele não tinha nada contra Bella, a achava até insignificante, por quê? Porque a atacou deste jeito, de onde vem tanta raiva e o mais importante, como soube dos meus filhos? – ninguém naquela sala sabia me responder.

- Victória até dá pra entender, mas esse tal Laurent? O cara nem sequer ligava pra ela? – Emmett pensou em voz alta.

- Ele não tinha ido para Denali? – lembrou Jasper. - Acha que eles contaram sobre as crianças?

-Também pensei nisso, por isso liguei para Eleazar... – dizia meu pai. – Irina e Laurent se tornaram parceiros, acredito que ela deva ter dito algo a ele, é a única explicação.

- Acha que Laurent pode ter passado estas informações a Victória? – todos trocaram olhares sem saber o que dizer, eu estava exausto e preocupado com minha esposa.

- Isso é preocupante, aquela mulher se mostrou muito perigosa, é escorregadia e ardilosa. –Jazz dizia intrigado.

- Vou ver Bella. – falei me dirigindo as escadas, fechei meus olhos me concentrando no som de seu coração, aquele som me fazia relaxar, me acalmava simplesmente.

Brad voltou de viagem e ficou furioso com o que aconteceu, agradeceu a Jacob por estar aqui no momento, eu também o fiz, afinal, foi graças a ele, seu bando que nada de pior aconteceu. Seth era mesmo um garoto incrível, modo como protegeu Bella, lhe seria eternamente grato.

Ainda não conseguia entender de onde vinha tanta raiva de Bella, o que Laurent tinha contra ela? Ele não tinha apego a James, Victória eu até entendia, mas ele? Porque atacou Bella daquela forma? A resposta estava em Denali, somente Irina poderia me responder, mas qual seria sua reação quando soubesse o que houve aqui? Ela já detestava os lobos e... Fui tirado dos meus devaneios pela voz doce e meio rouca do meu anjo.

- Edward? Porque está tão pensativo? – disse sentando-se em meu colo, estávamos em casa, às crianças dormiam profundamente.

- Estou tentando entender o que aconteceu. – respondi deslizando meus dedos pelos seus longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados.

- Alice quer que eu corte, mas... – ela hesitou.

-Mas? – incentivei, vendo Bella corar.

- Sei que gosta dele assim comprido. – disse mordendo os lábios.

- Gosto de você sua boba, se for de sua vontade, corte-o amor. – Bella sempre pensava primeiro nos outros, depois em si mesma.

- Não sei, enfrentar uma sessão de shopping com Alice e Rose é assustador. – não contive o riso, às vezes ela era tão fofa.

- Nesse ponto tenho que concordar com você. – infiltrei minha mão por seus cabelos, alcançando sua nuca, Bella mordeu os lábios sua respiração foi ficando pesada. Ela se ajeitou em meu colo, ficando de frente pra mim, com uma perna em cada lado do meu corpo. Toquei seus lábios com os meus, sentindo as mãos dela se enroscarem em meus cabelos, aprofundando o beijo. Me perdi naqueles lábios, me esquecendo de tudo lá fora, somente ela tinha esse dom, de me fazer esquecer tudo e todos. Me levantei com ela enroscada em mim e sem cortar o beijo a levei pro quarto.

- As crianças... - sussurrou entre o beijo.

- Dormindo... Profundamente – nos entregamos ao desejo, à paixão e principalmente ao amor que sentíamos.

Carlisle estava mesmo pensando em si mudar, havíamos nos reunido para saber as opções que tínhamos.

- Que tal Inglaterra? –Esme sugeriu, minha mãe simplesmente adorava a Inglaterra.

"_**Itália seria uma boa."**_ – pensava Emmett.

- Claro Emm, quem sabe em Voltera? – retruquei irônico. - Quero ficar o mais distante possível dos Volturi. – falei impaciente.

- Isso é certo filho. – concordou Carlisle.

- O que acha amor? Pra onde gostaria de ir? – Bella estava quietinha, ouvindo a opinião de todos, mas parecia distante.

- Não sei... Gosto daqui, minha casa está aqui... Além do mais não conheço nada além do Canadá, quer dizer além da floresta do Canadá. – disse dando de ombros.

Rose queria ir para França, Alice em qualquer lugar da Europa, Carlisle pensava em ficar nesse continente, já Brad pensava na África, para Jazz era indiferente desde que estivesse com Alice, que a cada palpite vasculhava o futuro pra ver se daria certo.

- Hey, porque esta tão quietinha? O que esta se passando nessa cabeçinha? – perguntei sussurrado em seu ouvido, sabia que os outros escutaram, mas estavam entretidos naquela discussão.

- Não sei dizer, estou com um mau pressentimento, uma angustia... Sinto que algo vai acontecer, algo grande. – havia preocupação em seu olhar, pela mente de Jazz pude ver como Bella estava, aflita e angustiada.

- Consegue ver algo Alice? – perguntei me virando para minha irmã.

- Por enquanto nada, em sua mente pude ver minha irmã vasculhando nosso futuro, mas não havia nada de extraordinário.

- Victória? Consegue vê-la? – só a menção daquele nome deixava Bella tensa.

"_**Não, nada, isso me preocupa, se Laurent contou a ela sobre meu dom, pode facilmente me neutralizar, como ele fez."**_ – somente assenti.

- Alguma notícia de Denali? – perguntei a Carlisle.

"_**Estão a par do que ocorreu aqui e Irina está furiosa com os lobos, além de culpar Bella pelo que houve."**_ – aquilo me incomodou e muito.

- Nenhuma. – respondeu sob o olhar desconfiado de Bella.

- Porque sinto que estão me escondendo algo? – disse com o olhar fixo no meu, me sondando.

- Deixa de bobeira Bella! Não estamos escondendo nada. – falei desviando de seu olhar intenso.

- Tudo bem! Se não querem me contar eu entendo, mas não pense que sou idiota Edward! – cuspiu entre os dentes se colocando de pé. – Conheço todos vocês o suficiente pra saber quando escondem algo de mim, principalmente você. – acusou.

-Bella, eu...

- Não quer dizer Edward, pra mim tudo bem, sou uma inútil mesmo, não sirvo pra nada além de dar dor de cabeça... É problema atrás de problema... Devo ser um fardo e tanto pra todos vocês. – disse em um fôlego só, disparando escada acima, deixando a todos perplexos.

"_**O que deu nela?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett sem entender nada.

"_**Ela esta tensa demais, nervosa demais."**_ – pensava Jazz.

- Vou falar com ela. – disse subindo atrás dela, que estava em seu quarto, andando de um lado para outro, segurando os cabelos com força.

- O que deu em você? Porque ta agindo assim? – queria entender o que estava se passando com ela.

- Estou farta! Farta de todos me tratarem como se eu fosse me partir em mil pedaços... Farta de ser um atraso na vida de vocês... Praticamente vivemos isolados aqui... Nem no colégio vamos mais... Porque aonde vou levo o perigo comigo, sempre tem algo me rondando... Estou farta, FARTA! – gritou em pleno pulmão me assustando, pude sentir Jazz agindo tentando acalmá-la, mas a reação de Bella me assustou novamente.

- Fique longe Jazz! Não se atreva! – gritou novamente.

- Vai assustar as crianças. – a repreendi.

- É bom elas saberem que tem uma mãe inútil! TUDO ISSO É MINHA CULPA! - berrou novamente. – Vocês tinham uma vida tranqüila, convivendo com os humanos em harmonia em paz, desde que entrei em suas vidas é problema atrás de problema, Carlisle não sabe nem pra onde ir, para não ter que cruzar com os Volturi, POR MINHA CULPA! Alice não consegue mais ter as visões precisas por minha culpa... Jacob enfrentou seus amigos, se afastou de sua família, de sua casa, por minha culpa. James me perseguiu, Laurent me odiava, Victória me odeia. Irina deve me odiar agora, sem falar no ódio que emanava de Tanya, quando saiu daqui. – ela falava sem parar, as lágrimas escorriam grossas por seu rosto.

- Para com isso! – gritei exaltado, me irritava ouvir tanta sandice. – Olha o que está dizendo? Enlouqueceu?

- NÃO PASSO DE UMA MESTIÇA! UM MONSTRO QUE MATOU A PRÓPRIA MÃE! ELES TÊM RAZÃO EM ME ODIAR... SOU DETESTÁVEL... SOU... - voei pra junto dela apertando - a contra mim, me doía vê-la daquele jeito, ela se debatia tentando se soltar.

- Jazz! – gritei e em um átimo ele estava no quarto, Bella foi parando aos poucos de se debater até amolecer em meus braços.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei assustado, colocando-a na cama.

- Um surto! – respondeu Carlisle. – Ela vem passando por muita coisa, não podemos esquecer que Bella só tem sete anos, apesar de ser uma mulher incrível, é muito nova para uma carga tão pesada.

"_**Ela realmente me assustou."**_ – Alice disse em pensamento ao seu lado, acariciando seu rosto.

- Também fiquei assustado. – falei ainda em choque. – As crianças?

- Assim que subiu Rose e Esme às levaram para sua casa filho, acho que foi o melhor. – assenti somente.

- Obrigado Jazz.

- Não foi nada Edward, ela é minha irmã também e me dói vê-la tão frágil, havia tanta mágoa, tanta dor em suas palavras. – minha atenção foi desviada para a mente de Alice que havia perdido o foco.

Em sua mente pude ver claramente os Volturi se reunindo com a guarda, haviam nos denunciado, contado a eles sobre a existência de uma mestiça, sobre as crianças, nossa união com os lobos, tudo. Aro, Marcus e Caius decidiram vir averiguar e o pior, traria toda a guarda, uma boa parte do exército além de sua corte e suas esposas.

Cai sentado, mal podia crer no que tinha visto, aquilo significava somente uma coisa, eles estavam vindo para nos matar a todos nós.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*


	19. CAPITULO XVIII

**Aqui está pessoal, estamos entrando na reta final. **

**Um excelente final de semana! **

**Beijocas a todos. **

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

- O que aconteceu Edward? Alice o que viu? –Carlisle perguntou espantado com nossa reação.

Alice contava a eles o que viu, enquanto eu olhava para minha esposa, deitada na cama, em suas palavras duras, como podia um anjo como ela, se achar um monstro? Como pode um ser que só me fez bem, pensar daquela forma? Eu me perguntava como faria para mantê-la segura, fora de perigo?Não iria permitir que Aro tocasse em minha família.

- Quanto tempo Alice? – o tom de Carlisle era preocupado.

Eu ouvia seus pensamentos, toda aquela comoção, mas meus olhos continuavam fixos em Bella, me perguntava o que se passava naquela cabecinha? Como queria saber, poder arrancar toda aquela dor, aquela angustia de seu peito. Porque ela, meu Deus? Porque justo ela?

- Edward? Você está bem meu irmão? –Alice perguntou sacudindo as mãozinhas em frente ao meu rosto, me despertando.

- O que?

- Onde você estava? Viu o que eu vi? – somente assenti. – E o que faremos?

- Não sei... – falei me sentindo péssimo. - Como... Como ela vai reagir a mais essa? Viu como ficou? – ainda me custava crer no que havia acontecido.

- O meu irmão... Não fica assim Ed, ela só surtou um pouquinho, às vezes acontece... – dizia escovando meus cabelos com os dedos. – Bella só extravasou tudo que estava guardado lá dentro, vai acordar ótima, vai ver, confie em mim. Posso não ver o futuro dela, mas posso sentir. – garantiu estalando um beijo em meu rosto, piscando em seguida.

Estávamos reunidos na sala de jantar, a situação era preocupante, as perguntas giravam em torno de quem e porque teria feito algo assim?

- Victória talvez? – sugeriu Rosalie.

- Tem muita informação a qual ela não teria acesso. - Carlisleretrucou.

- Mas Laurent, sabia muita coisa, ele pode ter dito a ela. – concluiu Jacob.

- Quem sabe Irina? Ela estava com muita raiva dos lobos e de Bella. –Esmeargumentou, mas em sua mente não acreditava que ela seria capaz.

- Sim, mas creio que ela levaria em consideração o fato de que denunciando Bella, implicariam vocês. – o que Brad dizia fazia sentido.

Eu ouvia calado,tanto suas opiniões assim com seus pensamentos, minha atenção estava na respiração profunda de Bella e dos meus filhos que dormiam lá em cima.

-Tem mais uma pessoa nessa lista ai que odeia Bella. _**"Eles esqueceram Tanya?"- **_incluiu em pensamento me chamou a atenção.

- De quem exatamente está falando Emmett? – meu pai perguntou confuso.

- Tanya! Ela detesta Bella, tanto quanto detesta os lobos, e depois do moco como o Ed a tratou, aquilo a deixou irada, escutem o que eu digo... Mulher rejeitada é um perigo.

- Não acredito que Tanya faria algo assim, como o próprio Brad disse... Ela implicaria a todos nós, e duvido que mesmo magoada, faria algo contra Edward. – meu pai disse descartando a hipótese.

- Por mais que Tanya tenha ficado furiosa, ela não faria algo assim, não é de seu feitio. – falei em defesa dela, mesmo depois do que houve, sei que Tanya jamais faria algo tão terrível.

- Motivos não lhe faltavam. _**"Ela própria seria capaz de acabar com a Bella se tivesse chance!"**_

- Alice! – a repreendi. - Conheço Tanya muito bem, ela rosna mais não morde, e tenho certeza de que jamais faria algo contra nós...

- Deixe-o Alice... – a voz de Bella surpreendeu a todos. – Não conseguirá convencê-lo do contrário, como ele mesmo disse a conhece muito bem... – pude sentir o sarcasmo por detrás de suas palavras. - Mas seu irmão tem razão, ela não faria nada que o prejudicasse, ela o ama demais, não ouviu?

- Para com isso Bella. – a repreendi, o olhar que ela me lançou fez com que eu me arrependesse instantaneamente.

- Bella? Pensei que...

- Que eu estivesse dormindo?- disse cortando Brad, e lá estava seu nariz empinado e o queixo erguido. - Acordei há um tempinho, a conversa de vocês estava bem interessante... Quando pretendiam me contar? Ou iriam esconder de mim também este fato? – seu tom era irônico e sarcástico.

- Estávamos esperando você acordar filha, nós não iríamos...

- Bom já estou acordada... – desta vez ela cortou Carlisle. - E pelo que ouvi, os Volturi estão vindo pra cá, certo?- meu pai somente assentiu. – Minha pergunta é... O que faremos quanto a isso? Quem foi ou deixou de ser não importa agora, concordam? Isso, nós somente saberemos quando chegarem. – Bella se aproximou da mesa, ficando entre Carlisle e Brad. - De quanto tempo dispomos?

"_**Porque a Bellinha ta tão estranha?"**_ - Emmett se perguntava olhando para Bella, que estava realmente muito estranha.

- Pelo que vi, estão divergindo em alguns pontos... – disse Alice. – Temos aproximadamente um mês.

- Me corrija se eu estiver errada, mas segundo Alice. – Bella apontando para a mesma. -Virão todos, os três, mais a corte, sua guarda e uma boa parte do exército, correto?

- Sim, perfeitamente. – respondeu Alice.

- Não acham que é uma atitude um tanto drástica, para averiguar algumas denúncias? Não acham que há algo mais por trás desse circo todo? – minha esposa era mesmo muito inteligente e esperta, sabia que havia algo mais e mentir para ela seria inútil.

- As denuncias são muito fortes, infringimos as leis e os Volturi não costumam ser condescendentes, está claro que não será uma averiguação e sim um julgamento. – Carlisle havia notado o mesmo que eu e preferiu ser sincero.

- Julgamento ou execução? – o tom de Bella era de escárnio, definitivamente ela estava muito estranha. - Não acham irônico? Nós infringimos as leis... Que leis? É estritamente proibido um vampiro se apaixonar por uma mestiça... Oh, sim! Uma mestiça não poderia existir... Correto? Deus! Eles procriaram isso é inconcebível! – Carlisle e Brad se entreolharam, ambos se perguntando o que havia dado nela? - Uniram-se aos lobos, que audácia! – Emmett e Rose questionavam a sanidade dela e confesso que eu também. - O fato de Aro Volturi ter estuprado uma humana e a engravidado não conta? Que moral eles tem pra fazer valer suas leis idiotas? – cuspiu com raiva, havia um brilho em seu olhar, um brilho que nunca tinha visto antes. – Deixem que Aro e sua corja venham...

- Enlouqueceu? – Brad disparou a virando pra si. – Não faz idéia do que está dizendo, lutar contra os Volturi é assinar a sentença de morte Isabella! Para todos nós!

-Brad está certo... – concordou Carlisle. – Os desmandos de Aro provavelmente passe despercebido por seus irmãos e...

- Provavelmente. – concordou o cortando novamente. – O que não deixa de ser hipocrisia, não concordam? Tio Brad? O senhor é influente nessa sociedade hipócrita não é? – o que diabos havia dado nela? De onde vinha tanta agressividade?

- Sim Bella, mas o que deu em você, porque está agindo assim? –Brad havia tirado as palavras de minha boca.

- Você também é um membro influente, não é Carlisle? – disse ignorando por completo a pergunta de Brad.

-Sim, mas porque está perguntando isso? – vi minha esposa soltar um longo suspiro, ela passou o olhar em cada membro naquela sala pousando em mim.

- Testemunhas... - disse simplesmente. - Precisamos de testemunhas influentes nessa sociedade sórdida e hipócrita...

- Nem todos são assim Bella. – Carlisle a repreendeu.

- Pode até ser Carlisle, mas para mim ninguém é confiável, até provar o contrário. Infelizmente teremos que nos arriscar, não temos muitas opções, certo? Acha que Aro nos atacaria diante de testemunhas? Quero dizer... Se conseguíssemos reunir alguns membros influentes para que testemunhassem a nosso favor, poderíamos evitar o que seria um verdadeiro massacre, certo?

"_**Como não pensamos nisso antes?"-**_ meu pai se perguntava olhando surpreso para Bella.

"_**Esta é minha princesa!" **_– Brad estava orgulhoso dela.

-Se conseguíssemos trazê-los para cá e contarmos a eles como tudo se passou, eles podem se aliar a nós?

- Mas como faremos isso, nossa palavra não será o suficiente e...

- Desculpe Carlisle, mas há um modo, eu mesma mostrarei a cada um deles, Lizze pode me ajudar.

- Como fará isso?

- Traga-os e os convencerei, dou minha palavra!

"_**O que essa maluca vai aprontar desta vez?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

"_**Estou tão orgulhosa da minha maninha linda!"**_ – Alice comemorava saltitante. _**"Mas o que diabos ela vai fazer?" **_

- Mas o que exatamente você fará? – ao ouvir a pergunta Bella sorriu marota.

- Vai ter que esperar pra ver Alice, sinto muito! – Bella escondia algo, mas o que?

- Seu plano pode dar certo, por mais que Aro goste de um show, não irá se expor desta maneira, não diante de membros tão importantes. - meu pai disse concordando com aquilo.

- Wow! Espera ai pessoal, de quantos sugadores estamos falando exatamente? – o tom de Jacob era preocupado, em sua mente vi o porquê, quanto mais vampiros, mais lobos, a vinda deles afetaria consideravelmente os Quileutes.

- Qual o problema Jake?

- Qual o problema? – Jacob replicou. - Onde irão ficar, como vão se alimentar? As pessoas da cidade e da reserva vão ficar expostas a eles, pensaram nisto? – disparou tenso.

- Podemos pedir para que cacem o mais distante possível, se possível forneceremos sangue a eles, mas a vinda deles para cá é crucial para a nossa sobrevivência Jake. – Bella estava mesmo segura daquilo.

- A questão não é só essa, quanto mais sugadores, mais lobos. Têm idéia de como isso nos afetará? Collin e Brady têm somente treze anos, ainda são crianças. – infelizmente Jacob estava certo.

- Eu realmente lamento muito Jake... – Bella disse indo pra junto dele, ela levou a mão ao seu rosto o acariciando ternamente. – Mas com a vinda dos Volturi pra cá, não temos escolha meu amigo, eles são uma ameaça tanto para nos vampiros, como para os lobos e os humanos. Realmente entendo sua preocupação lamento, mas precisamos colocar um fim nisso, estou farta de viver escondida como se não tivesse o direito de existir, porque um tirano sórdido assim determinou! Vou lutar com tudo que tenho... Contra quem quer que seja para defender meus filhos, minha família e meus amigos.

- Você está certa! – concordou a abraçando apertado demais para o meu gosto, contive um rosnado que se formou em minha garganta.

- Acha que os aliados aceitarão se alimentar de uma forma diferente? – Bella perguntou fazendo careta.

- Não sei se aceitarão, mas faremos o impossível pra que a vinda deles não afete a cidade, muito menos a vocês, Quileutes. – Carlisle garantiu.

- Sendo assim que venham esses tal Volturi, e depois que acabarmos com isso, decidiremos para onde vamos!

- O que – Bella não havia compreendido, mas eu sim e aquilo me irritou profundamente, desta vez não consegui me conter e rosnei alto.

- Você não está pensando que vou deixar Lizze ir pra longe de mim, está? – o cão sarnento disse se voltando pra mim, Rosalie se juntou a mim ao rosnado. - Irei com vocês, isso os agrade ou não! – me surpreendi com a gargalhada de Bella.

- Claro que vai seu bobo... – ela novamente o abraçou, porque que ela tinha que ficar abraçando aquele idiota? – Você já é parte desta família Jake, não é mesmo Edward? – disse me encarando com os olhos semicerrados.

- É. – respondi atravessado, ainda tinha que engolir essa.

- Ótimo, que bom que esclarecemos este ponto, agora acho melhor vocês dois entrarem em ação... – disse apontando para Carlisle e Brad, quanto mais rápido começarem, mais aliados teremos. Acho que isto é tudo, com licença, vou ver meus filhotes. – concluiu deixando a todos estarrecidos, passou por mim me ignorando por completo.

"_**Ué, o que fez a ela?"**_ – Alice perguntou estranhando sua atitude.

- Não sei, mas vou procurar saber. – sibilei indo atrás de minha esposa. - Bella? Podemos conversar? - pedi a contendo.

- Sobre o que? – respondeu seca.

- Sobre isso... – falei apontando pra ela. - Sua atitude... O que esta acontecendo com você? Eu te fiz algo? – não me recordava de te ter feito nada que a magoasse, não entendia o porquê de estar tão fria comigo.

- Não está acontecendo nada, e me recuso a discutir com você...

- Quem falou em discussão, eu disse conversar. – insisti, Bella bufou cruzando os braços diante do peito, revirando os olhos em seguida.

- Sobre o que quer conversar? Sobre a mania irritante que tem de me esconder às coisas? De querer me manter em uma redoma de vidro onde só acontecem coisas boas? Sinto em lhe informar meu caro, não está dando certo. – cuspiu furiosa.

- Porque está falando assim comigo? Acabou de se derreter toda para o Jacob e me trata assim, desta forma fria? – ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Não tenho tempo para esse seu ciúme infundado.

- Olha quem fala de ciúme! – retruquei, Bella me lançou um olhar mortal.

- Jacob e eu temos uma amizade pura sincera! – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Não queira comparar com o que tem com aquela... Aquela... Como ousa? – ela praticamente gritou. – Como ousa defender aquela mulher depois de tudo que ela fez?

- Desculpe, mas não acho que deveríamos acusá-la sem provas, não sabemos o que aconteceu, eu a conheço, sei que...

- MAIS QUE INFERNO! – gritou a todo pulmão, levando as mãos aos cabelos. – Eu sei perfeitamente que a conhece! Bem de mais até para o meu gosto! A conhece perfeitamente e intimamente, não é?- bufei revirando os olhos, esfregando as mãos pelo meu rosto.

- Está com ciúme, tudo isso é ciúme de Tanya?

- Sinto em lhe decepcionar meu car, mas neste momento tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar do que você e aquela vampira dos infernos! Minha prioridade é manter meus filhos e minha família em segurança, já que tem um bando de vampiros doidos pra acabar com a gente... Quando tudo isso acabar, me resolvo com o senhor e sua pobre amiga incompreendida! Vadia! –a ouvi sibilar.

- Bella, eu...

- Me deixe em paz Edward, se me dá licença, vou ver meus filhos! – disse ácida, me deixando sozinho no corredor.

"_**Cara, ela ta uma fera contigo." **_– Jasper provocou em pensamento ao passar por mim.

"_**Você é mesmo um tapado! Bella tem razão em estar uma fera, bem feito!"- **_eram os pensamentos de Rosalie enquanto ria, em um átimo eu estava diante dela. – _**"Tomara que ela te coloque de castigo!"**_

- Castigo? Que castigo? – exigi saber sem entender, ouvindo sua gargalhada, Alice e minha mãe a acompanhou.

"_**Desculpe Ed, foi uma coisinha que ensinamos a ela, sinto muito meu irmão, mas você pediu!"**_

- Eu só não acho justo acusá-la, nem ao menos sabemos direito o que houve e... – aquilo já estava me irritando profundamente.

- Guardasse sua opinião só pra você, agora agüente as conseqüências maninho! – disse empinando o nariz ao passar por mim em direção as escadas.

-Sua irmã está coberta de razão... – aquilo era um complô? Todas estavam contra mim? – Deixe-a se acalmar um pouco, depois tente falar com ela novamente. – disse acariciando meu rosto. Sua esposa é tão geniosa quanto você meu filho!

- Acredito que seja bom ficar em seu quarto por um tempo. - me u pai disse levando a mão ao meu ombro, eu iria perguntar o porquê quando ele concluiu mentalmente: _**"Já experimentei esse castigo filho, vai por mim, é melhor ficar em seu quarto até que se acertem."**_ – a compreensão veio e me deixei cair sentado, era este tipo de castigo ao qual Rosalie se referia?Bella não teria coragem, teria?

Sim ela teve, foi pra casa e nem sequer me chamou, falava comigo estritamente o necessário, e era monossilábica, todos tinham sua atenção, menos eu, é claro. Sentia falta dela, do seu toque, dos seus beijos, do seu corpo. Droga! Porque Bella tem que ser tão cabeça dura?

-Mano, sua cara não ta nada boa. –Emmett disse sentando-se ao meu lado no sofá da sala, eu segurava o controle remoto, tentando achar algo que prendesse minha atenção, as mulheres haviam saído, todas juntas e levaram as crianças com elas. - Bella é durona, ta te dando o maior gelo não é? – era impressão minha ou ele se divertia com a minha desgraça?

- Mal fala comigo, e quando fala é monossilábica, quando não responde atravessado... Bella nunca foi assim, sempre foi tão doce, tão carinhosa, não entendo o que está acontecendo com ela.

- Tudo isso porque defendeu a Tanya? Isso é que é ciúme! – às vezes eu tinha vontade de arrancar a cabeça de Emm.

- Não fica assim Edward, logo isso passa. –Jazz disse ao se jogando no outro lado do sofá, enquanto eu lançava um olhar assassino para o meu outro irmão.

- Espero que sim, quero minha mulher de volta. – resmunguei recostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

- Se eu fosse você... – disse Emm, gemi esperando a bomba. – Acabava com essa história de uma vez, chegava na Bellinha e a pegava de jeito...

- Cala a boca Emm, estou com dor de cabeça. – ralhei sentindo uma pontada aguda, ele e suas idéias geniais.

"_**Credo! Porque tanto mau humor? Ah, falta de sexo, só pode." **_

- Cala sua mente também, se possível. – cuspi entre os dentes, aos poucos senti uma calmaria me atingir, Jazz usar seu dom em mim e agradeci mentalmente a ele por isso.

Era quase noite quando o carro entrou com tudo na estradinha, eu podia ouvir os pensamentos de quase todos no carro. Rose estava feliz da vida com o vestido que havia comprado. , como se não tivesse dezenas deles. Esme havia enchido as crianças de mimos e se divertiu muito em ver as crianças interagindo com crianças normais, Lizze estava ansiosa pra me contar tudo. Já Alice mantinha sua mente fechada pra mim, e gostaria de saber o porquê daquilo.

- Papai, papai! – Lizze disse entrando com tudo, disparando para o meu colo.

- Nossa que alegria é essa meu amor? – falei ao pegá-la no colo.

- A gente fez tanta coisa legal hoje, olha. – falou tocando meu rosto, me mostrando imagens dela e Thony se divertindo no parquinho, sua curiosidade ao ver as outras crianças, a alegria ao ir com a mãe e avó a uma lanchonete.

- Foi tudo tão divertido papai! – disse me dando um beijo estalado.

- Que bom que se divertiu meu amor. – logo Thony entrou mais calmo.

- Oi papai.

- E ai garotão, se divertiu? – ele me olhou como se eu fosse maluco.

- Elas não param de falar papai... – não contive o riso, a gargalhada de Emm ecoou na sala. – A tia Alice, e a tia Rose me fizeram vestir um monte de roupa, mas a vovó e a mamãe levaram a gente ao parque, tinha crianças lá, diferentes da gente. – meu filho contava sem toda a empolgação da irmã. – Daí a mamãe levou a gente a lanchonete e foi bem legal, e a vovó voltou com a gente para o parque, pra que a mamãe fosse nooo... Nooo... Ah sei lá o nome! – disse dando de ombros, compreendi o que ele queria dizer quando Alice, Esme e Bella entraram, ela falava com minha irmã, e sorria. Estava tão linda, seus cabelos estavam mais curtos e repicados o que lhe deu um ar mais selvagem, mais adulta muito mais sexy. Usava uma maquiagem leve, mas marcante, vestia uma calça colada ao seu corpo com uma blusa decotada, que realçava seus belos seios. Mal pude crer ao vê-la usando botas de salto agulha, minha esposa estava deslumbrante.

"_**Gostou maninho?"**_ - Alice perguntou orgulhosa de seu feito.

- Oi. –foi tudo o que ganhei, confesso que passou pela minha mente fazer exatamente o que Emm sugeriu, jogá-la em meus ombros, levá-la pra casa e acabar de uma vez por todas com isso. Bella nem sequer me deu um beijinho! - Venham crianças vamos pra casa, vocês dois precisam de um belo banho e a mamãe também. – os dois subiram rapidamente. – vi minha esposa pegar meus filhos enquanto as malucas das minhas irmãs levavam aquele monte de coisa.

- Não fique assim meu filho, isso logo passa. –minha mãe disse ao passar por mim, soltei um suspiro me perguntando quando? Quando esse inferno iria acabar.

Carlisle e Brad estavam fora, tentando encontrar aliados, Alice e Jasper entraram em contacto com Peter e Charlotte, que se prontificaram a vir. Emmett e Rosalie foram atrás de Garrett, um nômade muito amigo de meu pai. Enquanto eles saiam à procura de aliados, eu ficava em casa, não poderia arriscar deixar Bella sozinha com as crianças, mesmo ela simplesmente me ignorando.

As primeiras a chegar foram o clã das amazonas, Zafrina, Senna e Kachiri, para minha total surpresa, minha esposa foi muito receptiva com todas. Na verdade ela e Zafrina se deram muito bem, e Bella ficou encantada com o dom de Zafrina. Contei a ela que não conseguia ter acesso a mente de Bella e Zafrina insistia em dizer que era devido ao seu escudo mental, também disse que ela poderia expandi-lo e assim proteger a si e a outros de ataques físicos também. Vi os lindos olhos castanhos de minha esposa brilharem ainda mais com aquilo.

As crianças ficavam em nossa casa por segurança e Jacob e seu bando ficava com eles, seriam apresentados quando todos os aliados estivessem aqui, insistia minha esposa. Enquanto aguardávamos os outros, Bella treinava com Zafrina, me mantive ocupado engarrafando o sangue que Carlisle havia conseguido para nossos convidados.

Alice e Jasper haviam voltado e com eles vieram Peter e Charlotte, Emm e Rose também voltaram trazendo Garrett.

- Naheul! – Bella disse ao cumprimentá-lo com um abraço, minha vontade era de arrancar a cabeça do infeliz, afinal ele sabia que se tratava de uma mulher casada, Huilen sua tia o acompanhava.

"_**Desmancha esse bico Edward, todos vão notar que está morrendo de ciúme!"**_ – Alice praticamente berrou em minha mente.

- Se ele não soltá-la, vou arrancar...

- Você não vai fazer nada, lembre-se o porquê dele estar aqui. - era a única coisa que mantinha sua cabeça ainda ligada ao corpo.

- Não sabe as coisas que se passa na mente dele!

- O importante é ela e não ele, Edward, e por mais irritada que sua esposa esteja com você, Bella jamais faria algo que o magoasse.

- Não sei se notou, mas ela mal fala comigo há dias.

"_**Isto está doendo mais nela do que em você, acredite em mim, maninho!"**_- concluiu mentalmente, voltei meu olhar para Bella que me olhava fixamente, mas ao ser surpreendida disfarçou voltando a conversar com Huilen. Aos poucos eles chegavam, Stefan e Vladimir, do clã romeno, aqueles somente vieram porque tinham a esperança de que os Volturi perdessem e eles pudessem finalmente reassumir o poder.

- Eles são estranhos. – Bella disse ao meu lado, os olhando com certo receio.

- Não tenha medo, são inofensivos, até certo ponto é claro! – brinquei e ela sorriu pra mim. – Há uma rixa antiga entre eles e os Volturi...

- Brad me disse que eles comandavam antes dos Volturi, verdade?

- Sim, é somente por isso que estão aqui, pela chance de ver os Volturi serem humilhados.

- Confia neles? – sussurrou próximo ao meu ouvido, senti meu estômago se comprimir com aquela aproximação, seu perfume invadiu minhas narinas e a vontade de beijá-la era quase insuportável.

- Não se preocupe... – limpei a garganta, já que minha voz havia saído extremamente rouca. – Estou de olho em cada pensamento aqui. – ela tinha os olhos fixos nos meus lábios, Bella ergueu o olhar encontrando os meus e vi o desejo naqueles olhos de chocolate.

- Eu... Tenho que ir. – disse se recompondo rapidamente indo para junto de Alice, novamente a idéia de Emmett me passou pela mente, e confesso que estava tentado, mas muito tentado a fazê-lo.

Em seguida chegaram Maggie, Siobhan e Liam do clã Irlandês, seguidos por Amum, Kebi, Benjamim e Tia do clã egípcio que vieram com Carlisle e Esme. Os nômades foram chegando um a um desgarrados. Makena, Charles, Mary, Randall, Alistair que demonstrou um interesse excessivo em minha esposa, mas media seus pensamentos já que conhecia meu dom. Tinha os olhos fixos nela enquanto conversava com Tia e Benjamin. Por fim os Denali chegaram, e Irina não estava entre eles, pela mente dos quatro pude ver o que havia acontecido.

- Irina e negou a vir? – Carlisle perguntou ao sentir falta dela.

- Porque ela fez isso? – praticamente rugi, todos me olharam confusos.

- Não sabemos Edward, ela estava com tanta raiva de Bella e dos lobos que... – Carmem dizia completamente constrangida. – Eu sinto muito, eu lamento que ela tenha deixado o ódio falar por si.

- O que está acontecendo? – Bella perguntou sem entender, vindo pra junto de mim, a envolvi em meus braços a puxando pra junto de mim.

- Irina... Ela foi aos Volturi, ela e Victória estão juntas. – os olhos de minha esposa saltaram, pude ver claramente as lágrimas se formarem.

- Irina?

- Ela culpa você pelo que aconteceu com Laurent. – Kate disse. – Lamento Bella, nunca pensei que minha irmã fosse se voltar contra todos.

Na realidade os Denali acreditavam que Irina teria sido influenciada por Victória, meu pai, Esme, Rose e Emm, também, mas algo me dizia que havia algo mais nesta história, eu só não sabia o que.

Bella os cumprimentou ignorando o que houve, segundo minha esposa, eles não seriam responsabilizados pelos atos de Irina e Victória. Para minha surpresa e de toda nossa família, minha esposa cumprimentou Tanya cordialmente, afastando-se em seguida.

A cada um que chegava Brad e Carlisle explicavam que tanto Bella, quanto Naheul, eram mestiços, meio humanos e meio vampiros, de início aquilo os chocavam, mas aos poucos se acostumavam com a idéia, quero dizer, nem todos.

- Parabéns Edward, sua esposa é um encanto. – dizia Siobhan, olhando para Bella que falava com Zafrina.

- Eu sei, ela é mesmo muito especial, é bom tê-la aqui Siobhan. – notamos que Amum olhava torto para Bella, em sua mente era inconcebível a mistura de raças.

- Não se preocupe, ele sempre foi esnobe demais. – Siobhan disse divertida, acabamos rindo com seu comentário.

- Bella? – ouvi meu pai chamá-la. – Acho que já é hora, seja lá o que tenha em mente. _**"Espero que de certo!" **_– completou mentalmente.

**- **Vou buscá-los. – disse vindo em minha direção. – Vem comigo?- perguntou com a mão estendida.

- Sempre. – respondi unindo nossas mãos, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Seja lá o que tenha em mente, confio plenamente em você. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, mas seis que me ouviu claramente, Bella estancou virando-se pra mim, e lá estavam aqueles olhos que eu tanto amava, ainda mais brilhantes.

- Vou precisar de você ao meu lado. – sua voz saiu tremida, estávamos a caminho de nossa casa.

- Eu estou aqui Bella, sempre vou estar, mesmo que não queira. – seu queixo tremeu e minha esposa linda e impulsiva jogou seus braços envolta do meu pescoço me abraçando forte.

- Me desculpa! –pediu com o rosto afundado em meu pescoço. - Eu... Eu fui uma idiota completa! – senti suas lágrimas molhar minha pele.

- Hey, não fica assim meu amor, agora não é o momento Bella! – ela finalmente me soltou tentando inutilmente secar as lágrimas. – Estão nos aguardando, assim que isso acabar, eu e a senhora, teremos uma conversinha, ok?

- Ok, mas posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Me beija, Edward. – sorri meneando a cabeça, minha esposa era mesmo impossível, a beijei com todo o amor que sentia por ela, queria que Bella sentisse isso, foi um beijo intenso, cheio de desejo e principalmente amor.

- Agora temos que ir. – falei assim que nos apartamos.

"_**Pelo visto fizeram as pazes!" **_– Jacob pensou assim que nos viu de mãos dadas.

- Que bom que se acertaram. – disse vindo ao nosso encontro. – Estão todos ai?

- Viemos buscá-los, vocês tem que vir conosco. – Bella disse e pelo seu tom não havia contestação.

Eu segurava Lizze e Bella Thony, os garotos e Leah, estavam logo atrás de nós, houve uma comoção ao nos aproximarmos.

- Vejam meus amigos... – Carlisle disse. – Estes são Elizabeth e Anthony, filhos de Edward e Bella.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	20. CAPITULO XIX

**PENÚLTIMO**** CAPITULO! **

**Um ótimo sábado e até breve! **

* * *

**CAPITULO XIX**

Os pensamentos ali eram os dos mais variados, muitos se perguntavam o que os lobos faziam conosco? Alguns pensamentos eram hostis, outros nem tanto.

- Não é atoa que Aro quer a cabeça de vocês, o que fez Carlisle? – Amum disse indignado, ele queria ir embora, mas Benjamim e Tia não compartilhavam de sua opinião.

- Escutem, por favor, me escutem. – Bella pediu a palavra entregando Thony a Rosalie. – O motivo de termos chamado vocês até aqui é simples, não estamos pedindo que lutem por nós, aliás, uma luta é exatamente o que queremos evitar. Acredito que Carlisle e Brad tenham dito a vocês como eu e Edward nos conhecemos... – a maioria assentiu positivamente, eu mesma contei. - disse sorrindo para Zafrina que sorriu de volta. Aos poucos minha esposa ia contando sua história e como foi concebida. Vi o horror e a surpresa em cada mente à medida que ela e Brad relatavam o que Aro Volturi foi capaz de fazer. Contamos o porquê de nossa ligação com os lobos, assim como o motivo que levou a Victória e Irina a nos delatar.

- Mas como podemos saber que essa história sobre Aro é verdade? – Amun perguntou desconfiado.

- Lhe dou minha palavra de que foi exatamente assim que ocorreu, Amun. – Brad disse incomodado pela desconfiança.

- Todos nós sabemos perfeitamente que Aro é capaz disto e de muito mais, Amun, quando Aro deseja algo, ele passa por cima de quem quer que seja para conseguir.

- Carlisle tem razão, Amun, sei que teme que ele me descubra, mas precisamos apoiá-los, Bella tem razão, não quero viver me escondendo... Temos que apoiá-los, Amun.

-Não sabe o que está dizendo Benjamim.

- Se quiser ir, tudo bem, mas eu e tia ficaremos e lutaremos se preciso for. – contrariado Amun aceitou ficar, mas deixou claro que se aquilo se tornasse uma luta, não se envolveria. Alistair disse o mesmo, mas seus propósitos eram outros.

Kate chamou a atenção de Garrett que parecia encantado nela, que de início foi arredia, mas aos poucos estava se rendendo a suas investidas. Bella estava com Zafrina, e outros, Alice e Jasper estavam com Charlotte e Peter, felizmente alguns de nossos aliados aceitaram bem o fato de refrear suas caçadas, os que insistiram, pedimos para que o fizesse o mais distante possível de nosso território.

- Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo isso, Ed. - Tanya disse ao se aproximando de mim.

- Também sinto, mas o que há com você? Está diferente? – ela deu um sorriso um tanto forçado.

- Não me sinto a vontade onde sei que não sou mais bem vinda. – respondeu mordendo os lábios.

- As coisas não precisavam ser assim Tanya, você provocou esta situação, está lembrada? Fui muito duro com você, me desculpe. – pedi sorrindo para ela, que sorriu de volta. – Minha amizade é tudo que posso lhe oferecer. – disse acariciando seu rosto.

"_**Pra mim está de bom tamanho." **_– respondeu em pensamento, sorri novamente para ela, que piscou pra mim.

"_**VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? QUER PASSAR A ETERNIDADE SEM SEXO?"**_- Emmett berrou em minha mente, me deixando zonzo.

- Com licença Tanya... – pedi indo na direção dele. – Dá pra parar de berrar mentalmente? – ralhei sentindo minha cabeça latejar.

- A cara que sua esposa fez ao vê-los juntos não foi das melhores... _**"Ela viu você sorrindo pra Tanya e ela piscando pra você, ficou maluco, cara?" **_

- Droga! – cuspi entre os dentes, praguejei mentalmente, justo agora que estávamos nos acertando!

-Pode me dar um minuto? – minha mãe pediu sorrindo, assenti a acompanhando, Esme me guiou até a varanda._** "Filho, eu e suas irmãs tentamos diariamente convencer Bella a voltar a trás em sua decisão, você não ajuda muito, sorrindo e acariciando o rosto de Tanya."**_ – seu tom mesmo mentalmente era calmo, mas pude sentir a repreenda por detrás de suas palavras.

- Mas eu não fiz nada... – me defendi. – Fiquei com pena dela, se sente mal por todos a olharem torto.

- Sabe perfeitamente que Tanya fez por onde merecer tal tratamento, ela fez por onde. – retrucou me deixando ali, falando sozinho. Por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia pegar Bella sozinha um instante sequer, Jacob, Seth e Leah, sempre com meus filhos, não os deixavam um segundo sequer.

Eu observava todos aqueles vampiros juntos, suas mentes fervilhando, estava recostado na parede com uma taça de sangue na mão, senti que alguém me olhava, não precisei me virar pra saber que era Bella. Como quem não quer nada me virei e o meu olhar encontrou o seu.

Ficamos presos um bom tempo, um no olhar do outro. De repente tudo ficou em silêncio, como se todos ali fossem como Bella pra mim, fiquei tenso sem entender o que acontecia. Olhei para minha esposa que tinha aquele sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"_**Não se assuste! Aprendi um truque ou dois com Zafrina."**_ – não sei como descrever a sensação que senti, eu podia ouvi-la, eu estava na mente de Bella, ouvindo seus pensamentos. Foi como se meu coração tivesse voltado a bater, tamanha felicidade que senti.

Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça._** "Disfarça Edward, está com cara de bobo."-**_ confesso que estava me deleitando com aquilo, mas porque os outros estavam mudos pra mim? Notei que Alice me olhava com o cenho franzido, ela se aproximou rapidamente.

- O que deu em você? Porque está com essa cara de bobo? Estou quase berrando mentalmente e você nem sequer olhou pra mim. – reclamava impaciente, Alice não gostava de ser ignorada.

- Não consigo ouvi-la, na realidade não ouço ninguém, ninguém além de Bella. – seus olhos saltaram.

- Como assim só ouve a Bella? Ela não é muda pra você?

- Parece que descobriu um jeito de desbloquear sua mente. – estávamos falando sussurrado um no ouvido do outro e aquilo chamou a atenção. De repente todas as vozes voltaram em minha mente de uma única vez me deixando tonto, Bella havia sumido. Olhei pra ela que me olhava com um ar preocupado.

- O que foi Edward? –Alice perguntou também preocupada.

- Ela sumiu... Todos voltaram e Bella sumiu. – levei minhas as mãos as têmporas.

- Está se sentindo bem? – estremeci ao sentir seu toque suave, Bella estava diante de mim, com aquela expressão preocupada.

- Como... Como fez aquilo? – estava curioso e confuso.

- Venha, vou lhe contar. – disse tirando a taça da minha mão, entrelaçando seus dedos aos meus, me guiando para a parte dos fundos da casa, passamos pela garagem, o jardim, até chegarmos ao rio, Bella saltou me aguardando do outro lado. - Você não vem? – perguntou com aquele sorriso brincando em seus lábios, saltei e fomos em direção a nossa casa, longe de toda aquela agitação.

- Vai me dizer como fez aquilo? – insisti.

-Venho treinando com Zafrina...

- Eu sei.

- Ela me ensinou como remover meu escudo, somente assim tem acesso a minha mente, e o removi o envolvendo nele.

- Por isso todos desapareceram?

- Provavelmente!- disse mordendo o lábio inferior de forma tentadora.

- Eu me assustei, primeiro tudo ficou mudo e depois ouvi sua voz, foi tão bom, fiquei tão feliz... Depois tudo voltou de repente e você desapareceu, foi como quando descobri meu dom, todas aquelas vozes em minha mente de uma vez só... Fiquei tonto, minha cabeça doía...

- Desculpe! Não queria que sentisse dor, não faço mais eu juro...

- Shhh! Não diga isso. Foi maravilhoso entrar em sua mente, ouvir você. – falei segurando seu rosto em minhas mãos, fazendo com que me olhasse.

- Mas...

- Não importa! Aquilo aconteceu porque estava cheio de gente ali, com o tempo me acostumo. – insisti.

- Não vou deixar você na minha mente todo instante, gosto de saber que meus pensamentos são só meus. – falou séria, empinando o nariz.

- Acho justo. – tinha vontade de beijá-la novamente, mas não sabia se ela iria fugir, ou me rejeitar, ainda estaria brava comigo?

Testei até onde poderia ir, rocei meu nariz ao dela, depois os meus lábios aos dela. Sua reação foi inesperada, suas mãos me seguraram pela gola da camisa me puxando pra si, aprofundando o beijo.

Uma de minhas mãos se infiltrou por seus cabelos segurando firme sua nuca, a outra em seu quadril, trazendo-a cada vez mais pra mim. O beijo foi ficando cada vez mais ardente e mais voraz. Sentia tanta falta dela, daquele gosto, daquele cheiro. Deslizei meus lábios por sua pele, apreciando aquele toque, Bella distribuía beijos molhados que iam do meu pescoço ao lóbulo da minha orelha, me fazendo estremecer.

- Me leva pro quarto. – pediu em um sussurrou, disparei com ela entrando em nossa casa, indo direto para o quarto, Bella rasgou minha camisa distribuindo beijos pelo meu peito, me deixando ainda mais excitado. Não deixei por menos, e me livrei de sua blusa da mesma forma.

- Hey! Eu gostava dessa blusa. – ralhou ofegante.

- Compro outra pra você. – respondi entre beijos que distribuía por sua pele, em pouco tempo eu estava todo dentro dela, ouvindo Bella chamar meu nome entre palavras desconexas. Seu corpo se movia junto com o meu em um ritmo alucinante, em uma entrega total e absoluta.

"_**Deus como isso é bom... Como é bom senti-lo assim, todo dentro de mim, tão meu, completamente meu..."**_ – eu estava novamente em sua mente, Bella estava totalmente entregue ao prazer que nos assolava, quanto a mim? Eu estava em êxtase.

- Sou seu Bella, completamente seu... Aqui é o meu lugar... Dentro de você... Assim... – disse intensificando as investidas.

- Isso... Aqui... Assim... Eu... Oh Edward... – ela cravou as unhas em minhas costas, seu corpo ficou tenso, estremecendo sobre o meu, logo a segui e explodimos juntos em puro prazer. Caímos relaxados sobre colchão.

- Você ainda vai acabar comigo. – dizia ofegante e toda suada.

- Olha quem fala, você quase me leva a loucura, me ignorando daquele jeito, senti tanto sua falta. - Bella sorriu marota.

- Sentiu?- somente assenti. - Peguei pesado, não foi?

- Muito pesado, mas está aqui, em meus braços e isso é que importa. – falei a puxando pra junto de mim.

- Hmm... -gemeu mordendo os lábios. - Alguém está animado de novo. – sorriu maliciosa.

- Muito animado e faminto... Estou com fome de você Isabella Cullen e só sairemos daqui quando estiver saciado. – disse unindo nossos corpos novamente, nos tornando um só.

Perdemos a noção da hora, e de quantas vezes nos amamos, Bella ressonava ao meu lado, completamente nua, eu estava de olhos fechados, tudo em completo silêncio, era como na ilha, quando fiquei naquele estado em que cheguei a pensar que havia dormido.

Cheguei a pensar que ela brigaria pelo que houve com Tanya, mas como sempre, minha esposa me surpreendeu. Afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos, apreciando seu aroma de morango, me sentia completo novamente e mesmo com tudo que estava por vir, imensamente feliz.

"Edward?" – despertei com a voz de Alice em minha mente, pude ver que estava próxima a casa, rapidamente me vesti e fui abrir a porta.

- O que foi Alice? – ela me encarou por alguns segundos.

- O que diabos está acontecendo com você? – disparou furiosa. – Esta pergunta deveria ser minha, estou te chamando há um tempão, o que... Oh meu Deus, vocês estavam... – sorri ao vê-la estremecer fazendo careta.

- Quando Bella me envolve em seu escudo, só tenho acesso a ela e ninguém mais.

- Pelo visto não foi somente em seu escudo que ela o envolveu! Pelo visto o castigo já era.

- Foco Alice! – o que diabos havia dado nela. – Porque está aqui exatamente?

- Ah! Sim, chegou a hora meu irmão, nós temos que ir para a grande clareira o mais distante da cidade possível, onde está a Bella?

- Ela esta um pouco cansada... – falei sem graça, passando a mão pela minha nuca. – Está dormindo.

- Dormindo? Com tanto tempo pra fazerem isso, tinha que ser justo ontem! Acorde-a, ela tem que estar alerta. – avisou virando em seus calcanhares, resmungando algo inaudível.

- Bella? Bella, amor precisamos ir. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Outra vez Edward, eu estou morta... Me de um tempinho, ok?

- Bella acorda! – ela era mesmo impossível.

- Hã?O que? – perguntou sonolenta.

- Chegou a hora amor, temos que ir. – só então a ficha caiu, e minha esposa deu um salto na cama.

- Preciso de um banho, pra despertar. – falou disparando para o chuveiro. – Como você soube? – perguntou entrando debaixo do jato, minha vontade era de me juntar a ela ali, mas não tínhamos tempo.

- Alice veio nos avisar, segundo ela tentou se comunicar comigo, mas não me lembro de tê-la ouvido, na realidade não ouvi ninguém. – comentei enquanto me vestia.

- Acho que é o escudo, queria que ficássemos somente nós aqui, mais ninguém. – disse marota.

- Tudo bem amor, agora vamos, estão nos esperando. – avisei. – E se prepare, porque Emmett está com a corda toda.

- Ele que não venha me encher, não hoje. – dizia enquanto se vestia.

- Como estou? – perguntou se virando pra mim.

- Linda, como sempre. – falei estalando um beijo em seus lábios. - Ah! E seu cabelo ficou lindo assim. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Obrigado! Alice disse que iria gostar. – seu sorriso era enorme.

Bella e eu nos juntamos aos outros e rumamos para a grande clareira, segundo meu pai, era afastado o suficiente da cidade e da reserva. Os aliados estavam mais atrás o bando de Jacob e o de Sam nos ladeavam, Lizze estava montada em Jacob, Thony em Seth, nossa família à frente, já estávamos quase no centro da clareira, quando ouvi os primeiros pensamentos, me concentrei em Aro e seus irmãos.

Pude ver claramente na mente de Aro suas reais intenções, tudo aquilo não passava de um pretexto para que finalmente conseguisse o que tanto almejava, Alice! Aquele bastardo a queria em sua guarda, ele sempre fora fascinado pelo poder dela e eu estava incluso entre suas aquisições, infelizmente minha família era um empecilho para aquela mente doentia. Sem contar que sempre invejou Carlisle, por tudo que representa e pela nossa lealdade ao nosso pai, também estava curioso diante as acusações de Victória e Irina, mas diferente de seus irmãos, aquilo pouco importava a ele. Minha irmã estancou perdendo o foco, estanquei em seguida, me concentrando somente nela, em sua visão.

- Alice? O que vê meu amor? – ouvi Jasper perguntar aflito.

- Edward? O que houve? – minha esposa perguntava diante de mim, Aro estava decidido a acabar com nossa família, os únicos poupados seriam Alice e eu, vi pela mente de minha irmã o resultado de tal decisão...

**Alice se aproxima dele para mostrar-lhe que as crianças não representam perigo algum, mas acaba presa por Demetri e Félix, Jasper reage e é morto, todos são tomados pela raiva e o choque e a luta começa... Bella envolveu a ela e as crianças em seu escudo, na realidade ela mantinha todos envoltos nele, bloqueando assim os ataques de Jane.

Os aliados estavam mais atrás, Kate entrou na luta, seguida por Garrett, Benjamim e Tia os acompanham, Alistar, Peter e Charlotte também. Alice revoltada se livra e os ataca, Jane tenta atacá-la, mas Bella a protege. Vi Brad, Paul, Jacob, Seth, Leah entre outros serem mortos, o desespero de minha esposa, eu tentava defendê-la e atacar ao mesmo tempo. Seu escudo era uma vantagem, mas Bella sendo mestiça, não era páreo em uma luta contra um vampiro.

Aos poucos Alice e eu vimos nossos amigos e nossa família morrer um por um, Aro conseguiu chegar a Bella e meus filhos, os matando diante de mim... **

Alice sacudiu a cabeça desfazendo a imagem em sua mente, um soluço rompeu de seus lábios e minha irmã se agarrou ao seu marido. O alivio me lavou ao ver minha esposa diante de mim, ela me olhava confusa quando a abracei forte quase a esmagando, fui até meus filhos os pegando em meus braços.

- O que houve Edward, você está me assustando. – Bella dizia e eu pude sentir a aflição em sua voz.

- Não temos chances. – minha voz não passou de um sussurro, a compreensão atingiu a todos e vi Emmett envolver Rose em seus braços, assim como Carlisle fez com Esme, o medo estampado no rosto de cada membro de minha família.

- Pegue as crianças e fuja. – pedi a Bella.

- Não... NÃO! – gritou se recusando a pegá-los no colo.

- Bella, por favor, eles estão chegando. – implorei.

- Não vou... Não sem você.

- Não posso ir, por favor, meu amor, vá e leve Jacob e o bando com você.

- NÃO! Se algo der errado, Jake já tem instruções do que fazer, mas não me peça para abandoná-lo aqui, não me peça para deixá-lo ou deixar nossa família. – recoloquei Lizze sobre Jacob e Thony sobre Seth.

- Você não entende! – me exaltei a segurando pelos braços. – Se isso se tornar uma luta, ninguém sobreviverá.

- E se não se tornar uma luta? Podemos impedir que isso aconteça... – dizia com seu rosto lavado pelas lágrimas. – Disse que confiava em mim Edward...

- Você não viu o que eu vi...

- As visões de Alice são subjetivas, você mesmo me disse isso! Ela muda conforme sua decisão, se sua decisão muda, a visão mudará certo?

- Mas...

- Por favor, Edward, confie em mim pelo menos uma vez. – insistiu.

- De onde tira tanta força? – perguntei encarando aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Do amor que sinto por você, e pelos nossos, confie em mim, não morreremos hoje muito menos aqui.

Haviam trazido realmente um verdadeiro exército, sua guarda havia se colocado a frente deles, estavam todos lá. Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Demetri, Félix, Heide e Renata. Alguns soldados escoltavam Victória e Irina. Mais atrás alguns membros de sua corte, Aro havia preparado um verdadeiro circo.

"_**O que todos estes clãs fazem reunidos aqui?"**_ – se perguntava Aro passando os olhos pelos nossos aliados.

- Vejo que se precaveu Carlisle meu amigo. – disse com seu tom insuportavelmente arrogante, tomando a frente entre seus lacaios.

- A que devo a honra de sua visita Aro? – meu pai ironizou também se colocando a nossa frente, eu estava atento a tudo que acontecia ali, me focando nos pensamentos de Aro, Caius, Marcus, e alguns membros da guarda. Victória tinha os olhos fixos em Bella, seu ódio por ela era latente, já Irina se mostrou surpresa com a presença de suas irmãs, e o arrependimento tomou conta de si.

- Há denuncias muito graves contra o seu clã, velho amigo e...

- Família, não somos um clã, Aro e sim uma família. – Carlisle o corrigiu. – A que denuncias se refere?

- Soube que há uma mestiça entre vocês, como isto é possível?

"_**Hipócrita!" **_– Brad praticamente berrou mentalmente.

- Sua obrigação era ter nos alertado de tal fato, não podemos permitir que isso aconteça, não sabemos os riscos que essa mistura nos oferece. – pude ouvir um rosnado se formar no peito de Bella, segurei firme sua mão a contendo.

- Sem contar que se aliaram aos lobos, nossos inimigos. – Caius disse desta vez, ele considerava os garotos lobisomens, os quais fizeram questão de exterminar.

- Não são lobisomens Caius, e sim transmorfos, há uma grande diferença. – falei me fazendo presente.

- Jovem Edward... – Aro disse se voltando pra mim, mas sua atenção foi para a mulher ao meu lado, que estava de mão dada comigo. – Ora veja, quem é a bela criatura ao seu lado? _**"Será ela a tal mestiça de quem falaram? É ainda mais bela pessoalmente." **_– pensava com os olhos fixos em minha esposa.

- Isabella, minha esposa. – respondi entre dentes.

- Então este é o motivo de tanta confusão, certo? É um belíssimo motivo devo ressaltar. – Brad rosnou alto desta vez.

- Mais respeito ao se referir a minha filha Aro! – cuspiu entre os dentes se juntando a Carlisle.

- Brad, há quanto tempo meu amigo! Você disse sua filha? Então...

- A vi nascer, e a criei como tal, portanto a considero minha filha. Isabella é uma hibrida e jamais representou perigo algum aos humanos, muito menos a nossa raça.

- Estas são as palavras de um pai, em defesa de sua cria, não podemos permitir tal coisa, o que sabemos sobre esta nova espécie?

- É inconcebível, proibimos a criação de novas espécies. – disse Marcus desta vez.

- Isabella não é a única! – Brad se apressou em dizer. - Isso vem acontecendo há muito tempo, veja... - falou apontando para Naheul que se aproximou. – Este é Naheul, ele tem cento e cinqüenta anos e vive na América do sul, é resultado de experimentos feito por um de nossa espécie que seduzia as virgens de uma aldeia, se quiser pode verificar por você mesmo! – o desafiou.

- Me permite, Naheul? – ele olhou confuso para Brad e Carlisle que somente assentiram, Naheul se aproximou lhe estendendo a mão. Pela mente de Aro pude ver o que ocorreu desde seu nascimento, era como um filme que se passava em uma velocidade incrível.

- Intrigante! – Aro disse ao soltar sua mão. – Será que sua tia me permite? –Huilen se aproximou do sobrinho estendendo a mão a Aro, ela havia presenciado a estadia do tal Johan na aldeia, viu Naheul nascer e foi mordida por ele em seguida, isso tudo há um século e meio.

- Não sabemos exatamente quantos mais existem, Naheul tem duas irmãs as quais o pai levou consigo. – Brad disse agradecendo aos dois que voltaram para os seus lugares. – Ele também foi o responsável pela criação desta bela jovem? – seus pensamentos em relação a minha esposa estavam me irritando profundamente.

- Isabella foi concebida de forma cruel e atroz. – a voz de Brad saiu carregada de ódio e revolta.

- Não entendi. –Aro disse e estava sendo sincero, para minha surpresa.

- Sua mãe foi violentada, e até mesmo para nossa raça isso é um crime bárbaro. – Brad cuspiu entre um rosnado.

- Qual o problema Brad? – Aro indagou lhe estendendo a mão. – Me mostre o que lhe aflige. – Brad rosnou e Jane se deslocou fixando seu olhar nele, aquilo não passou despercebido por Bella que provavelmente o envolveu em seu escudo, já que pela mente de Jane vi que ela o atacava, mas Brad permanecia ileso.

- Algo errado Jane?- o tom de Aro era de repreenda, a garota ficou furiosa, e todos nós chocados, já que ela era considerada a maior arma dos Volturi.

- Vejo que alguém entre vocês possui um belo poder. – a curiosidade de Aro lhe consumia naquele momento.

- Apesar de uma mestiça, como gostam de rotulá-la, minha filha possui um dom muito interessante. – dava pra sentir o orgulho nas palavras de Brad. – Venha Isabella. – minha esposa ficou tensa, soltando um longo suspiro olhando pra mim, levei sua mão aos meus lábios depositando um beijo, assentindo em seguida. Ela caminhou se colocando entre Brad e Carlisle.

"_**Ela é mesmo uma belíssima fêmea." – **_aquele pensamento me fez cerrar os pulsos tamanha raiva que senti, meu irmão levou a mão ao meu ombro, tentando me acalmar.

"_**Agora não é o momento pra isso." **_– disse em pensamento e ele estava coberto de razão.

- Se aproxime Isabella, deixe - me vê-la. – Aro pediu lhe estendendo a mão, vi minha esposa erguer o queixo empinando o nariz, estava séria.– Não tenha medo minha querida.

- E quem disse que eu tenho medo de você, Aro Volturi? – seu tom foi altivo e seu porte deixava claro que se tratava de uma verdadeira princesa, mas seu comportamento de certa forma o excitou ainda mais. Bella lhe estendeu a mão encarando seu verdadeiro pai, por mais que Aro tentasse não conseguia penetrar na mente dela e aquilo o deixou frustrado.

- Fascinante... – disse a olhando com certo fascínio. - Meus dons não funcionam com você, mas será que é imune a outros dons também. – Aro olhou novamente para Jane que sorriu voltando seu olhar para Bella, seu sorriso sádico logo se desfez.

- Isso não é fascinante! – a reação de Aro surpreendeu a própria Jane, assim como seus irmãos, ele estava completamente encantado com Bella. – Vejam, uma hibrida, uma mestiça, mais humana do que vampira e, no entanto... És sem duvidas uma bela criatura Isabella, agora veremos se é imune aos outros. –fiquei tenso ao ver Chelsea, Alec, e Renata a atacando de uma só vez, mas Bella não esboçou nenhuma reação deixando a todos frustrados.

- Você também é imune a ataques físicos, é mesmo uma criatura intrigante Isabella, além de uma belíssima fêmea. – disse ao tocar seu rosto, Bella se esquivou lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

- Não ouse me tocar! – cuspiu entre os dentes. – Se não percebeu sou uma mulher casada, e muito bem casada, sua opinião sobre mim pouco me importa, Aro Volturi!

- Ouviu minha esposa Aro. – falei me colocando ao lado de Bella, Jane aproveitou a distração e me atacou, a dor era excruciante e cai sobre meus joelhos travando os dentes, logo senti um alivio e as chamas se foram por completo.

- Mande seu cãozinho ficar quieto Aro, se ela tiver a ousadia de atacar meu marido de novo, arranco a cabeça dela entendeu? – a voz de Bella era cortante, fria sem emoção alguma, o que assustou meu pai e a nossa família, completamente diferente da Bella doce e frágil que conhecíamos.

- Quem pensa que é para falar comigo assim sua...

- Por que não manda seu cãozinho parar de latir? – exigiu encarando Aro, ignorando completamente a mais temida de sua guarda, novamente ele a olhava fascinado.

"_**Essa é minha maninha."**_ – comemorava Emmett, todos estavam chocados com sua reação.

- Você é petulante garota... – Aro disse sorrindo. – Gosto desta tua personalidade forte

- Não me interessa o que você gosta ou deixa de gostar, o que exatamente veio fazer aqui? O que quer com os Cullen?

"_**Que garotinha petulante!"**_- pensava Caius a observando de onde estava.

- Os Cullen desrespeitaram as leis, deveriam ter nos avisado assim que souberam de sua existência, se aliaram aos nossos inimigos e há duas crianças entre vocês, isso é imperdoável! – disse Marcus impaciente.

- Somente por isso? – eu me perguntava o que diabos havia dado nela? – O fato de Aro desejar arduamente Alice em sua guarda não tem nada haver com isso, tem? – os membros de sua corte se entreolharam, houve uma pequena comoção. – Não vamos ser hipócritas, certo? Sabemos perfeitamente o que veio fazer aqui Aro, e o que pretende com isso tudo.

- Viemos para um julgamento, suas acusações são uma afronta! – Caius disparou furioso.

- Posso provar o que digo. – Bella disse virando-se. - Pode vir aqui Alice.

"_**O que ela está fazendo?"**_ – minha irmã exigiu em pensamento, somente dei de ombros, eu simplesmente não fazia idéia, vi minha mãe e Rose ladear meus filhos.

- Fique tranqüila, vai dar tudo certo. – minha esposa disse levando as mãos as têmporas de Alice, fechando os olhos, apartando-se em seguida. – Obrigada Alice.

- O que você fez?

- Já irá entender. – sussurrou piscando para ela. – Tio Brad, me permite? – Brad assentiu confuso, Bella novamente levou as mãos as têmporas dele, fechando os olhos em seguida. Pela mente de meu irmão pude ver a dor que sentiu e me perguntava o que ela estaria fazendo?

-O que está fazendo Isabella? – ele perguntou assim que ela o soltou.

- Confie em mim tio Brad, não vou decepcioná-lo. – Brad assentiu a abraçando em seguida, ela veio até mim desta vez, de repente tudo ficou mudo.

"_**Preciso que volte e fique junto das crianças, leve tio Brad e Carlisle com você." **_- disse mentalmente.

- Por quê?

"_**Confie em mim Edward, por favor, faça o que eu pedi, estarão seguros dentro do escudo, mantenham a formação, aconteça o que acontecer." – **_de repente a conexão se desfez, e novamente todas as vozes invadiram minha mente de uma só vez, me deixando zonzo. Meu pai rapidamente se juntou a mim e segurei o braço de Brad o levando comigo, ele me seguiu confuso.

"_**O que está havendo?" **_– meu pai perguntou confuso.

- Temos que nos manter juntos. – disse somente.

- O que está havendo minha cara Isabella? O que foi tudo isso? – Aro inquiriu tentando entender o que ela estava fazendo.

- Estamos em um julgamento, certo? Estou unindo provas, me permite?

- O que sua mulher está fazendo? – Emm disparou ao meu lado.

- Se eu soubesse lhe diria, mas não tenho a menor idéia. –respondi contrariado, Aro permitiu que Bella o tocasse e novamente sua expressão foi de dor.

- O que fez Isabella?

- Logo saberá Aro, seja paciente.

"_**Essa garota tem topete!"**_ – pensava Kate.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*


	21. CAPITULO XXV- FIM

**Aqui está meus amores o último capitulo. **

**Gostaria de agradecer a cada review, espero que tenham gostado da estória. **

**Desculpem por eu ter me enrolado um pouco, mas houve uma **

**sequencia de acontecimentos que bagunçou tudo. **

**Foi um imenso prazer e aguardem a próxima estória... ****  
**

**FEITICEIRA**

* * *

**CAPITULO – XX**

- Pelo que entendi, estão aqui para punir os Cullen, certo? Por não me entregar a vocês... – Aro somente assentiu. – Porque segundo suas leis a minha existência é inconcebível, correto?

- Onde está querendo chegar com isso garota? – Caius perguntou impaciente, a presença dos lobos o deixava incomodado.

- Se seremos punidos por infligirmos à lei, exijo a punição do meu criador! – novamente houve uma comoção entre os membros da corte e os aliados. – Brad Scott me criou porque é um homem bom, assim como Carlisle. – disse fazendo questão de frisar a palavra homem. Ambos são honestos, não cobiçam o que outros possuem, e o que possuem conquistaram por mérito próprio. Brad me criou como uma filha, me educou e me ensinou tudo que sei, já Carlisle, ele me acolheu em sua família, o respeito e tenho aos dois como pai.

- Acolhe-la foi um erro. – lembrou Aro, Bella sorriu com escárnio.

- Encontrei nesta família algo que julgava nunca ser capaz de ter... – ela simplesmente o ignorou. – O amor de uma mãe, e não é qualquer mãe e sim a melhor delas... – vi minha mãe levar a mão à boca, estava surpresa com aquela revelação. – A amizade sincera e incondicional de uma irmã a qual amo muito, e outra a quem estou aprendendo a amar. Um irmão meio pirado e outro muito sensato. – pela mente de minha família pude ver o quanto aquelas palavras os tocaram.

- Isso é comovente! – Jane ironizou.

- Sem contar o homem maravilhoso que essa família me trouxe... – novamente Bella a ignorou por completo. - Aquele que se tornou meu marido, que me ama incondicionalmente... Para ele pouco importa se sou mestiça, humana ou o que quer que seja, para Edward, sou somente a Bella. A sua Bella como ele mesmo gosta de dizer, o homem que me deu dois filhos maravilhosos. – houve uma comoção novamente entre os membros de sua corte.

- Estas crianças são uma afronta, isto é inconcebível! – Marcus disse encarando meus filhos, os lobos e minha família se postaram envolta deles protetoramente.

- Elizabeth e Anthony são frutos do meu casamento com Edward, foram concebidos do amor que nos uniu, e não resultado de uma experiência ou um estupro! Não sei o que Victória ou Irina disseram a vocês, mas com certeza deve ter sido uma versão bem diferente da realidade, já que estão envenenadas pelo o ódio e o sentimento de vingança.

- Victória os acusa de matar seu parceiro injustamente, e os lobos atacaram Laurent, parceiro de Irina e amigo de Victória.

- Se me permitem, posso mostrar-lhes o que realmente aconteceu, nos dois episódios.

- Como? – eu me perguntava a mesma coisa.

- Posso? – Bella pediu permissão para se aproximar deles, que somente assentira, novamente minha esposa caminhou imponente até eles, os tocando como Lizze fazia, ela tinha a mão no rosto de cada um. Pude ver pela mente deles o que Bella estava fazendo, minha esposa mostrava a eles tudo o que havia ocorrido, no dia do jogo, o ataque de James e Victória e tudo mais, assim como o ataque de Laurent, e o modo como os lobos o atacaram.

Mas o que me surpreendeu foi ver o que Bella mostrou em seguida, eram memórias de Aro, do dia em que atacou Renée e Charlie, o modo como Brad a encontrou e cuidou dela, o nascimento de Bella, tudo! Assim como o desejo de Aro em ter Alice e a mim em sua guarda e que este era o único motivo que o fez vir até aqui.

- Agora compreendem?

- Como fez isso?

- Acredito que seja genético! – disse dando de ombros. – Além do escudo, que protege minha mente, e o qual posso removê-lo para me defender e defender a outros descobri recentemente que posso acessar a memória de quem quer que seja.

- Como Aro? – perguntou Caius, meu pai e Brad estavam chocados e eu me perguntava por que ela não me contou?

- Não, pelo que soube, Aro tem acesso a todas as suas memórias, já eu consigo acessar somente o que preciso, sem que a pessoa sequer saiba o que está acontecendo, como acabo de lhes mostrar. Respeito muito minha privacidade, assim como respeito à privacidade dos outros, é feio bisbilhotar. – olhei para Alice que me deu de língua.

"_**Você também é bisbilhoteiro, esqueceu?" **_– retrucou mentalmente me fazendo sorrir.

-Do que estão falando? – Aro exigiu se aproximando, estava incomodado, já que havia sido excluído da conversa.

- Como pode Aro? – Marcus disse ainda pasmo.

- Pude o que exatamente irmão?

- Anda se divertindo muito com as humanas ultimamente, Aro? – Bella disparou em um tom provocativo.

- O que? Como ousa sua...

- Você atacou o marido de minha mãe e a violentou, está lembrado Aro? Dia de Sam Marco, há seis anos! – os olhos de Aro saltaram. – Ela sobreviveu ao ataque, mas não ao parto! Se hoje estou aqui, é por sua culpa! – acusou os dois estavam frente a frente.

- Como pode cometer um ato tão deplorável, Aro?- Marcus exigiu, estava enojado com tudo que viu, assim como Caius, claro que os motivos não eram tão nobres, mas.

- Você é minha filha? - Aro disse ainda chocado.

- Não me chame assim! Não sou filha de um monstro invejoso como você Aro Volturi. – cuspiu com raiva. - Meus pais são Brad Scott e Carlisle Cullen, jamais o reconhecerei como meu pai, ouviu bem? Jamais serei uma Volturi, sou uma Cullen. – Bella encheu a boca para pronunciar seu sobrenome.

- Sabiam disso? – Caius cuspiu furioso se voltando para Victória e Irina.

- Não senhor! Esse fato não nos foi revelado. – respondeu Irina.

- Como ficamos?- perguntou para Caius e Marcus, ignorando totalmente Aro que ainda a olhava, pensava em como seria tê-la ao seu lado, em como seria útil em sua guarda, seus pensamentos me deixaram enojado.

- Caius, Marcus... – eles se voltaram para Bella. - Gostaria que soubesse que tanto eu quanto Naheul, nunca tivemos a intenção de infringir suas leis, pois na realidade não sabíamos que elas existiam. O fato de sermos de espécies diferentes, não significa que somos uma ameaça a vocês ou a sua raça, muito menos aos humanos. A única coisa que eu quero é criar meus filhos em paz, ao lado do meu marido e de minha família. Já os lobos, eles estão nesta terra há muito anos e até onde sei nunca tiveram problemas com vocês. Estes garotos são a proteção desta terra contra aqueles que a invadiram, um ataque desenfreado de um vampiro desencadeou a mutação, está no gen deles, eles não pediram para se tornarem lobos, está no sangue deles. Se não atacarem em suas terras, não serão atacados!

- Aonde quer chegar com isso garota! – Caius estava muito impaciente.

- Vocês receberam denuncias, de duas vampira que perderam seus parceiros, sinto muito por isso e sei que me culpam pelo ocorrido. Mas eu pergunto a você Irina, que culpa eu tenho que seu parceiro invadiu minha casa para me ameaçar em nome de Victória? Ele invadiu o território dos Cullen assim como dos Quileutes, e foi morto em legitima defesa.

-MENTIRA! – Victória gritou com um rosnado, os guardas a contiveram, em sua mente pude ver como seu ódio foi direcionado especificamente a Bella.

- Pode fazer o mesmo com ela? – Marcus perguntou a Bella.

-Só se a mantiverem bem presa.

- Félix. – disse somente, Félix foi até Victória a imobilizando completamente, Bella se aproximou tocando suas têmporas, novamente, vi minha esposa fechar os olhos, mas de repente ela os arregalou. Parecia chocada com o que vira na mente de Victória, mas rapidamente se recompôs, se afastando, indo na direção de Marcus e Caius. Bella tocou seus rostos como da outra vez, mostrando a eles os planos de Victória e James de caçá-la, por diversão. Assim como fugiu ao ver que chegamos antes dela a James, seus encontros com Laurent , pude ver tudo pela mente dos dois.

- Isso é verdade? Estava nos usando e uma vingança particular? Oque acha que somos Victória? Esqueceu com quem está lidando? – Marcus estava realmente furioso.

-Félix... – chamou Caius. – Acabe com isso de uma vez. – sentenciou, minha mãe e Rosalie cobriram os olhos dos meus filhos enquanto Félix e Demetri desmembravam Victória, muitos viraram os rostos, a cena era terrível, em seguida o próprio Caius ateou fogo em seus restos.

- Quanto a você... – disse se voltando para Irina, as Denali reagiram, assim como Eleazar, meu pai e Brad o conteve, Garrett conteve Kate, mas foi eletrocutou e mesmo assim, não a soltou. Segurei Tanya quando passou por mim.

- ME SOLTA! – gritou se debatendo.

-Se atacá-los, isso vai se tornar uma luta.

- Não podem matá-la.

- Ela deveria ter pensado nas conseqüências Tanya, não temos o que fazer quanto a isso. – ela se encolheu em meus braços.

- Poupe-a Caius. – Bella intercedeu por Irina, mesmo depois de tudo, ela estava ali, tentando salvá-la. – Ela estava sob a influência de Victória e Laurent...

- Não preciso de sua pena, mestiça imunda! – Irina cuspiu entre um rosnado. – Morrerei feliz sabendo que você pagará pelo que fez.

- E o que eu fiz Irina? Me diga, o que diabos eu fiz a você? Seu parceiro invadiu minha casa, ameaçou a mim e aos meus filhos...

- ELE DEVERIA TÊ-LA MATADO SUA MALDITA!

- JÁ CHEGA! – gritou Aro desta vez. – Acabe logo com isso Félix. – exigiu lançando um olhar significativo para ele que prontamente atendeu sua ordem, desmembrando Irina.

Eu e minha família nos viramos, mesmo depois de tudo que fez, era triste demais vê-la ter um fim tão cruel, Tanya se agarrou mim soluçando, Eleazar correu para junto de Carmem e Kate caiu de joelhos soluçando.

- Sinto muito Tanya, mas sua irmã escolheu assim. –ela assentiu indo para junto de sua irmã, eu realmente sentia muito.

- Porque fez isso? – Bella cuspiu entre os dentes com o rosto molhado.

- Está chorando por ela? Mas se Irina tivesse tido a chance, ela mesma mataria você, Isabella. – Aro não conseguia compreender o porquê das lágrimas dela, mas eu e minha família sim.

-És mesmo muito nobre minha cara. – vi minha esposa secar seu rosto voltando a empinar o nariz em desafio.

- Como eu já disse, minha família só querer viver em paz, em todos esses anos nunca tiveram queixa de Carlisle e sua família, nós só queremos viver em paz, sem incomodar ninguém.

- Mas eles não nos informaram sobre você e ainda por cima Edward se casou com você, e isso não é aceitável.

- Porque não? Que mal fazemos a sua espécie ou a minha? Que tipo de ameaça nossa união provoca? A única coisa que queremos é viver nossas vidas em paz, sem prejudicar, vampiros, mestiços, lobos ou humanos. Aqui estão os mais poderosos clãs de sua sociedade, pergunte a eles se por acaso se sentem ameaçados por algum de nós? – Bella disse apontando para os aliados e todos negaram veementemente, causando uma comoção.

- O que sua mulher está fazendo? – Jasper perguntou entre os dentes.

- Tentando evitar uma luta. – respondi do mesmo modo.

- Você está certa... – Marcus disse para a surpresa de todos, inclusive a minha. - Seria um erro, estão perdoados. – disse Caius.

"_**Como se tivesse algo aqui a ser perdoado."**_ – minha mãe retrucou mentalmente.

- Eles se aliaram aos nossos inimigos, não podemos permitir que...

- Esta união foi culpa minha, eu os trouxe para perto dos Cullen, foi por mim que se aliaram, punam a mim e não a eles.

- Não! – praticamente gritei fazendo menção de ir até ela, mas Jasper e Emmett me seguraram.

"_**Não vá estragar tudo agora mano, a Bellinha sabe o que está fazendo**_." - Emm dizia em pensamento.

- Pondere Caius, Aro usou de artifícios para nos trazer aqui, ficou tudo muito claro para mim, viu o que ele fez àquela humana, aquilo foi... Imperdoável! – Caius ponderava o que o irmão havia dito, mas sua preocupação era com os lobos, entretanto, aquela era uma chance única de colocar um ponto final nos desmandos de Aro.

- Estou cansado disso tudo, decida você, irmão. – falou com descaso, jogando a responsabilidade para Marcus.

- Você usou as denuncias infundadas daquelas duas, como pretexto para tomar o que queria... – acusou diante de Aro, voltando sua atenção a Bella. – Não há sentindo algum pra mim em puni-los, fiquem em paz, não serão perturbados novamente desde que se mantenham dentro da lei.

- Nos manteremos Marcus. – meu pai garantiu de onde estavam, assim como Brad.

- Quanto a você minha jovem, tem certeza de que não quer se juntar a nós?

- Sou uma Cullen, não uma Volturi, e quanto a ele? – perguntou apontando com a cabeça para Aro. – Qual será a punição dele?- todos se entreolharam, houve uma comoção entre os membros de sua corte, assim como sua guarda.

As mentes fervilhavam tentei me concentrar nos pensamentos mais importantes, eu mal podia crer quando vi em sua mente a decisão de Marcus.

- E o que acham que eles podem fazer minha cara Isabella? – provocou Aro, ele achava que por ser quem é, estava acima de punições.

- Félix? – Marcus chamou para espanto de todos. – Sabe o que fazer.

- Mas senhor? – Félix hesitou.

- É uma ordem!

- Enlouqueceu Marcus? – Aro disse chocado.

- Não Aro, quem enlouqueceu foi você, o poder lhe subiu a cabeça, expôs a todos nós ao ridículo... Tentou nos convencer a acabar com um clã só porque queria dois de seus membros em nossa guarda...

- Já fizemos isso inúmeras vezes. – Aro retrucou.

- Sob seu comando, sua influência, isso acaba aqui, arque com as conseqüências de seus atos irmão.

- Marcus está certo, você extrapolou desta vez Aro. – Caius disse desta vez.

- Félix, acabe logo com isso! – hesitante dois guardas seguraram Aro e hesitante Félix se aproximou, a grande maioria virou o rosto, mas Bella ficou ali, diante deles, olhando nos olhos dele quando Félix o desmembrou, seus gritos eram agonizantes, mas ela se manteve ali, até que seus restos foram atirados no fogo. – Tem certeza de que não quer vir conosco? – Marcus insistiu. – Afinal é uma Volturi.

- Agradeço o convite, mas como já disse, sou uma Cullen, vão e paz. – ela sorriu para ele que esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Você é mesmo intrigante, jovem Isabella, tens muita sorte meu jovem amigo. – disse voltando-se pra mim.

- Sei disso Marcus. - fui para junto de Bella, por mais segura que aparentasse, estava tremendo.

"_**Mesmo que renegue, tem muito dos Volturi em você princesa Isabella."**_ – dizia em pensamento olhando para minha esposa.

- Fiquem em paz, e mantenham-se dentro das leis.

- Nos manteremos. – meu pai afirmou. – Vá em paz Marcus, Caius. – os dois somente assentiram retirando-se, em um piscar de olhos não havia mais um Volturi por lá.

- Acabou meu amor, acabou. – sussurrei em seu ouvido a apertando contra mim, nossa família estava a nossa volta.

- Você foi incrível minha princesa. –Brad disse explodindo de orgulho. – Estou tão orgulhoso minha filha, salvou a todos nós Isabella.

-Oh tio... – disse se jogando nos braços dele. – Eu... Eu tive tanto medo... As coisas que vi... Foi terrível!

- Sei que deve ter sido duro demais pra você meu anjo, mas você conseguiu Isabella, estamos todos vivos.

- Nem todos.

- Ela escolheu seu destino... – Alice interveio. – Você fez o que pode minha irmã. – Bella se soltou de Brad abraçando Alice, todos queriam abraçá-la, confortá-la.

- Você foi formidável querida, tomou as rédeas da situação e salvou a todos nós...

- Não é pra tanto.

- Seus argumentos e sua esperteza nos tiraram deste sufoco, obrigado filha, por tudo, estou muito orgulhoso de você. – ela não conteve as lágrimas se jogando nos braços dele.

"_**É uma verdadeira princesa, justa e honesta, uma criatura formidável, única!" **_– pensava enquanto a abraçava forte, estava realmente orgulhoso dela, aliás, todos nós estávamos.

Emmett quase a esmaga em um de seus abraços, ressaltando o quanto estava orgulhoso dela, Jasper foi mais contido, mas também não conseguia esconder o quanto se orgulhava de sua irmã mais nova. Rosalie a abraçou, estava realmente agradecida por tudo que Bella havia feito por nós.

- Obrigada, obrigada por tudo minha irmã. – dizia ainda agarrada a Bella.

- Não por isso Rose, não por isso.

"_**Até neste momento ela tem que ser tão modesta?"**_ – retrucava mentalmente me fazendo rir.

- Estou tão orgulhosa de você, filha! – Esme disse abrindo os braços, Bella se atirou neles voltando a chorar, ela estava bem sensível. – Nunca mais ouse dizer que é inútil, ouviu bem? Veja o que fez, o enfrentou praticamente sozinha, salvou a todos nós, e sei que falo por todos quando digo que você Isabella Cullen, é a mais forte de todos nós. – e Esme estava coberta de razão.

- Mamãe... Mamãe... – nossos filhos chamaram correndo ao encontro dela, que se abaixou e os dois pularam sobre ela. Bella os envolveu em seus braços afundando o rosto entre os dois.

- Porque está chorando mamãe? – Lizze perguntou preocupada, enquanto Thony lhe acariciava o rosto, tentando secar suas lágrimas.

- Porque a mamãe é chorona mesmo. – disse divertida, depois dos dois terem enchido Bella de beijos e abraços, Rose pegou Lizze nos braços e Esme estava com Thony, finalmente consegui abraçar minha esposa.

- Será que pode me perdoar? – pedi a envolvendo em meus braços.

- Pelo que exatamente?

- Por subestimar você, ser tão protetor, por...

- Shhh... Cala a boca e me beija senhor Cullen.

- Seu desejo é uma ordem senhora Cullen. – falei tomando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

- Eca! - ouvimos Thony dizer e nos apartamos entre risos.

- Meu papai e minha mamãe são tão lindos! – minha pequena disse arrancando risos de todos.

Estávamos nos despedindo dos aliados e agradecendo pela colaboração, claro que não pouparam elogios a minha esposa, Alistair e Nahuel se derreteram em elogios a ela o que me irritou profundamente devo ressaltar, os Denali se aproximaram e senti Bella ficar tensa.

- Como não consegui notar seu novo dom garota? – Eleazar perguntou ao se aproximar, ainda estava abatido pelo que houve com Irina.

- Os bloqueie, desculpe, mas não poderia deixar que ninguém soubesse, era o trunfo que eu tinha e nos foi muito útil, concorda? – estava séria com seus olhos estavam fixos em Tanya.

- Tem razão, usou de elemento surpresa, foi muito esperta.

- O importante é que a Bellinha salvou a todos nós... – disparou Emmett. – Estamos todos aqui e vivos.

- Nem todos. – lamentou Kate.

- Sinto muito... – Bella se apressou em dizer. – Eu tentei Kate, mas...

- Eu vi Bella, minha irmã deixou a raiva e o rancor falar por si, ela escolheu seu destino. – enquanto Kate falava os olhos de minha esposa continuavam fixos em Tanya.

"_**Porque ela tá olhando pra Tanya desse jeito?"**_ – se perguntava Emmett.

- Irina se deixou levar, influenciar... Não ouse se aproximar dele! – Bella disse entre um rosnado se colocando diante de mim, quando Tanya se aproximou, todos a olhavam chocados, inclusive eu.

- Para com isso Bella. – exigi a segurando, antes que avançasse em Tanya.

- Eles são minha família também. – retrucou Tanya, desta vez Bella rosnou alto expondo as presas.

- São? Tem certeza disso sua hipócrita!

- Bella! – ralhei e minha esposa me lançou um olhar cortante.

- Você não passa de uma vadia Tanya Denali! – exatamente todos estavam chocados com sua reação. – É falsa, dissimulada, como teve coragem? – cuspiu furiosa, estava tremendo tamanha raiva que sentia. – Se der mais um paço, se tiver a ousadia de tocar nele, irá se juntar a sua irmã, ouviu bem? – ameaçou claramente.

- O que diabos deu em você Bella? – exigi saber, assustado com sua reação.

- Porque está falando assim com ela? – Carmem perguntou tão chocada quanto os outros.

- Vai contar a eles ou quer que eu conte Tanya? – os olhos de Tanya saltaram e eu me perguntava do que Bella estaria falando? Pode enganar meu marido, escondendo dele seus verdadeiros pensamentos, pode ludibriar o dom de Alice, mas não pode esconder de mim Tanya, desembucha de uma vez.

- Do que ela está falando Tanya? – Eleazar exigiu desta vez, Tanya lançou um olhar carregado de ódio para minha esposa.

- INFERNO! – exasperou. – PORQUE DIABOS VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO MORRE! – gritou em plenos pulmões, confesso que fiquei em choque. – Sua mestiça imunda! – rosnados brotavam de todos os lados, Rose e Esme se afastaram com meus filhos enquanto Brad, Alice, Emmett, Jacob e Seth rosnavam para Tanya.

- Finalmente está mostrando as garras Tanya... – Bella provocou virando-se para mim. – Ai está sua amiga incompreendida... – disse sarcástica. – Você a defendeu com tanta veemência, dizendo que jamais seria capaz de algo tão terrível, veja isto...

Bella levou as mãos as minhas temporãs e imagens de Tanya com Laurent, Victória e Irina invadiram minha mente, ela instigou Laurent a ir até minha casa em nome de Victória, instigou a irmã a nos denunciar, assim como Victória, que tinha um plano totalmente diferente de vingança. Tanya estava por detrás de tudo aquilo e se não fosse pela astucia de Bella, estaríamos todos mortos agora.

Minha esposa se afastou, fechei meus olhos me lembrando de nossas brigas constantes por defender Tanya, senti a culpa e o remorso me consumir, eu mal conseguia olhar nos olhos de Bella, tamanha vergonha que sentia.

- O que mostrou a ele? – Carlisle perguntou me olhando com preocupação.

- Foi Tanya quem instigou Laurent a ir até nossa casa em nome de Victória, ela sabia da perseguição de Victória e torcia para que a ruiva colocasse as mãos em mim, como seu plano não deu certo, persuadiu Irina e Victória a procurarem os Volturi... – todos estavam chocados. – Victória tinha um plano em mente, ela queria criar um exercito de recém nascidos e nos atacar com tudo, mas Tanya a convenceu de que seria mais eficaz ir até os Volturi, ela sabia que Aro pouparia Edward e Alice, e para ela estava de bom tamanho!

- Não pode ser. – a voz de Kate não passou de um sussurro. – Tudo isso foi culpa sua?

- Foi! – soltei com um rugido, expus minhas presas. – Como pode colocar meus filhos, minha esposa e minha família em risco? – exigi colérico, Emm e Jasper me seguravam porque minha vontade era de matá-la pelo que havia feito. – ME SOLTA! COMO ELA TEVE CORAGEM? E SE DIZ NOSSA AMIGA? QUASE MATOU A TODOS NÓS!

- Isso é mesmo verdade? – Carmem ainda se recusava a acreditar.

- Se quiser posse mostrar a vocês. – Bella ofereceu, eles assentiram e aos poucos todos ficaram a par do que realmente havia acontecido.

- Ela morreu por sua culpa, como teve coragem Tanya? – Kate estava perplexa.

- Não me resta alternativa a não ser bani-la Tanya, nunca mais ouse dizer que é parte desta família, não é mais bem vinda em minha casa. – Carlisle sentenciou. – Eleazar, Carmem, Kate, espero que compreendam.

- Perfeitamente meu amigo e lamentamos muito!

- Como pode nos trair desta forma? – cuspi entre os dentes, tamanha raiva que eu sentia. – Você merecia um fim daqueles, Irina pelo menos tinha um motivo, mas você!

- Eu te amo e...

- CALA ESSA TUA BOCA! – voltei a gritar entre um rugido. – Você só ama a si mesma Tanya, por acaso passou pela tua cabeça que estaríamos todos mortos se não fosse a mestiça que tanto despreza? Pensei que fosse inteligente, mas vejo que me enganei.

- Já chega Edward! – Bella pediu ficando diante de mim. –Ela não vale à pena, essa mulher não é nada!

- Eu nem sei o que dizer... – olhei para meus irmãos que me soltaram. – Fui tão injusto com você eu...

- Foi um idiota! - concluiu por mim. – Um grandessíssimo idiota, mas é o meu idiota e eu te amo mesmo assim. – disse jogando os braços envolvendo meu pescoço. – Esqueça-a, o importante é que estamos livres para vivermos como quisermos, eu, você e nossos pequenos... – Bella estalou um beijo em meus lábios. – E nossa família, grande e torta! – concluiu.

- Eu te amo. – foi o que consegui dizer.

- Sei disso, seu bobo!

- Você é mesmo impossível Bella. – envolvi sua cintura a erguendo do chão.

- E você me ama por isso. – disse convencida.

- Amo! Amo mais que tudo! – ela riu jogando a cabeça pra trás, e aquilo era como música aos meus ouvidos.

- O que acha de irmos pra casa?

- Uma excelente idéia senhora Cullen.

Depois daquele confronto, finalmente tivemos paz, as crianças estavam na mansão com os tios e avós, enquanto eu e Bella estávamos em nossa casa.

- Nem acredito que finalmente conseguimos um pouco de paz. – Bella disse agarradinha a mim estávamos sobre o tapete da sala de estar, diante da lareira.

- Ainda me custa acreditar que os Volturi tomaram aquela decisão. – falei enquanto brincava com seus cabelos.

- Vamos deixá-los pra lá, não quero ver um Volturi tão cedo. – falou marota se apoiando em meu peito. - Me perdoa, por não ter te dito nada, tive medo de que tentasse me impedir de certa forma. – pediu sem desviar o olhar do meu.

- Tudo bem meu amor, você salvou a todos nós no final, estou muito, mas muito orgulhoso mesmo da minha esposa. – disse beijando seu pescoço.

Bella me lançou um olhar travesso colocando as mãos em minhas têmporas. Minha mente foi invadida por imagens... Conseguia ver como se sentiu quando me viu pela primeira vez, quando ficou debruçada naquela mesa, nosso primeiro beijo, nossos momentos, o casamento, a lua de mel, a ilha as vezes que nos amamos, tudo pela visão dela.

- É assim que você me faz sentir, eu te amo Edward, simplesmente te amo. – eu olhava para ela, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para dizer, mas tudo que consegui foi beijá-la com devoção, voltando a me unir a ela uma vez mais, nos entregando aquele sentimento que nos assolava... Esse amo desmedido e incondicional.

Ficamos por mais alguns anos em Forks, Bella adorava nossa casa, nos formamos e concluímos a universidade também.

Com o passar do tempo vimos nossos filhos crescerem, Lizze e Jacob começarem a namorar e Thony se tornar o terror das garotas, Bella morre de ciúme dele, assim como Rose e Alice, já para Emmett meu garoto é o orgulho da família.

Estávamos em uma nova cidade, começaríamos tudo de novo, agora estávamos em cinco casais e dois solteiros, Thony e Brad. Por onde meu filho passava, arrancava suspiros e olhares apaixonados das garotas. Na mente delas via as mesmas coisas que falavam de mim, aliás, achavam que éramos gêmeos, já que somos muito parecidos.

Todos os anos Bella e eu saiamos em lua de mel, íamos para a ilha, e por falar nela, meus filhos adoraram conhecê-la, e pelo menos uma vez ao ano, nossa família torta se reuni lá.

Os Denali se afastaram, Kate e Garrett estão juntos e soube que Tanya saiu em viagem, às vezes volta para ter com sua irmã e Carmem. Leah sofreu um imprinting e vive na reserva com seu marido, está feliz e optou por não ser mais uma loba.

Claire e Quill estão namorando, ele teve que esperar bem mais tempo que Jacob, mas o incrível é que ele estacionou na idade que tinha quando sofreu o imprinting, assim como Jacob.

Nunca imaginei que aquela garota atrevida, que veio se apresentar para nós, se tornaria a razão da minha existência, o centro do meu mundo, que me faria o homem mais feliz do mundo, dos dois mundos.

Começaríamos tudo de novo, mas desta vez eu não estava só, eu tinha a minha mestiça ao meu lado, por toda a eternidade.

FIM

* * *

**Até a próxima pessoal! Vem ai, Feiticeira. **


End file.
